


Just Like Animals (Super Psycho Love)

by Serene_sama94



Series: My Sweet Toxic Stony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Verse, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Toxic Relationship, explicit violence, multiple kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 86,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Las almas destinadas existen e incluso la ciencia se ha encargado de demostrarlo, Ésa es la ecuación de Dirac, que describe el fenómeno de entrelazamiento cuántico: ‘Si dos sistemas interactúan uno con el otro durante un cierto período de tiempo y luego se separan, lo podemos describir como dos sistemas separados, pero de alguna manera sutil están convertidos en un solo sistema. Uno de ellos sigue influyendo en el otro, a pesar de kilómetros de distancia o años luz’. Esto es el entrelazamiento cuántico o conexión cuántica. Dos partículas que, en algún momento estuvieron unidas, siguen estando de algún modo relacionadas. No importa la distancia entre ambas, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea.El destino no se equivoca, no hay otra forma de describir la forma en la que esta manada veía la vida, no necesitaban ser creyentes o supersticiosos para saber que cada una de las situaciones presentadas en sus vidas tanto las buenas como las malas tenían una razón de ser, les había llevado a donde se encontraban ahora y todo comenzó gracias a los engranes del destino que se aseguraron que dos personas, dispuestas a todo por mantener su felicidad a salvo...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: My Sweet Toxic Stony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121720
Kudos: 5





	1. Nota Introductoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia esta basada en mi songfic llamado "Animals"

Quiero hacer esta aclaración porque no encontré una forma de introducirla a la historia de manera adecuada, así que empecemos, esta historia en un SEMI AU, ya que hay canon del MCU que se respeta, así como otras cosas que se modificaron o eliminaron completamente, además hay ligeros OoC, esto porque la historia lo amerita, sino te agrada te invito a retirarte para evitarte un mal rato. Cada autor tiene completo control en las reglas y leyes de su omegaverso así que EN MI OMEGAVERSO:  
1\. La casta de un cachorro se conoce inmediatamente después de su nacimiento, dentro de las castas alfa/omega hay jerarquías que determinan ciertos comportamientos biológicos  
• OMEGAS:  
o Prime: La máxima jerarquía y son muy pocos los que nacen. Su celo aparece sólo una o dos veces al año, tiene una duración de 5-7 días y es tan intenso que es capaz de inducir el celo a otros. Son altamente fértiles y es normal que presenten “camadas”.  
o Alta: Su celo aparece cada seis meses y tiene una duración de 3-5 días, fertilidad alta.  
o Media: Son la mayoría de la población omega. Su celo aparece cada 4-6 meses y dura un máximo de 3 días.  
o Baja: Su celo aparece cada tres meses y tiene una duración de uno o dos días, sin embargo su fertilidad es muy baja por lo que pasan por muchos problemas para lograr un embarazo.

• ALFAS (NO SUFREN DE CELO):  
o Prime: La máxima jerarquía y son muy pocos los que nacen. Ellos suelen tener papeles importantes en la política y milicia.  
o Alta: Suelen ser políticos u empresarios de éxito.  
o Media: Son la mayoría de la población alfa.  
o Baja: Muy pocos, son menospreciados por el resto de su casta.

• BETAS: Ellos quedan fuera de la jerarquía y siguen vidas relativamente normales, no tienen ningún impedimento para llegar a puestos de importancia. SE CREE QUE ELLOS NO TIENEN DESTINADOS.

• DELTAS: Es el término utilizado para describir a aquellos que han pasado por accidentes o procesos que modifican totalmente su casta de nacimiento, suelen vivir vidas normales con su nueva casta y la mayoría esconden su casta de origen ya que esto suele afectar por completo su relación con quien debiera ser su destinado.  
2\. Todos tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones sin importar su casta, técnicamente la sociedad no discrimina a omegas o betas, sin embargo, esto depende completamente de la educación y valores de cada individuo.  
3\. Todos nacen con un aroma incluyendo a los betas, sin embargo, los Alfas y Omegas desarrollan un aroma secundario que se forjara conforme a su personalidad.  
4\. Las palabras PADRE y MADRE NO TIENEN GÉNERO. Un "cachorro" puede llamar a su padre omega "madre", así como puede llamar a su madre alfa "padre", esto dependerá completamente de la crianza de la familia a la que pertenezca.  
5\. Mujeres alfa: Su clítoris funciona como un pene, este se alarga con la excitación permitiendo la penetración con sus omegas, ellas controlan esto así que aquellas que tienen omegas masculino pueden decidir si quieren tener el rol dominante o pasivo, además pueden quedar embarazadas por hombres beta u omega.  
6\. Las parejas destinadas se reconocen automáticamente la primera vez que se ven directamente formando de esta manera los inicios de una conexión, sin importar su edad. Cuando uno de ellos es menor, el mayor de la relación fungirá como su protector hasta que su destinado tenga la edad adecuada para iniciar un cortejo. (No, no hay tintes de pedofilia ahí. NUNCA HAY INTERES ROMANTICO O SEXUAL HASTA EL MOMENTO QUE EL MENOR SE ENCUENTRE EN UNA EDAD ADULTA)  
7\. La lealtad a la manada es ley universal. Siempre serás parte de la manada en la que naciste a menos que haya motivo mayores que rompan aquel vinculo (abandono, abuso, etc.). Sólo los omegas cambian de manada y esto sucede cuando se casan, pasando a ser parte de la manada de su alfa.  
8\. Cuando personas sin manada tienen vínculos fuertes con otros estos pueden comenzar a formar una manada.  
9\. Todas las manadas tienen una pareja líder que usualmente son una pareja alfa/omega (sin importar su género), ambos tienen la misma autoridad en la manada.  
10\. Las parejas alfa/omega no celebran matrimonios, para ellos es suficiente el enlace establecido con la marca y este tiene validez legal. Sólo los betas se casan de manera “legal”.  
11\. La marca se obtiene solo durante el celo y el enlace no se desvanece hasta el momento de la muerte de la pareja. Hay parejas destinadas que nunca logran conocerse o estar juntas debido a esto, o a otras circunstancias ajenas a ellos.  
12\. El apadrinamiento de un cachorro es un asunto de vital importancia, los padres eligen a aquellos que tengan características que desean para sus hijos y deciden según su casta, es decir, un omega elegirá a los padrinos de su cachorro omega en base al omega del matrimonio que apadrinara al niño, así mismo un alfa elegirá a los padrinos de su cachorro alfa en base al alfa del matrimonio en cuestión.


	2. Prefacio

En su juventud Steve Rogers jamás se habría llegado a imaginar esta maravillosa vida y sin embargo ahora no podía concebir los sucesos de su vida de manera diferente. Hubo un tiempo en el que tan sólo había deseado una bonita y humilde casita en los suburbios a la cual llegaría después del trabajo y donde le recibirían el cariño de su destinado y las risitas de sus cachorros, eso fue lo máximo a lo que se atrevió a aspirar aun sabiendo que para él eso representaba un imposible debido a las limitantes que le imponían su cuerpo y sus múltiples enfermedades, aun así cuando el Dr. Ernskine y su maravilloso suero llegaron a su vida aquella fantasía pareció estar al alcance de sus manos pero claro los destinos nunca habían estado a su favor y no parecían haberlo estado después pues le habían enviado a dormir en el frío hielo del ártico por sesenta y seis años.

Hace veintiocho años tampoco se habría imaginado esto pues creía haberlo perdido todo ¿Qué podía ofrecerle aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo? Nunca pudo imaginar todo lo que un simple vistazo a aquellos hermosos ojos le ofrecerían… Si pudiera verse ahora ¿Qué pensaría aquel soldado dispuesto a sacrificarse? ¿Qué sentiría el joven enfermizo de Brooklyn? ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Se decepcionarían? ¿Llegarían a odiarlo? Bueno a final de cuentas eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía lo que deseó y muchísimo más y antes mataría a Dios mismo a permitir que se lo arrebataran.


	3. Capítulo Uno

La alarma sonó siendo las cinco en la mañana y el rubio se despertó de inmediato, se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama unos instantes mientras se tallaba el rostro con fuerza, de nueva cuenta sólo había dormido dos horas a lo mucho pues los recuerdos y pesadillas le asaltaban a cada instante recordándole una y otra vez no solo los horrores que había visto en aquella época sino también a las personas que había perdido. Suspiró con hastío preguntándose sin tan siquiera valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo para levantarse mientras los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas.  
-Dios… Esto es demasiado- susurró con voz rota  
Hace ya casi un año que le despertaron y aún estaba en proceso de “adaptación” para encajar en esta nueva era, pero todo era inútil pues no importaba cuanto se esmerara Nick Fury y su equipo, él simplemente se encontraba fuera de lugar el ciento por ciento del tiempo haciéndose quedar en ridículo con los agentes que estaban asignados a sus evaluaciones. Este no era ni sería jamás su tiempo ni su vida, pero claro no podían perderse la oportunidad de tener de nuevo en sus filas al alfa de alfas, el gran Capitán América pero ¿De qué servía ser un alfa prime si parecía un pobre cachorro desamparado? ¿De qué les servía su estatus y casta si no podía utilizar adecuadamente un teléfono o esas cosas planas que eran ahora los televisores?  
Con suma lentitud se levantó y alistó para comenzar con su rutina diaria, tomo el mismo desayuno que tomaba a diario: dos huevos fritos, tocino y jugo de naranja y salió del bloque de departamentos para dar unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana. Mientras corría observaba todo a su alrededor, la poca gente que comenzaba a despertar, los repartidores de diarios que se levantaban incluso antes que él, los adoquines de los edificios, las palomas que le observaban desde la maraña de cables eléctricos, los callejones oscuros tan idénticos a aquellos en los que había recibido las palizas de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar con amargura que a pesar de los años y el gran avance tecnológico que hacía que esta era fuera tan distinta a la suya, mucho en esencia seguía siendo en esencia lo mismo, la misma ciudad, la misma gente, el mismo clasismo, los mismos problemas, los mismos gobernantes y era entonces cuando sentía aquella sutil decepción en lo más profundo de su pecho, él había perdido a su mejor amigo Bucky, a Howard con quien se volvió unido a pesar de sus diferencias y a su Peggy… ¿Y para qué? si la humanidad seguía buscando el menor motivo para declararse la guerra ¿Había valido la pena? Sin atreverse a responder a aquella interrogante regresó a su departamento, se duchó y vistió tan sólo para tomar asiento ante aquella mesa sencilla y tomó entre sus manos aquellos archivos que ya conocía de memoria y le torturaban:  
• Timothy Dugan: muerto  
• Gabe Jones: muerto  
• Jim Morita: muerto  
• James Montgomery: muerto  
• Jaques Dornier: muerto  
• Howard Stark: muerto  
• Margaret Carter: jubilada…  
Los fue dejando uno a uno a lado antes de tomar el último de todos: Anthony Edward Stark, el hijo de quien fue su amigo y ahora era un súper héroe, era un omega muy atractivo lo admitía pero ese hombre era la prueba viviente de que todo lo que los comandos aulladores y Peggy intentaron hacer se había ido directamente a la basura, era ególatra, narcisista, arrogante, irreverente e irresponsable pues sus armas habían llegado a manos de gente muy peligrosa y aun así la gente debía confiarle su seguridad a él a quien en realidad nadie le importaba en lo mínimo ¿Qué pensaría su pobra Peggy si viera el chiste en el que se estaba convirtiendo su amada S.H.I.E,L.D.?  
Chasqueó la lengua con desgana antes de ponerse de pie tomó su confiable cuaderno y lápices para guardarlos en la bolsa de su chaqueta y después tomar una pequeña maleta y salir del lugar.  
Primero se dirigió al mismo café de siempre en el centro de la ciudad, la mesera ya acostumbrada a su rutina le llevó la taza de americano y el platito de fruta y tostadas que siempre ordenaba mientras él comenzaba con sus trazos, siempre dibujaba a la gente a su alrededor o las estructuras en un intento de bloquear a toda persona que le rodeaba pues siempre había algún omega coqueta que desplegaba su aroma descaradamente para llamar su atención a lo que él simplemente daba un trago a su café y contenía el aliento manteniendo controlado su instinto y sin atreverse a desairarles de manera grosera con sus feromonas, sin embargo últimamente había desarrollado cierta fascinación por dibujar aquella torre fea que tanto admiraba la gente: La Torre Stark, claro que para ser justos a él todas esas construcciones modernas le parecían horrendas y le restaban belleza a aquella ciudad que tanto quería, en las últimas semanas no entendía porque sus ojos se perdían entre las líneas de aquella estructura intentando copiar cada detalle de la manera más fiel posible, no había forma en que pudiera resistir aquel impulso, como si el edificio le llamara pero era en aquellos momentos en los que su mente se perdía en el dibujo que se permitía olvidarse de todo y todos y ser simplemente Steve.  
La mañana y tarde avanzaron u el ojiazul suspiró con tristeza antes de guardar su dibujo del día y apurar el resto de su comida, saco algunos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie listo para irse, caminó por la acera atento a su alrededor y entró al subterráneo, ingresó al tren y tomó asiento en silencio mirando hacia la ventana perdiéndose de nuevo en la misma vista que el día anterior, y el anterior y el anterior a ese de nuevo sintiendo, viendo y escuchando todo y aun así no formaba parte de ello, siempre excluido sin un lugar y al margen de este ajetreado mundo. Como cada día se dejó guiar por sus pies y casi sin ser consciente del cómo llegó al gimnasio, se registró, pagó y se preparó para sacarlo todo.

Sus golpes comenzaron despacio, golpeaba el saco mientras imágenes de su infancia y adolescencia pasaban por su mente, recordó la muerte de su padre y madre y el cómo se sintió solo en aquel cruel mundo haciendo que golpeara con más fuerza. Recordó a Bucky y sus aventuras juntos, su apoyo, su amistas, su lealtad… y el cómo no pudo salvarle en aquel risco y de nuevo aumento la fuerza de sus puños. Recordó al Dr. Ernskine muriendo en sus brazos, golpe. La persecución de aquel agente de Hydra, golpe. Las coreografías, las canciones y humillación, golpe. Las misiones de los Comandos Aulladores, golpe. Howard dándole armas, la primera vez que tomó el escudo, golpe. Peggy besándole, golpe. El avión, golpe. Red Skull, golpe. El frío del agua y el hielo… Esta vez cuando su puño impactó el saco salió proyectado por la fuerza, respiró agitadamente y se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras tomaba otro saco y lo colocaba para continuar con aquel repetitivo ritual diario, un ritual que sabía duraría horas.

-¿No puedes dormir?- aquella voz se hizo presente y el aroma del alfa le hizo saber que venía en paz  
-Ya dormí por demasiado tiempo, Señor- murmuró mirando de reojo a Nick Fury mientras continuaba  
-Deberías estar celebrando, conociendo el mundo…  
-Cuando caí al agua estaba en guerra- dijo mientras se retiraba las vendas- al despertar me dijeron que ganamos, nadie dijo lo que perdimos…  
-Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros- aceptó el hombre del parche  
-¿Me tiene una misión, Señor?- dijo con ligera diversión  
-Así es…- murmuró con voz autoritaria  
-¿Quiere regresarme al mundo?- murmuró con dientes apretados, su alfa interior gruñía ante el reto del hombre de menor jerarquía  
-Quiero salvarlo…- dijo mientras le tendía el expediente

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le explicó la situación conforme leía ¿Por qué tenía que ser de nuevo el maldito cubo? Después de escuchar todos los detalles aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, se dijo a sí mismo que lo hizo porque era su deber, se intentó convencer de que lo hacía por el bien de la humanidad por la cual ya se había sacrificado una vez, sin embargo en su interior sabía que lo hacía porque no le quedaba nada, sin amigos, familia o pareja simplemente no tenía nada que perder ¿Qué más daba si moría en el intento?


	4. Capítulo Dos

Steve conoció a parte de su equipo mientras estaban en el Hellicarguer, se había impresionado por toda la tecnología que le rodeaba, por fuera se mantuvo tranquilo pero por dentro su alfa daba vueltas como león enjaulado, tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su aroma no mostrara su frustración que sentía pues de nuevo a pesar de estar en un ambiente un tanto militar y que le era familiar, aun así tenía aquel vacío interior que le gritaba que ahí no había lugar para él.  
Fury los había enviado a Alemania para detener a Loki y a mitad de aquella pelea Iron-man hizo su espectacular entrada haciendo que el ojiverde se rindiera.

-No me gusta- susurró Steve, se encontraban en la nace de regreso al Hellicarguer, Stark de pie a su lado seguía con la armadura puesta sin siquiera quitarse el casco  
-¿Qué el profeta se haya rendido?- murmuró con sorna  
-antes no era tan fácil, ese tipo es muy poderoso…  
-Eres ágil para ser tan viejo ¿Qué haces? ¿Pilates?- se burló mientras giraba el rostro en su interior.  
-¿Qué?- balbuceó el rubio incrédulo por el comportamiento del otro  
-Es un tipo de ejercicio, te perdiste algunas cosas en tu tiempo de Capipaleta…

Steve sintió que la sangre le hervía, su aroma se desplegó peligrosamente sin que lo pudiera detener, si en definitiva ese hombre era exactamente lo que se imaginó que sería, sin seriedad ni respeto alguno, el rubio emitió un suave gruñido apenas contenido pero el otro ni se inmutó, al parecer la armadura le protegía del efecto hormonal de un alfa. Steve suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, ese hombre le desesperaba a sobremanera y el no poder detectar su aroma no ayudaba, él era un alfa prime y aquella armadura no debería suponer obstáculo alguno para su olfato, sin embargo al buscar la esencia del omega lo único que obtenía era una sutil esencia alterada por supresores que le causaba repulsión y aun así su instinto le instaba a seguir intentando una y otra vez frustrándole aún más al no entender porque se sentía tan interesado en un hombre al que no soportaba en absoluto.

-Fury no me dijo que te llamaría- casi siseó el rubio  
-Sí, Fury no te dice muchas cosas- contestó con voz fría

El cielo se tornó aún más oscuro y los rayos y truenos se hicieron presentes, en su asiento Loki se tensó y se removió inquieto, su aromase alteró viciando el ambiente de emociones contradictorias: alegría, amor, dolor y miedo…

-¿De dónde vino eso?- cuestionó la agente Romanoff  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le asustan unos pequeños rayos?- cuestionó Steve desplegando su aroma para hacer que su prisionero se calmara  
-No me encanta lo que sigue- murmuró con cierto deje de tristeza  
Y entonces pasó, el dios del trueno llegó, Stark se lanzó al ataque a ciegas y Steve saltó de la nave rezando por poder siquiera acabar la misión antes de terminar matándose entre ellos.

*****************************************

Después de entregar a Loki para colocarle en su celda todos se reunieron en el puente mirando por las pantallas y a la espera de Fury para aclarar la situación en la que se encontraban, el ambiente era tenso y Steve tenía que mantener a raya su instinto para no reaccionar ante las feromonas territoriales de Thor, era evidente que a aquel supuesto dios le molestaba el trato que se le daba al pelinegro, en cuanto habían llegado había gruñido a cuanto alfa se encontró demasiado cerca del omega

-No hay que concentrarnos en Loki- dijo Banner- Su cabeza es una bolsa de gatos. Puedes oler su locura  
-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- gruñó Thor desplegando su aroma peligrosamente- Loki podrá no razonar, pero es de Asgard y es mi...m-mi hermano- terminó con un deje amargo en la voz y su aroma recalcó la decepción ante aquella última palabra.

Continuaron con aquella conversación que el súper soldado apenas podía seguir, era evidente que todos estaban incómodos, todos luchaban por mantenerse a raya y ser cordiales pero sus aromas no mentían, viciando así el ambiente del lugar e incrementando la incomodidad de Steve al hacerle estornudar constantemente de la manera más sutil posible haciéndole renegar internamente las desventajas del olfato tan sensible de los alfas prime, fue entonces cuando aquella voz interrumpió y le vio entrar.

-Es un estabilizador- dijo con aquella voz varonil y cantarina mientras hacía su entrada, Steve notó de inmediato el aroma a café recién hecho, enviándole de inmediato en sus recuerdos al delicioso elixir que preparaba Sarah Rogers

Su corazón parecía haberse saltado un latido mientras observaba por primera vez a Tony Stark, tan sólo para encontrarse con el omega más hermoso que había visto en su vida, con un sedoso cabello color chocolate y ojos avellana tan brillantes como luceros, sus feromonas se desplegaron sin que pudiera contenerlas y el más bajo le miró sorprendido desplegando aroma un suave y delicioso aroma a manzanas verdes cubiertas de caramelo, era tan dulce y seductor que el rubio podía sentir el regusto a manzanas en el paladar mientras sus ojos se conectaban y sus almas se reconocían, Steve sintió aquella extraña y gratificante sensación en su pecho, cálida y reconfortante que le hizo suspirar mientras el lazo del destino rodeaba su corazón y se tensaba sellando irremediablemente sus destinos. El capitán se permitió sonreír con ternura y fascinación pues nunca antes había estado tan equivocado sobre alguien en su vida, al fin había encontrado su norte, esta no solo podría, sino que ERA su vida, este era su tiempo, tenía frente a él lo que sería su motivo para levantarse cada mañana, el aire que llenaría sus pulmones y aquel trago de agua fresca que saciaría su sed, había encontrado a su destinado.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos por la cantidad de feromonas y emociones que destilaban sus cuerpos, el mayor sentía sus manos temblar y luchó consigo mismo para decir algo, pero entonces el moreno se giró como si nada hubiese ocurrido y centró su atención en el Dr. Banner

-Significa que el portal no colapsaría como el de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin remordimientos beach boy, tienes un buen swing- murmuró palmeando el brazo de Thor y Steve gruñó en respuesta

El omega continuó con su diatriba como si nada, demostrando su gran habilidad e inteligencia, así como su sentido del humor tan ácido e incorrecto, pero sobre todo ignorando a su alfa olímpicamente.

-¿Qué tipo de fuente de energía necesita Loki?- cuestionó Steve en un intento de llamar su atención de nuevo  
-Debe calentar el cubo a ciento veinte millones de grados para romper la barrera de Coulomb- contestó Banner atrayendo de nuevo la atención del magnate y continuaron hablando como si el resto no estuvieran presentes, el rubio volvió a gruñir por lo bajo  
Steve sentía de nuevo su instinto apoderarse de él ¿Cómo podía ignorarle de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso él no había sentido lo mismo? Él tenía esa repentina e inmensa necesidad de tenerle cerca, de hacerle ver que sería de él tanto como él era suyo, sentía a su alfa interno removerse llamando a su pareja… ¿Cómo podía el castaño estar tan tranquilo?  
-El Dr. Banner solo vino a rastrear el cubo- declaró Nick Fury mientras entraba desplegando su aroma y con la breve insinuación de una voz de mando- ¿Le puede ayudar?  
-Empecemos con su cetro- susurró Banner  
-Parece mágico, pero es parecido a las armas de Hydra- susurró Steve controlándose y sin quitar la vista del otro alfa

La conversación continuó asignando misiones sin embargo el Capitán América repentinamente tuvo uno y solo un pensamiento incesante: Había demasiados alfas rodeando a SU omega.

*********************************************

-¡Hey! ¿Estás loco?- murmuró Steve mientras entraba al laboratorio con intensión de hablar con el moreno, pero le encontró justamente cuando tentaba a Banner  
-Dicen… ¡De verdad lo tienes controlado! ¿Cuál es su secreto? ¿Jazz suave, marihuana?- continuo con el mismo tono despreocupado  
-¿Es todo una broma para ti?- siseó el ojiazul enojado luchando por mantener su instinto a raya ¿Cómo podía ponerse en peligro de esa manera?  
-Las cosas graciosas…- murmuró soltando un aroma tan ácido como su humor  
-Amenazar la seguridad de… todos, no es gracioso- contestó apretando las mandíbulas intentando mostrarse preocupado por todos y no solo por el multimillonario como era en realidad- No se ofenda doctor…  
-Tranquilo, no habría venido si no pudiera manejar cosas puntiagudas- murmuró Banner  
-Eres muy cuidadoso grandulón, debes soltarte…  
-Y tú debes concentrarte en el problema Stark- gruñó el capitán con aroma amargo ¿Cómo podía este hombre tan desesperante ser su pareja destinada?  
-¿No estoy en eso?- murmuró retándole- ¿Por qué nos llamó Fury? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Qué nos está ocultando? No puedo calcular sin tener las variables  
-¿Crees que Fury oculta algo?- murmuró tranquilizándose, si antes no se fiaba del todo de aquel alfa ahora las dudas de su omega le ponían más alerta  
-Es un espía- dijo son sorna, Capitán, es ÉL espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos…  
Continuaron con la conversación, exponiendo sus dudas e intrigas así como el hecho de que el de ojos entre el chocolate y la avellana estaba actualmente intentando hackear S.H.I.E.L.D., al final después de llegar a un punto muerto Steve suspiró con fuerza y se armó de valor  
-Lo entiendo, pero por el momento hay que limitarnos a seguir con nuestra misión…  
-Seguir órdenes no es mi estilo- murmuró Tony  
-Stark… Ya lo he notado todo se trata de tu estilo ¿no?- medio gruñó el rubio  
-De la gente que está en este cuarto ¿Quién trae un atuendo con una estrella y no es útil?- le atacó  
-Sólo… sólo encuentren el cubo- murmuró-Stark antes quiero hablar contigo  
-Pfff… si no hay de otra- susurró siguiéndole al pasillo y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta quedarse solos  
-Quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el puente- murmuró el alfa  
-¿Te refieres a tu desplante de adolescente hormonal?- masculló con burla  
-¿Mi desplante? Te recuerdo que tus feromonas también estaban ahí- gruñó molesto  
-Si bueno, me guste o no, soy un omega y tú un maldito alfa prime por lo que era imposible que no reaccionara a tus feromonas- contestó con evidente molestia  
-Sabes bien por qué sucedió…  
-Sí, supuestamente el destino otros dirán que es física cuántica y la ecuación de Dirac, pero la verdad yo no tengo tiempo para todas esas estupideces- murmuró mostrando su hastío con aroma amargo mientras hacía ademan de irse  
-Vamos Stark, no puedes negarlo- susurró tomándole del brazo para detenerle  
-No lo niego- le contestó con tranquilidad y mirándole a los ojos  
-¿Entonces?- cuestionó sin entenderle  
-No lo quiero- dijo con total determinación y seguridad  
-¿Qué? ¿No me darás siquiera una oportunidad?- cuestionó completamente sorprendido y herido- Eres mi destinado…  
-No soy tu nada- le dijo con enojo en la voz- No soy un simple omega, yo no me reduzco a abrirme de piernas ante un alfa y suplicar que me follen como perra en celo para después agradecer por darme el gran honor de cargar a sus cachorros…  
-Tony…  
-Escúchame bien Rogers, yo juego con los alfas y tomo de ellos lo que se me dé la gana- dijo con cinismo- Ser un omega prime tiene sus ventajas así que yo los seduzco y les hago creer que tienen el control y una vez que obtuve de ellos o que quise los boto como la basura que son… Tal y como ellos han hecho con otros omegas idiotas e indefensos  
-Pero yo no…  
-Ya sé- le interrumpió- Tu eres el gran Capitán América, alfa de alfas y no eres igual a ellos, pero escucha bien… YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE- siseó dejándole solo en aquel pasillo mientras regresaba al laboratorio.


	5. Capítulo Tres

La batalla de New York se había desatado y ahora el equipo por fin luchaba adecuadamente mientras se enfrentaban al ejército Chitauri, Steve intentaba mantenerse concentrado pero después de un par de horas de lucha su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir sus heridas además de que no podía evitar intentar enterarse de los movimientos de cierto omega castaño, no lo diría en voz alto pero tenía mucho miedo, él no quería que Tony peleara pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya habían discutido por ello y había sacado lo peor de él (o eso creía)…

**************Flashback*************

El capitán se encontraba furioso, deseaba poder deshacerse de esa maldita opresión en el pecho, la maldita tensión en el laboratorio era ya insoportable, con dos omegas molestos (uno de ellos susceptible a os mínimos cambios feromonales) dos alfas de alto rango y dos alfas prime luchando por mantenerse serenos…

-…No, somos una mezcla de químicos que crea caos. Somos una bomba de tiempo- siseó Banner mientras su aroma se tornaba agrio

-Usted necesita alejarse- murmuró Fury imponiéndose con voz su voz de mando al omega

-¿Por qué no lo dejan relajarse?- intervino Stark aparentemente indiferente, pero se notaba su molestia al ver el intento de subyugación

-¡Sabes bien porqué! ¡Suéltame!- siseó Steve empujándole ligeramente, odiaba su maldita pose altanera y odiaba aún más dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de su rechazo

-¿Vas a obligarme, alfa?- siseó Tony proyectando su aroma con furia

-Sí, un gran hombre con su armadura- gruñó el rubio contestando a su reto- ¿Quita eso y que eres?

-Genio, multimillonario, omega prime, playboy y filántropo- contestó con sonrisa altanera

-conozco omegas que sin eso valen lo que diez como tú- siseó aspirando fuerte y sin poder contener su lengua, sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo al lazo que es unía, podía sentirlo, podía verlo en aquellos expresivos ojos cafés, aunque el omega se negara a mostrarlo- He visto los videos. Sólo peleas por ti mismo. No serías capaz de sacrificarte, de recostarte en el alambre para que los otros pasen…

-Yo cortaría el maldito alambre- murmuró con voz gruesa

-Siempre tienes una salida. Quizá no seas una amenaza, pero no pretendas ser un héroe…

-¿Héroe? ¿Cómo tú?- susurró con sorna- Tú eres un maldito experimento Rogers. Un alfa enfermizo y de pacotilla… Todo lo que tienes de especial salió de una botella- murmuró tan cerca de él que podía sentir sus alientos mezclarse

-Ponte el traje…vamos a pelear- contestó desplegando su esencia por toda la habitación, odiaba ser así, sabía que estaba mal, pero era el maldito orgullo alfa herido el que hablaba

**************Fin flashback********************

-Puedo cerrarlo ¿Me escucha alguien?- la voz de Natasha se hizo escuchar por el comunicador interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos- Puedo cerrar el portal

-¡Hazlo!- gritó Steve sin pensarlo

-No, espera- intervino Tony

-Stark, estas cosas siguen llegando…

-Viene una bomba y va a volar en un minuto- continuó el omega- y sé exacto donde la pondré…

-¡No! Es un viaje sin regreso- siseó sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía, puede que no se soportaran, pero seguían siendo destinados, no podía permitirlo…

-Guarda algo para el regreso, J- se escuchó la voz del moreno

Steve miraba el cielo con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo temblando sin control, veía al omega, SU omega correr hacía la muerte segura sin poder hacer nada al respecto y más que nunca se odió por sus horribles palabras

******************Flashback*******************

Habían sido literalmente salvados por la campana cuando el modelo de Banner anunció donde estaba el Tesseracto, evitando así que se desatara el caos momentáneamente

-Perdón, no van a ver mi truco- susurró el científico

-¿Ubicaste el Tesseracto?

-Yo llegó rápido- declaró el moreno

-El Tesseracto es de Asgard, ningún humano puede con él- dijo Thor con voz molesta

-No vas a ir solo- siseó Steve deteniendo al omega cuando iba por su armadura, inconscientemente usó una insinuación de su voz de mando y su aroma buscaba imponerse pues no quería que se pusiera en peligro

-Detenme- gruñó el omega golpeando el brazo que le detenía, su aroma demostrando su furia e indignación al intento de sometimiento

-Ponte el traje y lo averiguamos- gruñó Steve desplegando su aroma de nuevo

-No tengo miedo de golpear ancianos- siseó el omega desplegando también su aroma

-Ponte el traje…- cada palabra que salía de sus labios les lastimaba en lo más profundo y aun así no podían detenerse ¿Cómo podía detestarle tanto y aun así desearle?

-Dios mío…- susurró Banner incrédulo, pero antes de lograr decir otra cosa se hizo presente la explosión y se desató el caos

*********************Fin flashback**********************

-Stark, más te vale volver en una pieza- gruñó mientras le veía aproximarse a toda velocidad al portal para desaparecer en el cielo mientras la comunicación se cortaba.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse u al alfa en su interior gruñir como fiera enjaulada, no estaban enlazados y no tenía por qué estar sintiendo eso, pero ambos eran de la casta prime y eso era suficiente para que se creara esa conexión (más fuerte de lo común) entre ellos solo por reconocerse como destinados. Steve podía sentir el otro lado de la conexión tirando de él, llamándole con desesperación, sintió el dolor, el desamparo, el conocimiento de la inminente muerte, el miedo, la paz…

Los Chitauri cayeron a su alrededor cual muñecos y él aun así no podía recuperar la tranquilidad

-Anda Stark- se escuchó el murmullo de Romanoff mientras él miraba el cielo desesperado

-Capitán…- susurró Thor llamando su atención

-Un poco más- murmuró aun sabiendo el riesgo- sólo un poco más

-Hay que cerrarlo…

-Sólo… sólo un poco más…- su voz era entrecortada

-¿Steve?- Natasha esperaba su orden

-… Ciérralo-murmuró sintiendo que se le desgarraba el alma

El rayo se detuvo de golpe y el portal comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente mientras él miraba el suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, volvió su mirada al cielo y entonces lo vio, aquella pequeña figura que caía hacía ellos y se permitió respirar de nuevo

-Lo logró- murmuró con una suave sonrisa

-No está desacelerando- gruñó Thor preparándose para volar, pero Hulk intervino antes llevando al multimillonario al piso donde el asgardiano retiro la máscara del casco

-Por favor, reacciona por favor- era lo único que pensaba Steve mientras se hincaba a su lado y se cercioraba de que respirara sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de su ser nuevamente hasta que Hulk gruñó haciéndole despertar

-¡Ahhh!- el moreno abrió los ojos y se agitó mientras intentaba ubicarse, de inmediato la atención de Steve estuvo centrada en él, intentando conectar con sus ojos- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué pasó? Dime que no me besaste…- murmuró mirando a Steve y por primera vez el soldado se alegró de escuchar uno de sus estúpidos chistes fuera de lugar

*****************************************

Estaban todos reunidos mientras veían a Thor y Loki tomar el Tesseracto para marcharse, la tensión entre ese par era evidente para todos, Steve pensaba incluso que podían ser destinados y probablemente su crianza como hermanos era lo que les detenía, causando esa maraña de emociones cuando estaban juntos. Las despedidas se hicieron presentes y cada quién tomaría su rumbo

-¿Y qué harás ahora Capitán?- cuestionó Tony mientras estrechaban manos

-Con algo de suerte mi departamento seguirá intacto- susurró con una risa suave- supongo que Fury me conseguirá algo en que distraerme

-Ahora que seremos un equipo… Tal vez es buena idea conocernos más- susurró el moreno-Siempre puedes darte una vuelta por la Torre

-Lo haré- contestó sonriendo y su aroma mostró lo satisfecho que se encontraba con la idea

-Cuídate de las siestas largas- se burló el otro respondiendo con un aroma suave y un tanto seductor antes de dejarle para subir al auto con Banner e irse

El alfa miró el auto arrancar antes de subir a su motocicleta aun sonriendo, había recibido una respuesta positiva del omega y no planeaba desaprovecharla, se tomaría unos días para descansar y planear su estrategia de cortejo antes de visitar la nueva torre y entonces le demostraría al moreno que podían funcionar como pareja, sí, lo conquistaría y le demostraría que el destino no se equivocaba.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

Apenas ha pasado un mes desde la batalla de New York, a Steve la había tomado más tiempo del esperado desocuparse para ir a la Torre, pero se sentía satisfecho, ahora hacía algunas misiones importantes para S.H.I.E.L.D. además de que pudo localizar a Peggy para contarle lo sucedido después del choque, así como el hecho de que había encontrado a su destinado y la mujer en sus pocos momentos lucidos le hizo saber lo feliz que estaba ya que él podría tener lo que siempre había soñado…

-Buenos días- susurró Bruce Banner entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días doctor- murmuró el rubio mientras desayunaba

-Sólo Bruce, por favor- pidió mientras se servía café

-¿Mucho trabajo Bruce?

-No, sólo unas cuantas cosas con Tony, pero nada del otro mundo terminó de hablar con una sonrisa al notar el ligero cambio en el aroma del Capitán ante la sola mención del moreno

-Supongo entonces que volverá a levantarse hasta después de medio día- dijo con un suspiro cansado, detestaba que Tony se descuidara tanto

-Supongo que si- rio bajito- pero así es Tony…

Continuaron con su comida en silencio, ahora que los arreglos de la Torre estaban terminados los rodeaba un gran aura de seguridad y paz que el rubio agradecía a sobremanera ya que le permitía abstraerse, esa era la única paz que conocía puesto que sus pesadillas y recuerdos sobre la guerra no le dejaban descansar adecuadamente y si a eso se le agregaban los recuerdos de su destinado en aquel portal… Se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

-Estaré en mi piso por si me necesitan- murmuró poniéndose de pie y colocando los platos en el lava-vajillas

-Por supuesto Steve- contestó el otro mientras le veía salir

El Capitán caminó con tranquilidad al elevador haciendo notas mentales de sus planes durante el día, para llevar pocos días en la Torra se había adaptado a ella bastante rápido, la tecnología seguía siendo su salón de Aquiles pero se esmeraba en entenderla y contaba con ayuda para eso, una vez que aprendió a interactuar con la I.A. de Stark le pidió su ayuda a comprender los conceptos más básicos de los avances tecnológicos, o incluso en ocasiones era el mismo Tony que no perdía oportunidad de burlarse abiertamente de él, cosa que el soportaba con paciencia pues debía demostrar que podía ser parte de esta era.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando despierte Tony?- pidió mientras entraba al elevador y esperaba para subir dos pisos hasta sus habitaciones

-Por supuesto Capitán- le contestó el asistente virtual con su peculiar acento británico

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Llegó mi pedido?

-Sí Señor, Se encuentra en su piso- contestó la I.A.

-Gracias- murmuró entrando a su piso con un suave suspiro

Aquel lugar tan espacioso y lujoso aun le parecía demasiado para él sólo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por el moreno por brindarle un hogar, sobre todo al notar los detalles acorde a su personalidad, tales como aquel estudio en el que entraba en este justo momento. Se retiró la camisa quedando sólo con la camiseta blanca y descubrió el caballete con el lienzo en el que había trabajado la noche anterior, en él le esperaba el rostro de Tony Stark aun en trazos de carboncillo que delineaban su rostro tal y como lo recordaba Steve aquella tarde en el puente del Hellicarguer, con sus suaves labios entreabiertos y aquel brillo peculiar adornando los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Con un suave suspiro tomó un pincel delgado y lo sumergió levemente en pintura del tono de piel acanelada que le volvía loco, para comenzar a detallar aquella oda a la perfección. Su mano parecía tener vida propia mientras realizaba un trazo tras otro a la par que su mente se permitía fantasear con aquella casa sencilla, esos labios carnosos contra los suyos, esos ojos castaños mirándole con amor, las risas de sus cachorros corriendo alrededor mientras se besaban…

Era un completo idiota y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues el simple hecho de saber que Tony Stark era su pareja destinada le había hecho caer rendido ante él.

****************************************************

Han pasado treinta días más y no ha pasado uno sólo en el que Steve no demuestre el caballero que es, son pequeños detalles que no pasan desapercibidos para ninguno de los vengadores ahora que cinco de ellos convivían a diario, en un principio era vergonzoso para el alfa sobre todo cuando Clint decidía divertirse a sus costillas, pero no le importaba, se tragaba su orgullo y enojo y continuaba. A diario tenía por lo menos un detalle agradable con el castaño dueño de sus suspiros, que iban desde una rosa en su escritorio hasta un cuadro hecho por él y ya que el rubio era tan atento y observador fue una gran y grata sorpresa cuando comenzó a preparar comidas para el omega haciendo que Tony le sonriera con completa sinceridad cuando una tarde entró a la cocina y él le había tendido una taza de recién hecho, preparado tal y como al moreno le gustaba tomarlo, pero todo esto no era suficiente pues el magnate no daba señales de aceptar su cortejo a pesar de evidentemente disfrutar la atención que recibía.

-No sé qué más hacer- susurró tomándose el rostro

-Dale tiempo, tienes que entender que esto no es por ti sino por su crianza- le dijo Natasha quien le había estado escuchando atentamente además de conocer de primera mano las tendencias del moreno

-¿Dices que sus padres tienen la culpa?- cuestiono mirando a la mujer delta

-Más bien Howard- murmuró- Es un secreto a voces que su padre se avergonzaba de su casta

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría Howard? ¡Debía de sentirse orgulloso! ¡Él era tan solo un alfa de categoría intermedia y fue capaz de procrear junto a su esposa a un Prime!

-Pero un omega y si no me equivoco el hombre era un sexista de primera. Creo que conocías de primera mano la forma de pensar de Howard Stark- le interrumpió la pelirroja

Steve guardó silencio y maldijo internamente a Howard mientras recordaba algunas de sus pláticas y discusiones, sabiendo que si, efectivamente ese hombre solo veía a omegas como incubadoras, el equipo siempre había creído que tales ideas se esfumarían de su cabeza una vez madurara o cuando encontrara a su pareja destinada y al parecer habían estado terriblemente equivocados.

-Tal vez si hablas con Virginia Potts o con el Coronel Rhodes, ellos le conocen bien después de todo los considera su familia- sugirió la mujer

-Creo que lo haré- murmuró por lo bajo

-Bien, porque sinceramente espero que arreglen esa tensión sexual- se burló con una sonrisa juguetona

**********************************************

-Buenas tardes Tony- susurró el rubio en cuanto detectó su aroma, giró el rostro levemente para encontrar al magnate en jeans y camiseta negra y le tendió su primera taza de café del día

-Gracias vejestorio- susurró el menor dando un sorbo

-¿Dormiste bien? Te ves cansado- dijo dejando frente a él un plato con una hamburguesa recién hecha

-¿Hamburguesa con queso?- se rio abiertamente- ¿Quién eres y donde esta Rogers?

-Bueno, si vas a insistir en comer esas cosas pensé que por lo menos podría ser la versión más sana posible- dijo con una insinuación de sonrisa. Había notado el cambio de tema, pero decidió no presionar al respecto pues sabía sobre sus pesadillas

-Te adaptas Capipaleta, eso me gusta- declaró antes de morder el manjar que le daban

Steve sonreía tenuemente pero su alfa interior ronroneaba y se regodeaba, Pepper le había sugerido ser menos “caballero de los 40’s” y mostrarse más dispuesto a su nuevo presente, por el momento iba bien y ese mínimo halago era suficiente para subirle a las nubes

-Tony estaba pensando y…

-¡Oh! ¡Un milagro!- se burló mirándole de frente con sonrisa altanera, el rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente

-Lo que intento decir- continuó- es que me gustaría saber si quieres salir a cenar conmigo…- listo, se había atrevido, lo había dicho y ahora solo le quedaba contener el aliento nerviosamente

-Lo siento Cap pero tengo que salir, estaré fuera unos días- dijo como si nada y siguió comiendo

-Claro… Eres un hombre ocupado, lo entiendo- murmuró casi sin poder ocultar su decepción

***********************************************

Steve se encontraba en su estudio, sus manos manchadas de grafito debido a la rapidez e intensidad con la que dibujaba, su ceño fruncido por la concentración mientras se esmeraba en plasmar aquel brillo a esos ojos que tanto extrañaba, Tony se había ido por dos semanas en las cuales él solo hizo algunos trabajos menores para S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que su tiempo libre era demasiado y no podía evitar imaginarse que estaría haciendo el magnate. Según J.A.R.V.I.S. el moreno regresaría ese mismo día por lo que había decidido salir a hacer algunas compras para sorprenderle, ese día le malcriaría pues podía imaginarse lo mal que debía pasarla con las pesadillas sin tener su laboratorio para distraerse.

-Capitán, el Sr. Stark está llegando- anunció la I.A.

-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S.- murmuró dejando su trabajo y tomó un paño húmedo para limpiarse, una vez sin residuos de grafito se acomodó la camisa y tomó la caja de cartón que descansaba en su escritorio antes de dirigirse al hangar.

El rubio llegó al lugar con una suave sonrisa mientras veía al castaño bajar del quinjet y saludar a Bruce quien ya le esperaba

-Bienvenido Tony- murmuró el ojiazul acercándose

-Hola Cap ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Qué tienes ahí?- cuestionó mirando la caja entre sus manos

-Tenía antojo de algo dulce y encontré este lugar mientras paseaba…Me gustaron mucho así que decidí traer algunas para compartir- dijo con voz calma abriendo la caja de donas, las favoritas del castaño

-¡Que galante!- se burló acercándose para tomar una y fue entonces cuando el otro lo notó

La sonrisa de Steve se congeló y su mandíbula se tensó al notar el aroma intruso sobre el omega, sus ojos recorrieron al menor por completo y notó los nada discretos chupetones en su garganta y sin poderlo evitar gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras desplegaba un aroma territorial, amargo y aterrador: Otro alfa había tocado a SU omega.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Steve entró al gimnasio hecho una furia, es ese momento no podía controlar su instinto por lo que su aroma se desplegaba peligrosamente mientras gruñía como animal rabioso, no se detuvo hasta estar frente al costal y entonces lo golpeo sin importarle no tener vendajes.

********************Flashback**************************

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó una vez estuvieron solos en aquella habitación junto al hangar

-No tengo porque rendirte cuentas- contestó el moreno cruzando los brazos

-Pero yo…- se detuvo para respirar profundo- Te he cortejado, intento de verdad comprenderte, quiero demostrarte que…

-Ok, escucha Cap- le interrumpió- De verdad me halagan tus detalles de caballero cursi, pero yo nunca los pedí. Te dije lo que sentía al respecto de nosotros y eso no va a cambiar simplemente porque sepas donde compro mis donas favoritas

-¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad?- murmuró herido

-Porque soy Tony Stark, un día le prometí a un imbécil que moriría sin marca y pienso cumplirlo…

-Por favor Tony, sé que…

-No, no sabes nada- le interrumpió- ¿Creíste que cambiaría mi asombrosa manera de ser por ti? Eres tan perfecto que me asquea, siempre recto y responsable ¿Has pensado tan siquiera una vez en acostarte conmigo?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto que no- continuó- Porque me cortejas como en tus buenos tiempos ¿De verdad esperas eso de mí? ¿Un omega sumiso y perfecto? ¿Una casita en el campo y engendros corriendo por todo el lugar?

Steve no contestó, tragó saliva intentando calmarse, pero su aroma le delataba

-Tan patéticamente predecible. Ti no eres lo que yo necesito- siseó el menor antes de salir del lugar

*****************************Fin del Flashback *************************

El rubio continuaba golpeando el saco mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, sus nudillos ardían, pero eso poco interesaba, en esos momentos quería odiar al moreno, pero simplemente no podía, tal cosa le parecía imposible, casi un pecado. Su ira aumentaba mientras en su mente intentaba darle un rostro al hijo de perra que había tocado a su omega y se torturaba al recrear con lujo de detalle todo lo que muy probablemente estuvieron haciendo aquellos días, podía ver claramente aquella cremosa piel siendo mancillada por un par de rudas y torpes manos, sus labios torturados por otros dientes, aquellos preciosos ojos nublados por el placer, su voz gimiendo sin control…

-¡Aghhhh!- gritó furioso y con aquel golpe el saco salió proyectado.

Steve se dejó caer al suelo sin fuerza y admiró sus nudillos ahora reventados y sangrantes que punzaban incesantemente y aun así no le importó en lo mínimo, por unos instantes se sintió vacío y sin propósito alguno, su respiración se agitó y lloró de nuevo al sentir en el pecho aquella maldita opresión, la misma que le embargaba cada día antes de conocer al moreno. Todo era su culpa por seguir intentando ser aquel hombre intachable que se supone debía ser, callándose su verdadero sentir en pos de lo que era socialmente aceptable, su culpa por seguir albergando esperanzas en una estúpida fantasía aun a sabiendas de que su omega jamás aspiraría a los mismo.

¿Acaso era verdad que no era lo que el moreno necesitaba? Tal vez, pero lo sería, le demostraría que el maldito no se equivocaba

-¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!- gritó mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir, ese moreno era su razón de ser y le demostraría que cambiaría por él, se convertiría en lo que el genio necesitaba o su nombre no era Steven Grant Rogers.

************************************************

Los Vengadores a excepción de Thor que aún se encontraba en Asgard, se encontraban en el quinjet después de una corta misión, habían ido a Core del Norte donde un grupo terrorista había secuestrado tres ojivas nucleares, había sido una misión complicada, pero nada imposible para ellos, los tipos malos se encontraban en manos de la policía, S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargó de las armas y Bruce atendía las heridas de Steve

-Debiste esperar- gruñó Natasha de pie junto a él

-¿Querías que me tomara selfies mientras llegabas?- siseó con sorna- Digo no me habría molestado, pero creí que teníamos prisa

Los otros le miraron sin creer que estuviera haciendo bromas sobre una misión

-Definitivamente se golpeó la cabeza- murmuró Tony intentando disimular una sonrisa- O tal vez es un impostor, dudo que Rogers sepa lo que es una selfie

-Soy un anciano, no un idiota- contestó el rubio mirándoles de reojo

-Estamos llegando a la torre- anunció Clint

La nave entró al hangar y los cinco descendieron con calma, Steve de inmediato se dirigió al elevador

-¿A dónde vas?- Tony le miró extrañado- ¿No tienes reportes que hacer?

-Pueden esperar, primero quiero ducharme y me parece que me gane una siesta- murmuró mientras desabrochaba el traje frente a todos sin pudor alguno

-En serio estoy preocupándome ¿Tienes una contusión cerebral acaso?

-Relájate Tony- dijo con risa cantarina- iré a asearme y tal vez si tienes suerte te enseñé que tanto aprendí sobre las selfies- le guiñó un ojo antes retirarse dejando a todos anonadados.

********************************************************

Steve entró a la cocina después de pasar toda la mañana entrenando, su camiseta estrecha se pegaba a su pecho y remarcaba sus músculos mientras el aroma varonil del sudor impregnaba toda la habitación, anteriormente siempre mantenía sus aromas a raya por respeto, pero ahora le daba igual.

Se asoma al frigorífico y tomó la jarra de jugo de naranja, jamón queso y pan y los colocó en la encimera, preparó un sándwich para apaciguar su hambre, sin embargo, al cortarlo en diagonal se cortó

-Mierda- exclamó mientras llevaba el dedo a su boca

-No sé qué me sorprende más- murmuró Tony entrando- Que lleves semanas haciendo chistes fuera de lugar, que estés vestido como una oda al sexo o que dijeras una mala palabra…

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- murmuró aun a sabiendas de su respuesta

-Acabo de llegar- contestó sin vergüenza alguna

El rubio gruñó con fuerza y su aroma se volvió amargo, por supuesto que lo sabía, la tarde anterior lo había visto arreglarse y salir, lo había visto subir a su Audi y conducir hasta el lujoso hotel, lo vio cenar con aquel pelinegro antes de subir a la suite; se obligó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse a pesar de que en ese momento solo deseaba era estamparle contra la pared y ultrajar su boca hasta que se olvidara de su propio nombre y lo único que pudiera oler en él fuera su propio aroma.

-Una lástima- susurró dándole la espalda para encender la cafetera y sacar una taza de la vitrina

-¿Qué es una lástima?- inquirió el moreno siguiendo todos sus movimientos

-Que estés pensando en sexo a pesar de venir de pasar la noche fuera- murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada- Siento lastima por el pobre imbécil y su mediocre desempeño

Tony le miraba examinando sus rasgos, era evidente la curiosidad en sus ojos mientras intentaba descifrar el enigma frente a él

-Últimamente siento que realmente no te conozco- murmuró por fin

-No tienes ni idea- rio bajito mientras le tendía la taza recién preparada y tomaba su plato para ir a su estudio pues tenía una nueva imagen mental que plasmar.

************************************************

-¡No!- gritó el alfa al despertar, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor sin embargo él tenía un frío tan intenso que le calaba hasta los huesos

Suspiró mientras se tallaba el rostro en un intento de alejar los remanentes de aquella pesadilla pero era en vano, aún podía escuchar la voz llorosa de Peggy llamándole, podía sentir la opresión en su pecho ante la idea de su inminente muerte, aun recordaba el doloroso frio cuando el agua le rodeaba y entonces cuando comenzaba a sumergirse en la brumosa negrura de la inconsciencia la escena cambiaba y por algún motivo se encontraba en una casi devastada New York, escuchaba la voz temblorosa de Tony e impotente le veía entrar en aquel agujero de gusano para enseguida dejarle de sentir del otro lado de su conexión.

Steve se levantó de la cama completamente desnudo y entró al baño para enjuagarse el rostro antes de mirarse al espejo, después del suero no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, tanto así que lo sentía ajeno y se avergonzaba al notar el deseo en la mirada de hombres y mujeres cuando le miraban; cuando salió del huelo tampoco tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo por lo que se ocultó detrás de camisas, chaquetas y pantalones holgados, pero ahora… ahora se miraba y veía el cuerpo digno de un alfa, un cuerpo con la musculatura y resistencia física para mantener a su omega a salvo, un cuerpo digno para Tony, este era su cuerpo y ya no lo escondería. Sabiendo que no podría dormir de nuevo tomó unos suaves pantalones de chándal negro de su closet y se cubrió para dirigirse a su estudio, no sin antes tomar su celular y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Muy bien Tony- murmuró mientras encendía las luces y colocaba un nuevo lienzo en el caballete- ¿Cómo te plasmaremos hoy, amor mío?

Tomó el carboncillo y dejó que su mano cobrara vida, suavemente aquellos trazos comenzaron a tomar forma mientras él se concentraba en retratar fielmente hasta el más diminuto detalle, después de poco más de una hora se detuvo a admirar su obra, su omega le miraba directamente a él, enfundado en un traje de tres piezas que ajustaba perfectamente y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro que se ocultaba parcialmente detrás de la taza de café que sostenía.

Se perdió un momento observando aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos color castaños hasta que sintió el otro lado de su conexión tensarse y suspiró suavemente sabiendo el motivo. Con calma se limpió las manos y sacó su móvil para revisar ¿Quién diría que sería la tecnología la que justamente le daría una pequeña ventaja sobre el futurista? Steve agradecía en silencio a las benditas redes sociales y la ligera adicción del moreno a las mismas, se permitió sonreír al ver que efectivamente su querido se encontraba en línea y había compartido una amarga línea sobre “terapias inservibles”

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Se encuentra Tony en su laboratorio?- cuestionó a la I.A.

-Así es Capitán, el Sr. Stark acaba de entrar- contestó el fiel sirviente virtual

-Gracias- murmuró mientras se dirigía a la planta del genio

Al llegar le encontró absorto en su pantalla mientras hacía pruebas virtuales con un nuevo prototipo de propulsor, se detuvo en la puerta y tocó suavemente para llamar su atención, a lo que el moreno le hizo señas para que entrara.

-¿Qué sucede Cap? Porque dudo que vinieras solo a presumir esos preciosos pectorales- murmuró mirándole de reojo mientras continuaba su labor

El mayor miró su torso desnudo y soltó una suave risita mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

-En realidad no podía dormir y J.A.R.V.I.S. me ha hecho saber que no era el único- murmuró observando cada minúsculo detalle del rostro del moreno

-Si bueno, decidí hacer algo útil con mi insomnio- masculló Tony concentrado- Quiero tener todo esto listo antes de que se termine el complejo

-¿Cuándo estará listo?

-En unos meses- contestó de inmediato- esa será nuestra base de operaciones

-¿Y qué pasará con este feo edificio?- preguntó con burla

-Lo conservaremos, quiero que sea algo así como una sede diplomática, con salas de juntas para recibir gente importante, también voy a conservar nuestros pisos en caso de necesitar hospedaje y el laboratorio más grande. El resto lo volveré una especie de museo, hacer eventos anuales y esas coas y podemos hacer alguna donación con las ganancias de las entradas y la mercancía…

-En pocas palabras aquí se hará la política y en el complejo el entrenamiento… Me agrada la idea de separar se esa manera- susurró feliz por ver los vestigios del gran corazón que aquel hombre se empeñaba en esconder

-Si bueno, no buscaba tu aprobación anciano…

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un hijo de perra por cinco segundos?- siseó ganándose su completa atención- Sólo hice un comentario como miembro de este maldito equipo

-Me gustabas más cuando no maldecías- susurró el moreno desviando la vista

-Sigue diciéndolo hasta que te lo creas- rio bajito el de ojos azules antes de incorporarse- Haré una cena ligera ¿Quieres algo además de tu café?

-Supongo que un sándwich no me caería mal- pidió con una sonrisa ladeada

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Shellhead- murmuró mientras salía del laboratorio con una amplia sonrisa.


	8. Capítulo Seis

Los meses pasaban amenamente, el equipo tenía sólo misiones menores y Steve era requerido por S.H.I.E.L.D. tan sólo cuando las situaciones se tornaban complicadas, lo que significaba mucho tiempo libre para todos, sobre todo para “estrechar los lazos de equipo”. El ojiazul y cierto magnate pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera charlando, dándole una clase de historia o tecnología al otro o simplemente haciéndose compañía mientras el otro trabajaba o entrenaba. Era evidente para todo el equipo que eso era debido a su lazo como pareja destinada y por lo mismo no entendían como el omega seguía retando al otro al llegar a la torre lleno de “marcas de amor” y apestando a otros alfas, cada que esto sucedía el capitán hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol para no empotrar al moreno contra la pared más cercana y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez hasta que entendiera que le pertenecía, pero eso no podía suceder pues Steve tenía claro que el día que se acostara con su omega y por fin cumpliera todas sus fantasías sería porque el otro así se lo pediría, así que por el momento debía conformarse con hacer trizas su gimnasio hasta sacar toda su frustración.

Aunque ahora tal vez pronto tuviera nuevos objetivos con quienes desahogarse, hace ya algunas semanas en una reunión con S.H.I.E.L.D. se había hecho mención de la posible liberación de Justin Hammer a lo que su genio había reaccionado tensándose por completo y con un aroma que demostraba cierto malestar, fue por ello que Steve decidió abusar un poco de su posición en la agencia para obtener información, por supuesto que cuando se enteró del fallido plan de aquel imbécil para obligar a Tony a aceptar su marca y apropiarse de su patrimonio sintió su sangre hervir, no conforme con eso, el capitán decidió investigar más a fondo encontrando cada detalle del patético cortejo de Hammer y aquella propuesta de matrimonio que terminó con su humillación pública. Pero su instinto alfa seguía sin conformarse extendiendo entonces su investigación aún más, días después tenía en sus manos archivos detallados de todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida de Tony en cada etapa; su educación, su historial médico, incluso se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que fue cercano a Peggy, supo el nombre de todo y cada uno de los integrantes del desfile de alfa y betas que habían pasado por sus sabanas, los detalles de su secuestro y su ascenso como Iron-man y fue ahí donde encontró el archivo relacionado a Obadiah Stane… Oh, ese pedazo de mierda se haberse metido con su omega.

A partir de entonces Steve se había vuelto más observador con el genio, si bien ya lo era antes ahora era un tanto más “incisivo”, no salía de la torre a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y miraba discretamente al menor sin perderse el mínimo detalle de sus acciones, su instinto clamaba por mantener a salvo a su pareja destinada así que había aprendido a observar los patrones de comportamiento y cuando notaba ciertos patrones en particular encontraba algún pretexto para alejarse de todos y poder “acompañarle a la distancia”. En las misiones no era muy diferente, al crear las estrategias de batalla procuraba mantener una distancia prudente pero que le permitiera estar cerca en caso de que le necesitara, sin embargo esto también había implicado un cambio algo radical en su estilo de combate, ahora el ojiazul prefería la rapidez antes que el sigilo por lo que sus ataque eran ahora frontales, rápidos y concisos, la fiereza de sus golpes ahora no era moderada y su instinto alfa no era contenido por lo que su estilo de pelea rayaba en la violencia extrema y sin sentido, cosa por la cual Fury le había retado a gritos en más de una ocasión, justo como ahora.

-Haz estado a nada de matarle- gruñó el hombre del parche

-¿Quería que le detuviera no?- siseó desplegando su aroma

-El pobre imbécil estaba desarmado e indefenso ¿Por qué le atacaste?

-Intentó huir…

-Cualquiera huiría de un alfa prime tan sediento de batalla- siseó desplegando su aroma ante el reto del otro- Capitán, su mero aroma subyugó a todos los omegas presentes

-No a todos- gruñó interrumpiéndole y con cierto deje de orgullo en la voz, pues los omegas de su equipo se mantuvieron con las frentes en alto- y no es mi culpa que esa excusa de alfa resultara ser un puto cobarde

-Ese puto cobarde tenía información importante y ahora a duras penas puede hablar- murmuró enojado

-Sabes que puedo hacerle hablar…

-¡Te quiero lejos de él Rogers!- le interrumpió y tomó asiento dando por terminada la conversación

Steve salió de la oficina con furia helada en los ojos y dirigiéndose al área de contención donde ahora interrogaban a un beta que fungía como asistente de aquel terrorista al que había enviado casi al coma

-¿Qué te han dicho?- cuestionó Natasha

-Me prohibieron acercarme al área médica y no me darán mi estrellita por mi buen trabajo- murmuró

-Ha estado terriblemente mal- le regañó con voz neutra

-Si bueno, no planeaba reventarlo tanto hasta que ha mencionado a Tony- siseó ácidamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

-Debí haberlo imaginado- la pelirroja rio quedamente

-¿Dónde está?- cuestionó mirando fijamente al cristal dela sala de interrogación

-Él y Bruce estaban en el hangar…

-Bien- susurró antes de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios

-Steve espera…

-Fuera- gruñó al omega que dirigía el interrogatorio, quien de inmediato huyó

-Capitán, es un gusto- murmuró el beta con un marcado acento de medio oriente mientras él trababa la puerta con una silla

-Te he traído aquí como un favor especial, pero por mí estarías muerto desde hace tiempo… ¿Qué quieren los diez anillos?- cuestionó

-Terminar lo que empezamos hace cuatro años…- murmuró sonriendo

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de Stark?- siseó

-Solo lo que nos fue prometido

-¿Quién es el mandarín?

-Es un dios en la tierra…

-Escúchame imbécil- siseó tomándole de las solapas- ¿Acaso no viste como deje a tu jefe? Más vale hablar si no quieres terminar como él

-El mandarín desea al mercader de la muerte- murmuró sonriendo ampliamente- lo someterá y le obligará a crear sus armas y parir a sus hijos

La sangre del rubio hirvió y podía jurar que veía rojo de la ira

-¿Dónde está?

-Nunca lo encontraran, es imposible ir en contra del mandarín- dijo riendo

-¿Te parce gracioso, pedazo de mierda?- gruñó liberando su instinto y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa antes de tumbarle al suelo y patear sus costillas con toda su fuerza, para entonces ya se escuchaban los gritos frenéticos contra la puerta

-¡Traigan a Stark!- gritaba Natasha del otro lado

-Tenemos poco tiempo- susurró Steve agachándose a la altura de su víctima y le tomó del cuello- Así que tú hablaras y yo me divertiré

Le levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y le estampó contra la pared mientras impactaba su puño contra sus costillas y plexo solar haciéndole escupir sangre

-¿Dónde está el mandarín?- siseó de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta le aventó contra la mesa y le sometió con la mano izquierda mientras la otra tomaba uno a uno los dedos rompiéndolos solo con la fuerza de su agarre, los gritos de aquel terrorista llenaron la estancia

-¡Deténgase Capitán!- gritaban detrás de la puerta

-¿Dónde está?- susurró contra el oído del otro mientras aplicaba un candado al cuello

-Él… él…- el beta luchaba por respirar- Se… s-se mueve… s-siempre…

-¿Dónde?- insistió el alfa

-Es… est-tabaa en Chin-na- jadeó

-No era tan difícil ¿Verdad?- cuestionó mientras aplicaba más fuerza, solo un leve movimiento y rompería aquel asqueroso cuello

Entonces la puerta se abrió con estruendo y Tony entró a la estancia, sin armadura e indefenso

-¡Steve!- gritó atrayendo su atención y en cuanto aquellos ojos azules se perdieron en su semblante, pareció que el rubio salía de trance- Lo hiciste hablar, ahora suéltalo. Ven conmigo

El Capitán obedeció de inmediato y siguió al moreno hacía la salida donde todo un comando le apuntaba al pecho y cabeza haciéndole gruñir con fuerza, todos los alfas gruñeron en respuesta, pero había miedo en sus aromas

-Llévatelo de aquí Tony- siseó Natasha conteniendo su instinto

-Vámonos Cap- murmuró tomando su brazo para sacarlo de ahí

******************************************

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Steve?- exigió saber el moreno ahora en la seguridad de la torre

-Ese imbécil no hablaba, S.H.I.E.L.D. quería la ubicación del mandarín y yo se las di- murmuró molesto

-¡Pero no así idiota!- gritó alzando los brazos con desesperación- Por lo menos no en el Hellicarguer

-¿Qué más da como lo haga? Al final fue efectivo y ellos no son santos. ¿Por qué carajos quieren que yo sea uno?- siseó molesto

-Porque eres el Capitán América y se supone que representas todo lo bueno de esta nación…

-Y una mierda- le interrumpió- quieren que sea una blanca paloma mientras hago su trabajo sucio y así no son cuestionados

-… Nunca habías estado tan en lo correcto- murmuró el omega sentándose a su lado- Sólo ten más cuidado con Fury o intentará ponerle un alto definitivo

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mí, Shellhead?- susurró con una insinuación de sonrisa

-Me preocupa tener que pagar los gastos funerarios de tu estúpido y temperamental trasero- declaró

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí

-Si bueno, nadie más lo hubiera logrado. Tu aroma era intoxicante y aterrador… Asfalto húmedo y caliente, me recuerda Malibú- murmuró con sonrisa burlona- Claro hasta que pareció que metías brea caliente en nuestras fosas nasales, eso ya no fue agradable…

El moreno le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente y ambos rieron con ganas negando levemente. Puede que Tony siguiera negándose a ser su pareja, pero su relación era buena, sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro y su confianza era plena… eso le basta al rubio.


	9. Capítulo Siete

Pasaron un par de semanas desde aquel incidente en el Hellicarguer, semanas en las cuales Nick Fury decidió llevar a Steve al Triskellion para ponerle a cargo de la evaluación de nuevos reclutas, por supuesto que el rubio sabía que aquello era un pretexto para mantenerle cerca y en observación, cosa que le hacía enfurecer al sentirse como un bicho de laboratorio de nuevo ¿Fury estaba molesto por sus cambios de personalidad? Bien, pues le daría verdaderos motivos para estarlo. Decir que Rogers se comportó como un verdadero hijo de puta con los reclutas realmente era suavizar la situación, pues los novatos de S.H.I.E.L.D. a diario terminaban el doble de cansados de lo que él alguna vez estuvo cuando recién entró al ejército siendo un enclenque y sobre esforzaba su diminuto y escuálido cuerpo, al finalizar el periodo de evaluación el grupo completo le odiaba, pues había entregado reportes detallados llenos de sarcasmo y palabras hirientes que les desestimaban como futuros agentes.

Ahora Steve llegaba a la Torre de los Vengadores después de aquellas agotadoras semanas, bajó del quinjet con una sonrisa en el rostro y se adentró en el hangar

-Bienvenido Capitán- saludó J.A.R.V.I.S.- No lo esperábamos

-Gracias J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Está Tony aún?- cuestionó mientras entraba al elevador

-En el laboratorio principal…

El rubio llegó al piso de tecnología y avanzada buscando al castaño, en esas semanas se había torturado al no poder verle hallando tan solo consuelo en las fotos que publicaba en sus redes o en aquel primer retrato al carbón que le había hecho y que ahora atesoraba en su brújula. Por fin había llegado al laboratorio y sonrió al ver al magnate concentrado, sin embargo, cuando se acercó estornudó discretamente debido a la potencia de los supresores, sabía que aquel sistema de filtración y supresores olfativos en las armaduras del moreno eran necesarios para mantenerle a salvo, pero de verdad los odiaba pues arruinaban el delicioso aroma de su omega.

-Hola Tony- murmuró desde la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí anciano?- preguntó mientras continuaba trabajando en el sistema autómata que ayudaría a construir y reparar la “Legión de Hierro” que les ayudaría en futuras misiones

-Yo…- Steve sintió como se sonrojaba- Estaba tan ansioso por salir del Triskellion que solo puse el piloto automático y dejé que J.A.R.V.I.S. me trajera mientras tomaba una siesta- confesó

-Pero… sólo debías dar la orden de y a la base y listo Capipaleta- se burló mirándole directamente

-Si bueno… Estaba cansado, lo he hecho todo por inercia- murmuró sintiendo cierta timidez que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. No quería confesar que en realidad dio la orden de “ir a casa” y la I.A. le había llevado a la Torre

-Supongo que nunca podré hacerte un hombre de este siglo- se burló de nueva cuenta

-Puedes seguir intentando… Tiny- murmuró con sorna

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo indignado y su aroma se desplegó, el rubio sonrió al notar el efecto residual de los supresores desvaneciéndose

-Tranquilo, lo mejor y más fino viene en envases pequeños- le dijo riendo con fuerza

-Ok, te perdonaré sólo por el halago ¿Pasaras la noches aquí?- murmuró el moreno

-Sí, de todos modos, planeaba venir pronto para cerciorarme de no dejar nada importante…

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Además de ti?- susurró con sonrisa pícara- Necesito una buena noche de sueño así que estaré en mi piso por si me necesitas- dijo mientras salía del laboratorio aspirando el dulce aroma del menor una última vez.

***********************************

My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshiped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

Era medio día cuando Steve despertó, de verdad debía estar muy cansado para no haber tenido pesadilla alguna, con calma se duchó y vistió con unos jeans negros ajustados, botas negras de estilo militar y una camiseta de mangas largas color vino que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a sus pectorales para después dar una segunda revisión a su piso, sabía que no lo ocuparía muy seguido por lo que solo dejaba algunas mudas de ropa y artículos de higiene, en su estudio solo dejó unos cuantos materiales en caso de necesitarlos. El rubio se dirigió al piso común para almorzar algo rápido antes de irse, aunque no quisiera dejar solo al moreno, tenía asuntos pendientes en el nuevo complejo

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Dónde está Tony?- cuestionó

-En su laboratorio Capitán

-Gracias- murmuró mientras se dirigía al piso del genio para despedirse, al entrar un suave aroma a manzanas acarameladas le recibió haciéndole ronronear gustoso, con calma se dirigió donde el moreno se encontraba

-Hola Tony- murmuró entrando aun con aquel ánimo tan optimista que ni él mismo entendía

-¿Qué necesitas anciano?- murmuró el moreno de pie, evidentemente estaba molesto

-Quería despedirme antes de…- Steve detuvo su andar al sentir el aroma de golpe e inhalo con fuerza antes de gruñir desde lo más profundo de su pecho- Estas en celo…

-sí y tu presencia no ayuda, así que si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes ir

-¿Por qué sigues negándonos esto?- gruñó de nuevo mientras entendía todo. Los supresores y filtros de aire habían evitado que notara el celo la noche anterior, pero siendo un prime su presencia cercana y sus hormonas habían roto el veto hormonal del medicamento por lo que su precioso omega estaba sintiendo por primera vez en años la desesperación del celo, por eso él se sentía tan pleno, sentía a su destinado clamar por él…- Sí me aceptaras dejarías de sufrir, yo te cuidaría

-Ni se te ocurra Rogers- gruñó Tony casi con desesperación al verle acercarse tan decidido

-Yo jamás te obligaría a nada cariño, pero ahora estas sufriendo y me tienes aquí- declaró quedando tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Steve podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo al calor del otro, aquel aroma era tan dulce y embriagador que no podía pensar en otra cosa haciendo que su propio aroma se desplegara, creando la perfecta sintonía que le invitaba a dejarse ir al mismísimo paraíso entre las piernas del menor quien sin poder contenerse más estampo su boca contra la suya mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron en una frenética batalla mientras sus cuerpos buscaban al otro creando una fricción deliciosa, el rubio llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura y se aferró a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Escúchame- gimió Tony separándose a duras penas- Si me marcas, te juro que te castro

-Como ordenes- gruñó Steve tomándole en brazos para llevarle a la habitación

Al entrar le arrojo con fuerza a la cama sin deseos de perder un segundo más y atacó sus labios cual sediento en pleno desierto, a tientas llevó sus manos a la ligera camiseta que vestía el genio y la estrujó por un segundo antes de desgarrarla mientras su moreno se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

"We were born sick", you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen

-Eres hermoso- murmuró el rubio contra sus labios antes de desviar su rostro para delinear suavemente con la lengua aquella mandíbula y cuello que tantas veces había dibujado, sus manos se deshacían con prisa de los pantalones del otro en busca de saciar aquella fiera necesidad de adorar cada milímetro de piel que se encontrara a su alcance

-Carajo Steve ¡Hazlo ya!- susurró el omega con desesperación mientras tomaba sus cabellos con fuerza y le obligaba a besarle de nuevo y mordía sus labios apropiándose de ellos eternamente

Steve ronroneaba con fuerza mientras sus leguas luchaban por dominar aquel beso, aprovechando la distracción llevó dos dedos a la entrada de Tony sintiendo su pecho vibrar de satisfacción al notarle tan húmedo y dispuesto a aceptarle mientras masajeaba y estrechaba ansiosamente

-He soñado, tanto con esto…- gruñó mordiendo los hinchados labios y le miró con total adoración antes de separarse para quitarse la ropa manchada por la lubricación de su amante, tomó las torneadas piernas y tiró de ellas hacía su cuerpo, las recorrió suavemente y las separó por las rodillas admirando la maravillosa vista mientras se colocaba entre ellas

-¿Qué esperas?- gimoteo Tony intentando ocultar su necesidad, pero su aroma lo delataba

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

El rubio tan solo rio por lo bajo y con una sonrisa traviesa tomó uno de los retazos de la antigua camiseta y con eso amarró las muñecas del menor haciéndole mantenerlas por encima de su cabeza, sabía que con Tony podría mostrar sus más profundos deseos y fantasías sin ser juzgado por ello.

-Eres perfecto, y completamente mío- murmuró recorriendo sus costados y besándoles le penetró de una sola estocada ¡Dios! ¡Por fin! Aquel calor rodeando su falo era exorbitante, era aún mejor de lo que esperó y sentía que podría perder la cabeza.

Comenzó a mover las caderas con profundidad y precisión trazando suaves círculos y rozando la próstata de su pequeño de ojos castaños quien no podía hacer más que jadear con fuerza

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Más… justo ahí Cap, ahhh alf... Aghhh- murmuraba Tony víctima del inconmensurable placer

-Aghhh… mi dulce, mi dulce omega- gruñía el ojiazul con fuerza totalmente desarmado ante su genio y obedeciendo su pedido con la única finalidad de complacerle por completo- No existe… ser más bello, que tú…

Sus gemido ininteligibles y el morboso sonido de sus piles chocando era lo único que se distinguía en aquella habitación, el fuerte aroma del sexo y el gran magnetismo erótico que exudaban era lo único de lo que podían ser conscientes mientras sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se perdían en una vorágine de placer nunca antes vista

-¡Oh sí! ¡Cap! Ah…- Tony se abrazó a las caderas de Steve con las piernas y movió las propias en círculos mientras las ansiosas manos del rubio se deslizaban por debajo de su cuerpo con lentitud como si memorizaran la textura, dedicándose a venerar a aquel que en adelante sería el único dios a quien rendiría culto.

-Tony… ahhh Tony, no puedo… yo…- murmuró contra sus labios entre besos

-No, no te… aghhh atrevas ahhh- gimió mientras comenzaba a tensarse víctima del éxtasis

-Ah, te adoro- gruñó el alfa arremetiendo con ferocidad en busca de la liberación y deslizaba su brazo derecho de debajo del cuerpo del moreno para acariciar aquel suave rostro

-Ah ¡Steve!- gritó Tony mientras el orgasmo le golpeaba y su interior se estrechó haciendo que el ojiazul le siguiera inmediatamente

Steve sin dudar mordió su antebrazo con fuerza mientras el nudo se formaba y llenaba a su omega con sendos chorros de semen. Una vez el orgasmo abandonó su ser, relajó las mandíbulas y recargó ligeramente su peso en el menor mientras recuperaba la respiración

-Eso… estuvo de lujo- murmuró Tony mirándole fijamente y entonces bajó sus brazos aun atados y los pasó sobre su cabeza acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos- ¿Ya me habrás preñado?

-Yo, sé que tomaste los supresores y aunque parece que rompí su efecto, no puedo hacer nada contra el anticonceptivo que contienen, así que lo dudo- murmuró ya recuperando el aliento mientras besaba con suavidad su cuello

-No me marcaste- susurró el moreno con ligera admiración

-Te dije que no lo haría- contestó delineando su mandíbula con la nariz

-Qué caballero, pero me gusta más la fiera de hace unos momentos ¿Lo podemos llamar?- murmuró pícaramente contra sus labios

-Cariño, puedo hacer esto toda la noche- dijo antes de reclamar sus labios de nuevo, dispuesto a continuar venerándole

**************************************************

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

Tony se estiraba cual felino y ronroneaba satisfecho mientras Steve le alimentaba con trozos de fruta fresca, por mucho que deseara joder al moreno hasta el amanecer su instinto le dictaba cuidarle por lo que se aseguraba de que comiera adecuadamente después de haberle dado un relajante baño con aceites.

-¿Steve?- el moreno le miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de nuevo

-Solo come un poco más- murmuró dándole una fresa mientras luchaba por controlar sus feromonas que rápidamente respondían al llamado de su omega

Tony obedeció y mordió la fruta mientras se sentaba en el regazo del rubio y se restregaba suavemente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar?- susurró el ojiazul tomando sus caderas y pegándole más a su cuerpo

-Sí, necesito tu gran pene en mi trasero y que me folles hasta la inconsciencia- susurró contra sus labios

-Tú lo pediste- gruñó Steve besándole con rudeza y giró sobre sí mismo para dejarle atrapado entre el colchón y su cuerpo

Se alejó de aquellos labios y comenzó a dejar marcas de dientes en cada pedazo de piel que encontró disponible mientras sus manos recorrían el resto de su cuerpo tal cual un curador haría con una obra de arte, cuando sus labios llegaron a la erección se separó de golpe con una sonrisa maliciosa y se levantó para ir al baño dejando al moreno extrañado, rápidamente tomó de la encimera una vela aromática y fósforos para regresar a la habitación

-¿Qué demonios…?- al ver el objeto entre sus manos el genio sonrió ansioso y asintió con fuerza

-Dijiste que querías jugar- murmuró el rubio torturando de nuevo su piel con las uñas y dientes, entusiasta ante los jadeos y gemidos de aprobación que recibía

-Hazlo…- Steve se separó y con cuidado encendió la vela, esperó unos segundos mientras acariciaba los suaves muslos y entonces con delicadeza dejó caer una gota de cera en el pezón derecho del menor- ¡Carajo, si!

-Eres un monumento a la sensualidad Tony- murmuró dejando caer más gotas en su torso haciéndole arquear la espalda de placer

-Mmmmmm… si…

-Tan perfecto- continuó acariciando la erección del moreno mientras la cera caía sobre sus muslos y corría despacio hacía sus perfectas nalgas

-Ahhh si…

-Mi precioso- gruñó Steve penetrándole lentamente mientras vertía más cera sobre su esternón

-¡Ah! Si… Follame Rogers- exigió el moreno mordiendo sus labios con fuerza

Steve apagó la vela y la dejó caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a moverse con fuerza, carajo es que ver a Tony retorcerse de placer con el dolor que él le causaba había removido algo muy profundo en su interior, sus labios atacaron los del menor mientras sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo y sus manos se aferraban a los suaves muslos antes de girar sobre sí mismo y dejar al moreno a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, Tony le sonrió antes de enderezarse y comenzar a cabalgarle

-Mmmmm si, ¡ah! estas tan adentro- gemía el moreno saltando sobre su eje mientras el soldado le miraba embelesado grabándose cada detalle, desde su olor, su piel, la vista de su erección perdiéndose en aquel caliente agujero, el pene de su omega rebotando contra su pelvis hasta el glorioso paisaje de Tony montándole con la espalda arqueada y el cuello echado hacía atrás, tentándole.

Dejándose llevar amasó con fuerza aquellos hermosos glúteos antes de palmear el derecho con fuerza dejando su palma marcada

-¡Ah! De nuevo…- gimió Tony a lo que obedeció

Elevó la pelvis para internarse hasta lo más profundo del moreno y continuó nalgueándole sonoramente, haciéndole gemir con fuerza

-Más fuerte- demandó el omega

Steve se enderezó besando a su genio y le obligó a bajar de su regazo para ponerle a cuatro, con calma besó su trasero rojizo y lo lamió lentamente antes de enderezarse y soltar una sonora nalgada justo en el centro

-¡Ahh! ¡Si, así!- el genio gimió con fuerza y el otro de nuevo besó la lastimada zona antes de volver a palmearle, sintiendo su erección tirar expectante

*******************************************

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Tony estaba profundamente dormido, llevaban ya seis días encerrados en aquella habitación y comenzaban a sentir las fuerzas mermarles, las rondas y golpes de calor eran cada vez más espaciados lo que le permitía al alfa momentos como este. Steve le admiraba perdiéndose en la suavidad y belleza de su piel, grabando la imagen en su menta para poder recrearla después en un lienzo, ronroneo ante la idea y acarició aquel pecho con delicadeza antes de besar aquel frío dispositivo que mantenía con vida a su razón de ser y existir, a su omega porque aun sin marca era suyo y solo suyo y su pecho se inflaba de orgullo por ello. Se movió despacio para no despertarle mientras continuaba besando su torso haciendo suspirar al menor entre sueños y sintió su pene comenzar a despertar ¿Cómo era que incluso dormido Tony era capaz de provocarle de esa manera? Sus manos recorrieron l marcada piel y sonrió contento con su obra mientras sus labios descendían lentamente hasta la pelvis donde una orgullosa erección le esperaba, despacio besó la punta donde su orgullosa erección le esperaba, besó despacio la punta y después lamio toda la extensión robando más suspiros a aquellos deliciosos labios

-Despierta, bello durmiente- susurró contra la sensible piel antes de engullir todo el falo y su cabeza comenzaba a subir y bajar sobre el eje mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la húmeda entrada y sus ojos miraban atentos el rostro del mayor.

-Mmm…- Tony lentamente comenzaba a despertar ante las sensaciones y entonces el rubio relajó la garganta y le recibió todo- ¡Oh!- el moreno despertó enteramente de golpe y miró al capitán con sorpresa antes de sonreírle pícaro y tomar sus cabellos dorados con fuerza para después proyectar las caderas hacía arriba- ¡Carajo! Sí, así Steve…

El mayor succionaba con fuerza y su lengua trazaba círculos mientras sus dedos torturaban insistentemente la próstata de su pareja haciéndoles ver estrellas

-¡OH SI! Voy… mierda voy a… ahhhhhh- el moreno se vino con fuerza en su boca y después se dejó caer sobre la cama laxo y con los ojos cerrados

Steve gateó sobre su cuerpo y tomó sus mejillas con fuerza para besarle sin cerrar los ojos pues quería ver la reacción del moreno y no se sintió decepcionado al ver los ojos sorprendidos del otro al sentir su propio semen en su boca, Tony rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y cerró los ojos continuando con aquel sensual beso que duro tanto que el tiempo pareció congelarse hasta que el moreno tragó sus semilla mientras se abrazaba al cuello del mayor.

-Eso… fue muy ardiente- ronroneo Tony

Tú eres ardiente- murmuró contra su oído- tan solo verte hace que deseé follarte el resto de mis días…

El genio se retorció sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas y su erección había cobrado vida de nuevo ante las palabras del alfa, buscando con ansias sus labios y desplegando su seductor aroma

-¿Eso te gusta, Tony?- murmuró separándose con un suave ronroneo mientras su aroma respondía a la provocación- ¿Te gusta que te hable sucio? ¿Quieres que te describa todo lo que te voy a hacer? Como voy a enterrarme tan profundo en ti que nunca más borraras mi esencia de tu cuerpo… ¿Eso quieres?

La única respuesta fueron los ansiosos labios reclamando los suyos mientras un par de manos se aferraban a su amplia espalda. Steve se separó y con suma facilidad giró al moreno dejándole con el pecho contra el colchón y el culo al aire para darle una fuerte nalgada y después bajar hasta el orificio anal para besarle y lamer con gula

-Ahhh…- Tony gemía con fuerza mordiendo la almohada hasta que el rubio se separó

-Voy a joderte hasta el cansancio- susurró penetrándole despacio

-Ahh, Steve…- el moreno jadeaba en busca de aire

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecho, no importa cuanto lo hagamos… aghh sigues igual- murmuró acariciando sus caderas mientras comenzaba a moverse

El ojiazul se reclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro y comenzó a bombear su necesitada erección mientras besaba su nuca y omoplatos con apenas suaves roces, sus caderas poco a poco fueron ganando un ritmo rápido y continuó haciendo a la pareja jadear con fuerza

-Me encantas Tony- susurró con voz grave- ¡Aghh! Puedo sentirte devorando mi polla con gula, podría pasarme toda la vida viendo cómo te retuerces mientras te follo

-Ahh Steve… más, dame más…

-¿Te gusta?- murmuró mientras aumentaba la fuerza y sus manos se clavaban en sus caderas- A mí me fascina escucharte gemir como loco, aghh dios, podría venirme solo de escucharte…

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Alf-f… Mmmm ¡ah!

-Eso cariño, gime para papi- tomó el cabello del menor y tiro de él para besarle con violencia

-¡Oh sí! Dios… Steve… alf-fff… ¡Ahhh! ¡Más, más!- Steve comenzó a golpear su próstata sin cesar haciéndole gritar con fuerza y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas ante el brutal placer que estaba experimentando, cuando el alfa lo notó, gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y su erección se hinchó aún más

-Vamos precioso- gruñó tomando su garganta con fuerza dejándole sin respiración y sus caderas arremetieron salvajemente viciando el ambiente con el sonido y aromas del sexo en su más pura y primitiva forma- Aghhh si, v-voy a follarte, hasta… ahh hasta que olvides tu propio nombre

-Aghhh… ahhh… si… alf… pa…- el moreno jadeaba por la falta de aire, pero el placer era mil veces mayor

-Hasta que lo único que puedas recordar decir… ahh sea mi nombre- el rubio gruñía cual bestia y soltó el agarre de su mano en aquel delicado cuello

-Oh… s-si- Tony jadeaba sin control, con voz ronca y respirando a grandes bocanadas- Me vengo…

-Córrete para mi cariño- gruñó mordiendo sus hombros

-Ah, si… si papi… ¡Ah, Steve!- gritó el moreno con fuerza derramándose contra el colchón mientras el rubio le anudaba de nueva cuenta, mordiendo su propio brazo resistiendo la tentación de aquella dulce yugular. Ambos se dejaron caer sin fuerza alguna dejándose guiar por la inconsciencia, sin estar conscientes de estar sellando sus destinos.

No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen, Amen, Amen

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Steve despertaba extrañado de sentir la cama vacía después de siete días de compartirla con el moreno, escuchó la regadera y vio el suave vapor salir por la puerta entreabierta así que se permitió holgazanear unos minutos más en la suave cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Pensé que habías decidido hibernar de nuevo- murmuró Tony saliendo del baño completamente desnudo y secándose el cabello con una toalla

-Estaba agotado- murmuró devorándole con la mirada

-Deja de verme así vejestorio, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado- murmuró

-Puede esperar un día más- susurró colocando sus manos cómodamente detrás de la cabeza

-No, J.A.R.V.I.S. no puede cubrirnos más- contestó mientras se vestía con completa tranquilidad

-Aguafiestas- se burló mientras se incorporaba- Arruinas el ambiente Shellhead…

-Si bueno, es mejor que no te pongas muy cómodo. Esto no cambia nada- declaró mirándole de frente

-¿Disculpa?

-Hace años que no sufría un celo así que no estaba preparado, te agradezco por hacerte cargo de eso y cuidarme. Pero tú y yo seguimos exactamente igual- dijo sin titubear

-Pero…

-Te lo advertí Steve, yo juego con los alfas y ya tomé lo que necesitaba de ti- murmuró saliendo de la habitación

Steven Grant Rogers se quedó mirando el lugar donde el moreno había estado y sintió algo romperse en su interior, sus puños se crisparon hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, su respiración se agitó violentamente y su aroma se tornó caliente, crudo y amargo, invadiendo de inmediato toda la habitación con una sensación de pesadez tremenda. Tomó sus rubios cabellos con furia mientras recordaba los siete días anteriores y sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero de nuevo su furia no se dirigió al genio ¡No! El jamás podría… Eso, eso era culpa del maldito Howard Stark, era culpa de alfas como Justin Hammer y Obadiah Stane, ellos habían convertido a su adorado omega en lo que era ahora y no podía culparle por eso, pero le vengaría, oh si era su deber proteger a su pareja destinada y se aseguraría que todo aquel que le hizo o deseara hacerle daño se arrepintiera y pagara con lágrimas de sangre.

Su moreno no necesitaba ahora a una pareja sino a un protector leal y él daría gustoso su vida de ser necesario por ese propósito porque de ahora en adelante existía un solo Dios y credo para Steve y su nombre era Anthony Edward Stark.

********************************************

Han pasado tres meses desde aquella mañana en la que el moreno le había rechazado de nuevo, ahora Steve se encontraba en Malibú, de incógnito y mezclándose entre la multitud vigilaba a su objetivo, su vista cambiaba intermitentemente entre el lujoso restaurant y el móvil en su mano provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver los textos que aquel hombre enviaba a su mejor amiga, era evidente que las cosas no salían como había planeado y comenzaba a hartarse de aquel beta que le coqueteaba tan inútilmente, pasados apenas diez minutos el moreno se levantó y se despidió amablemente antes de salir y dirigirse al valet para irse del lugar. Steve le vio irse y esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse al sedán negro que había alquilado y siguió al hombre con suma discreción hasta que le vio entrar a su propiedad, se estacionó y revisó de nuevo el móvil y una vez satisfecho condujo hasta el discreto hotel donde se había hospedado mientras vigilaba a su amado.

Steve había tomado muy bien el rechazo del otro, en lugar de alejarse y mostrar su dolor, decidió continuar su día a día como antes de aquella semana, a decir verdad, el hecho de que nadie más lo supiera le gustaba a sobremanera pues era un pequeño secretito que compartiría con su genio y les uniría para siempre. El rubio continuó con aquellos pequeños detalles para complacer al omega, se mantenía vigilándole y atento a sus necesidades, observando sus patrones para acompañarle desde las sombras de ser necesario pero llegó un momento en el que eso ya no fue suficiente, su necesidad de velar por su seguridad le orilló a convertirse en su sombra, no había lugar donde su moreno fuera que él no tuviera vigilado, si Tony se quedaba en el complejo ahí estaría él, si Tony salía por donas él saldría discretamente unos minutos después y nadie notaba su ausencia, si el magnate iba a la Torre entonces el rubio tendría asuntos que atender en Brooklyn, si su moreno iba a su casa en Malibú entonces él tenía alguna misión en solitario lejos de su equipo. Steve había encontrado el sistema de coartadas perfecto y no había forma en que nadie notara que seguía a su moreno, ni siquiera él que a pesar de ser un futurista había sido muy confiado pues para el Capitán había sido muy fácil clonar su teléfono sin que siquiera J.A.R.V.I.S. pudiera notarlo, después de todo ni siquiera había notado a aquellos malditos acosadores de los que tuvo deshacerse en aquellos primeros días.

-Mi dulce Tiny- murmuró mientras leía los mensajes del moreno a Pepper avisando que volvería al complejo al día siguiente y sonrió feliz de saber que lo tendría de nuevo en la seguridad de su hogar.

El ojiazul se permitió relajarse dispuesto a dormir, sabiendo que sensuales recuerdos invadirían sus sueños al igual que cada noche, porque aunque su moreno siguiera viéndose con otros alfas y él sintiera la sangre hervirle en cuanto le veía llegar y desplegara su aroma amargo y molesto sin pudor alguno para que el genio fuera consciente de la ferocidad con la que estaba dispuesto a defenderle, a pesar de ello Steve sabía que ellos jamás tendrían a Tony, ellos jamás tendrían lo que el obtuvo en aquel precioso celo con su omega.

*******************************************

Los Vengadores se encontraban en el complejo, habían sido días tranquilos por lo que la mayoría de su tiempo preferían dedicarlo al ocio, sin embargo Steve no podía estar tranquilo, hacía tres días Fury les había notificado que Justin Hammer había sido puesto en libertad por buena conducta, Tony se había tensado ligeramente pero aparentando calma, Natasha bufó molesta y Steve, bueno él cerró los ojos y tensó las mandíbulas para evitar ir a partirle la cara en ese momento pues se supone que había detalles de aquel caso que no debía conocer.

Esa misma tarde el genio había anunciado que se quedaría indefinidamente en el complejo, decía tener muchas mejoras y mantenimientos que hacer pero el rubio sabía la verdad: Le preocupaba que Hammer le buscara y aquí rodeado de su equipo y su pareja destinada estaba más seguro que en cualquier otra parte, estos días el ojiazul se dedicó a cuidar de su Tony, se aseguraba que ingiriera alimentos más allá de donas y café, le retaba para que durmiera e incluso se atrevió a usar sus feromonas para calmar la ansiedad del otro.

-¿Hay algo en ti que no sea perfecto?- se burló Tony entrando al gimnasio y con la mirada clavada en su trasero

-No soy perfecto Shellhead- contestó continuando con las sentadillas y mirándole de reojo

-Pues eso no es lo que mi padre decía- murmuró

-Bueno, con todo respeto, pero tu padre en ocasiones era un imbécil- contesto quedándose de pie y mirándole de frente, de inmediato su ceño se frunció al notar el estrés en el rostro del moreno- No has descansado bien…

-No es nada anciano- susurró dando un largo trago a su café

-No soy tonto, anoche bebiste de más- murmuró mientras desplegaba lentamente sus feromonas para relajarle

Observando al moreno había aprendido muchas cosas, como aquel derrame en el ojo izquierdo que aparecía siempre que se exigía de más, o ese tic de tomar la taza con las dos manos y tamborilear en rondas de tres.

-No necesito que hagas eso- susurró Tony suspirando quedamente

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Por qué eres amable? Deberías odiarme…-murmuró analizándole a detenimiento, Steve conocía esa mirada, el moreno sabía algo y quería medirle

-Tomaste una decisión y aunque no esté de acuerdo lo respeto- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Siempre contaras con mi apoyo Tony…

-¿Aunque me acueste con el primer alfa que se me cruce?- le cuestionó con sonrisa retadora

-Aun así- murmuró conteniendo un gruñido mientras su aroma se tornaba territorial

-Vaya… todo un caballero- murmuró escondiendo su sonrisa tras la taza antes de dar un largo sorbo y salir de la habitación

El ojiazul continúo su entrenamiento mientras cierto moreno analizaba y realizaba conjeturas. Tony tenía ciertas sospechas sobre el rubio, pero hasta el momento no tenía forma de comprobar que su atenta galantería era algo más que eso pues de otra manera no entendía cómo es que conocía aquellos minúsculos tics y detalles que ni Rhodey ni Pep veían.

***********************************************

Una semana más pasó, Steve seguía dedicado a mantener al magnate tranquilo y centrado, le preparó sus comidas y bebidas (no alcohólicas por supuesto) favoritas, lo había obligado a tomar descansos que utilizaban para ver películas (siempre alguna comedia absurda o terror que rayaba en lo absurdo) o a jugar cartas con todo el equipo, incluso le había ayudado en el laboratorio manteniéndolo todo lo más ordenado posible, de nuevo perfectamente acorde al gusto del moreno.

Hoy era domingo, Natasha y Clint salieron y Bruce se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio, Tony estaba en el hangar y Steve se disponía a hacerle compañía sin embargo antes de entrar notó un rastro de aroma a mirra que le hizo gruñir, había un alfa ajeno a la manada ahí.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Con quién está Tony?- murmuró detrás de la puerta del hangar

-El Señor Stark esta con Justin Hammer, llegó sin aviso ni invitación capitán- contestó la I.A.

-Ese maldito perro…- siseó el rubio conteniendo su aroma y acercándose más a la puerta entreabierta

-Te dije que te largaras Hammer, aquí solo se admiten Vengadores- murmuró con un aroma ácido y repelente

-He venido a ti ya que no te encontré en California ¿Y así es como me recibes?- murmuró el alfa de lentes

-Yo no he pedido que lo hicieras ¿No te quedó claro el mensaje cuando te dejé hincado frente a toda la gala de beneficencia?

-Sé que fui un niño malo, pero ya me reformé y vengo por ti cariño- murmuró con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria

-Por última vez, lárgate…

-Vamos Tony, no puedes negar que entre nosotros hay química- dijo el alfa desplegando su aroma en un claro intento de dominación

-¿Química? Hahaha ni en tus mejores sueño Hammer- siseó desplegando en respuesta un aroma tan ácido que laceraba las fosas nasales

-Sería beneficioso para nuestras compañías, imagínanos juntos: El mayor consorcio armamentista del mundo, pareja perfecta, cachorros perfectos, más de lo que jamás podrías llegar a aspirar…- murmuró mientras se acercaba al castaño

-Como dije- murmuró Tony con sonrisa sarcástica- Ni en tus mejores sueños- y se dispuso a salir de la sala

-Escúchame Stark- siseó tomándole del codo y usando su voz de mando para detenerle- Te guste o no tu bonito cuerpo y tu precioso imperio terminaran siendo míos porque no eres más que una pequeña putilla esperando a ser reclamada

Tony se quedó paralizado y Steve pudo sentir su miedo crecer, su alfa interno gruñó como fiera al sentir a su omega siendo subyugado por otro alfa ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de perra? Antes de que pudiera interferir, su moreno se logró sobreponer al mandato y se alejó con violencia

-T-tú… j-jamás…- murmuraba intentando recuperar el control total de su cuerpo- Ni en un millón de años Hammer, jamás serás un alfa que este a mi altura- gruñó antes de salir hecho una furia por los pasillos que daban directo a la enfermería y los laboratorios.

El alfa se quedó en aquel hangar claramente molesto y comenzó a husmear alrededor, Steve tan solo le miraba contando los segundos mentalmente mientras se recreaba imaginando sus siguientes movimientos, la cuenta mental llegó a trescientos y entonces el rubio entró al hangar con su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Pero si es el Capitán América- exclamó con un suave aplauso- un placer conocerle

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo Sr. Hammer- contestó cruzando los brazos

-Ah, así que me conoce…

-Fury me habló sobre usted- le cortó desplegando su aroma- Debe tener usted muy poca o nada de dignidad para buscar a Tony después de que le rechazara de manera tan humillante…

-Eso…

-El mismísimo presidente fue testigo de cómo le dejaron con la rodilla en el piso y los brazos al aire- continuó mostrando una sonrisa ladina- Pero era de esperarse, un alfa de categoría tan baja no podría aspirar nunca a un omega prime, mucho menos a uno tan único como lo es Stark…

Hammer le miraba mudo por la furia y desplegó su aroma, Steve tan solo sonrió más ampliamente y dejó sus feromonas libres marcando su territorio, el otro al instante se quedó paralizado y sin control de sus músculos

-Eso que siente es lo que experimenta un omega cuando se le somete a una voz de mando- explicó con calma- verá soy considerado un alfa prime pero mis habilidades exceden por mucho las del alfa más prodigioso que pueda nombrarme… Sé lo que intentaste hacerle y te juró que te arrepentirás de buscarle de nuevo.

El rubio liberó al otro que respiró jadeante y caminó presuroso hacia la camioneta negra en la que había llegado para irse cuanto antes, el capitán solo sonreía mientras memorizaba las placas.

**********************************************

Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension…

Por la noche Steve salió discretamente del complejo con completa tranquilidad al saber que Tony se quedaría tranquilo pues le había convencido de tomar los tranquilizantes que Bruce le recomendó, además el resto de la manada estaría a su alrededor.

A eso de la una de la madrugada estaba en la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel, el imbécil de Hammer ni siquiera intentó irse de la ciudad

-Despierta- gruñó desplegando su aroma con violencia

-¿Qué carajos?- Hammer despertó exaltado por la carga hormonal en el ambiente, encontrándose con una figura vestida completamente de negro.

-Silencio, vas a obedecer- siseó doblegando al alfa frente a él, quien apretaba las mandíbulas intentando contraponerse al mandato- ¡Dije obedece!- gritó con su voz de mando

Entonces el otro sin poder hacer nada bajo los hombros y cabeza en señal de completa sumisión

-Hoy me voy a divertir como no tienes idea- y le golpeó con fuerza rompiendo su nariz y noqueándole en el proceso.

Quince minutos después se encontraban en una nave industrial abandonada, Hammer estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla de madera podrida y Steve le lanzaba agua helada para despertarle

AH… pfff- ¿Donde…?

-eso no importa- le interrumpió el alfa prime- verás Hammer recientemente me enteré de tus planes para Tony Stark y resulta que él no solo es parte de mi manada, sino que curiosamente es mi pareja destinada y es mi obligación hacer pagar a los cabrones que intentaron mancillarle

-Yo no…

-¡Silencio!- Por supuesto que no lo sabías, él aun no lleva mi marca, pero la tendrá y será el mismo quien me la pida- murmuró sonriendo y cualquier rastro de carisma y bondad simplemente había abandonado su rostro

-Capitán…- gimoteo el hombre luchando por liberarse

-Tan patético… Hammer sé que en estos momentos te sientes extraño, no te preocupes es normal. Mi casta te subyuga y te obliga a aceptarme como tu superior. Te voy a tratar como la perra que eres y cuando mueras tendrás una muy bonita y humillante marca en el cuello- dijo con voz fría antes de abofetearle con todas sus fuerzas escuchando como el hueso se rompía seguido de sus gritos de dolor.

Repitió el proceso con la otra mejilla y después le tomó del cabello para que le mirara a los ojos

-Por cierto- no vas a morir hasta que me supliques que tenga piedad y yo me haya aburrido de tus gritos- gruñó con ojos tan fríos como glaciares

-¡No volveré a acercarme a él!- lloriqueó- Juro que desapareceré del mapa…

-Hammer, no has entendido. Eso es exactamente lo que sucederá- se rio quedamente mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros y los puños de la camiseta.

Golpeó su rostro de nuevo y después su torso y abdomen hasta que le hizo escupir sangre, entonces pateo su entrepierna con fuerza rompiendo la silla y dejando al ex-reo en el piso lloriqueando, Steve tomó una gruesa cadena y le dio dos vueltas a sus nudillos antes de tensarla y batirla cual látigo con todas sus fuerzas, la noche apenas comenzaba.

*****************************************

-Sr. Stark tiene una llamada urgente de la Srita. Potts.- anunció J.A.R.V.I.S. aquella tarde mientras todos comían frente al televisor

-Ponla en altavoz J- ordenó el moreno

-¡Tony!- se escuchó la voz histérica de la mujer- Tony ¿Estás bien?

-¡Hey! Tranquila Pep ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Encontraron a Hammer muerto!- gritó con voz aguda dejando a todos en la sala en completo silencio, incluso Steve se miraba sorprendido por la noticia.


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Una revuelta se presentó en un complejo de máxima seguridad, en aquella prisión se encontraban recluidos algunos de los hombres considerados de máxima prioridad para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos por lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. envió a su equipo de S.T.R.I.K.E. comandados por el mismísimo Capitán América.

-Quiero a los reos más importantes de nuevo en sus celdas inmediatamente- murmuró Steve dando órdenes- Dos grupos de contención a los bloques A y C, el resto a los demás bloques, yo me encargo del bloque de los aislados. Quiero el menor número de muertes posibles, pero si alguien impide que continúen sus misiones lo quiero fuera del camino- gruñó imponiéndose ante el resto de alfas con su aroma.

-Como ordene Capitán- dijo Rumlow con una sonrisa torcida mientras se organizaban y entraban en la prisión.

Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Steve se abrió paso entre los reos furiosos golpeando y noqueando a diestra y siniestra mientras desplegaba su aroma dominante para facilitar su camino a la par que S.T.R.I.K.E. lanzaba granadas de humo y balas de goma, Steve pudo sentir su pecho henchirse de orgullos pues su plan iba a la perfección, la prisión estaba incomunicada y sin cámaras de seguridad por lo que realizar su verdadera misión no sería problema.

Con suma facilidad llegó al bloque de aislamiento donde se encontraban los reos de mayor peligro, el rubio desplegó su aroma sometiéndoles, a los que quisieron resistirse les permitió la suficiente libertad para luchar, simplemente por mera diversión antes de noquearles sin esfuerzo alguno y encerrarles en sus celdas, sólo uno quedaba consciente…

-Vaya, vaya. El gran Obadiah Stane- susurró Steve caminando hacia el otro alfa

-Capitán Rogers- gruñó luchando contra el instinto que le dictaba someterse ante el alfa tan superior a él

-Había ansiado este momento, es una lástima que no tengamos tanto tiempo, pero deberías darme el crédito por organizar todo un motín solo para llegar a ti- murmuró con voz calma y sonrisa torcida

-Pudo evitarse tantas molestias…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió- Pero el honor de mi omega es más importante que cualquier molestia. Puede que fuera hace años, pero usted planeó e secuestro y asesinato de mi Tony, además que intentó tomarle como su omega cuando estaba alcoholizado… Sabe bien que no puedo dejar pasar eso.

-¿Ese imbécil al final aceptó una marca?- se burló, el rubio gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho obligándole a someterse de una vez por todas

-Más cuidado, no eres digno de hablar de mi destinado- siseó golpeándole el rostro con el escudo antes de dejarlo caer a un lado y patear su estómago con la rodilla

El hombre se retorció intentando huir a lo que el rubio le detuvo pisándole la espalda haciendo tronar sus vertebras y costillas con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-De verdad quisiera tener más tiempo- murmuró mientras se aljaba un poco para patearle las costillas con todas sus fuerzas y obligándoles a quedar boca arriba y pisaba una y otra vez su pecho escuchando los huesos romperse- De verdad lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, me hubiera gustado evitar que tus compañeros te matarán a sangre fría…

Steve le dejó y tomó una funda de almohada de la celda abierta, la rasgó para después enredarla en el grueso cuello y comenzó a ejercer presión gradualmente, soltando su agarre cada pocos segundos para alargar la agonía, anudó la rígida tela por la nuca dejándole apenas la posibilidad de jadear y se quedó de cuclillas frente al obeso hombre mientras sacaba de su bota un arma rustica, parecía ser un viejo cepillo de dientes, pero su mango había sido afilado y dentado.

-De verdad lamento que Tony no pueda ver como la luz escapa de tus ojos- susurró golpeándole los genitales haciendo que soltara de golpe el poco aire que conservaba y entonces le apuñaló en el estómago una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y así continuó hasta que perdió la cuenta y solo fue consciente del amasijo sanguinolento de carne que era ahora el abdomen del alfa, golpeó de nuevo su rostro ahora amoratado, con los ojos saltados y lleno de vasos reventados y se puso de pie con un suspiro de satisfacción dejando caer el arma

-Ahora veamos ¿Quién de estos idiotas será mi chivo expiatorio? Murmuró dirigiéndose al resto de las celdas, tenía exactamente dos minutos para montar una escena del crimen.

*********************************************

Después de la noticia de la muerte de Obadiah Stane, Steve sintió un tanto de paz en el interior, sin embargo, sabía que más alfas como ellos eran parte del pasado de Tony o incluso continuarían apareciendo y no sería de sorprenderse pues su pequeño genio era como un faro de luz incandescente que embelesaba a cualquiera que viera demasiado tiempo su bello resplandor. Así que cuando Tony tomó la decisión de regresar a Malibú el rubio no dudó en comenzar a planear sus coartadas para poder vigilarle el mayor tiempo posible sin llamar la atención.

-Steve ¿Sabes si Tony pasará las fiestas con nosotros?- cuestionó Natasha mientras almorzaban

-No lo dijo, pero puedo llamarlo más tarde- dijo con una sonrisita

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar tú?- murmuró la pelirroja

-Sólo quiero pasar unos días con Peggy y después seré completamente de la manada- murmuró el rubio con falsa tristeza, se sentía orgulloso de poder engañar a la espía

-Debe ser duro…

-Lo es, pero se lo debo- dijo con seguridad para continuar con su almuerzo

Una vez terminaron y dejaron la cocina limpia de nuevo el ojiazul fue a su estudio y revisó rápidamente el móvil del moreno antes de llamar

-¿Qué pasa vejestorio?- susurró el moreno al contestar

-Hola a ti también Tiny- se burló con una suave sonrisa

-Tienes pésimo gusto para los motes- dijo con voz que delataba un puchero

-Tal vez quieras darme algunas clases, Shellhead- propuso sonriendo

-Tal vez Winghead… En fin ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó

-No, en realidad queríamos saber si vendrás para las fiestas. Nat quiere adornar todo el complejo- se rio

-Esa es una maravillosa idea- canturreo el moreno- en cuanto regresemos le podemos ayudar

-¿Regresemos?

-Sí, llevaré a Pepper y Rhodey para que conozcan oficialmente a la manada- murmuró con voz entusiasta

-Es una buena idea- contestó emocionado, era la primera vez que su genio les llamaba manada- le diré a los demás para tener listas las habitaciones para los nuevos miembros de la manada

-Gracias museo…

-No hay de que, nos vemos pronto Tony- murmuró

-Nos vemos Stiff- rio con fuerza antes de colgarle

*************************************************

El Capitán había cumplido algunos pendientes en S.H.I.E.L.D. y después partió a visitar a Peggy, claro que nadie sabía que el rubio apenas y pasó dos horas con la mujer antes de tomar camino a California, al llegar Steve se encargó de continuar con su vigilancia constante, su Tony había estado bastante relajado y pasaba el día entre algunas reuniones con Pepper y la junta directiva, compras navideñas, diseños de armaduras, traje para el equipo, naves, mejoras y algunas noches se arreglaba tan coqueto que parecía Afrodita en carne y hueso y salía dispuesto a divertirse con el imbécil que cayera antes sus encantos. Por supuesto que su alfa se ponía fúrico cuando esto sucedía pero había prometido no forzar nada, debía dejar que su moreno se diera cuenta que con nadie más sentiría lo que con él, que entendiera que después de haber disfrutado las mieles que ofrecía su pareja destinada el sexo jamás volvería a ser igual, Tony podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera pero Steve sonreía con orgullo al notar que últimamente el subconsciente del omega le traicionaba pues este ahora tenía un tipo de hombre: alfa, rubio, alto, fornido, ojos claros… Tony podía seguir llevando un desfile de alfas y betas para fornicar con ellos pero era un hecho que desde aquel celo nadie más entraba al territorio de Stark y era evidente que le deseaba sólo a él, y aquellos torpes que habían osado tocar a su precioso, bueno todos tendría el mismo final.

En estos momentos se encontraba fuera de Stark Industries, planeaba quedarse solo unos minutos pero una llamativa SUV llamó su atención, el tipo que conducía tenía un aspecto militar que no le agradaba así que tomó una foto con su móvil y envió un texto a su informante, minutos después toda la información sobre el hombre llegó en un mensaje encriptado y por supuesto el rubio gruñó al ver los datos, eran vagos pero había en aquel hombre una clara tendencia a la violencia y su nuevo jefe no le daba buena espina… Killian, tendría que vigilarle de cerca.

***********************************************

Steve estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de aquel rubio, su investigación le hizo ver que el hombre dirigía un tanque de ideas y buscaba asociarse con Stark Industries , por supuesto Pepper Potts tan inteligente como era le había rechazado amablemente por lo que el hombre comenzó a buscar directamente a Tony y muy galantemente le hizo conocer sus intenciones de cortejarlo, claro que el moreno le rechazo sin miramientos y con la frente en alto y el Capitán de inmediato había investigado hasta el último y más insignificante detalle de la vida de aquel alfa ¿De verdad creía que podía hacerse pasar como parte de los Diez Anillos? ¿Creía que podía poner en marcha su absurdo plan para marcar a SU omega? Bien, el ojiazul se divertiría un poco con el otro, le había dejado creer que tenía todo bajo control y entonces se había puesto en acción.

Rogers contrató un pequeño grupo de asesinos a sueldo y atacó al equipo que supuestamente había enviado el mandarín, fue Steve en persona quien detuvo lo que pudo ser un terrible accidente en el Teatro Chino evitando que incluso Happy (quien al parecer también sospechaba de Killian y sus intenciones, y había seguido a uno de sus hombres) saliera gravemente herido por ello. Ahora Killian sabía que había alguien tras de él y por lo mismo aceleró sus planes víctima del pánico y enviando un grupo armado que atacó a Tony e intentó secuestrarle, pero Steve y sus sicarios cubiertos por pasamontañas y bañados en supresores detuvieron el ataque dejando a un castaño atónito y sin entender lo que había sucedido, horas después el rubio se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it

-Era así como planeabas que despertara Tony ¿Cierto?- murmuró Steve desde las sombras mientras el otro comenzaba a despertar atado de pies y brazos a una base que le mantenía suspendido

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?- gruñó desplegando su aroma

-Aldrich Killian, fundador y director general de A.I.M., sufriste múltiples discapacidades por lo que utilizaste al Extremis de Maya Hansen para curarte, a ella la conociste en 1999 en Berna junto con Tony Stark quien rechazó tu proyecto sin siquiera prestarte atención, te haces pasar por el Mandarín, líder de la antigua organización terrorista Los Diez Anillos quienes también tienen un pasado con Stark… ¿Me equivoque con algo?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- su aroma demostró su miedo

-Verá, la seguridad de Tony Stark se encuentra ahora en mis manos, así que tuve que interferir cuando me enteré de sus planes- murmuró comenzando a desplegar sus feromonas gradualmente- Debe saber Killian, que su plan ha sido un rotundo fracaso.

-No podrá detenerme- siseó

-¿Es tan estúpido como para no entender que ya lo hice?- gruñó amenazante- Hace una hora A.I.M. fue víctima de un terrible accidente, no hay ningún sobreviviente ni siquiera su pequeño ejército de mejorados. La Srita Hansen lamentablemente falleció y junto con ella todo el trabajo relacionado con Extremis se ha perdido, tu actor está muerto y en estos momentos el Coronel James Rhodes ya debe estar recibiendo la información que demuestra la conspiración con el senador Stern y el vicepresidente Rodríguez.

-¿C-cómo?

-Desde el principio estabas destinado a fracasar- susurró saliendo a la luz- Fui yo quien frustró todos y cada uno de tus planes, es por mí que nunca lograste sembrar el terror que deseabas

-¿Steve Rogers?- exclamó incrédulo

-En persona- murmuró sonriendo con malicia-Es un enorme placer por fin conocer al hijo de puta que planeaba someter, robar y asesinar a mi omega…

-¿Usted y Stark?

-Lo sé, difícil de creer, pero el destino no se equivoca, le sorprendería saber lo compatibles que somos. Él saca lo mejor de mí- decía mientras se acercaba.

Steve desplegó su aroma en pleno mientras gruñía y el otro gimoteó patéticamente sin poder sostenerle la mirada, haciendo que el Capitán se regodeara mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros para que le calzaran a la perfección

-Sabe lo que le sucederá Killian y no será nada grato para usted- declaró soltando el primer golpe

-¡Basta! ¡Haré lo que me pida!- siseó con dolor

-Lo que quiero es tu asqueroso corazón en una bandeja- susurró Steve con furia helada- Antes de matar a Hansen hice que me diera un neutralizador, ya habrá notado que ya no puede usar a Extremis…

Volvió a golpearle cual saco de boxeo regodeándose con los jadeos y gemidos de dolor que emitía, dejando correr libremente su furia golpeó directamente sus rodillas hasta que estas se dislocaron en ángulos desagradables

-¡Por favor!- gritaba llorando cual cachorro- ¡Basta!

-Patético- gruñó Steve abofeteándole- Un alfa solo suplica a su omega en la cama, no más… Eres una burla para esta casta- siseó- Por supuesto no podía esperar nada más de ti siendo tan malditamente cobarde ¿Quería violar a Tony, cierto?

-N-noo

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme!- gruñó haciendo que se mostrara sumiso de nuevo- ¿Querías marcarle?- mientras hablaba tiró del cabello del otro dejando su cuello al descubierto

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO!- gritó desesperado entendiendo sus intenciones

-Todos sabrán que moriste siendo mi puta- siseó antes de morderle. El otro se removía intentando alejarse, pero no podía hacer nada pues el dominante aroma del alfa prime le subyugaba, sentía las feromonas obligándole a obedecer sintiéndose tan vulnerable con un omega en celo.

Cuando Steve se separó le botó como si fuera basura, el ambiente estaba tan cargado de feromonas que Killian sin poder hacer nada al respecto tenía una notable y molesta erección, su vergüenza y humillación eran evidentes.

-¿Vas a obedecer?- siseó el ojiazul usando su voz de mando

-S…ss-sí…- el otro estaba tenso, no podía resistirse al mandato- Sí alfa…

-Hagamos algo sobre esto- dijo el Capitán tomando su pene con rudeza y lo estrujó, entonces sin que el otro lo hubiera notado antes, colocó la afilada hoja en la base y cortó el falo de un solo tajo

-¡AHHH!

-¡SILENCIO!- exigió de nuevo con voz de mando, haciendo que el otro llorara quedamente y con ligeros temblores mientras se desangraba. Steve se colocó detrás de él y separó sus glúteos, sin previo aviso y son piedad alguna introdujo el falo cercenado en su cavidad anal desgarrándole internamente mientras repetía el movimiento una y otra vez haciéndole morder sus labios hasta sangrar

El hombre luchaba, quería quitarse el mandato, quería suplicar, pero no era capaz de hacer nada. Rogers sólo se detuvo cuando notó que el otro se había desmayado, dejando el falo en su interior se alejó con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y salió del lugar sabiendo que pronto moriría a causa de la hemorragia, tal vez si tenía suerte muriera antes de que las ratas comenzaran a devorarle.

Ahora Steve tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, había ciertos sicarios de los que tenía que deshacerse para que nunca hablaran.


	12. Capítulo Diez

A Steve no le sorprendió cuando recibió aquella llamada de Fury, sabía que objetivos tan públicos como un senador y un vicepresidente serían de mucha preocupación para el Estado así que con su mejor actuación posible se presentó en Washington D.C. dispuesto a “atrapar” a quien fuera que había metido aquella bala en el cráneo de Rodríguez y había roto el cuello de Stern, pero aquello había dado en punto muerto pues por más que investigaran no había ni una sola pista que pudieran seguir y el Capitán al “enterarse” del complot de aquel par contra Tony Stark decidió retirarse de la misión alegando “conflicto de intereses”

Así fue como Steve regresó a New York con el pecho henchido de orgullo por sus acciones, ahora era víspera de Noche Buena y la manada se encontraba reunida, dispuestos a disfrutar de una muy agradable velada

-Así que han estado ocupados en mi ausencia- susurró Thor una vez le pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido en el año

-Nada que ameritara la presencia del Rey de Asgard- se burló Tony mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida- Aunque dudo que vinieras, tu nueva reina te tendría ocupado…

-Rey consorte, mortal diminuto- susurró Loki

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Cuernitos?- siseó

-Tony…- el capitán liberó suaves feromonas para tranquilizarle- ¿Sólo por hoy?- cuestionó mirándole a los ojos

-¡Bien! Seré un niño bueno, pero después me las pagaras- dijo bebiendo de nuevo haciendo al resto reír discretamente

La noche avanzó entre risas y anécdotas a la luz del árbol de navidad más hermoso que cualquiera hubiese visto antes, el ambiente que les envolvía era cálido y hogareño, todos se encontraban cómodos y los dulces y relajantes aromas que desprendían lo demostraban. Steve se había encargado de que su moreno estuviera feliz, había comprado los mejores canoli de la ciudad, sabía que María solía comprárselos a su pequeño y la enorme sonrisa del castaño se lo había confirmado haciéndole sonreír como idiota enamorado

-Si sigues sonriendo así pensaran que estás demente- murmuró Natasha sentándose junto a él

-Puede que lo esté- contestó bebiendo su cerveza

-Cualquier alfa estría como loco al ver a su pareja destinada recibiendo tanta atención- dijo la pelirroja como si nada

-Sé que tuvo algo con ella y sé que ahora son sólo amigos, Pepper es alguien de confianza, al igual que Happy- contestó

-No me refería a los betas…

-Rhodes es casi su hermano, me alegra que esté cerca de él- murmuró mientras observaba a Tony y su mejor amigo charlar animadamente y una sonrisita nostálgica se le escapó pues al ver el cariño y afecto que se tenían no podía evitar pensar en lo que en su tiempo vivió con Bucky

-Muy maduro de tu parte- se burló la mujer

-¿Y tú Romanoff? ¿Cuándo piensas avanzar con Bruce?- cuestionó alzando la ceja curioso

-No creo ser un alfa adecuada para él- murmuró

-Eso es una mierda y lo sabes. Ustedes se gustan, él y sus feromonas prácticamente claman por tu atención- dijo directamente

-No soy un alfa normal… ni siquiera soy un alfa, Steve- dijo desviando la mirada

-Si lo eres. Y él tampoco es un omega ordinario, Bruce te quiere Nat y honestamente suficiente tensión sexual tenemos con la mía y de Tony- rio por lo bajo

-¡Hey Cap!- gritó Clint llamando su atención- Es hora del brindis

-De acuerdo- dijo antes de palmear el hombro de la pelirroja antes de acercarse a la sala donde les esperaban

-Tú eres el líder vejestorio, así que has los honores- murmuró Tony sonriendo y sin despegar la vista de su rostro

-Bien… Yo, quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí esta noche, sé que cada uno de nosotros es completamente diferente del resto pero hoy quiero que celebremos esas diferencias porque es exactamente eso lo que nos ha unido más allá de ser sólo un equipo, hemos logrado conocernos y congeniar a la perfección aun con esas diferencias y por eso esta noche puedo llamarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes mi manada- dijo sonriendo con ganas mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban, de inmediato sintió al resto responder a su llamado mientras los betas asentían con sonrisas en el rostro- Así que brindo por la manada…

-¡Por la manada!- corearon al unísono y con las copas al aire

*********************************************

-Así que… ¿Están pidiendo mi permiso?- murmuró el rubio divertido manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Sí, bueno… eres el alfa de mi manada- murmuró Bruce completamente sonrojado-Esta es mi familia así que es lo correcto…

Steve sonrió ampliamente antes de desplegar su aroma para que se relajara

-No tienen que preguntar siquiera, por supuesto que lo apruebo chicos. Estoy contento por ustedes- contestó con calma

-Gracias Steve- dijo Nat mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

-Te estaré vigilando mientras lo cortejas Romanoff- se burló contestando el abrazo

*********************************************

-Ese fue un brindis de lo más cursi Cap- murmuró Tony acercándose

-Estabas bastante de acuerdo, tú aroma no mentía Shellhead- susurró bebiendo un poco de su cerveza

-¿Cómo es que bebes tanto y no te embriagas?- se quejó

-Súper metabolismo, cortesía del Dr. Ernskine y tu padre- masculló perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos castaños

-Si claro, otra de tus perfecciones…

-No soy perfecto Tony, nunca lo he clamado y tampoco lo busco, deberías conocerme mejor…

-No todos somos tan observadores como tú- murmuró el menor- Gracias por los canoli, fueron un gran detalle…

-No tienes que agradecer nada Tiny- le sonrió satisfecho desviando el rostro

-¿Stiff?- cuando el rubio giró unos suaves labios se encontraron con los suyos haciéndole perder el piso por completo. Steve tomó aquel rostro con suavidad y correspondió al beso con calma sintiendo como su alfa interno ronroneaba de tranquilidad y placer, cuando se separaron el castaño se veía radiante

-Hay que respetar siempre las tradiciones- murmuró mirando hacia el marco antes de separarse e irse de ahí con su singular coquetería

El mayor por fin separó la vista de aquel hermoso trasero y sonrió con ganas cuando miró el marco bajo el que estaba de pie, una ramita de muérdago se mecía saludándole.

************************************************

La mañana del veinticinco de diciembre llegó y se encontró con los Vengadores reunidos aun en pijamas y con tazas de chocolate acompañándoles. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban notablemente con resaca y aun así se veían entusiasmados mientras abrían sus presentes.

-Uffff Stark te has lucido- silbó Clint mientras tensaba la cuerda de su nuevo arco

-Nunca es demasiado para mis niños- bromeó el genio mientras ayudaba a Pepper a colocarse la delicada cadena de oro al cuello

-Aún te falta uno Tones- murmuró Rhodey señalando la pequeña caja azul índigo que estaba a sus pies

-Sí ¿Me pregunto de quién será?- murmuró mirando al rubio que le miraba de reojo mientras probaba las nuevas mejoras magnéticas de su escudo, obviamente cortesía de Tony

El moreno abrió la pequeña cajita y se quedó congelado, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su aroma era un revoltijo de emociones, con suma delicadeza sacó la caja de acrílico que contenía una réplica a escala de un Chevrolet Fleetmaster 1948 negro de cuatro puertas, la placas eran exactamente las mismas de aquel en el que Edwin Jarvis solía llevarle a pasear de niño

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó mirando al rubio

-No puedo revelarte mis secretos- contestó el alfa con orgullo y casi ronroneando satisfecho

-Gracias museo- dijo respirando profundo mientras recuperaba la compostura

-Ha sido un placer Tony- murmuró sonriéndole amorosamente

El resto de la mañana continuó tranquila, la manada se unía a cada segundo que pasaba y Steve podía sentir el delicioso aroma que se creaba cuando la esencia de cada uno se mezclaba impregnando cada rincón del complejo, marcándolo como su hogar. Por su parte Tony tenía un pequeño debate interior que disimulaba a la perfección, sus sospechas sobre el rubio eran ciertas, Steve sabía cosas sobre él que se supone no debería y eso lejos de asustarle estaba captando su interés.

***********************************************

Los Vengadores vivían en una especie de dicha familiar una vez que las fiestas terminaron y todos tuvieron que volver a sus deberes, pues increíblemente a pesar de que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que estaban todos juntos en el complejo, el sentido de pertenencia que cada uno destilaba cada que llegaban a su base era casi arrebatador, llenando el lugar de calidez y alegría a cada segundo sin importar nada ni nadie.

Nat y Bruce avanzaban muy bien en su cortejo, era prácticamente imposible encontrarlos separados y era evidente que incluso dormían juntos pero el científico seguía sin marca pues la mujer decía querer hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Thor y Loki viajaban constantemente entre Asgard y la Tierra pues, aunque el pelinegro intentaba ocultarlo era evidente que estaban perdidamente enamorados y no podían estar separados, después de todo Steve estuvo en lo correcto al conocerles y el destino les había unido aun a pesar de que habían intentado desafiarle. Clint por su parte era el que más viajaba, decía no soportar tantas parejas melosas lo que le llevaba a aceptar más misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. o en solitario, aun así, siempre suspiraba de placer en cuanto ponía un pie en el hangar demostrando así que sus palabras eran vacías.

Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it

Por su parte Steve y Tony continuaban con su rutina, el moreno viajaba entre su casa en Malibú y el complejo constantemente, ocasionalmente se trasladaba a otros estados como parte de sus responsabilidades en Stark Industries o alguna misión en solitario mientras el ojiazul le vigilaba y protegía en silencio desde las sombras esforzándose en no llamar la atención cuando “visitaba” a algunos de los amantes ocasionales de su genio.

Como aquel joven castaño de ojos azules, tenía tan solo unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, era un alfa de rango mayor y había pasado toda la noche coqueteándole a Tony, incluso le sacó a bailar. Se había comportado tierno y galante pero unas horas después él y el multimillonario habían terminado encerrados en un baño, Steve se habría contenido de no ser porque escuchó al imbécil regodearse con sus amigos sobre cómo había hecho gemir como “perra en celo” al gran Tony Stark; bien Steve le mostraría a ese idiota lo que era ser un caballero y esa noche le enseñaría como incluso un alfa de tan alto rango terminaba gimoteando cual cachorro cuando lastimabas los nervios correctos.

Las semanas pasaron bajo esta agradable rutina y fácilmente podrían haber continuado de esa manera de no ser por cierto alfa de un solo ojo.

-Capitán, lo necesito urgentemente- fue lo único que dijo cuándo le llamo.


	13. Capítulo Once

Aquella misión había terminado y sobra decir que el capitán estaba más que enojado, Natasha era parte de su manada y aun así le había ocultado el hecho que Fury le dio diferentes órdenes que al resto. La pelirroja se había mostrado sumamente arrepentida, traicionar la confianza de su alfa líder era algo para lo que no estaba emocionalmente preparada, en la habitación roja le habían enseñado a fingir lealtad para traicionar, pero nunca le prepararon para hacerlo realmente por lo que estaba decidida a jamás hacerlo de nuevo.

Fury había intentado tranquilizar a Steve mostrándole el proyecto Insight, al no lograrlo se atrevió a echarle en cara lo que él y los Comandos Aulladores habían hecho a lo que el rubio casi rugió sin contener sus feromonas, él sabía lo que se había visto obligado a hacer en la guerra (y lo que hacía ahora por su Tony) pero la cabeza de S.H.I.E.L.D. hablaba de los mismos objetivos que Hydra tuvo en sus tiempos, pero adornándole y endulzándolo con supuesta virtud y patriotismo.

Steve decidió pasar el día en Washington D.C. después de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden con Tony, fue a visitar a Peggy y por la noche decidió dormir en el pequeño departamento que conservaba para casos de emergencia, estaba demasiado cansado y quería descansar antes de regresar a su hogar en el complejo, claro las cosas no saldrían como esperaba y el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba muerto y él tenía un Flash drive con la que no tenía idea de que hacer, pero sabía quién si…

-Tony esto es peligroso, S.H.I.E.L.D. fue infiltrado y no sé qué tan comprometido esté- susurraba al teléfono

-Con más razón iré para allá idiota, no podrás hacer nada sin mí- siseó el omega del otro lado de la línea

-No quiero que vengas…

-Tendrás que ordenármelo entonces- le interrumpió- ¿Es eso una orden alfa, Rogers?

-sabes que no lo haré- murmuró antes de soltar un suspiro- Está bien te veré aquí solo te pediré algo a cambio

-¿Qué?

-Haz que Bruce hable con Natasha, está muy afectada. Necesito que la convenza de regresa a casa

-Hablaré con Brucie…

-Gracias Tony- dijo suspirando cansinamente

-No agradezcas, te veo en un rato anciano- contestó Tony antes de colgarle

*******************************************

Cuando Steve llegó al Triskellion con su traje puesto y el reluciente escudo a la espalda iba listo para ser interrogado por Alexander Pierce y entendió que Fury no exageraba al advertirle no confiar en nadie, el rubio mantuvo su aroma y feromonas tranquilas y apacibles en todo momento para que los guardias del hombre no sospecharan nada y por ende el beta se sintiera confiado, cuando salió de la oficina y caminaba por el pasillo, un aroma dulce captó su atención

-Así que esta es la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Tony?- susurró divertido

-¿Creíste que su sistema era rival para mi precioso J.A.R.V.I.S.?- murmuró con suficiencia

-Gracias por venir Shellhead…- susurró tomando su codo con suavidad mientras caminaban al elevador

-Lo que sea por mi mandad, aunque…- Tony se quedó callado de repente y olisqueó al alfa de nuevo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veo que conociste a Sharon Carter- murmuró molesto y sus hormonas se desplegaron de manera sutil rodeando al rubio

-¿Quién?

-Rubia de ojos azules, beta de muy mal carácter y nada bonita a mi parecer ¿Te suena?

-¿Te refieres a la agente trece? ¿La conoces?

-¿Qué si la conozco?- el moreno bufó y sus feromonas se tornaron territoriales- Es un maldito dolor en el trasero

Al subir al elevador de inmediato el ambiente reducido se vició pues Steve no podía evitar reaccionar de buena manera a las dulces feromonas de su omega, él intentaba calmarle a lo que el moreno le retaba de nueva cuenta e incluso le estaba marcando como su territorio a lo que el rubio sonrió maravillado, Rumlow alcanzó el ascensor antes de que cerrara e intentó entrar, pero la carga hormonal de los prime fue demasiado para él, dejándole paralizado en la puerta.

-Lo siento, este está lleno- siseó Tony accionando el botón y cerrando la puerta en sus narices

-Tiny…- Steve quiso tranquilizarle mientras el elevador comenzaba su descenso

-No diré nada, limítate a disfrutar mi compañía y terminemos esto de una buena vez, los chicos podrían necesitarnos pronto

-¿Sucedió algo en la base?

-Un atentado en una pequeña nación africana, su Rey murió y el príncipe heredero acudió a nosotros por ayuda… Más bien nos lo topamos a mitad de su desastre y no le quedó más que aceptar nuestra ayuda- murmuró el castaño

-Debiste avisarme

-Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces me llamaste por esto…- el ascensor se detuvo en otro piso, las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres hicieron además de subir, pero Tony lo impidió-Lo siento…

-¿Qué haces?- susurró Steve mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo

-Los enviaron por nosotros- susurró mientras sacaba una pantalla holográfica- J.A.R.V.I.S. me está notificando todo y nos estoy ganando tiempo. Todo S.H.I.E.L.D. estará aquí muy pronto

¿Cómo saldremos? ¿Traes tu armadura?

-Traigo una pero no la usare… Por ahora tendré que confiar en quién no quería- las puertas se abrieron revelando a una mujer rubia que les esperaba

-Tienen una ventana de tres minutos- susurró la agente dándoles la espalda y comenzaron a andar tras de ella

Llegaron rápidamente al garaje donde el auto de Tony ya les esperaba

-Me debes una grande- murmuró la mujer

-No te debo ni una mierda- siseó Tony- ya era hora que hicieras algo en la agencia además de presumir tu bonito apellido

-¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó

-No es el momento- intervino Steve situándose entre ellos

-No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en él- murmuró la mujer mirando al Capitán

-¿Yo no soy de confiar?- siseó el castaño, su aroma desplegándose violentamente- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién fue la que metió a la tía Peggy en ese asilo?

-¿Peggy?- Steve los miró sin entender

-Stevie…- Tony se colgó de su codo haciendo rabiar a la mujer- Te presento a Sharon Carter, la decepcionante sobrina de la gran y maravillosa Margaret Carter

-¿Decepcionante? Creo que te confundes Tony- siseó Sharon- yo me forjé mi camino sin depender de mis padres o mi tía ¿Crees que ella hubiera estado mejor contigo? ¿Con un omega sin valor alguno e incapaz de mantener una relación estable? Eres patético Stark, podrás ser de casta prime, pero conozco miles que valen más que tú…

-¿Yo soy patético?- siseó destilando un aroma amargo- mírate primita… luciéndote y rogando por la mínima muestra de atención de un alfa que ni siquiera te mira de frente…

Tony miró directamente a Steve quien en efecto sólo le había estado mirando a él, le miró, pero no dijo absolutamente nada pues no era necesario, su aroma y mirada hablaban por sí mismos, estaba herido y aquel omega retaba a su alfa interior por no defender a su pareja destinada, después de tan sólo unos segundos se dio media vuelta y subió al auto

-Eso estuvo de más agente- susurró Steve molesto

-Pero Steve…

-Capitán- le interrumpió y pudo sentir la aprobación del omega ante aquello- Para usted soy el Capitán Rogers

-Pero… él, él no es alguien de confianza, lo conozco…

-Y yo también, él es miembro de mi manada y nadie, nadie tiene derecho a meterse con mi manada- dijo antes de meterse al auto para salir huyendo del lugar

**********************************************

Tony, Steve y Natasha conducían directo a New Jersey a la antigua base militar donde la SSR operó alguna vez, era una gran ventaja tener al genio con ellos pues había logrado que J.A.R.V.I.S. despistara el software rastreador de la unidad, enviando a S.T.R.I.K.E. a un centro comercial al que ni siquiera se habían acercado.

-Sigo creyendo que deberías estar con el resto de la manada- murmuró Steve mirando a Nat por el retrovisor

-Tony dijo lo mismo, pero fue mi querido omega quien me envió a cuidar sus traseros- dijo la pelirroja riendo- Además tienen al Príncipe T’Challa que al parecer también tiene un alter ego…

-¿En serio?

-Si- interrumpió el castaño- Se hace llamar Black Panther, al parecer es tradición wakandana, es el defensor de su pueblo- susurró

-Me gustaría conocerle una vez termine esto- murmuró Steve

Al llegar a la zona abandonada el trio se llevó una gran sorpresa, por supuesto que esperaban grandes descubrimientos, pero no esto, el enterarse que Hydra estuvo todo ese tiempo como un parasito dentro de los mismos cimientos de S.H.I.E.L.D. hizo que el rubio gruñera con rabia al confirmar que su sacrificio en el pasado no habría valido la pena de no ser por la existencia de Tony

-Se acerca un misil, treinta segundos para que llegue- susurró la pelirroja

-¿Quién lo disparo?

-S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Me temó que estuve robando tiempo Capitán- contestó la máquina que ahora Arnim Zola- admítalo, es mejor así…

-¡Steve!- el moreno señaló una rejilla en el suelo, el rubio de inmediato la quitó y les obligó a entrar, la pelirroja saltó y Tony le obligó a mantenerse en el piso y se recostó sobre ella sirviéndole como escudo humano ahora cubierto por su armadura. Steve se acuclilló sobre ellos y mantuvo el escudo elevado- ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.! ¡Manda a Pargo Rojo!

-Ambos estamos, fuera de tiempo…- susurró Zola y el misil impactó, todo a su alrededor retumbaba y los escombros caían sobre ellos sepultándoles

Cuando todo terminó Steve luchaba con toda la fuerza de sus hombros por mantener aquella burbuja que les mantenía con vida, de inmediato tensó su conexión buscando el otro lado de la misma

-Estoy bien- murmuró Tony al sentir el llamado- Nat se desmayó, pero está bien, nada grave… ¡Alfa idiota! Debiste dejarme a mí de último, tengo la maldita armadura puesta- siseó enojado pero su voz denotaba preocupación

-Eso jamás sucederá- murmuró serio

-Ese maldito instinto alfa terminara matándote- murmuró moviéndose lentamente y se acomodó para distribuir el peso y poder salir

-Pargo ya está aquí- la I.A. y entonces sintieron el peso sobre ellos disminuir

-Ya era maldita hora- siseó el moreno, los escombros desaparecieron y vieron la gran armadura roja- Ese es mi niño…

Tony tomó a la pelirroja en brazos para salir del lugar mientras la armadura y Steve abrían paso por aquel desastre

-¿A dónde demonios iremos Steve?- cuestionó el omega

-Saben que estas con nosotros e ir con la manada es ponerlos en riesgo… Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar

-¿Confías en ese alguien?

-…Sí, lo conocí hace poco pero sí

-Bien, vamos entonces

Las naves se hicieron presentes, los equipos de S.T.R.I.K.E. los encontrarían pronto

.Por aquí- susurró Steve

-J, que Pargo los distraiga lo más posible- enseguida la armadura vacía se elevó llamando la atención mientras ellos se retiraban en completo silencio y sigilo.

*****************************************

Había sido un alivio que Sam les recibiera cuando se presentaron ante su puerta, ahora los tres se encontraban en un dormitorio aseándose mientras el beta esperaba en la cocina

-¿Qué sucede Nat?- cuestionó Steve sentándose frente a ella

-Creí estar haciendo lo correcto cuando me uní a S.H.I.E.L.D. creía saber de quién eran las mentiras que decía, pero supongo que solo cambie la KGB por Hydra…

-Querida- intervino Tony al notar el dolor que se desplegaba en su aroma- Todos fuimos engañados, mi padre, mi tía… ahora solo queda hacerles pagar, debemos derrumbarlos- murmuró tranquilizándole con sus feromonas

-Tony tiene razón, no debes sentirte culpable por no saber. Ahora eres parte de esta manada Natasha…- dijo sonriéndole con cariño

-Hice el desayuno- interrumpió Wilson evidentemente incómodo

Con calma se trasladaron al comedor donde los alimentos les esperaban, despacio y con cautela probaron algunos bocados

-¿Quién en S.H.I.E.L.D. podría lanzar ese misil?- cuestionó Nat

-Pierce…

-Quien está en lo más alto del edificio más seguro del mundo

-Eso creen- intervino Tony-eso les hace vulnerables en ciertos aspectos. Podría volver a entrar con facilidad…

-Antes debemos saber con quién trabaja, el algoritmo de Zola estaba en la Lemurian Star- dijo Steve analizando la situación

-¿No estaba ahí un agente que no debía?- murmuró el genio

-Jasper Sitwell…- susurró la pelirroja uniendo cabos

-¿Entonces como los tres más buscados de S.H.I.E.L.D. secuestran a uno de sus oficiales a la luz del día?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-La respuesta es: No lo hacen- susurró Sam interviniendo por primera vez mientras dejaba un folder en la mesa

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Steve mientras se enderezaba

-Considéralo mi curriculum

-¿Esto es Bakhmala? Misión Khalid Khandil ¿Fuiste tú? No dijiste que era de pararescate- dijo la mujer alfa

-¿Este es Riley?- preguntó el mayor, el otro solo asintió

-No podían usar helicópteros por las granadas propulsadas- continuó Nat- ¿Usaste un paracaídas furtivo?

-Creo saber que utilizó- murmuró Tony tomando el archivo y hojeándolo hasta dar con lo que buscaba- Uno de los últimos diseños de Howard…

-Yo… creí que eras piloto- dijo Steve con sorna

-Nunca dije que lo fuera…

-Odio admitirlo, pero mientras mi armadura no esté lista, él nos sería de mucha ayuda- mido el omega mirando al ojiazul

-No puedo pedirte esto Sam, su te fuiste fue por una razón

-Si el Capitán América me dice que me necesita, no hay mejor razón para regresar- aseguró el beta

-¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo así?

-el último está en Fort Meade, tras tres puertas custodiadas y un muro de acero de treinta centímetros

-Pan comida- aseguraron Tony y Nat a la par

******************************************************

Steve envió a Tony, Nat y Wilson a buscar a Sitwell mientras se encargaba de otros asuntos, les dijo a todos que creía saber quién había matado al senador Stern y al vicepresidente Rodríguez, después de todo el método había sido parecido al que utilizaba el Soldado de Invierno y no le costaría nada cargarle esos trabajos, pero en realidad se encontraba acechando a cierta rubia de ojos claros. Desde aquella discusión en el Triskellion había luchado por mantener sus pensamientos a raya debido a la gravedad del asunto que les atañía, pero simplemente seguía llegando a su mente el recuerdo de como esa mujer había insultado a Tony, la mirada del moreno reclamándole por no decir nada al respecto ¡Incluso había intentado ponerle en contra de su omega! Así que su alfa interior no estaba tranquilo, no podía y no estría tranquilo hasta saciar esas ansias.

Con extremo cuidado se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por la espalda aplicando una llave a su cuello, ella luchaba, se notaba su fuerza y su entrenamiento, pero todo era inútil

-Mi Tony vale mil veces lo que tú- siseó con rabia y giró la mano que sostenía la cabeza, haciendo sonar las vértebras al fracturarse y la dejo caer cual muñeca de trapo

De inmediato se fue del lugar encaminándose a su punto de encuentro cuando su móvil sonó

-¿Tony?

-Sitwell habló, tenemos aquí una mierda muy grande- murmuró el moreno con voz preocupada

*******************************************

Steve se levantó despacio y con mucho esfuerzo en el interior de aquel autobús volcado, la lluvia de balas comenzó y a él no le quedó más que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y correr en busca de su escudo mientras su manada le cubría.

Tony aún sin su armadura se esmeraba en golpear y noquear a sus enemigos haciendo uso incluso de la fuerza de sus feromonas. Natasha intentaba distraer y neutralizar a aquel alfa castaño que por alguna extraña razón alteraba su aroma y el mirarle fijamente le causaba una fuerte opresión en el pecho, Steve también notaba algo extraño en aquel hombre y su olor alterado que le parecía extrañamente familiar

-¡Ve! ¡Yo me encargo!- gritó Wilson fungiendo como francotirador

El rubio corrió a toda velocidad llegando justo antes de que el soldado de Invierno rematara a la pelirroja, la pelea entre ellos era reñida, las feromonas volaban de manera peligrosa mostrando a dos alfas prime dispuestos a subyugar a su enemigo a toda costa

-Nat, ven conmigo- murmuró Tony acercándose a la mujer herida para llevarle con Wilson

-Steve…

-Mi armadura está en camino, yo lo cubro- susurró el moreno sacándola de la línea de peligro

Ambos alfas continuaron con el intercambio de golpes y patadas sin embargo el ojiazul por primera vez en meses comenzaba a sentir el verdadero cansancio, recuperó su escudo y golpeó la articulación de aquel brazo metálico ocupando todo su peso para hacer al castaño volar sobre él y rodar por el asfalto, perdiendo de esa manera la máscara que le cubría…

-B-bu… ¿Bucky?- murmuró bajando la guardia y su aroma mostró lo confundido que estaba

-¿Quién carajos es Bucky?- siseó el Soldado, caminando hacia él con decisión

-No mapache, consíguete el tuyo- siseó Tony disparando sus propulsores y entrando a la batalla, el omega golpeaba con fuerza mientras su sistema se encargaba de analizar el estilo de combate del otro

-¡Rogers! ¡Reacciona!- gritó mientras bloqueaba los golpes del otro, sin embargo, Barnes le tomó el brazo y tiró de él con fuerza rompiendo el metal de la armadura y dislocando el hombro del hombre de hierro

-¡Mierda!- siseó Tony intentando esquivar los siguientes golpes sin mucho éxito, recibió fuertes puñetazos en el rostro y su casco se agrietó, sus costillas impactaron con una rodilla en múltiples ocasiones

-¡Tony! – el alfa por fin reaccionó y corrió en auxilio de su omega, ambos peleaban contra el castaño sin mucho éxito hasta que Natasha lanzó una granada y el hombre simplemente desapareció, fue entonces cuando S.T.R.I.K.E. llegó y les tomó prisioneros.

*****************************************

-Tenemos que detener el lanzamiento- murmuró Natasha en aquel lugar después de ser atendida

-No creo que el Consejo reciba mis llamadas- contestó Fury mientras les mostraba tres chips

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó Wilson

-Una vez que los Hellicarguer alcancen los novecientos metros triangularán con los satélites de Insight y se convertirán en armas- susurró Hill

-Tenemos que interceptar esos Hellicarguer y reemplazar sus objeticos con los nuestros, pero no puede ser uno solo- continuó Fury

-Debemos interceptar los tres porque con una sola que continúe funcionando muchas personas morirán- finalizó Hill

Steve intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero no podía, sus feromonas nerviosas y furiosas a la vez al saber que su omega estaba postrado en una camilla debido a su maldita ineptitud y sentimentalismo así que cuando Fury habló de salvar a S.H.I.E.L.D. no pudo evitar estallar en su contra, él desmantelaría ambas organizaciones a la vez, aunque tuviera que deshacerse del hombre.

-Bueno… parece que ahora usted da las ordenes Capitán- murmuró el otro alfa

-En eso… mgghhh, tienes toda la razón- siseó Tony acercándose a paso cauteloso

-Tony no deberías…

-Si debo Steve- interrumpió- tengo tres costillas rotas, un hombro recién reacomodado, una rodilla esguinzada y casi pierdo uno de mis preciosos dientes, pero aun así me necesitaran

-No puedo dejar que combatas así- murmuró el rubio

-Lo sé por suerte también soy un genio y parece ser que necesitan uno. ¿En serio ese fue tu mejor plan, parches?- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Tienes uno mejor?- murmuró el aludido con molestia

-De hecho, sí…- dijo con aires de superioridad antes de comenzar a hablar

************************************************

Steve, Hill y Wilson se infiltraron con suma delicadeza al Triskellion y ahora se encontraban en una sala de monitoreo

-Todo listo Tony- murmuró la mujer beta mientras conectaba la unidad que el genio les dio

-Perfecto. J, dame acceso completo a todo- se escuchó la voz del genio a través del comunicador, muy en contra de su voluntad había aceptado hacer su parte desde el escondite de Fury

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto que si preciosa… Ahora ustedes a lo suyo ¡Hay, Birdie!

-¿Stark?- susurró Sam molesto por el apodo

-No estaré ahí para controlarlos así que depende de ti que ese par de alfas regrese ileso. Quiero a mi manada completa Wilson…

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- susurró en respuesta

-Estaremos bien Shellhead- contestó el rubio contento por su preocupación

-Más te vale Winghead, o iré a patear tu trasero americano…

-Está todo listo Cap- aseguró Hill

-Bien- el rubio tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar- Atención agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. soy Steve Rogers, escucharon hablar de mi en los últimos días a algunos incluso se les ordenó dispararme, pero es hora de que sepan la verdad.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. no es lo que creíamos Hydra tomó control sobre él y Alexander Pierce es su líder, S.T.R.I.K.E. e Insight son de Hydra, no sé cuantos más lo son, pero sé que están aquí. Podrían estar parados junto a ustedes y casi obtienen lo que quieren: Control absoluto, le dispararon a Nick Fury y no terminará ahí- declaró con total seguridad y proyectando sus feromonas- si lanzan esos Hellicarguer Hydra podrá matar a quien se interponga en su camino a menos que los detengamos. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho pero el precio de la libertad es alto y siempre lo ha sido y es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Si soy el único que así sea, pero apuesto que no lo seré…

-¿Lo escribiste primero o se te ocurrió al momento?- se burló Falcon

-Eso fue muy de libro- coincidió Tony- pero era justo lo que necesitábamos, ahora muevan sus traseros mientras llega la artillería pesada

*****************************************************

Steve y Sam se abrían paso a golpes para llegar al hangar, la batalla se desató y los agentes peleaban entre ellos, aun así, medio S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba en busca del Capitán

-Están comenzando el lanzamiento- informó Hill vigilando las cámaras

-No en mi maldita guardia- siseó el genio- J, inhabilita los propulsores de los Hellicarguer

-Propulsores inhabilitados- contestó la I.A., de inmediato las naves comenzaron a descender

-¿Creían poder proteger mi tecnología DE MÍ?- se burló Tony- Todos tuyos museo… me tomará un raro inhabilitarlos por completo pero sus pájaros se quedaron sin alas

-¿Y el algoritmo?

-J.A.R.V.I.S. lo aisló y está bien protegido, no pueden entrar a él desde su sistema. Tengo completo control de él- declaró orgulloso

-Bien hecho Tiny- murmuró el alfa igual de orgulloso

-Ahora rompe algunas narices nazis, intentaran reiniciar los sistemas manualmente y es algo tedioso, así que tienes suficiente tiempo para bajarlos de las naves y evitar que retomen el control.

Uno a uno lograron tomar el control de la tripulación de las naves, los agentes de Insight seguían sin comprender que era lo que había fallado en su lanzamiento y viéndose en desventaja atacaban sin contenerse haciendo que Steve hiciera uso de sus feromonas para someterles mientras peleaba con las oleadas de fieles a Hydra que llegaban en todo momento. Fue un alivio cuando la legión de hierro por fin hizo su aparición, casi cuarenta armaduras diversas se abrieron paso entre las balas para tomar posición y custodiar los Hellicarguer permitiendo que ellos pudieran salir del hangar

-J.A.R.V.I.S. se hará cargo Cap, los protocolos ya fueron violados así que sólo necesito un par de minutos para volver todo eso en chatarra- se escuchó la voz del omega

-Pierce está asegurado- se escuchó la voz de Natasha- Tony tiene razón, solo quedan vigentes los protocolos de máximo nivel. Todo está listo aquí

-Vamos en camino- aseguró Steve mientras abrían paso hacía lo más alto del edificio, pero una ráfaga de balas les cortó el paso

-Sam, ve con Fury- ordenó

-Ten cuidado Cap- murmuró emprendiendo el vuelo

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love

-Buck… sé que estás ahí- susurró con calma- Eres mi hermano…

-Eres mi misión- siseó el otro alfa saliendo a la luz y caminando en su dirección

-Bo quería hacer esto- contestó el rubio quitándose el casco y con él su comunicador- No tendrías que haberlo lastimado

El soldado de invierno le atacó de frente y sin mediar sus fuerzas, el capitán detuvo el golpe con el escudo y ocupó su peso para desequilibrarle, desatando una batalla sin igual. A cada golpe que daban o recibían podían sentir a su cuerpo respondiendo al reto de su enemigo aumentando la adrenalina y las feromonas que exudaban, marcando territorio y demostrando su superioridad, poderío y fuerzas ambos alfas gruñían como fieras y sus colmillos relucían peligrosamente.

En un momento Steve dejó de sentir el dolor de los impactos contra su cuerpo, ni siquiera se percató cuando aquella bala entró en su abdomen, lo único de lo que era consciente era de las ansias asesinas que le gobernaban pues en ese momento era más alfa que humano y el alfa clamaba por la sangre de quien hirió a su destinado.

El rubio detuvo el puño metálico con un solo brazo y sintió sus músculos tensarse en respuesta a la fuerza descomunal, pero eso no lo detuvo, tomó la muñeca con fuerza y torció el brazo tirando de el con energía para colocarse detrás de su antiguo amigo y entonces pateo su espalda con toda su fuerza logrando arrancar la extremidad y la lanzó lejos

-Reacciona James- siseó antes de continuar con la pelea, esta vez se barrió con rapidez y con el escudo golpeó la rótula derecha haciéndola sonar y viendo cómo se doblaba en el ángulo contrario

-Aggghhh- el castaño cayó sin poder sostenerse, Steve golpeó su rostro con fuera y cuando la otra mano intentó detenerle no dudó en tomar el codo y fracturarlo con tal sólo la fuerza de sus manos, volvió a golpear el rostro con el escudo fracturando la nariz y haciendo que el hombre cayera de espaldas boqueando

El capitán se dejó caer a su lado respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo y se arrodilló sobre el pecho del otro alfa, tomó sus solapas y le agitó con fuerza

-Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, vivías en Brooklyn, eres Sargento del ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, Batallón de infantería 107, miembro fundador de Los Comandos Aulladores… intentaste ayudarme cuando mi madre murió, Eres mi mejor amigo

-Tú eres mi misión- siseó el hombre con mirada vacía y sin reconocerle

-Te prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de la línea- murmuró el ojiazul con dolor en la voz- Siento no poder cumplirlo, pero heriste a mi omega. Es una lástima que no me recuerdes, quería que murieras siendo tú mismo- declaró mientras soltaba el primer golpe sabiendo que no se detendría hasta quedar satisfecho.


	14. Capítulo Doce

Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

Cuando la batalla en el Triskellion terminó Pierce fue tomado en custodia y llevado por el ejército a una de las prisiones más seguras del país, claro eso no fue impedimento para cierto alfa que aun herido se aseguró que el hombre sufriera un terrible accidente, era una lástima que se hubiera caído durante la noche y golpeado la cabeza contra el piso, muriendo sin pagar ante la justicia.

Por el momento el gobierno era un desastre y cada organización se dedicaba a señalarse los unos a los otros buscando culpables y traidores donde no los había, por suerte a pesar del disgusto inicial con Natasha por destapar los secretos más grandes no sólo de Hydra sino también de S.H.I.E.L.D. todos habían acordado en confiar en la imparcialidad de Los Vengadores para ayudar a deshacerse de los restos agonizantes de la organización criminal, pero por el momento tenían que recuperarse, Sam Wilson se había quedado en D.C. aunque Steve le había invitado a visitarles cuando gustara, Nat decidió tomarse dos semanas para arreglar asuntos pendientes ahora que sus secretos e identidades eran de dominio público pero prometió que volvería pues cierto omega la esperaba en su hogar. Steve y Tony regresaron al complejo a la espera de poder descansar y permitir a sus cuerpos sanar en un ambiente familiar y tranquilo, el destino de nueva cuenta no estuvo de su lado.

-Es usted el omega más hermoso que haya visto jamás, en Wakanda sería la Reina más amada de la historia- murmuró el africano mientras besaba sus nudillos

-Es muy amable su majestad- contestó Tony con una sonrisa coqueta

Steve observaba la escena en silencio, desde la tarde en que el resto de la manada llegó al complejo había tenido que soportar estas escenas, el ahora Rey T’Challa había quedado prendado de su Tony a primera vista y a partir de ese momento se dedicó a rondar el complejo y llenar a su moreno de regalos y detalles, lo que más molestaba al rubio era como el alfa desplegaba su aroma de manera tan arrogante y marcando su territorio cuando el omega ni siquiera había aceptado su cortejo. Ese era SU omega y SU manada y más le valía a aquel hombre largarse pronto sino quería terminar acompañando a su padre próximamente

-¿Tony, podemos hablar?- siseó Steve interrumpiéndoles, sin poderlo evitar desplegó su aroma respondiendo al reto del rey

-Por supuesto… Si nos disculpa alteza- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amable antes de seguir al rubio a la habitación de al lado.

Una vez en la otra habitación el alfa respiró profundo llenándose del suave aroma de su omega y relajándose en consecuencia

-¿Qué sucede Winghead?- cuestionó divertido al ver como luchaba contra sus celos

-Necesito saber cómo sigues…

-¿Sólo eso?- murmuró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Tengo que irme unos días, pero no lo haré a menos que sepa que estás mejor- declaró mirándole a los ojos

-¿Irte? Aún no te recuperas y Natasha regresó apenas hace unos días…

-Es urgente, me quedaré en la Torre. No me iría de no ser porque sé que toda la manada estará aquí para asegurarse que te cuides- le dijo con un poco de burla

-¿Por qué debes irte? Tú también tienes que descansar, te metieron una maldita bala en el puto abdomen- siseó molesto

-Por suerte mi metabolismo me hace sanar con rapidez…

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar impaciente

-Bucky…- fue lo único que dijo y aunque técnicamente no estaba mintiendo ambos sabían que se alejaba porque el celo de Tony se acercaba y mientras el rubio estuviera cerca los supresores no funcionarían

-Sólo déjame asegurar que estás lo suficientemente bien para irte- murmuró el moreno

-¿Preocupado por mí Tiny?- se burló

-Por supuesto que sí idiota, tengo que cuidar al alfa de esta manada- dijo sonriéndole y dándole un golpe juguetón en el pecho

****************************************************

Steve había estado al pendiente de Tony aún en su exilio autoimpuesto, detestaba dejarle con aquel imbécil acechándole, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien y comodidad de su genio, sin embargo, su instinto era más fuerte pues su alfa interior rugía como bestia enjaulada y al final terminó cediendo a sus deseos. Después de dos días en los que visitó a Peggy y se encargó de esparcir las cenizas de su hermano decidió ponerse en marcha, sus informantes le dieron la información necesaria para idear un plan y con un solo texto encriptado se encargó de iniciarlo

Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you

-Vera majestad- susurró acuclillándose ante el pelinegro- Usted sabe que es de muy mala educación llegar al hogar de una manada e intentar marcarla como su territorio. El complejo es MI territorio porque es el hogar que MI omega construyo para MI manada…

-Mgfhmshsdhj…- el hombre amordazado intentaba hacerse escuchar

-Entiendo que quedara cautivado con la belleza de mi Tony- continuó su soliloquio- pero me molesta a sobre manera su forma tan arrogante de cortejarlo, como si no tuviera duda alguna de que se saldrá con la suya. Usted podrá ser de la realeza, pero aquí las cosas con diferentes y ya que sé que mi pequeño no tiene interés alguno en usted yo me encargaré de mostrarle tales diferencias…

El rubio quitó la mordaza mirándole con una sonrisa que denotaba aires de inocencia tan discordantes con su amenazador aroma

-¡Está loco Rogers!- siseó con furia

-Sí, estoy loco por Tony- murmuró con calma

-Ahora entiendo porque no lleva su marca…- antes de que pudiera continuar una mano apretaba su tráquea con fuerza

-Aún no está listo- dijo Rogers con ira contenida- pero la llevará y será él mismo quien la pida. Ahora Rey T’Challa ¿Qué haremos con esos labios que osaron rozar la piel de mi razón de ser?

Con calma y suma delicadeza Steve sacó una navaja y con ella rozó los labios del otro alfa quien al removerse fue sometido son suma facilidad

-Es una puta desgracia de alfa- siseó el rubio al sentir la facilidad con la que le subyugó- Un alfa jamás se subyuga ante nadie, su fuerza representa la seguridad y felicidad de su omega… Sabe, en algún momento yo fui un alfa debilucho y enfermizo y aun así jamás bajé la cabeza ante los alfas de alto rango que me golpeaban a diario, nunca les temí, pero usted, usted apesta a miedo- le tomó del cuello con una sonrisa sádica.

“Mi querido amigo Thor me ha enseñado algo con mucha claridad y es que un Rey representa la fortaleza de su pueblo y sólo se doblega ante su Reina, si otro alfa intenta someterle Thor le arrancaría la cabeza, pero si Loki se lo pidiera se arrancaría los jodidos brazos y se los entregaría en una bandeja de oro sólido… eso es ser un alfa, eso es ser un Rey y usted no es más que un remedo de ambos, patético y menos que la mierda.

El súper soldado se puso de pis con fingida calma y entonces con una risa casi infantil pateó el pecho del otro escuchando como el esternón se fracturaba, impactó su rodilla contra el rostro rompiendo la nariz, de inmediato la sangre brotó y repitió el movimiento salpicándose con el vital líquido

-Creo que no medía mi fuerza- murmuró divertido al ver el hematoma en forma de antifaz apareciendo en el rostro de T’Challa, claro indicativo de que la base del cráneo se había fracturado. Volvió a arrodillarse alzándole el rostro

-D-deeten… por…

-No supliques- gruñó furioso y colocó la navaja contra los labios comenzando a cortar de manera ruda e irregular mientras el otro se removía gritando- No se preocupe, ya no los necesita

Así continuó por lo menos tres horas haciendo incluso uso de la epinefrina para asegurarse que el Rey se mantuviera despierto y pudiera sentir todo; la antes hermosa piel ébano de T’Challa ahora era un collage de parches sanguinolentos, le faltaban trozos de piel y musculo y en otras parte había sido levantada tan sólo en finas laminas sangrantes y después rociada con diferente químicos que quemaban como el mismísimo infierno, sus costillas estaban fracturadas, sus uñas no estaban y le faltaban dientes, sus piernas estaban rotas y los tendones de sus rodillas cortados dejándole inútiles…

-Por-r… f-ffaa…v-vvor…- alcanzó a musitar de manera ininteligible con el poco aire que lograba entrar a sus pulmones

-¿Sabía que los alfas primitivos comían el corazón de su rival después de derrotarlos para obtener el derecho a tomar a un omega?- murmuró el ojiazul con tranquilidad

-M-mmi p-puu...ebl-lo…

-No se preocupe- dijo poniéndose a su altura- Jamás le arrebataría su cabeza a un pueblo tan brillante como el suyo… Me encargaré que Wakanda tenga una cabeza para su corona.

Steve tomó el largo cuchillo de combate y cortó el pecho con movimientos firmes y seguros mientras el ambiente se llenaba nuevamente de gritos agónicos, con sus manos hurgó entre el musculo hasta llegar al esternón destrozado y con fuerza lo removió exponiendo el latiente órgano.

-No tiene ni puta idea de cómo voy a disfrutarlo- siseó con vehemencia antes de estrujarlo y tirar con toda su fuerza

***************************************************

Habían pasado días demasiado ajetreados, a Steve le llamaron diciendo que un contingente wakandano iría a la Torre y que el resto de la manada le encontraría ahí pronto, su sorpresa parecía genuina cuando le dijeron que el Rey T’Challa se había ido del complejo de manera apurada hacía cinco días y desde entonces nadie sabía nada sobre él. Steve se alistó y les esperó con calma y paciencia para recibirles con palabras amables, fue incluso el mismo quien lideró la búsqueda del monarca, atrapó e interrogó a supuestos sospechosos, eran pocos los momentos en los que el rubio no estaba en una misión y los Vengadores continuaron con ese ritmo de vida por dos semanas hasta que…

-Winghead, hay que cancelar la misión- susurró Tony entrando en su despacho

-¿Sucedió algo?- cuestionó dejando el ordenador para ponerse de pie

-Apareció T’Challa… o más bien su cabeza- dijo el moreno analizando sus reacciones

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, su cabeza apareció en el maldito centro de la capital de Wakanda, múltiples fracturas en el cráneo, golpes, hematomas y cortes… sus labios fueron extirpados- dijo con voz afectada

-Eso es… bestial, no lo puedo creer- dijo frunciendo el ceño con falsa preocupación

-Creí que estarías contento de que ya no estuviera por aquí- susurró bajito

-Claro que no- murmuró fingiendo estar molesto- Es cierto que no lo toleraba, pero esto es… demasiado

-La guardia Real de Wakanda está furiosa- continuó el menor mirándole a los ojos- Van a interrogarnos ya que fuimos los últimos en verle

-Adelante- lo que necesiten- susurró el alfa sin preocupación alguna.

Dos días después engañó a aquellas maquinas con suma facilidad y continuó su día a día como si nunca hubiese devorado aquel corazón.

************************************************

Los días trascurrieron con calma una vez que el contingente de Wakanda se fue, ellos seguirían las investigaciones acerca de la muerte de su monarca hasta atrapar al culpable, pero decidieron dejar a los Vengadores de lado y volver a encerrarse tras sus fronteras pues aún seguían sin comprender como alguien había violado su territorio de aquella manera sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pr su parte la manada se encontró muy a gusto en su hogar intercalando aquellas misiones con las que se deshacían de los restos de Hydra con aquella dicha hogareña nunca pensaron necesitar o desear. Natasha y Bruce eran inseparables, habían hablado de la rara condición de la pelirroja, los médicos le llamaban “Delta” y no se conocían a muchos en la misma situación pues Natalia Aliavnova Romanova nació en Rusia siendo una omega de alto rango y habían experimentado con ella a tal grado que salió de la habitación roja sin la capacidad de engendrar y siendo una alfa de alto rango, por su parte Bruce sabía que por la radiación gamma sería muy difícil que pudieran tener cachorros pero a ella eso parecía no importarle, así lo amaba y por ende el hizo a un lado los detalles de la casta de su pareja, decidiendo amarla con sus defectos y virtudes y sin importar que no fueran el destino el uno del otro el científico tomaría su marca en su próximo celo.

Thor y Loki pasaban más tiempo en la Tierra que en Asgard y el pelinegro por fin se permitía ser abierto frente a todos dejando poco a poco su recelo y desconfianza y siendo parte activa de las misiones de los Vengadores, dedicándose a demostrarle a su marido que no se iría nunca más y Thor, bueno el dios del trueno no hacía más que adorar a su omega las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pepper y Rhodey estaban comenzando tentativamente una relación, aquellos sentimientos fueron tan inesperados para ambos que nadie lo vio venir, nadie excepto Tony quien les dijo que siempre esperó que algo así surgiera, Happy y Clint seguían siendo felizmente solteros, se habían vuelto unidos gracias a sus constantes bromas hacia las parejas de la manada, aunque últimamente el arquero se notaba ansioso, como si el destino le estuviera llamando.

Por último, Steve y Tony seguían en aquel bizarro cortejo, para todos era evidente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el moreno se rindiera, era más que claro por la forma en que se comportaban que eran una pareja, aunque lo negaran. Tony había tomado el hábito de observar detenidamente al rubio sin disimular y aunque si había interés de él hacia el capitán como todos afirmaban, también le analizaba a detalle pues el omega sabía q lo que el hombre hacía por él, no tenía pruebas, pero las obtendría pronto si se lo proponía, pero… ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Haría aquello que era su deber como Vengador? ¿O permitiría que el omega en su interior continuara ronroneando de placer ante aquel poder recién descubierto?

-Sr. Stark tiene una llamada del Dr. Strange- notificó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-¿Stephen?- murmuró emocionado- La tomare en mi oficina J

El moreno salió de la sala con andar casi saltarín, no fue consciente del aroma dulce que desplegaba debido a su felicidad ni del gruñido molesto de Steve ante su reacción.

***************************************************

Después de aquella tarde Tony comenzó a recibir llamadas de aquel médico a diario, Steve sabía quién era y justo por ello le purgaba la idea de su omega restableciendo lazos con aquel alfa, cuando el moreno comenzó a salir con el otro a almorzar o simplemente platicar el ojiazul sintió la sangre hervirle, quería deshacerse del hombre, pero su pequeño le tenía sincero afecto debido a su pasado.

Stephen Vincent Strange era un alfa de alto rango, neurocirujano de gran renombre y considerado no solo el mejor de la ciudad sino del estado entero, el hombre era conocido por ser un arrogante y un completo esnob con todo el mundo a excepción de Tony a quién conoció en una fiesta universitaria y desde ahí se hicieron cercanos hasta que cada uno tomó rumbos distintos en la vida y ahora sin motivo aparente el pelinegro había decidido retomar dicha amistad.

Pero Steve sabía que el hombre estaba buscando más que una simple amistad, era evidente en su comportamiento atento y gentil hacia el moreno quien parecía muy contento de tenerle de regreso en su vida sin embargo no correspondía a los pequeños avances del médico, al contrario, parecía evitar el ser coqueto además de que rechazaba amablemente sus halagos y obsequios pero eso no detenía al otro que continuaba con esmero y dedicación haciendo que el capitán viera rojo de la ira sobre todo desde que Strange comenzó a visitar el complejo.

-Espera tienes algo- murmuró el cirujano estirando la mano para quitar una pelusa inexistente del cabello del magnate y después acomodar aquel rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, ambos estaban de pie junto al ventanal donde Tony le había estado enseñando sus sistemas de reconocimiento y acceso

-Amm… gracias- susurró el omega intentando controlar su sonrojo, sin poderlo evitar el rubio gruñó sonoramente y apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas

-Eres tan adorable como en la universidad- murmuró Strange con una tenue sonrisa

-No soy adorable y nunca lo fui- aseguró el moreno cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Lo eres… por eso me gustas tanto- murmuró tomándole las manos, en ese momento todo el complejo pareció quedarse congelado y en completo silencio, los que estaban en la sala principal de inmediato desviaron la vista al rubio que tensaba las mandíbulas luchando por controlar y mantener su instinto a raya

-Ya hablamos de eso Stephen- murmuró Tony soltando un suave suspiro

-Y ya te dije que me des tan sólo una oportunidad- dijo acariciando el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares- Te deje ir una vez, no lo haré de nuevo…

-Stephen…

-No voy a rendirme fácilmente. Se mío, quiero hacer esto correctamente solo necesito que aceptes mi cortejo y yo hablaré con el Capitán Rogers…

-N-no...- Tony le interrumpió nerviosamente, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar el rugido animal del rubio que desplegaba feromonas peligrosamente

-Lo siento- se apresuró a intervenir Nat antes de que el ojiazul estallara- Steve se toma muy en serio su papel como alfa de la manada, es muy protector y territorial

-Es mejor hablar de eso después- murmuró el omega haciendo que el otro le soltara y guiándole fuera del lugar

****************************************

Un mes, no fue capaz de soportar más, no tenía la paciencia para continuar viendo a aquel alfa intentando ganarse a su omega y aun consciente de que Tony hacía lo posible por rechazarle amablemente, él necesitaba hacer algo al respecto o terminaría estallando, cada que escuchaba a Happy o Pepper hablando de la buena pareja que harían rondaban por su cabeza mil formas en las cuales podría deshacerse del cirujano pero le gustara o no, su genio le tenía en estima y sufriría por la muerte del otro.

Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle

-Muy bien doctor ¿Sabe el por qué está aquí?- murmuró el rubio desde las sombras y manteniendo su aroma oculto

-Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea- confesó el alfa con voz calma, aunque su aroma demostraba su enojo y ansiedad al encontrarse amarrado a la silla de metal y sus manos sujetas sobre la fría superficie de la mesa

-Le investigué, la mayoría de la gente lo cree un hijo de puta por su comportamiento, pero pocos saben de las caridades que atiende ocasionalmente eso es algo que tiene en común con Stark

-Si han lastimado a Tony juro…

-¡Jamás le tocaría un solo cabello!- gritó el capitán estampando las palma contra la mesa

-Rogers…- el pelinegro le miraba sin creerlo- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Debo aceptar que no puedo quejarme de su comportamiento o la sinceridad de sus intenciones con Tony y eso me molesta mucho- siseó el rubio liberando sus feromonas

-Quiere a Tony para usted- murmuró comprendiendo

-Él ya es mío y usted se alejará de él o morirá- gruñó

-No lo haré, lo amo y siempre lo he hecho- gruñó luchando contra las feromonas que querían someterle

-Él es mi pareja destinada, nadie lo amará más que yo…- dijo el capitán con las mandíbulas tensas

-Y aun así le ha rechazado- dijo con voz altiva y Steve le tomó de los cabellos para estampar su cabeza contra la mesa

-Ultima oportunidad Strange, si sabe lo que le conviene…- se nuevo sus feromonas inundaron el ambiente mientras usaba su voz de mando para imponerse como superior

-N… n-noo- gruñó con la respiración agitada negándose a subyugarse

-No puedo matarle, pero puedo hacerle mucho daño- murmuró tomando una pesada masa del poste a lado de la mesa

-No le tengo… m-miedo- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas

-El día de mañana no recordaras que fui yo- le dijo con calma colocándose a su derecha- pero debes saber que tienes mi respeto.

Sus brazos se tensaron elevando la masa para enseguida caer a una velocidad vertiginosa, los gritos del médico no se hicieron esperar.

***********************************************

-¡Tony! ¿Cómo esta Stephen?- cuestionó Pepper en cuanto le vio entrar en la sala

-Se está recuperando, no recuerda mucho y sólo está consciente a ratos- murmuró el castaño- pero sus manos fueron destrozadas, no tienen reparo…

-¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así?- preguntó Bruce

-Sus colegas dicen que se negó a operar a una jovencita hace poco y ella murió, probablemente fueran sus familiares- contesto el moreno, pero discretamente miró al súper soldado

-¿Algo que podamos hacer?- esta vez quien hablaba era Clint

-No, él me ha pedido que me mantenga alejado y la policía se hará cargo- suspiró con fuerza

-Debes descansar- intervino Steve- come y duerme antes de volver con él- murmuró el rubio molesto y con un aroma ácido

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-Sabes la respuesta, pero es tu amigo y te necesita- contestó controlando su instinto mientras salía

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y si bien el moreno visitaba a su amigo e incluso había trabajado en algunas prótesis para ayudarle el tiempo que pasaba con aquel alfa poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en apenas una visita semanal pues parecía que la frustración por su carrera arruinada era superior a cualquier sentimiento que él pudiera albergar por lo que de a pocos alejaba a Tony de su lado encerrándose cada vez más en su burbuja de desprecio y autocompasión. Steve sonreía contento pues no se había equivocado con su análisis del sujeto y su plan resultó a la perfección.


	15. Capítulo Trece

La manada se encontraba en medio de una batalla, parecía que por fin lograrían de deshacerse del último escondite de la sangrante Hydra y cada uno daba lo mejor de sí en esta misión.

Steve Rogers conducía su fiel motocicleta zigzagueando entre la espesura de aquel nevado bosque mientras lanzaba su escudo y disparaba sus armas deshaciéndose de la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles y si era de manera permanente aún mejor. Todo el tiempo se mantenía en contacto con el resto, actualizando estrategias y coordinando sobre la marcha mientras vigilaba el estatus de su omega intentando incluso pasar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo posible y no había reproche alguno que pudieran hacerle al respecto pues no había momento en el que lucharan mejor que cuando lo hacían juntos.

-¡Mierda!- siseó Tony al estrellarse contra el campo de fuerza

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó Steve mientras continuaba en la lucha

-El edificio central está protegido por una especie de escudo de energía. La tecnología de Strucker es más potente que otras bases de Hydra

-El cetro de Loki debe estar aquí- se escuchó la voz de Thor a través del comunicador

\--Strucker no tendría esas defensas sin él- coincidió Loki con su alfa mientras continuaban luchando

-¿Están completamente seguros?- cuestionó el rubio

-Sí Capitán- contestó la pareja sin dudar

-Bueno, por fin terminaremos- gruñó Steve mientras rompía un cuello con el lanzamiento de su escudo

-Ese “por fin” está tardando mucho, chicos- murmuró Nat

-Bueno, perdimos el factor sorpresa- contestó Clint

La batalla continuaba, los soldados se desplegaban y enviaban artillería pesada y aun así los Vengadores no retrocedían, el ambiente de aquel bosque era un asfixiante perfume de feromonas y sangre que mantenían a aquellos de más bajo rango inestables y erráticos, mientras tanto en la ciudad la legión de hierro mejorada se encargaba de evacuar a los civiles, aunque muchos de ellos no se mostraran contentos al respecto.

-¿Qué… que mierda?- se escuchó la voz del arquero y enseguida se escuchó su gruñido de dolor

-¡Clint!- grito Natasha preocupada por su mejor amigo

Steve intentó acercarse y entonces algo le golpeó

-Mierda… Tenemos un mejorado- gruñó el Capitán poniéndose en marcha

-Le dieron a Clint- siseó la pelirroja- ¡Cariño, deshazte de ese bunker!

En seguida Hulk se abalanzó sobre aquel bunker y se deshizo del resto de os soldados alrededor mientras el resto de la manada se reagrupaba poco a poco

-Shellhead, necesitamos entrar ya- gruñó Steve

-Estoy cerca, cariño- contestó con sorna y sus instrucciones a J.A.R.V.I.S. rindieron frutos- ¡Puente levadizo cayó!

-¡Pronto, todos a la base!- gruñó el capitán- Loki quédate con Clint

-¿Y el mejorado?- cuestionó Thor deshaciéndose del último grupo

-Lo vi borroso pero su aroma era el de un omega, pero de todos nuestros enemigos nunca nos enfrentamos con algo así- contestó Rogers-Clint está muy herido, mi magia sólo puede contener los daños- murmuró Loki mientras utilizaba su magia sobre el arquero- Debemos irnos pronto

-Lo ayudaré a llevarle al Quinjet, ustedes vayan con Tony- murmuró Natasha- Todo está bajo control por acá

-Adelante y ve por Bruce- murmuró Steve mientras él y Thor se abrían paso hasta la fortaleza

*********************************************

Se encontraban todos en la Torre, era más fácil llegar ahí para atender al arquero y hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo con la OTAN pues muy a disgusto del Capitán habían tenido que entregar a Strucker con vida. Ahora todos se encontraban realizando sus labores, Clint era atendido por la Dra. Cho y Loki mientras Natasha, Bruce y Tony se encontraban en el laboratorio estudiando el cetro, bueno los dos genios lo hacían mientras la pelirroja usaba sus feromonas para mantener tranquilo y relajado a su recién marcado omega, Steve por su parte recibía los informes de los mejorados a quienes se habían enfrentado.

-¿Cap, podemos hablar?- susurró Clint entrando a su despacho minutos después de ser liberado por sus sanadores

-Adelante ¿Qué sucede?

-Es… sobre el mejorado- murmuró el ex-agente con voz ligeramente ronca

-Hill nos dio información sobre él ¿Quieres verla?- inquirió el ojiazul notando la molestia y curiosidad en el aroma del otro

-Sí, es que… apenas lo vi por unos instantes, pero yo…

-Sentiste a tu destinado- susurró Steve entendiendo

-Sí- contestó con voz queda- lo sentí y me quedé congelado, no supe que hacer y al segundo siguiente estaba herido

-Bueno, ahora con más razón debemos encontrarles- susurró el alfa prime sonriéndole

-Gracias Steve

-Para eso es la familia Clint…

********************************************************

Los últimos días fueron maratónicos para la manada, Steve, Clint y Nat rastreaban a los mejorados con ayuda de Hill y Rhodey quien intercalaba sus misiones para pasar tiempo con Pepper quien se encontraba aun en Malibú con Happy, Thor y Loki tuvieron que irse al complejo pues el celo del pelinegro llegó de manera repentina, mientras Bruce y Tony se la pasaban encerrados en el laboratorio escaneando y analizando el cetro, eso al principio no le había parecido al rubio quien no pudo evitar que sus celos surgieron pero tan rápido como llegaron los forzó a irse, Bruce era parte de su manda, llevaba la marca de su alfa y además ese par cuando estaban juntos eran como dos niños.

Ahora que por fin llegó la noche de su celebración de victoria Steve se permitía relajarse en aquel ambiente mientras admiraba a su peculiar manada, Nat y Bruce se coqueteaban junto al bar, Thor contaba sus batallas con alegría y estruendo mientras Loki yacía en su regazo, desplegando sus feromonas dulces y cálidas mientras admiraba a su alfa con genuina felicidad (claro, también tenía que ver que el hechicero sabía que cierta doctora solo estaba ahí para admirar a su marido), Clint charlaba amenamente con Happy y la Dra. Cho, Tony y María Hill reían con Rhodey y Pepper quien era sostenida de la cintura por su pareja en todo momento (el rubio sabía que ese gesto era normal, su forma de marcar territorio ya que no había forma en que la mujer pudiese tomar su marca) sin embargo para facilitar la comodidad de todos los miembros de su manada, Steve permanecía desplegando sus feromonas para mantener controlados a los alfas y omegas ajenos a su familia.

-Parece una gran batalla, siento habérmela perdido- murmuró Sam Wilson sacándole por un momento de sus pensamientos

-De haber sabido que sería una batalla te habríamos llamado- le contestó cortésmente

-No lo siento- se rio- intento parecer rudo. Soy muy feliz con mi grupo de apoyo. Los Vengadores son tu mundo y tu mundo es una locura.

-En eso tienes la absoluta razón- coincidió con una suave carcajada

-¿Encontraste algún lugar en Brooklyn?

-No puedo costear algo en Brooklyn. Contestó mirando al soldado

-Tu hogar es tu hogar- susurró

-Sí… me parece que ya encontré uno nuevo- dijo Steve mirando directamente a cierto omega castaño

*******************************************

La noche avanzó tranquilo y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse hasta dejar solo a la manda además de la Dra. Cho y María Hill que al ser tan cercanas a la familia tenían un lugar en la Torre para hospedarse, ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, bebiendo entre charlas y risas.

-Es un truco- se quejó Clint girando la baqueta entre sus dedos

-No, es más que eso- aseguró Thor mientras servía más licor asgardiano a Steve

-“Quien lo merezca tendrá el poder”- dijo con voz gruesa y burlesca- como sea ¡Es un truco!

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- susurró Loki arqueando una ceja burlona

-¿En serio?- preguntó mirando a los dioses

-Adelante, por favor- contestó Thor señalando el martillo antes de abrazar de nuevo a su omega, quien reposó su cabeza contra su hombro

-Ok- murmuró poniéndose de pie con emoción

-Esto será hermoso, Clint tuviste una semana dura- susurró Rhodey ganándose un suave golpe de Pepper

-Sí no logras levantarlo, no te culparemos- dijo Tony haciendo reír al resto

-Sabes que ya vi esto- dijo el arquero e intentó levantarlo, de inmediato gruñó frustrado- ¡Todavía no entiendo como lo haces!

-¿Sabes que te juzgamos en silencio?- susurró el millonario

-¡Por favor Tony!- dijo Clint señalándole, de inmediato el castaño se puso de pie desabotonando su saco

-Nunca me acobardo ante un desafío honesto- murmuró desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia el capitán y guiñó coqueto

-Ve por él- murmuraron Pepper y Happy a la par

-Es física- aseguró el genio

-¿Física?- Bruce reía divertido en brazos de su alfa

-Si lo levanto ¿Puedo gobernar Asgard?

-Sí, claro- aseguró el dios rubio

-Ok, volveré a decretar la Prima Nocta, lo siento cuernitos solo hay lugar para una reina- murmuró acomodándose y ganando carcajadas de todos los presentes, hizo el esfuerzo y de inmediato su aroma se tornó ácido- Ahora vuelvo- susurró

Todos observaron riendo mientras el omega desaparecía unos instantes antes de regresar con el guantelete de su traje e intentar de nuevo sin resultados

-Coronel traiga su trasero aquí- siseó Tony

-Adelante cariño – murmuró Pep besando su mejilla

Ambos hombres con guantelete puesto tiraron del mango intentando levantarle

-¿Estás haciendo fuerza?- siseó Rhodey

-¿Estas de mi lado?- se quejó Tony mientras ambos intentaban con su máxima potencia

Así uno a uno, todos intentaron hasta que llegó el turno del líder de la manada

-Adelante Steve, no hay presión- el rubio se colocó la cinta y tomó el mango con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza sintiendo que la reliquia se movía ligeramente, una sensación extraña le invadió era como si el martillo se resistiera a él y no era algo que lo extrañara, sabía bien lo que era y todo lo que había hecho, era consciente del salvajismo y sadismo de aquellas muertes de las que era responsable pero lo aceptaba.

Este era su verdadero ser y no lo que pretendió durante la guerra, no era el alfa perfecto, pero se esmeraba en ser el mejor, él era responsable del bienestar y seguridad de esta manada, él haría lo que sea por ser digno de su bello omega y por eso todas aquellas decisiones de dudosa moralidad las volvería a tomar de la misma manera sin dudarlo.

Con ese pensamientos tiró de nuevo con fuerza y Mjolnir se levantó, todos le miraban asombrados, el ambiente se tensó ligeramente cuando todos miraron a los asgardianos a la espera de su reacción, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la pareja sonriendo

-Lo sabía- murmuró Loki enderezándose en su lugar

-No hay prueba mayor de que elegimos bien al seguirte- murmuró Thor poniéndose de pie- Eres digno de la lealtad de esta manada

El pecho de Steve se hinchó de orgullo y sus feromonas se desplegaron mientras entregaba el arma a su dueño, de inmediato feromonas de alfas y omegas contestaron al llamado del alfa reafirmándole como su líder, los betas le miraban con respeto y admiración y Tony, bueno él ronroneaba discretamente pues, aunque él se negara a aceptarlo, su omega interior estaba complacido con el alfa que el destino había ideado para él. Todos se encontraban embelesados por el ambiente cálido y agradable e hicieron un brindis silencioso antes de continuar

-Y yo que tenía la teoría de que usaba tus huellas dactilares- susurró Tony haciendo que las risas regresaran, pero un fuerte zumbido les distrajo, todos se pusieron en defensa mientras miraban alrededor, el hombre de hierro revisó sus sistemas en busca de la falla

-Merecer…- de inmediato notaron a aquel legionario dañado caminando en su dirección- No. ¿Cómo pueden merecerlo? Son asesinos

-Tony…- murmuró Steve de pie

-J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Lo siento, estaba dormido o estaba soñando…

-Reinicia a los legionarios, creo que el sistema tiene un problema- murmuró Tony, pero sus comandos no funcionaban

-Oí un ruido terrible y yo estaba enredado entre hilos- continuó el robot dando tumbos- Tuve que matar al otro, era un buen tipo…

-¿Mataste a alguien?- cuestionó Steve antes de hacer señas a Happy quien entendió de inmediato

-Pep…- susurró el beta colocándose delante de la mujer e indicó a la Dra. Cho que se acercara despacio, de inmediato la manada reaccionó tomando posiciones alrededor de su líder

-No habría sido mi primera opción- contestó el robot- pero en el mundo real hay que tomar decisiones horribles

-¿Quién te envió?- cuestionó Thor delante de Loki quien ya blandía sus dagas

-Veo una armadura alrededor del mundo- esta vez la voz que salió del legionario fue la de Tony

-Ultrón- murmuró Bruce sin poder creerlo, Nat gruñó ligeramente al sentir la preocupación de su omega

-En carne propia, o no aún no. Esta es la crisálida, pero estoy listo. Tengo una misión

-¿Qué misión?- cuestionó Natasha

-Paz en nuestra era- declaró Ultrón mientras el resto de los legionarios les atacaban y el caos se hacía presente.

********************************************

Todos se encontraban en el laboratorio discutiendo la situación, ahora que Ultrón era libre en la red la situación era complicada y no tenían tiempo que perder, pero sin J.A.R.V.I.S. apoyándoles todo sería más lento. Thor y Loki entraron a la habitación, el alfa tomó a Tony por el cuello alzándole

-Mejor usa tus palabras- gimoteó el castaño tomándose del brazo que le sostenía

-Tengo varias palabras para describirte Stark- siseó el dios del trueno

-¡Thor!- la voz de mando del Steve resonó por toda la sala, se acercó amenazante mientras sus músculos tensos y aroma denotaban peligro, el otro gruñó molesto antes de soltar al omega- ¿El legionario?- exigió saber en un intento de evitar atacar al otro alfa

-Le perdimos el rastro a ciento cincuenta kilómetros, va al norte. Tiene el cetro, tenemos que recuperarlo de nuevo- notificó a su alfa líder conteniendo su furia ante la voz de ando utilizada anteriormente, sabía que se lo había ganado

-El genio salió de la botella, la amenaza principal es ahora es Ultrón- murmuró Natasha

-No entiendo, tu creaste este programa- intervino la Dra. Cho- ¿Por qué intenta matarnos?

Todos miraban a Tony quien sin poder controlarse comenzó a reír, la manada le miró con furia, pero era evidente que estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria pues su olor era pesado y amargo

-¿Te parece gracioso?- siseó Thor

-No, quizá lo sea ¿no? Esto es terrible es… si es terrible

-Se habría evitado si no jugabas con algo que no entiendes- intervino Loki poniéndose frente a su pareja y desplegando sus feromonas para tranquilizarle

-Lo siento, lo siento- siseó Tony- pero si es gracioso. Es cómico que no entiendan por qué lo necesitamos

-Tony, quizá no sea el mejor momento- murmuró Bruce

-¿En serio?- chilló molesto al otro- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te acobardas y callas cuando alguien gruñe?

-Mide tus palabras- le siseó Natasha con voz gélida

-Sólo si creé un robot asesino- le contestó Bruce

-Eso no pasó- gruñó Tony- No estábamos ni cerca ¿Hicimos la interfaz?

-Pues algo hiciste bien y lo hiciste aquí- intervino Steve acercándose- No tenías que guardarle secretos a la manada

-¿Ya olvidaron que llevé una bomba nuclear a un agujero de gusano?

-No, nunca lo hablamos- contestó Rhodey de inmediato con ironía

-¿Qué salvé New York? Un ejército hostil de extraterrestres llegó por el agujero de gusano ¡Somos los malditos Vengadores! Podemos pasarnos el resto del día atrapando traficantes de armas, pero lo que está allá arriba es la fase final- susurró con voz quebrada y un aroma frío y depresivo

-Tony…- Loki se acercó despacio a la par de Pepper

-Sé que debí acudir a ti cuernitos, pero no estabas disponible- dijo con una risita triste- Tenía una oportunidad y la tomé, de otra manera ¿Cómo planeaban derrotar algo así de nuevo?

-Juntos- declaró el Capitán con determinación y desplegó sus feromonas para calmar y reconfortar a su destinado

-Perderemos- susurró Tony

-Entonces también perderemos juntos- dijo el alfa sin titubear

*****************************************

Los Vengadores se encontraban en aquel cementerio de buques y se organizaban a sabiendas de lo que les esperaban, Tony había logrado identificar a Ulises Claw y rastrearle exitosamente, sabían que desde la muerte del Rey T’Challa, Wakanda estaba sufriendo una crisis de contrabandistas en busca de su preciado Vibranium, pelo Claw era el único suficientemente astuto para lograrlo, ahora dependía del contrabandista cooperara con ellos y no con Ultrón

-¡Stark es una enfermedad!- dijo Ultrón de pie en aquella barandilla mientras Steve, Tony y Thor se acercaban en sigilo

-¡Oh junior! Le rompes el corazón a papá- murmuró el hombre de hierro aterrizando al frente

-Si no hay opción…- los Maximoff tomaron posiciones a espaldas del robot

-Nadie tiene que pelear ni romper nada- murmuró Thor

-Es evidente que no es así- contestó Ultrón

-¿Se encuentra cómodo Sr. Stark? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- cuestionó el de cabellos plata

-Mi vida nunca fue así…

-Ustedes aún están a tiempo de irse- dijo Steve desplegando su aroma territorial

-Nos iremos- contesto la mujer beta con sonrisa irónica

-Sé que sufrieron…

-Capitán América- interrumpió el robot con aquel tono neutro y sin vida- El recto justiciero que finge que puede vivir sin guerras…

-Si quieres paz debes dejarnos mantenerla- intervino Thor

-Ustedes confunden paz con silencio- contestó la maquina

-¿Para qué es el vibranium?- cuestionó Tony

-Para algo que no vivirán para ver- contestó atacando al hombre de la armadura

La batalla se desató, Tony peleaba contra Ultrón mientras el resto de la manada se enfrentaba a los robots, los Maximoff y los hombres de Claw a la vez, su desventaja era evidente, pero tenían una estrategia que seguir y cumplirían con su objetivo

-Quédate abajo chico- gruñó Steve con su voz de mando, obligando a Pietro a mantenerse sentado- Thor, estatus

-La chica intentó manipularme mentalmente. Cuídense de ella dudo que un humano pueda resistir…- poco a poco la voz del dios de desvaneció

Steve continuó luchando hasta que un bólido le golpeó de lleno haciéndole caer con fuerza, Pietro Maximoff le miraba con rabia, eso fue lo último que vio antes de sumergirse en la negrura.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y poco a poco la habitación se transformó, se encontraba en un amplio salón de tonos champagne, la música sonaba amenamente y la gente cantaba, reía y bailaba de manera casi frenética. Steve caminaba entre todos sin entender, notando entonces que traía puesto su uniforme de gala, los rostros de las personas le parecían conocidos pero los tiempos se intercalaban, mirando a los Comandos Aulladores conviviendo con los Vengadores, entonces el salón cambiaba intermitentemente por uno de tonos rojos y dorados con una orquesta en vivo, con flashes cegadores y carteles de victoria.

-¿Listo para bailar?- murmuró una suave voz, el rubio giró con fuerza y se quedó estático al ver a Peggy Carter tan joven como cuando le conoció,

Steve respiró errático y miró en todas direcciones en busca de respuestas

-La guerra terminó Steve- la voz de la mujer se transfiguraba como si fuera sobrepuesta a otra, el ojiazul cerró los parpados con fuerza agitando la cabeza…

-No…

-Podemos ir a casa- esta vez una suave voz varonil le llamaba, el capitán abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en el salón claro y con Tony de pie frente a él y tomándole el rostro con ternura- ¿Puedes imaginarlo?- murmuró el castaño tomando sus manos para guiarlas a su vientre donde había una insinuación de pancita

Steve le sonrió y le estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos antes de besarle con necesidad, el moreno le guio al centro de la pista de baile y se dejaron guiar por las suaves melodías sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, separó a su omega de su cuerpo para darle una suave vuelta pero entonces se desvaneció, todo a su alrededor estaba vacío, la música había parado, agitó la cabeza y de nuevo estaba en el salón rojo igual de silencioso y vacío que el anterior, no tenía a nadie aún estaba igual de solo, todo había estado en su cabeza… como siempre.

**************************************************

El equipo se encontraba en el quinjet y se dirigían a una ubicación secreta, habían tenido suerte al decidir dejar a Loki con Bruce pues el jotun se enfrentó a los Maximoff lo suficiente como para que emprendieran la huida, aquella mujer había logrado liberar la peor versión de Hulk por lo que el hechicero los dejó ir en pos de contener a su compañero, entre él y Tony habían logrado someterle a orillas de la ciudad más cercana, si había daños y varios heridos pero nada en comparación a lo que pudo llegar a ser si llegaban al centro de la urbe.

Había sido Loki quien sacó del trance al resto de su manada y usó su magia sanadora para mantenerles estables, ahora todos se mantenían en silencio sepulcral mientras Hill daba su reporte.

Steve miraba sin ver en realidad, sintiendo no solo el dolor de su alucinación sino también el de cada uno de los miembros de su manda como si fuera propio, -bruce y Natasha estaban igualmente destrozados y afectados pero aun así su instinto les dictaba el bienestar del contrario por lo que se abrazaban suavemente y murmuraban bajito mientras sus feromonas tranquilizaban al otro, Loki por su parte había acunado el rostro de su alfa y lo había obligado a recostarse en sus piernas para peinar sus cabellos con suavidad mientras entonaba una nana asgardiana. Tony había pasado la mayoría del viaje a lado de su destinado, sin decir mucho y tan solo brindándole compañía y el calor de su cuerpo al permitir discretos roces mientras desplegaba sus feromonas para tranquilizarle todo esto mientras Clint les llevaba al refugio.

-Llegamos- murmuró el arquero mientras aterrizaban, todos bajaron maravillándose con la pequeña granja que les recibía

-¿Qué es este lugar?- cuestionó Thor

-¿Un refugio?- murmuró Tony

-Lo es- dijo Clint dejándoles entrar- Hace tiempo yo tuve una pareja y ella vivía aquí. Fury me ayudó a mantenerla a salvo, pero… las cosas no salieron bien y el refugio se mantuvo vacío y fuera de los registros de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Gracias Clint- murmuró Steve- Debemos descansar antes de continuar…

Sin decir palabra alguna Thor salió del lugar seguido de Loki, de inmediato el capitán les siguió

-¿Thor?

-Quédate cariño, te necesitaran- susurraba el dios rubio besando las manos de su pareja

-Pero mi amor…

-Vi algo en ese sueño- dijo a sabiendas de que su líder también los escuchaba- Necesito respuestas y no las hallaré aquí

-Iré contigo- murmuró el ojiverde

-Mi amado esposo- Thor le miraba con adoración- Nuestra manada está débil y sus mentes al borde del peligro, te necesitan, eres el único que les puede ayudar…

-Promete que volverás alfa- murmuró el omega luchando por controlar sus lágrimas

-Siempre vuelvo a ti- besó sus labios con suavidad antes de alejarse y emprender el vuelo

El dios del engaño suspiró con fuerza antes de limpiar su rostro y giró para ver al otro

-Andando Steve, tú eres el que me necesita más que nadie- susurró con una tenue sonrisa triste antes de guiarle con el resto

**************************************************

Al equipo le había costado recuperarse, pero con la ayuda de Loki lo lograron, en aquella granja se había aparecido Nick Fury y con la poca información que contaban fue que idearon una estrategia: Loki y Bruce volverían al complejo mientras Tony iba a Oslo donde Rhodey le alcanzaría y el resto buscarían a Helen Cho

-¡Dra. Cho!- Steve corrió a socorrerle en cuanto le vio

-Se está subiendo al cuerpo- murmuró la mujer

-¿Dónde?

-El verdadero poder… está en el arca- susurró la mujer- la gema… su poder no puede contenerse, no pueden hacerla estallar. Deben llevarle el arca a Stark

-Debo encontrarla primero- murmuró el alfa

-Ve…

-¿Chicos oyeron eso?- siseó el rubio mientras se ponía en movimiento

-Un jet privado está despegando al otro lado de la ciudad, sin manifiesto- murmuró la pelirroja

Una vez hallaron a Ultrón la persecución comenzó, Steve luchaba contra el robot con toda su fuerza y voluntad, Natasha le cubría desde tierra y Clint desde aire intentando mantener los daños colaterales al mínimo, de un momento a otro el Capitán y Ultrón se encontraban en el interior de un tren

-Voy a entrar ¿Cap puedes mantenerlo ocupado?- pidió Nat

-¿Qué carajos crees que he estado haciendo?- se quejó el alfa poniéndose de pie para continuar luchando, gruñía con fuerza esquivando golpes y recibiendo el resto con el escudo, daba patadas y golpes incluso disparaba a sabiendas de que no le haría daño alguno al robot, el alfa en su interior comenzaba a frustrarse haciendo que sus instintos y adrenalina aumentaran, casi milagrosamente logró arrancarle un brazo a su enemigo y fue entonces cuando aquel borrón llegó y golpeó a Ultrón cuando intentaba atacarle, después un muro de metal con brillo escarlata le impidió avanzar

-Por favor no lo hagas- dijo la maquina a la mujer

-¿Qué alternativa tengo?

Ultrón disparó al frente, Pietro y Steve a duras penas lograron esquivar el rayo de energía y entonces su enemigo escapó mientras el tren corría sin control

-Cap ¿Ves a Nat?- cuestionó Clint en el comunicador

-Si tienes el paquete llévalo a Tony ahora- ordenó

-¿Ves a Nat?

-¡Dije ahora!- gruñó de nuevo y se giró a ver a los gemelos- Demuéstrenme que vale la pena mantenerles con vida… Hay civiles en el camino- de inmediato el joven omega se puso en acción- ¿Tú puedes detener esto?

La joven beta movió las manos con destreza lanzando destellos rojos y deteniendo el vehículo, cuando el desastre por fin se detuvo los gemelos bajaron abrazándose preocupados el uno por el otro

-Estoy bien… sólo necesito un minuto- susurraba el omega

-Deberías agradecer que aún respiras- gruñó el alfa acercándose a ellos

-¿Tienen el arca?- cuestionó la beta

-Tony Stark se encargará de ello…

-No lo hará- murmuró la mujer. Steve respiró con fuerza conteniéndose al notar el desprecio contra su destinado en el rostro de la castaña

-No sé qué carajos crean que él les hizo, pero no es así. No lo conocen y no sabes de lo que hablas- siseó molesto

-Hará lo que sea por arreglar las cosas…

-eso es exactamente lo que espero- murmuró el rubio

-Ultrón no distingue entre salvar y destruir el mundo ¿De dónde crees que lo sacó?- inquirió

-Suficiente- gruñó desplegando su aroma amargo e imponente que hizo chillar quedamente al omega- No dirás una sola palabra más en su contra y vendrán conmigo ¡Ahora!

******************************************

Steve llegó al complejo mientras Tony, Loki y Bruce trabajaban con el arca, suspiró con fuerza al ver lo necio y terco que podía ser su omega, los gemelos a su espalda se tensaron.

-No sé porque no me sorprende- murmuró el rubio desde la entrada

-Me conoces bien Winghead- contestó mirándole con el ceño fruncido

-¿Están seguros de que esta vez funcionará?- cuestionó el ojiazul

-Oh, por supuesto. Está vez estoy yo para controlar la gema- contestó Loki con una sonrisita

-No pueden permitir eso…- siseó la bruja

-¡Silencio!- gruñó Steve viéndola de reojo

-Sigo sin entender que hace ella aquí cuando mi alfa está perdida- gruñó Bruce con un aroma ácido y amenazante

-Sé que estás enojado…

-Oh no, ya pasé ese punto. Podría asfixiarte en este momento y no cambiaría de color- siseó el aludido

-Con calma Bruce, están aquí por voluntad propia y se comportaran si saben lo que les conviene- murmuró el capitán mirando directamente a la mujer beta

-¡No saben lo que está en juego! ¡No pueden permitirlo!- gritó la joven

Antes de que pudieran continuar el joven omega se movió con rapidez desconcertando a todos y dejándoles atónitos al notar que había desconectado los equipos

-No, no continúen ¿Qué decías?- se burló antes de que se escuchara una detonación y de inmediato redes de un extraño y elástico material envolvieron al mejorado

-¿No viste eso venir?- susurró Clint acercándose y le miró a los ojos, alfa y omega ronronearon a la par mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban reconociéndose- ¿Te portaras bien, bonito?- le cuestionó con voz dulce

Steve se permitió una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hermano de manada encontrándose con su destino, pero la mujer sokoviana rompió la atmosfera

-¡Pietro!- la beta intentó moverse, pero Loki le contuvo con su magia, ella intentó contraatacar, pero al segundo siguiente Bruce se colocaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza

-Anda, hazme enojar…

La mujer no se movió y Clint ayudó al albino a salir de su prisión y ponerse de pie. Las maquinas comenzaron a pitar con fuerza mientras Tony luchaba por recalibrar y continuar

-Maldito mocoso- siseó el genio por lo bajo mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad ganándose un sutil gruñido del arquero

-Dime que hacer Tony- murmuró el rubio acercándose

-Toma esos cables y conéctalos en aquellos puertos ¡ya!- ordenó señalando a lo que Steve obedeció de inmediato- Loki, necesito que contengas la energía de la gema…

En esos momentos críticos y tensos y críticos llegó Thor, su semblante era tenso y determinado, sin pedir explicación alguna subió al arca e invocó sus rayos

-¡Espera!- gritó Bruce soltando a la bruja. Con apenas segundos el resto logró alejarse del artefacto mientras aquella monstruosa cantidad de energía la inundaba haciéndola estallar.

De ella surgió in ser de aspecto humano, su cuerpo era de colores rojo y verde en patrones que aparentaban musculatura, Tony y Bruce no pudieron contener su sonrisa: Su visión había nacido.

*******************************************

La batalla en Sokovia comenzó, Pietro, Wanda y Loki se encargaban de evacuar la ciudad lo más rápido posible, Bruce buscaba a Nat, Clint y Rhodey coordinaban a los civiles y Thor ubicaba el arma de Ultrón mientras Tony y Steve distraían al robot

-No son los únicos que hacían tiempo- murmuró la maquina mientras aquel artefacto surgía del suelo- Este es tu final Stark. Esta es la paz en mi era…

Las explosiones se hicieron presentes, Tony disparó sus propulsores al mismo tiempo que Steve lanzaba su escudo, Ultrón les atacó sin miramientos, pero entonces se quedó congelado e intentó girar con violencia cuando un par de manos le tomaron por la cabeza

-Está funcionando- susurró Tony mientras se elevaba para deshacerse de los robots que sobrevolaban la zona, Steve comenzó a atacar a quienes los rodeaban por tierra

-Me bloqueaste- dijo Ultrón golpeando a Visión y estrellándole contra el suelo- Eso no importe, es irrelevante…

Steve volteó justo para ver a la maquina armando su artefacto, lanzó el escudo golpeándole en la cabeza y alejándoles solo lo suficiente. Cuando el robot se irguió de nuevo cientos de copias de Loki le rodeaban riendo y distrayéndole, manteniéndole alejado del arma, haciendo tan sólo tiempo para que el resto cumpliera con su papel en aquel plan sobre todo S.H.I.E.L.D. que ahora debía encargarse de los perímetros y civiles.

-Mantengan al bastardo alejado- siseó Steve golpeándole de nuevo, cuando el robot se elevó Tony y Rhodey le abatieron manteniéndole en el piso, todos atacaban a la par haciendo que el robot se mantuviera ocupado y retrocediendo poco a poco a la par que mantenían alejados al resto de máquinas que se acercaban en enjambre

-Sólo un poco más- siseó Loki antes de que Ultrón lograra golpearle deshaciéndose de sus réplicas. El villano genero un campo electromagnético que les lanzó lejos.

-No pueden detener la evolución- declaró acercándose de nuevo al arma, pero entonces una mano roja le atravesó el pecho llevando con ella su núcleo interno

-Lo siento Ultrón, lo intenté, pero no había otra manera- murmuró Visión estrujando la pieza metálica

-Lo logró- murmuró Steve- ¡Destruyan a todos los putos robots! Nada sale de la ciudad y nada entra a esta jodida iglesia- ordenó mientras se ponía de pie y continuaba la lucha.

*******************************************

El complejo se veía rebosante de vida, la manada respiraba tranquila y se daba el lujo de holgazanear después de los sucesos del día anterior. Steve aun no podía creer la relativa facilidad con la que habían vencido una vez que S.H.I.E.L.D logró llegar a auxiliarles, los agentes habían terminado de evacuar la ciudad, Rhodey, Tony y Visión mantuvieron a los robots dentro de la ciudad evitando su escape mientras el resto protegía el núcleo de vibranium, ahora que su genio había tenido tiempo de analizar el artefacto todos quedaron horrorizados por las horribles consecuencias que habría tenido de haber logrado elevarse por lo que el millonario se encargaría de inmediato de desarmar esa monstruosidad y regresar el precioso metal a su lugar de origen antes de que el pueblo se Sokovia regresara a sus hogares de manera segura.

-¿Contemplando el todo?- susurró Tony sentándose a su lado

-Me parece que por hoy lo tengo merecido- contestó sonriéndole

-Todos nosotros- coincidió el menor- aunque aún tengo duda de algunos

-Se acoplarán- dijo Steve con seguridad mientras observaba a Clint y Pietro que charlaban en susurros

-No es Pietro quien me preocupa…

-Su hermana sólo quiere lo mejor para él y parece que se lleva bien con Visión- murmuró el rubio

-Así que nuestra manada es una especie de cupido ¿Eh?- se burló Tony

-Así parece- coincidió con una suave carcajada

-Es una teoría bastante interesante- dijo Tony son tono coqueto y desplegando un aroma dulce y atrayente mientras se ponía de pie

Steve ronroneó en respuesta observando el suave contoneo de sus caderas mientras caminaba y sonrió satisfecho, no podía imaginarse otra vida diferente.


	16. Capítulo Catorce

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses llevando a la manada poco a poco a su cómoda rutina, los miembros nuevos parecían adaptarse positivamente o parte de ellos, la curiosidad de Visión ayudaba a quera con cada uno de los miembros de esa peculiar familia, Sam aún era un poco desconfiado pero bastaba la presencia del Capitán para relajarle, de Pietro ni hablar pues su relación con Clint avanzó a pasos agigantados y ahora lucía orgulloso la marca de su alfa lo que hacía que su incorporación a la manada fuera más rápida y sencilla ya que era evidente que el omega se sentía en casa aunque en ocasiones su hermana aún se mostrara reluctante, distante e incluso hosca sólo Visión o Clint podían hacer que bajara sus barreras por unos instantes. Y por el momento Thor y Loki habían regresado a Asgard, se encargarían por un tiempo de monitorizar la actividad de las llamadas Gemas del Infinito, pues el ojiverde parecía saber quién iba tras de ellas.

Steve Rogers continuaba vigilando y protegiendo a Tony, su relación era más estrecha que nunca, el rubio podía pasar horas viéndole trabajar en las mejores de su legión de hierro y el ambiente jamás se tornaría incómodo, sus pláticas estaban plagadas de chistes en doble sentido y de vez en cuando el moreno permitía un roce más íntimo entre ellos acariciando levemente los brazos, los hombros e incluso los muslos del alfa, mordiendo sus labios con intención y desplegando su seductor aroma de manera descarada pero nunca pasaban a más y al rubio no le quedaba más que recibir lo que se le ofrecía de manera gustosa. Pero aquel comportamiento no era exclusivo para el alfa prime, Tony había tomado por costumbre salir todas las noches a bares y clubes de alta categoría, pasaba la velada entre tragos y bailes con desconocidos y ocasionalmente algún nuevo amante del cual no volvería a saber nunca más y del cual Steve tendría que encargarse personalmente aunque el ojiazul no sabía que esta nueva rutina tenía una y sólo una razón de ser: el genio sabía que le vigilaba 24/7 y quería provocar los celos de su alfa (si, su alfa porque no podía mentirse Steve se había ganado ese título por derecho propio) para saber lo que era capaz de hacer por él en aquel juego retorcido que era su cortejo.

*************************************************

-Adelante Capitán- dijo Nick Fury con voz clara en aquella nueva base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Hill dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo- la voz de Steve era tranquila pero su aroma al igual que siempre imponía su posición jerárquica

-¿Sabes? Es molesto que te pasees regodeándote por todos lados con ese aroma tuyo tan insidioso- siseó el director conteniendo un gruñido

-Es la intensidad natural de mi aroma y no tengo porque esconderlo- dijo Steve sin inmutarse

-Antes lo hacías…

-Antes- le interrumpió con una sonrisa torcida- antes me preocupaba más por ser correcto que por ser feliz

-¿Eres feliz?- se burló ácidamente- ¿Te hace feliz ese juego del gato y el ratón que tienes con Stark?

-Lo que Tony y yo hagamos no le incumbe Fury- su voz se tornó fría mientras tensaba los músculos

-Lo es cuando sé que moliste a golpes a Barnes a causa suya y algo me dice que no es el único…

-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja divertido

-No, pero creo que ya conocías esa respuesta

-¿Sólo me ha llamado para eso? Le recuerdo que ya no le rindo cuantas a S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Lo sé y no te llamé como director sino como amigo- suspiró con fuerza tomándose el puente de la nariz- Steve es evidente que la razón de tus cambios de personalidad es ese omega y creo que tu instinto no te permite darte cuenta de lo grave que es eso. Los Vengadores no son sólo un equipo son una manada fuerte y te necesitan, como su líder debes de tener la mente clara y concentrada y eso no pasará mientras sigas tomando decisiones en base al bienestar de Stark…

-¿Disculpe?- el ojiazul gruñó con fuerza- Hemos cumplido con todas nuestras misiones, hemos salvado al puto planeta de la aniquilación con el mínimo de daños colaterales. Usted ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era director de una organización corrupta hasta los cimientos hasta que fue tarde así que no se atreva a decir que soy un mal alfa para mi manada

-No eres malo, pero no eres la mejor versión de ti- siseó frustrado

-¿Y lo sería si saco a MI omega de la manada? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?- gruñó de nuevo

-Sí- le dijo sin inmutarse ante el pesado ambiente

-Usted sí que tiene bolas para decirme eso- siseó desplegando su aroma amargo el cual hizo que el otro alfa se tambaleara

-Steve…

-Creí que te preocupabas por él- siseó divertido- ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste en el granero? ¿A quién le mentiste, a él o a mí? No será que lo quieres para ti como todos esos imbéciles buenos para nada ¿O sí?

-Vamos Capitán no puedes hablar en serio- susurró incrédulo

-Tratándose de Tony no confío ni en mi propia sombra- gruñó con fuerza, su mano derecha estrujaba el respaldo de la silla frente a él, la cual crujía y se desquebrajaba- Y admito que no me agrada en lo absoluto lo cercano que eres a MI destinado

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-Jamás haría algo así- murmuró volviendo a su tomo gélido antes de retirarse de la oficina.

******************************************

Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Los Vengadores se encontraban a mitad de la investigación sobre la desaparición de Nick Fury cuando Tony recibió una llamada desde Malibú, toda la manada le miró atenta cuando escucharon al omega maldecir hacia el móvil mientras prometía que encontrarían la forma de arreglar la situación, Steve respiró con calma y agudizó el oído para espiar aquella llamada, se sorprendió más no lo mostró cuando escuchó la voz alterada de Pepper quien le relataba faltantes exorbitantes en las cuentas de la empresa, el alfa prime continuó como si no hubiese escuchada nada, más tarde se ocuparía del asunto.

-¿Todo bien Tony?- cuestionó Loki en cuanto le vio acercarse

-Sí, por ahora concentrémonos en Fury…

-Bueno, hay cientos que querían a Nick muerto- murmuró Natasha- quien sea que lo hizo es bueno, no dejó una sola evidencia que podamos usar…

-Sí, es bueno- murmuró el multimillonario y miró al rubio- ¿Cuál es el plan Winghead?

-Tenemos cuatro posibles culpables, Clint, Pietro y Wanda irán a Washington, Nat, Bruce y Sam a Moscú, Thor, Loki y Visión a Tokio, Tony y yo nos encargaremos de Bogotá, quiero discreción, pero si esos bastardos se defienden no duden de sacarlos del camino y sobre todo los quiero a todos de regreso manada ¡Es una orden!

Todos asintieron y rompieron filas para alistarse mientras el rubio suspiraba pesadamente

-Eso de ser un alfa autoritario se te da bien- susurró Tony con una suave sonrisa desplegando su aroma dulce

-Sabes que tan autoritario puedo ser- contestó Steve ronroneando en respuesta a su llamado

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente- murmuró acercándose al otro y con suma calma y delicadeza delineó aquella fuerte barbilla con sus dedos antes de separarse abruptamente- Nos vamos en cinco minutos anciano.

-El omega salió de la sala con elegancia mientras el soldado le miraba divertido

****************************************************

Las misiones habían salido tal como el rubio planeó, fue en Moscú donde Nat encontró al supuesto asesino de Fury o bueno eso había dicho el hombre antes de que se desatara la batalla en la que perdió la vida. Todos habían regresado sanos y salvos, dejando a Steve con tiempo para investigar los asuntos que atañían a la fortuna de su amado castaño; al parecer miles de millones habían sido desviados de la fundación Stark que se encargaba de pagar los daños que causaba su manada durante sus misiones y sólo había tres personas con acceso a esas cuentas por lo que fue fácil para el súper soldado dar con el culpable.

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love

-¿Creíste que podías esconderte?- preguntó el ojiazul al beta que le miraba aterrado en aquella sucia habitación de motel

-Capitán Rogers… yo…- el hombre luchaba por no llorar, pero su cuerpo temblaba haciéndole aún más patético

-Intentaste robar a mi omega- le interrumpió sin perder la compostura- huiste al saberte descubierto y tomaste lo poco que podías a sabiendas que Tony Stark recuperaría sin problema los millones que habías tomado prestados

-Déjeme explicar…

-Pero había algo con lo que no contabas- continuó Steve sin prestarle atención. Y es que en el motel de mala muerte en el que te escondías un hombre notaría tu reloj caro y tomaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba

Sin decir más Steve sacó el arma y disparó dos veces al pecho del hombre que se desplomó sin vida de inmediato, con calma se acercó y le retiró todo lo de valor, vació la billetera y revolvió la maleta dejando tan sólo la ropa para después salir del lugar sin prisa alguna.

***********************************************

Las misiones continuaron siendo asuntos menores que se resolvían con rapidez y certeza, el hecho de que casi toda la manada estuviera conformada por parejas les hacía más efectivos y facilitaba la comunicación entre ellos de manera que no era necesario que el equipo completo saliera a cada misión, permitiéndoles tener así tener más tiempo libre del que alguna vez habrían imaginado. Hoy Tony había pasado la tarde paseando con Pepper y Happy que estaban de visita en el complejo por lo que el rubio les había estado cuidando a la distancia, pero cuando el sol se puso los betas regresaron solos y el moreno se dirigió a uno de los tantos clubes privados que frecuentaba, Steve dio un rollo de billetes de cien dólares al cadenero para que le dejara entrar y escondiendo su aroma con ayuda de muchos supresores el súper soldado se internó en aquella cueva de lujuria tan exclusiva, como siempre pidió una cerveza y se perdió entre las sombras mientras observaba a su omega coquetear con otros alfas que no podían hacer nada ante los encantos de su castaño.

Esa noche Tony se había besado largo y tendido con un alfa pelinegro y de ojos azules por suerte el menor había terminado aburriéndose y salió del lugar solo para irse a su hogar, Steve ahora miraba a aquel alfa tumbado en el suelo con los dientes rotos y los ojos amoratados, hecho un ovillo y sin poder defenderse mientras el ídolo de América le pateaba una y otra vez sin compasión alguna hasta que perdió la consciencia.

-Patético- siseó con furia antes de patear de nuevo la cabeza y con calma encendió un cigarrillo mientras se dirigía a la calle sonde había dejado su auto, esta noche su Tony dormiría tranquilo en su hogar así que sonrió con sincera felicidad antes de encender el motor para alejarse de la ciudad.


	17. Capítulo Quince

Esta era una de aquellas tardes que tanto amaba Steve, él, Tony, Sam y Rhodey habían atendido una misión menor con un grupo de contrabandistas en Lagos, ahí se encontraba Rumlow pero la pelea había sido un tanto decepcionante, la rabia y desesperación consumía al hombre y eso hizo que fuera patéticamente predecible y Steve pudo oler la pólvora de aquel chaleco bomba a kilómetros por lo que evitó una explosión y muertes innecesarias. Pero cuando llegaron a su hogar cualquiera diría que el rubio simplemente había resplandecido de alegría al notar a toda la manda junta como hacía semanas que no sucedía. Las feromonas alegres y dominantes del Capitán se desplegaron inundando cada rincón del complejo haciendo que todos los presentes se relajaran y se sintieran cómodos y felices al instante.

Habían pasado la tarde asando carne y bebiendo cócteles y cervezas mientras platicaban y reían con ganas, las parejas se daban el tiempo para llenarse de besos y arrumacos, los solteros jugaban al billar o naipes e incluso parecía que –Wanda y Visión por fin se atreverían a dar un paso más, todo sucedió ante la atenta mirada del alfa de aquella peculiar manada quién sonrió de felicidad al notar su sueño cumplido, sí, era diferente pero al final lo había logrado, tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, tenía la dicha de tener a su destinado como parte importante de su vida y aunque no tenía cachorros a cambio tenía una manda, su propia familia. Los destinos no se equivocaban y habían mostrado a Steve Rogers el camino correcto a su felicidad y no había nada que no haría por mantenerla intacta.

*****************************************************

La manada en conjunto había decidido quedarse en el complejo por algunos días, incluso Pepper se tomó unas muy necesarias vacaciones de sus responsabilidades como CEO de Stark Industries. La felicidad en su cubil era más que palpable, estaban sumergidos en tal burbuja de dicha domestica que incluso podrían olvidar que eran súper héroes, cada día sin falta a pesar de las actividades de cada uno se daban el espacio para desayunar, comer y cenar juntos, el suave bullicio en el comedor siempre hacía que el pecho de Steve se hinchara orgulloso, su sentido de pertenencia hacia aquellas personas era tal que ya en varias ocasiones se había encontrado a sí mismo ronroneando cual cachorro mientras dibujaba de memoria aquella escena familiar tan grata.

En estos momentos comían animadamente llenando el ambiente de un perfume de feromonas que alegraría hasta al ser más amargado, el ojiazul observaba a su manada mientras masticaba con calma su filete cuando sintió el tirón en el otro extremo de su conexión con su destinado, desvió su atención hacia el moreno y sonrió con la escena que le recibía, Pietro le estaba obsequiando el último bocado de su postre y Tony la aceptaba gustoso, esta era una antigua costumbre de las manadas europeas, (gracias a su ascendencia irlandesa él había hecho lo mismo con su madre cuando era pequeño) era una forma de rendir respeto y admiración al omega de la manada, el segundo al mando.

-Sr. Stark el General Ross solicita permiso para aterrizar en el hangar- notificó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

-Supongo que se cansó de que desviara sus llamadas, es un idiota sabe que aquí no recibimos visitas para eso es la Torre- murmuró Tony divertido mientras se limpiaba el dulce de los labios

-Yo lo recibiré- murmuró Steve poniéndose de pie con calma y salió del comedor para recibir a su muy querido visitante.

********************************************

-¿Es una puta broma cierto?- siseó Rogers tensando todo su cuerpo mientras el hombre terminaba de hablar

-Capitán Rogers, debe entender porque es necesario que Los Vengadores dejen de ser un equipo que pertenece a la iniciativa privada- dijo el General muy seguro de sí mismo

-Y usted entenderá porque no pretendo aceptar, General Ross debe darse cuenta que nosotros no somos un equipo, esta es MI manada y no los voy a someter a sus intereses egoístas como Secretario de Estado- siseó mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban

-¿Quiénes apoyan esto?- cuestionó Tony mientras usaba sus feromonas para calmar a su alfa

-Un pequeño grupo…

-¿Quiénes?- exigió el rubio con un gutural gruñido

-Son doce naciones lideradas por Wakanda

-¿Sólo doce?- se rio Tony con ganas- ¿Por eso ha venido a nuestro hogar?

-Stark esto es algo serio, pero claro no espero que un omega como usted lo entienda…

De inmediato el gruñido de Steve se hizo escuchar mientras se ponía de pie con suma lentitud, el resto de la manada hizo silencio, algunas risitas provenientes de Pietro y Clint se escucharon antes de contribuir con la creciente incomodidad de Ross quien notó la gran metida de pata que había cometido y el cómo en ese lugar no encontraría apoyo alguno si el ídolo de américa decidía atacarle.

-¿Qué daños colaterales tiene que sostengan ese intento de acuerdos?- preguntó el capitán

-New York…

-Tan sólo unas cuantas cuadras dañadas y todos los afectados fueron indemnizados- le interrumpió Tony inmediatamente

-Su batalla en Washington con S.H.I.E.L.D. y Hydra…

-¿En serio? Si siquiera se derrumbó un solo edificio. Gracias a ese omega que tanto critica el Triskellion sobrevivió con apenas unos pocos rasguños- siseó Nat molesta

-Sokovia entonces, eso no lo pueden negar- siseó el hombre

-La gente fue evacuada y logramos evita que el núcleo se activara- intervino Pietro esta vez

-En Sudáfrica no hubo lesionados graves- continuó Thor

-Y en Lagos Steve se dio cuenta de la bomba de Rumlow a tiempo, se evitó un enorme conflicto- murmuró Rhodes tensándose ante la actitud obviamente terca del beta, haciendo que Pepper acariciara suavemente sus muslo para tranquilizarle

-No pueden seguir moviéndose a sus anchas y sin control…

-A mí me parecen excusas de u hombre con una agenda oculta- murmuró Loki con suficiencia

-Si sabré yo de ello- susurró Bruce lanzándole a su antiguo suegro una mirada de odio puro pues sabía que probablemente estuviera metiéndose con su familia por él

-Ustedes no son héroes y deben dejar de pretenderlo, son vigilantes con dinero y trajes vistosos. Mírense, tienen en sus filas a criminales y fenómenos que no pueden controlar- esta vez apenas terminó de hablar, Natasha, Clint y Thor se pusieron de pie con violencia y gruñendo abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-Suficiente- gruñó Steve y al instante el resto de los alfas se calmaron- Ya toleré demasiado de esto. Admítalo esta iniciativa es suya Ross y estoy segura que sólo le apoyan pequeñas naciones que comparten sus intereses, en cuanto a Wakanda desconozco sus motivos.

-Yo…

-El punto- continúo ignorando su interrupción- el punto es que esto jamás sucederá y lo sabe, tan sólo vino a intimidarnos, pero no voy a permitir que le falta al respeto a mi manada y mucho menos aquí en nuestro hogar…

-Rogers…

-Pero claro, no espero que un beta como usted pueda entenderlo. Muéstrenle el camino al hangar por favor

Ross se giró indignado y hablando entre dientes mientras Thor y Happy con mirada gélida y calculadora le guiaban fuera de la sala de juntas

-Debemos tener cuidado de él- murmuró Pepper de inmediato con voz preocupada

-El General Ross no descansará hasta lograr su cometido- dijo Visión acercándose a su líder

-Lo sé- murmuró Steve recuperando la compostura- Hay que permanecer unidos y con un ojo sobre él, si intenta algo nos encargaremos de ello

Toda la manada asintió en acuerdo con su líder quien comenzaba a entretejer planes en silencio.

**************************************************

Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

-Nunca imaginé que un general fuera tan cobarde- susurró Steve mirando divertido al hombre canoso

-Rogers estas cavando tu propia tumba, tú y tus malditos Vengadores caerán…

-Te equivocas- le interrumpió- Tú cavaste la tuya cuando intentaste someter a mi manada. Fue idiota de tu parte creer que no me enteraría de tus planes para Bruce Banner y los gemelos Maximoff. También sé que pretendías expropiar la tecnología de mi Tony para “uso exclusivo del Ejército”

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó impactado al saberse descubierto

-Tengo mis contactos General- contestó alzando los hombros con cierto desinterés- y por eso es que hoy esos grupos de medio oriente con los que contactaste te han secuestrado y te darán el tiro de gracia

-Yo no…

Sin esperar más lo tomó con fuerza de los blancos cabellos sintiendo como arrancaba algunos mechones y lo arrastró por el suelo terroso unos cuantos metros hasta quedar conforme, le obligó a colocarse sobre sus rodillas y después coloco el cañón del arma en la base del cráneo con un ángulo ascendente, sin dudar un segundo apretó el gatillo en tres ocasiones.

*************************************************

Siempre que Steve solucionaba un problema el universo mismo parecía decidido a continuar poniéndole a prueba, en esta ocasión había pasado apenas un mes desde el secuestro y ejecución del General Ross cuando aquel extraño grupo apareció.

Era mitad de la noche y el rubio se encontraba vigilando aquella habitación de hotel donde su omega había entrado cuando sus comunicadores se activaron, con toda la discreción posible el alfa había salido del lugar y condujo a toda velocidad para llegar al complejo y fingir que salía a las prisas de su estudio. La amenaza parecía venir del espacio y ahora podían estar preparados gracias a Ultrón 2.0 el cual Tony con ayuda de Visión, Bruce y Loki habían logrado crear y el cual habían ingresado en su legión de hierro dándole como única tarea monitorizar la atmosfera superior del planeta.

Tony llegó unos veinte minutos después gritando órdenes a F.R.I.D.A.Y. y Ultrón mientras la manada se organizaba a la espera de las indicaciones de sus líderes, mientras Tony y Steve decidían el mejor actuar el moreno no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al demostrar que había tenido razón todo ese tiempo: su escudo alrededor de la Tierra había sido necesario. Una vez analizado todo fueron Thor, Visión y Loki los encargados de sobrevolar la atmosfera para hacer contacto con la nave mientras el resto se alistaban para la batalla incluyendo a Happy quien fungía como vigía y director en su centro de control y Pepper que ahora lucía una resplandeciente armadura a la que habían bautizado “Rescue”.

La sorpresa de la manada fue grande cuando se enteraron que el pequeño grupo no era hostil, sino que venían en busca de Thor y Loki para enfrentarse a un ser llamado Thanos quien era el hombre detrás de la búsqueda de las gemas del infinito. Al capitán no le había agradado la idea de separar de tal manera su manada, pero dándose cuenta de que el tal Thanos representaba una amenaza a futuro decidió dejar ir a los dioses nórdicos, así como a Visión y Wanda para que se embarcaran en aquella travesía que duró un total de tres meses y cuyo final fue satisfactorio al librar al universo de aquel nihilista hijo de perra.

-Ahora el universo entero está seguro y mi familia fue vengada- aseguraba aquel al que llamaban Drax

-Thanos no causará terror nunca más- coincidió Thor quien abrazaba a su esposo efusivamente

-Ahora sólo hay que contener a sus huestes- murmuró Loki

-Nos encargaremos de eso, los Nova Corp podrán con ello…- contestó Rocket

-De nuevo queremos agradecerles- dijo Gamora mirando a Steve quien no prestaba mucha atención

-No fue nada- masculló el aludido sin quitar los ojos del tal Star Lord que seguía a Tony con mirada depredadora y sin temor de mostrar su excitación a través de su aroma

El hombre de hierro no hacía nada por incentivarle, pero tampoco le frenaba y el Cap comenzaba a perder la cordura, esos tales Guardianes de la Galaxia debían irse pronto sino querían quedarse sin líder.

-Si van a quedarse más tiempo podrían ayudarnos con algunas misiones- dijo Rhodey con voz tensa pues tampoco le gustaba la actitud que el holgazán de Quill mostraba con su hermano

-Es una gran idea- coincidió Steve poniendo su mejor sonrisa

***********************************************

Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me

El mestizo despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y completamente desorientado, Steve Rogers le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras el otro alfa intentaba ubicarse.

-Gamora es una omega hermosa- comenzó el rubio- es evidente que entre ustedes hay indicios de algo a pesar de que no es tu destinada y los Guardianes, TU manada la reconocen como su segunda al mando ¿Por qué tenías que poner tus asquerosos ojos sobre mi omega?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Quién…?

-Tony. Yo sé que él es el ser más hermosos de la existencia misma y que su carisma es irresistible, pero él ya es el omega líder de mi manada, es mi segundo al mando- continuó hablando con completa tranquilidad

-¿Steve?- Star Lord le miraba sin entender lo que sucedía, intentó moverse y solo entonces fue consciente de sus pies y manos encadenados

-Mi pequeño ya tiene un hogar, una familia que lo ama y un alfa que adora el suelo por el cual camina ¿Por qué quieres arrebatarle eso? ¿Qué le ofreces tú?

-No sabía…- susurró por la bajo luchando contra la migraña- Él no lleva tu marca, no sabía que era tuyo

-Ahora lo sabes…

-No sucederá de nuevo…

-Es más que eso Quill, me has insultado en mi hogar, frente a mi manada y sabes que eso es imperdonable…

-¡Maldición Cap! Es un omega sin marca y es bellísimo, sólo quería una puta noche- siseó molesto

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- murmuró Steve con rabia, tensó los puños y el otro se hizo un ovillo ante la avasalladora fuerza de sus feromonas, chilló como un pequeño cachorro, pero el golpe tan esperado nunca llegó. Cuando el castaño alzó la vista se asustó al ver al rubio golpeándose a sí mismo

-¿Qué mierda? ¡Te falta un maldito tornillo!- gritó con voz aguda y aroma ácido

El mayor se detuvo cuando estuvo satisfecho y le sonrió de forma macabra, con calma se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel y le tomó de cuello con la mano izquierda

-Tenía que hacerlo lo más creíble posible- susurró mientras acercaba lentamente la mano derecha a su rostro- Esto será bastante doloroso, quisiera decir que lo siento, pero…

Acto seguido insertó los dedos en la cuenca ocular y tomando el pequeño globo jaló con un movimiento firme pero lento maravillándose con la sinfonía de gritos que el Guardián emitía.

******************************************

Cuando Steve fue “rescatado” de aquel desértico lugar en Checoslovaquia él y Quill tenían ya tres días como rehenes, Steve recibió múltiples palizas de un tal Barón Helmut Zemo pero Peter no corrió con la misma suerte, el maldito sádico le había arrancado los ojos y después le golpeo hasta la muerte, el capitán había logrado soltarse y se enfrentó a su captor quien murió en su enfrentamiento después había buscado al guardián pero ya era tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue cargar su cuerpo mientras vagaba por los bosques esperando que la manada pudiera encontrarles, o bueno esa es la versión que el rubio dio a su manada.

Steve fue atendido por la Dra. Helen Cho para después pasar por reposo absoluto, al principio se negó alegando que el suero le ayudaría a recuperarse, pero entonces Tony acudió usando sus feromonas para dominarle y hacerle quedarse tranquilo, nota mental para Rogers: ni siquiera un Prime puede negarse a una orden de su destinado. Después de contar lo sucedido y que tanto Rhodey como Pepper confirmaran la parte del secuestro en la que ellos estuvieron antes de ser separados por múltiples explosiones todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Zemo buscaba información para dar un golpe aún más grande a los Vengadores y que Star Lord solo había tenido la desdicha de ser confundido como miembro del equipo.

Al hombre del espacio se le hizo un sencillo funeral y después su manada abordo en la Milano y se fue del planeta con el que creían no tenían ninguna conexión Una vez que se fueron en medio de aquel terrible duelo fue que Rogers se permitió sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.


	18. Capítulo Dieciseis

Después de la partida de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, los Vengadores continuaron por dos semanas con pequeñas misiones para asegurarse que Zemo no tuviese cómplices o asociados, estas misiones las lideraba siempre el capitán a la distancia con la ayuda de la legión de hierro y Happy quien estaba acostumbrado a siempre coordinar desde el complejo (y que por cierto hacia un maravilloso equipo con la I.A. de Stark), así aunque no pudiera estar físicamente con su manada su mente estratega siempre les acompañaba.

Mientras tanto él se encontraba postrado en cama y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese quejado había decidido aceptar su “pena2 en silencio y obedientemente pues esto le permitía disfrutar de las atenciones de cierto omega castaño que se había autoimpuesto el papel de su enfermero personal, Tony le cuidaba dirigentemente haciéndole comer, beber y tomar sus medicamentos esto claro sin perder su clásico y apabullante comportamiento, siempre haciendo reír a su alfa con su humor negro y rodeándoles de su suave aroma.

Steve no podía estar más feliz pues el moreno no salía del complejo para nada y buscaba su compañía en todo momento, no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear y provocarle, cuando al rubio se le permitió ponerse de pie y entrenar de nueva cuenta fue su omega el que se ofreció a entrenar con él, momentos que el alfa aprovechaba para tocar un poco de más al menor quien poco a poco iba abriendo esa coraza que le protegía y por fin de buena gana aceptaba el cortejo de su destinado.

Poco a poco sus vidas retomaron el ritmo habitual y el rubio se encontraba como nuevo por lo que Tony retomó su costumbre de salir de fiesta y por ende Steve lo hizo también con su “vigilancia nocturna”. Esta noche el moreno se había excusado de la cena y salió más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se había reunido con un socio de la recién fundada “Fundación María Stark” era un omega de piel aceitunada y ojos color miel con el cual tomó una cena ligera hecho que puso furioso al alfa que les seguía pues no podía creer que hiciera a un lado la costumbre de cenar en familia por salir con ese sujeto, le hervía la sangre importándole poco la casta del tipejo que hacía ojos coquetos a su pequeño y sólo por ese motivo ya le veía como enemigo potencial. Una vez terminada su reunión Tony se despidió y condujo solo por las calles de aquella zona exclusiva mientras el capitán hacía lo mismo en aquel sedan negro manteniéndose siempre a una distancia prudente que no llamara la atención pero que le permitiera vigilar bien al millonario, el rubio dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró por la ventana permitiendo que el suave humo se expandiera con su calidez por sus pulmones antes de dejarlo salir con lentitud, checar la hora y soltar una risita al percatarse de la fecha; tenía casi cuatro años que había comenzado con esta rutina singular y su sonrisa se ensanchó sin poder hacer nada al respecto mientras se permitía rememorar con lujo de detalle aquella tarde en la que se habían conocido y el universo había sellado su destino.

Observó al familiar Audi estacionándose fuera de aquel lujoso club y al dueño del vehículo bajando del mismo para entregar las llaves al valet y dirigirse al interior del edificio por lo que el ojiazul se estacionó a unas calles de distancia y esperó unos minutos respirando tranquilamente y tomaba los supresores con un poco de whisky , sus pulmones se llenaron del agradable perfuma que envolvía el ambiente en el interior del vehículo, una perfecta mezcla de alcohol, tabaco y sus propias feromonas, mientras se permitió analizar la situación en la que se encontraban:

Cuatro años de ese extraño y retorcido (aunque muy placentero) cortejo, los cuales podía agradecer a Howard Stark por ser tan imbécil e hijo de puta como para despreciar y humillar a su único hijo por no ser el alfa que siempre deseo como primogénito, aunque era también gracias a eso que su Tony tenía aquel temperamento terquedad tan característicos que le permitían siempre seguir adelante sin importar la situación, era gracias a eso también que Steve logró abrir los ojos y se librara de una vez todas de aquella moral y ataduras que tanto la sociedad como el ejército le habían impuesto, esos cambios en su personalidad que en realidad demostraban lo que siempre había opinado, aquel humor que reflejaba la forma en la que siempre vio el mundo y esa violencia que resultaba tan liberadora, intentando adaptarse a su destinado fue como por primera vez Steven Grant Rogers fue él mismo y era por ello que ahora era tan feliz con la vida que llevaba a lado de su Tony ( aun tomando en cuenta ciertas molestias ocasionales). Con ese último pensamiento el alfa salió del auto y se dirigió al bar donde su omega aguardaba por él quien velaría por su seguridad como cada noche, aunque Tony no se enterara.

You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me  
  
I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to

Al entrar de inmediato resoplo ante el aire tan viciado de feromonas que lastimaban su delicado olfato, el ritmo sintético de la música retumbó con fuerza en sus tímpanos y analizó el lugar memorizando los rincones y salidas mientras se abría paso ignorando las miradas lascivas que recibía de aquellos omegas insulsos que no se acercaban en lo mínimo a la perfección de su pequeño genio.

Mientras caminaba encontró el lugar perfecto para observar a su moreno que se encontraba sentado ante la barra, el sitio era una mesita alta colocada discretamente junto a una columna que le bloqueaba la luz, dejándola en relativa penumbra, pero permitiéndole una vista amplia de la barra y la pista de baile.

Ordenó como cada noche una cerveza y se dedicó a beberla con calma y a rechazar propuestas de betas y omegas mientras observaba cada detalle de su destinado quien sonreía coquetamente y recorría el lugar con la mirada mientras bebía su Martini, por momentos el castaño parecía abstraerse y sonreía para sí mismo enigmáticamente hasta que un alfa se acercó, el moreno sonrió con suficiencia mientras Steve bufaba pues ya había notado el interés del omega hacia aquel hombre de cabellos color paja y ojos color jade

-¿Por qué tan solo?- el capitán leía los labios de aquel sujeto y agudizó el oído en espera de la respuesta

-Esperaba a la pareja perfecta- la contestación con aquella voz sedosa hizo que Rogers gruñera por lo bajo mientras luchaba por mantener sus feromonas a raya para no delatarse

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Maybe you think you that can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like Animals

El ritmo de la música cambió por uno más provocativo mientras el alfa prime veía a Tony llegar al centro de la pista de baile y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al compás de la sensual melodía mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban llenando el ambiente de aquel dulce aroma acaramelado que tanto le extasiaba. El cuerpo de Steve se tensaba mientras sus ojos seguían a aquella deliciosa figura sin poder despegar la mirada.

Baby I'm

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Tony reía pícaramente mientras se restregaba descaradamente contra su nueva conquista quien con manos torpes y rudas comenzó a recorrer su torso, caderas y muslos haciendo que el Cap gruñera de nueva cuenta con fastidio. El aroma del moreno se intensificó bloqueando cualquier sentido de cordura en Steve quien respondió a aquel llamado sin poderlo evitar, aquella conexión que compartían le llamaba con fuerza haciéndoles perderse en la pasión y locura que su moreno destilaba por cada poro, él estaba deseando tanto irrumpir en aquella pista y tomar esas caderas para estrecharle contra su pecho mientras se adueñaba de aquello jugosos labios y que sus cuerpos se movieran en perfecta sintonía al ritmo de aquella canción que tan bien describía todo lo que el genio causaba en su ser.

Yeah you can start over  
You can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, oh, under the ground  
You can pretend it was me below

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía guapo?- una omega de cabellos castaños se acercó desplegando su aroma de manera coqueta Steve solo bufó molesto por el asfixiante aroma a jazmines de la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera contestar un susurro llamó su atención.

Giró de nuevo la mirada hacía la pista para ver como el alfa aquel estrujaba las caderas de Tony con fuerza mientras él hacia el intento de alejarse pero Steve ya no era capaz de entender nada más de la conversación después de aquel susurrado “Quiero que seas mío”, sus músculos se tensaron y su vista se tornó roja de la ira mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban peligrosamente mientras gruñía al ver unos blanquecinos dientes rozar la glándula de su destinado, antes de que pudiera moverse el hombre de hierro ya había golpeado y abofeteado al otro y caminaba con decisión hacia la salida del lugar, se detuvo unos instantes observando alrededor y entonces el azul y el chocolate se cruzaron, Steve respiraba ruidosamente mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida en sus puños crispados, el rostro de Tony era de suficiencia como si hubiese esperado verle ahí pero su expresión cambió por completo a uno de celos y furia mientras su aroma agrio y territorial se proyectaba en su dirección antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Fue ahí donde Rogers notó que aquella tonta mujer se había colgado de su brazo y probablemente había estado parloteando sin sentido sin que él le prestara la mínima atención, ahora ella chillaba molesta por el aroma del omega prime y el capitán simplemente la dejó hablando sola mientras se abría paso entre la gente en la pista de baile hasta llegar ante aquel idiota que gruñía molesto

-Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo… ¡Ahora!- gruñó Steve desplegando sus feromonas y subyugó al otro con suma facilidad.

********************************************

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Maybe you think you that can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Baby I'm

Steve caminaba con calma por aquel pasillo y sostenía con fuerza las azas de aquel maletín negro, abrió la puerta despacio y entró con sumo sigilo a la habitación, colocó el maletín sobre el diván frente a la cama y sacó de él dos delgadas sogas de color negro antes de dirigir su atención al omega que dormía tranquilamente en la cama Queen size, el rubio delineo aquella suave figura con la mirada mostrando serenidad pero su interior no era para nada como lo que proyectaba pues en su pecho se encontraba aquella asfixiante mezcla de rabia y terror de saber lo cerca que pudo estar de perder a su razón de ser y vivir el lazo no se habría creado pero aquel idiota podía reclamarle como suyo, su respiración se alteró de nuevo al recordar aquellos colmillos peligrosamente cerca y se obligó a mantenerse cuerdo mientras respiraba el sutil aroma dulce de Tony mezclado con la sangre fresca que aún le cubría el rostro. Él no quería obligar a su genio, pero el miedo a perderle le carcomía y ni siquiera la sensación del cráneo de aquel alfa fracturándose contra sus puños había logrado apaciguarle, ni siquiera fue consciente que llevaba rato golpeando un amasijo de carne irreconocible y sin vida.

Tony despertó sobresaltado y su mirada recorrió la habitación de manera frenética mientras olfateaba el aire en busca de algo o alguien, se sentó en el centro de la cama y fue entonces cuando su mirada cayó sobre Steve quien desplegó sus feromonas marcando su territorio, el menor se removió, pero sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al notar la sangre y comenzó a buscar heridas con la mirada, el rubio pudo sentir el alivio del otro cuando no encontró ninguna

-He sido muy paciente contigo- murmuró Steve con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a la cama con pasos lentos- Pero después de esta noche ya te tenido suficiente

Su aroma se desplegó por completo con toda su fuerza e inundó la habitación de feromonas haciendo al genio inhalar con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba liberando su aroma dulce en respuesta

-Ese idiota estuvo a punto de arrebatarte de mí- gruñó furioso mientras lanzaba otra oleada de hormonas, esta vez Tony gimió quedamente y el rubio pudo oler su excitación mientras el moreno comenzaba a lubricar víctima del celo al que le estaba induciendo, el genio también fue consciente de las sogas en sus manos pero no mostró miedo alguno, al contrario su excitación aumentó a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba y lo aceptaba gustoso, sus feromonas no mentían, el castaño había tenido suficiente de aquel cortejo y le aceptaba como su alfa.

So if I run, it's not enough  
You're still in my head, forever stuck  
But you can do, what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

-Steve…- Tony retiró las sabanas revelando su cremoso cuerpo cubierto tan solo por los ajustados boxers que revelaban su excitación

-¿Qué más necesitas de mi Tony?- le interrumpió- ¿Es que acaso no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti?

-Si lo sé. Sé sobre los diecisiete…- susurró poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y gateando hasta él mientras liberaba sus feromonas

-Tony…- Steve se puso duro como roca al instante que el suave aroma a manzanas acarameladas le envolvió, y se dejó hacer pues como siempre era Tony quien le sometía y no al revés.

-Shhh… sé que esta sangre es de él- murmuró colocando un dedo en sus labios- y con él son diez alfas que osaron cortejarme, seis betas que conspiraron en mi contra y una omega…

-No he matado a ningún omega…- le interrumpió acariciando su rostro y maravillado de que lo hubiese notado y todo ese tiempo supiera de aquellas declaraciones de su eterno y devoto amor

-Pero lo harás cariño, porque esa perra se atrevió a tocarte esta noche y nadie toca lo que es mío- gruñó antes de apoderarse de los labios del capitán

Las manos del omega se aferraron a su cabello y tiraron con fuerza para hacer que se le uniera en la cama mientras sus bocas se devoraban degustando el extraño y metálico sabor de la sangre ajena, las manos del mayor recorrían la piel que tanto adoraba mientras su pequeño arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía en busca de más contacto.

-Tan… ansioso- murmuró Steve entre besos

-Es tu culpa- le contestó mientras aquellas ásperas manos se colaban debajo de su camiseta y arañaban la espalda dejando rojizas marcas

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? - preguntó el alfa mientras se deshacía de la ropa interior de su pareja

-Tu marca, tu cuerpo y tu corazón… Lo quiero todo Steve ¡Todo!- gruñó tomándole del rostro y viéndole directo a los ojos

-Ya soy tuyo- contestó el súper soldado con el pecho inflado de orgullo y se separó para desnudarse ante la hambrienta mirada de su omega

Yeah you can start over  
You can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, oh, under the ground  
You can pretend it was me below

Una vez se encontraron en iguales términos el rubio tomo una de las acaneladas piernas y comenzó a recorrerla con suaves besos hasta llegar a la ingle donde se detuvo a dejar suaves marcas con los dientes antes de subir hacia el vientre y abdominales ignorando deliberadamente aquella necesitada erección.

-Ahh Steve, eso se siente bien…

-Nunca me cansaré de tu cuerpo Tony- murmuró contra su piel mientras su mano derecha se aventuraba a acariciar los testículos

Tony se retorcía necesitado de más mientras el calor del celo inundaba la habitación, Steve degustó aquella piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y lo succionó mientras su mano descendía por el perineo para invadir el interior del moreno con dos dedos que entraron fácilmente y comenzó a ensancharle mientras masajeaba aquella protuberancia que le haría ver estrellas.

-Ah sí, sigue así- gemía derritiéndose ante las atenciones recibidas mientras llevaba aquellos dedos aún más profundamente antes de descender de nuevo por su piel dejando marcas de dientes por todo el camino antes de llegar a aquel pene orgullosamente erecto y goteante de líquido preseminal para lamer toda su extensión y meterlo a su boca

-¡AHHH! ¡STEVE!...

El rubio comenzó con un suave vaivén, su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre aquel eje mientras su lengua trazaba suaves círculos y su garganta se relajaba intentando recibirle lo más profundo posible a la par que un tercer dedo entraba en aquel hambriento agujero que pronto le recibiría, podía sentir las oleadas de placer que su moreno exudaba mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas a su ritmo para follarse su boca lo cual hacia que su erección se tensara ansiosa por participar y sus sentidos se nublaban tan sólo consciente del delicioso aroma de su omega que se mostraba tan necesitado de él

-Voy a… voy a venirme- siseaba Tony tomando sus cabellos con fuerza, pero el rubio se detuvo y con una sola mano inmovilizó sus caderas mientras retiraba los dedos de aquel cálido interior para después tomar con suavidad sus testículos y tirar de ellos con delicadeza deteniendo el frenesí por el momento.

-Aún no cariño, hoy quiero jugar contigo- murmuró con sonrisa felina mientras se alejaba

-Me gustan los juegos- contestó su pareja mordiéndose el labio inferior y regalándole una mirada inteligente pero también llena de deseo. Eso era algo que le encantaba de su Tony, aun en medio del celo mantenía su mente tan lista y perspicaz

-De rodillas- ordenó y el otro con una ancha sonrisa obedeció quedando con el culo al aire y el pecho pegado al colchón- Dame las manos, hermoso…

El menor estiró los brazos hacía atrás y el alfa tomó ambas muñecas atándolas, dio varias vueltas a la soga y continuó con el nudo por sus antebrazos inmovilizándole hasta la altura de los codos y obligándole a mantenerse con los brazos estirados tras su espalda

-¿Cómodo?- cuestionó mientras acariciaba sus glúteos

-Sí, alfa- contestó el menor haciendo que Steve soltara un suave pero profundo gruñido de placer, llevaba años deseando escucharlo

-Dilo de nuevo- pidió con voz suplicante mientras acariciaba sus costados

-Alfa, mi alfa- repitió el moreno con satisfacción mientras el rubio ronroneaba eufórico

-Se mío- pidió Steve inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para besar sus omoplatos, deseando tan sólo ser digno de adorar a este ídolo

-Lo soy, siempre lo he sido- contestó girando el rostro y el alfa de inmediato le besó con necesidad

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Maybe you think you that can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Baby I'm

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, el rubio se enderezó y se colocó entre sus piernas acariciando las caderas de su genio mientras le penetraba lentamente

-¡Oh sí! Te extrañé tanto cariño…- gimió el mayor antes de comenzar a moverse

-¡Oh dios! ¡Sí!- Tony empujaba las caderas hacia atrás buscando más contacto

Con cada estocada que daba el alfa rozaba la próstata de su pareja haciendo que esas cálidas paredes que le recibían se contrajeran a su alrededor sacando su lado más primitivo y salvaje

-Agh sí… tan hermoso, ¡ahh! Tan malditamente follable- siseaba con las mandíbulas apretadas y aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas

-Ahhh… Steve, joder sí ¡Así! Párteme en dos, cariño…- gemía Tony exigiéndole y sin poder o querer contenerse

-¿Te gusta así mi amor?- gruñó mientras su mano impactaba con fuerza contra su nalga dejando una marca roja

-Sí, sí, sí… me encanta ¡Más! ¡Dame más!

Steve comenzó a moverse como una bestia en frenesí mientras su mano derecha continuaba palmeando con fuerza ambos glúteos y la otra arañaba el costado izquierdo de su omega dejando suaves líneas de sangre. Ambos jadeaban sin llegar a completar frases coherentes, completamente absortos en el calor que les envolvía y perdidos en el perfume de sus esencias mezcladas en una sola.

-Alfa… ahhh, alfa por favor- gimió el moreno con voz demandante

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- cuestionó tomándole del cabello con fuerza mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para besarle de nuevo con aquel salvajismo que tanto les caracterizaba y sus dientes marcaban aquellos labios ajenos como suyos hasta hacerles probar el delicioso sabor de su sangre.

Don't tell no lie  
You can't deny  
The best inside  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Now girl don't lie  
You can't deny  
The best inside  
Yeah yeah yeah

-Ahhh Steve… quiero, quiero que me llenes…- balbuceó mientras la mano del rubio abandonaba sus cabellos para viajar con suaves caricias hasta su garganta donde apretó con fuerza robándole el aliento mientras le penetraba frenéticamente

El rubio pudo sentir el placer acumulándose en su bajo vientre embriagado por esta sensación de absoluto poder en sus manos al sentir al moreno asfixiarse bajo su palma.

-Oh sí, mi Tony… mío, mío, mío ¡Mío!- gruñó el alfa penetrando profundamente antes de correrse mordiendo con fuerza sobre la glándula omega de su moreno quien al sentir la marca se vino con igual ímpetu y su nudo se hinchó como nunca antes mientras él soltaba su agarre permitiéndole al otro recuperar el aliento.

Steve recargó ligeramente su peso sobre el otro y besó la sangrante marca mientras sentía su miembro ser exprimido intermitentemente por las suaves paredes internas de su omega, despacio se levantó para soltar el amarre en sus brazos y dejarse caer de lado mientras le abrazaba a su pecho aun unidos, maravillándose con la profunda y gratificante sensación de sus corazones latiendo por fin al unísono

-Eres… un pervertido- murmuró Tony aun recuperando el aliento

-Lo soy y a ti te fascina- le contestó con los labios pegados a la tersa piel de sus omoplatos

-Te odio- murmuró el omega con una risita

-Yo también te amo Tony- susurró contra su oído antes de morder el lóbulo con suavidad

-Seguro que esta vez sí me has preñado- bromeó el genio

-Bien, esta vez no pienso detenerme hasta que haya un cachorro aquí- declaró mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Un cachorro no evitará que algún alfa estúpido me mire más de lo debido… ¿No se supone que nos encuentran incluso más atractivos?- murmuró adivinando sus pensamientos

-Entonces ya sabes lo que les pasará- gruñó Steve en respuesta y abrazándole con aún más fuerza

-Eres adorablemente peligroso cuando tienes celos- murmuró llevando el torso de su mano a sus labios

-Eres mío y deben aprender a mantenerse alejados de ti, so son dignos siquiera de besar el suelo por el que caminas- aseguró casi con vehemencia y soltó un gruñido

-Lo sé, me da igual lo que suceda con ellos. Tú eres el único que me interesa- declaró besando su mano de nueva cuenta

-Tony… de verdad quiero un cachorro…

-Yo también- el menor le interrumpió y se giró despacio aprovechando que el nudo comenzaba a perder cuerpo- Iba en serio cuando dije que lo quería todo.

Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Just like animals, animals, like animals

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Maybe you think you that can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals  
Baby I'm

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, comenzaron de manera lenta y pausada, pero de a poco evolucionó llenándoles de nuevo del calor asfixiante del deseo, Tony empujó al musculoso alfa contra el colchón y este simplemente se dejó hacer mientras su pequeño quedaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te daré todos los cachorros que quieras, sólo pediré algo a cambio- murmuró contra los labios del rubio

-Lo que quieras mi amor- dijo solemne mientras sus manos recorrían aquella espalda

-Cuando la mates, quiero la cabeza de la perra del bar- exigió con un suave gruñido

-Hecho- contestó sonriendo mientras masajeaba sus glúteos con fuerza

-Te amo Steve- la mirada del moreno reflejaba un extraño y anteriormente inexistente frenesí

-Y yo a ti Tony, soy eternamente tuyo- juró entregándose por completo a aquel vórtice de locura.

Don't tell no lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Now girl don't lie  
You can't deny  
The beast inside  
Yeah yeah yeah


	19. Capítulo Diecisiete

Al amanecer Steve se había levantado dejando a su pareja dormido mientras él salía a cumplir con su misión pues Tony le había hecho un pedido y su palabra para el rubio era ley, no había cosa que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por el omega. Pasaron apenas dos horas cuando el capitán ya se encontraba de vuelta en la habitación, había mandado un mensaje a Natasha y después había colocado un modesto servicio frente a la cama con variedad de frutas frescas, tostadas francesas, omelettes, y café recién hecho, en el centro del servicio una bandeja con cúpula plateada escondía el platillo principal

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love

-Cariño-Steve besaba los omoplatos del moreno y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad- despierta Shellhead

-Mmmmm…- el menor se removía entre sueños

-Traje el desayuno mi amor- murmuró contra su piel caliente por el celo

-Mmm… me gusta despertar así- Tony giró suavemente

-Buenos días rollito- dijo el mayor besando sus labios

-¿Rollito?- se burló mientras se abrazaba a su cuello- ¿Es enserio paletita?

.Sí, eres como un rollo de canela y me dan ganas de comerte todo el tiempo- susurró besándole con ganas haciendo que el omega gimiera ansioso y comenzara a intentar arrancarle la camiseta blanca

-Llevas… demasiada ropa- se quejó

-No, no, no… Primero el desayuno- susurró deteniendo sus manos

-Es lo que estoy intentando hacer- murmuró con picardía

-Come algo y después te daré toda la leche que quieras- se burló dándole un casto beso en la frente- Además te traje una sorpresa

-Más vale que me guste más que la capiconda- murmuró por lo bajo haciendo reír al rubio

Tony se sentó mientras su alfa le servía el desayuno que constaba de fruta, tostadas cubiertas de arándanos miel y nata montada, un omelette de queso gouda y champiñones y una humeante taza de café negro bien cargado, ronroneó con ganas ante las atenciones recibidas y comenzando a devorar mientras Steve sonrió satisfecho al sentir la felicidad de su pareja a través del enlace de su marca.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuró Tony señalando la bandeja cubierta

-Es tu sorpresa Tiny…

-¿Puedo verla ahora?- pidió con ojos de cachorro

-Termina el desayuno- dijo sonriendo divertido

-Pero Stiff…- se quejó con un puchero mientras desplegaba su aroma a manzanas acarameladas haciendo que le mayor gruñera con deseo

-Eso es trampa- murmuró dejando los platos a un lado y jalando al otro con fuerza contra su pecho y poder besarle con gula

-Steve… carajo estoy tan caliente…- gimió contra sus labios y sus lenguas volvieron a enfrentarse en una lucha de poderes

-Mi pequeño…- haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas el rubio se separó y se puso de pie para descubrir la bandeja faltante

El aroma de la sangre fue más que notorio y los dulces en la mesa ya no eran suficientes para enmascararlo, una cabeza de cabellera castaña y mirada vacía miraba directamente al genio quien se estremeció y con suma lentitud estiró la mano hasta tomar con un dedo un poco de la sangre estancada y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa casi infantil antes de decidir probarla y gemir audiblemente ante el sabor

-Eres el mejor- susurró estirando los brazos en su dirección

-Tú ordenaste y yo cumplí- declaró Steve sentándose a su lado y besando sus manos devotamente

-Cuéntame cómo lo hiciste- pidió acomodándose en el regazo del mayor quien comenzó a acariciar sus piernas

-Fue sencillo, la encontré por su cuenta de Instagram, fui a su edificio y subí por la escalera de emergencia, rompí la ventana para entrar y como aún estaba dormida fue fácil tomar el cable de su laptop y ahorcarla con él, una vez que murió le corté la cabeza para traértela mi amor- le relató como si no fuera la gran cosa

El moreno se lanzó a sus labios con fiereza mientras se colocaba a horcajadas y desgarraba la camiseta, las manos del capitán recorrían la suave espalda con rudeza dejándole marcas

-Dime…- jadeaba el moreno entre besos- La mataste ¿Sólo porque yo lo pedí?

-sí contestó el rubio atacando su cuello con gula

-Alfa…- murmuró llamando su atención y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- ¿Lo harías de nuevo?

-Las veces que a ti te plazcan- declaró sin dudar un segundo

Tony ronroneó con placer y volvió a atacar aquella boca mientras sus manos batallaban por deshacerse de los malditos pantalones el rubio, una vez lo tuvo completamente desnudo tomó aquel falo y se deslizó sobre él de un solo movimiento

-Ahhh sí- gimió con los ojos cerrados mientras trazaba círculos lentos con las caderas

-Ahhh Tony, eres tan exquisito- gruñó mientras besaba su manzana de Adán

El menor comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez conforme sentía el calor del celo arrasar con todo a su paso y Steve gustoso le ayuda a llegar aún más profundo mientras se comían las bocas con desesperación

-Mmm… Steve… alf-faa…- Tony se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza y sin poderse controlar mordió justo sobre la glándula del alfa quien gimió con fuerza mientras movía las caderas con un frenesí violento

-Tony, mi Tony…

-Lléname alfa, ahhh… ah sí, mi alfa- gemía con fuerza mordiendo sus labios mientras el alfa mordía sobre su recién hecha marca

El orgasmo les golpeó con fuerza y a la par, sus músculos se tensaron haciendo que se quedaran estáticos con las narices escondidas en el cuello del otro y sus brazos rodeando a su más preciado tesoro mientras el nudo les unía con firmeza.

-Te amo- susurró el castaño- nunca lo creí posible, pero es la verdad

-También te amo- contestó el rubio lamiendo la marca para ayudarla a sanar, sus manos recorrieron la espalda con suavidad hasta llegar a las caderas donde le abrazó con cariño contra su pecho

-Gracias por el desayuno- murmuró besando los anchos hombros

-Aún no terminas- dijo el alfa mientras estiraba la mano y jalaba la mesita de servicio hacia ellos, tomó una fresa y la cubrió con nata montada para alimentar a su genio quien la aceptó gustoso

Mientras el moreno masticaba tomó otra fresa, la sumergió en la nata y rozó los carnosos labios del menor con ella, sin embargo, esta vez no lo dejó probarla, con delicadeza deslizó la fruta por su mejilla hasta su cuello y de ahí a sus pezones dejando un camino dulce que se dedicó a limpiar con la lengua haciendo que Tony gimiera quedamente y le apresara con más fuerza en su interior.

-Steve…- Tony le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración ligeramente agitada con el calor del celo apoderándose de él nuevamente

-Te dije que no habíamos terminado- murmuró besándole y se levantó para dejar a su moreno apresado entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

*********************************************

Steve salía del baño con Tony en brazos, ambos reían quedamente mientras el mayor lanzaba a su pareja a la cama de manera juguetona y tomaba la toalla para secar su cabello.

-Puedo hacerlo solo Winghead- rio quedamente

-Lo sé, pero quiero mimarte- murmuró agachándose para robarle un beso, de inmediato el moreno suspiró de placer y su embriagante aroma se desplegó por toda la habitación

-Nunca… nunca tengo suficiente de ti, alfa- gimió contra sus labios

-Ni yo de ti pequeño- susurró mordiendo los carnosos labios- ¿Estás de ánimos para un juego?

-Siempre…

-Espera entonces- Steve se separó y buscó en su maletín sacando una bolsita de boutique color negro

-¿Fuiste de compras amor?- cuestionó curioso enderezándose

-Lo vi y creí que te luciría bien- declaró entregándosela, el moreno husmeo curioso, pero se quedó helado al descubrir lo que era

-Siéntate y no te muevas- ordenó mientras corría y se encerraba en la amplia habitación que le servía de closet con emoción

Los minutos pasaban y Steve se ponía ansioso, era evidente por la cantidad de feromonas en el aire que Tony estaba más que feliz con su obsequio haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva cada que un nuevo ronroneo de placer se hacía escuchar detrás de aquella puerta

-¿Listo capitán?- cuestionó el moreno abriendo la puerta y salió con completa seguridad ronroneando gustoso al percibir la inmediata excitación de su alfa quien le miraba cual depredador hambriento

Tony Stark lucía sus preciosas piernas torneadas en un par de medias de seda color ébano que se mantenían en su lugar gracias a unos ligueros de fino encaje francés del mismo tono, su excitada entrepierna se escondía detrás de unas finas bragas masculinas de encaje y transparencias a juego, pero lo que más sorprendió al alfa fue la gran habilidad con la que caminaba en esos preciosos tacones de aguja de diez centímetros de piel negro y cubiertos de un sutil brillo y adornados con estoperoles de picos color plateado en el talón.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó modelando coquetamente

-Me encanta- gruñó con voz gutural tendiéndole la mano y haciendo que se sentara en su regazo- ¿De dónde sacaste los tacones?

-Son un pequeño fetiche de tu dulce e inocente omega- le confesó sin poder ocultar su excitación

-deberías usarlos siempre, tus piernas lucen preciosas- ronroneó besando su pecho

-Sólo contigo alfa- murmuró acariciando sus suaves cabellos y le besó la frente mientras el otro gruñía satisfecho con aquella respuesta

-Eres el ser más hermoso del universo- murmuró besando su marca

-Dime que es lo que quieres que haga- susurró tomando su rostro- Anda papi, pídeme lo que quieras…

-Se un buen niño y baila para papi- dijo con voz gutural antes de besarle con fuerza, Tony se levantó sonrojado y sus feromonas viciaron el ambiente mientras se alejaba unos pasos

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. reproduce mi lista especial- pidió sonriendo coqueto

Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh

I will never sacrifice my love, not even for you  
You know I don't play it safe  
Sometimes you have to break the rules

De inmediato la suave y seductora melodía sonó mientras el moreno caminaba hacia atrás sin despegar la vista del rubio para dar la vuelta y verle por encima del hombro sonriendo, separó ligeramente las piernas y comenzó z trazar círculos al aire contoneando las caderas en aquel candente y sensual ritmo

Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing  
But you got what I want, so baby, give me something  
Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing  
But you got what I want, you know I do, too

Steve jadeó con fuerza retirándose la toalla de la cintura y sintiendo como el aire se tornaba cada vez más caliente y asfixiante mientras Tony continuaba contoneándose y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su piel acanelada de manera suave y tortuosamente lenta haciendo al alfa gruñir frustrado y deseoso de que fueran aquellas sus manos adorando a su destinado

So let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight  
Let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight

El omega detuvo por un instante sus movimientos y giro su torso hacia la derecho, su mano descansó en su glúteo y la otra en la rodilla derecha que estaba ahora ligeramente flexionada, miró al alfa a los ojos manteniendo la barbilla arriba mientras se mordía los labios. Steve sentía que estallaría pues tenía al perfecto ídolo para venerar justo frente a él, la perfecta representación de dios en la tierra.

Beautiful, mmm  
How do you make dangerous look so beautiful?  
And how come when you kiss, you turn me into this?  
I fall in love, oozin' up the way you do that  
Don't even got you yet, but I can't imagine losing you

El magnate recorrió su piel suavemente con sus manos y estió su cuerpo para acariciar toda la extensión de su preciosa pierna mientras liberaba más feromonas, arqueó suavemente la espalda mientras volvía a erguirse y el rubio gruñó al notar las bragas empapadas en lubricación

Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing  
But you got what I want, so baby, give me something  
We could call it love, or we could call it nothing  
But you got what I want, you know I do, too

Tony sonreía cuando giró para verle de frente, contoneó las caderas otro poco antes de bajar en su centro y abrir las piernas despacio acariciando sus muslos y entrepierna mientras movía los hombros con suavidad y volvía a subir despacio

-Ven acá precioso- pidió el rubio con voz gutural estirando el brazo en su dirección

So let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight  
Let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight  
So let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight  
Let me, let me just lay you down  
Turn me on, take it all tonight

El moreno se acercó contoneándose al ritmo de la canción, al llegar con el ojiazul continuó moviendo las caderas donde su pareja había posado las manos

-¿Te gusta papi?- preguntó el de ojos chocolate jadeando levemente y con el pecho sonrojado

-Me encantas precioso- gruñó jalándole contra su cuerpo y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él

El rubio reclamó aquellos labios con gula y desesperación, sus manos recorrían la suave seda de las medias mientras subían surcando la suave carne haciendo que el menor ronroneara mientras el fin la melodía se fundía con el inicio de la siguiente. Steve a duras penas y lograba contener sus gruñidos lujuriosos al sentir la lubricación empapando su miembro.

You make it look like it's magic  
'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey

-Mmm… papi…

-¿Qué pasa mi niño?- susurró mientras besaba y mordía las clavículas

-¿Puedo chupar tu polla? He sido un niño bueno- pidió entre jadeos

-Adelante pequeño- dijo dándole un último beso salvaje y jalando su labio inferior con los dientes

Tony bajó de su regazo quedando de rodillas frente a él, con completa seguridad el omega recorrió con la lengua aquel miembro palpitante desde la base hasta la punta y después lo metió a su boca relajando la garganta en un intento de recibirle por completo, aunque por su tamaño parecía imposible

La cabeza del moreno subía y bajaba sobre aquel eje mientras su lengua intentaba trazar círculos alrededor. El ojiazul jadeaba con fuerza ante la húmeda sensación que le rodeaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su mano se aferró con fuerza al cabello del moreno y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo a seguir mientras sentía como le acariciaba los testículos con una mano y la otra subía por su torso recorriendo las marcadas abdominales, Tony volvió a relajar la garganta y lo tragó todo pegando sus labios a la base y hundiendo la nariz en el áspero vello púbico

-Aghhh, mierda Tony…- gimió bajando la mirada y encontrándose con las lágrimas del menor

I'm so used to being used  
So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
'Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
'Cause girl you earned it, yeah  
Girl you earned it, yeah

De inmediato le separó y le tomó para colocarle sobre la cama mientras gruñía cual poseso, con la lengua recorrió su rostro degustando las salinas perlas que brotaron de aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba y que sin entender porque le excitaban a sobre manera

-Papi… follame duro papi- dijo Tony ronroneando y a su alfa no le quedaban más que obedecer

Su mano recorrió la hinchada erección aún apresada en las bragas y descendió por los testículos y el perineo hasta dar con la rendija en el encaje y la abrió mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de su pareja quien jadeaba excitado

-Mi niño, tan perfecto… Te adoro Tony, eres mi todo- murmuró penetrándole de una sola estocada

Steve comenzó a moverse con necesidad, sus manos tomaban aquellas caderas para llegar tan profundo como le era posible, la cama rechinaba con fuerza mezclándose con el sonido obsceno de su pelvis chocando contra aquellas nalgas y llenaba la estancia mientras sus aromas se mezclaban con el del sudor y el sexo, nada les importaba más que satisfacer a su lado más animal y dejarse llevar por aquel fuego que los consumía

You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
And you're my favourite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected  
'Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)  
You're always worth it (you're always worth it)  
And you deserve it (and you deserve it)  
The way you work it (the way you work it)  
'Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)  
Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)

-Pa… ahh papi…- el menor gemía sin control alguno- alfa… ¡Alfa!

El rubio llevó su mano al pene del otro liberándole del fino encaje y comenzó a masajearlo a la par de sus embestidas, su otra mano se entrelazó con la de su destinado

Tony gimió con fuerza arqueando la espalda y abrazando las caderas que arremetían en su contra con las piernas mientras se corría manchando la mano del mayor con su semen, Steve gruñó con fuerza al sentir el interior de su omega apresándole tan exquisitamente y le siguió al vórtice de éxtasis después de un par de estocadas más y anudándole de nueva cuenta, se dejó caer sin fuerza sobre aquel suave cuerpo acanelado y disfrutando solo del calor del otro mientras recuperaban el aliento

On that lonely night (lonely night)  
You said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush (felt the love)  
It made us believe it there was only us (only us)  
Convinced we were broken inside, yeah  
Inside, yeah

'Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)  
You're always worth it (you're always worth it)  
And you deserve it (and you deserve it)  
The way you work it (the way you work it)  
'Cause girl you earned it (girl you earned it, yeah)  
Girl you earned it (you earned it, yeah)

-Definitivamente eres un pervertido- murmuró Tony riendo quedamente

-Somos, cariño- dijo mientras besaba la marca que comenzaba a sanar

-Me has arruinado el sexo para siempre- se quejó

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó enderezándose para verle la cara

-Después de ti ya nada volvió a ser igual, ningún alfa volvió a hacerme sentir lo que tú- contestó abrazándose a su cuello

-¿Estas comparándome?- gruñó molesto y su aroma se tornó territorial

-No, porque nadie puede compararse contigo y jamás voy a desear estar con alguien que no seas tú amor- declaró contra sus labios los cuales fueron reclamados de inmediato.

Nana nana  
So girl you're worth it  
The way you work it  
You deserve it  
I can tell you


	20. Capítulo Dieciocho

Eran las once en la mañana cuando la pareja entró al comedor del complejo, de inmediato los miembros de su manada detuvieron su almuerzo y sonrieron, algunos picaros y otros con sincera alegría, las feromonas de todos los presentes se desplegaban de inmediato recibiendo a la pareja líder y reconociendo por fin de manera oficial al omega de la manada, cuando Steve pudo sentir dicha aceptación a través del enlace con su destinado su pecho se llenó de alegría y orgullo.

-Buenos días- canturreó Natasha con voz juguetona

-Buenos días- contestó Tony feliz y sin soltar la mano de su rubio

-¿Siete días a solas y no se mataron el uno al otro?- se burló Clint

-Oh, en ocasiones parecía que iba a morir- murmuró Tony con tono coqueto y pegándose al pecho del mayor quien rio quedamente

-Buenos días ¿Cómo estuvieron estos días?- cuestionó Steve mientras guiaba a su pareja a la mesa

-Nosotros muy bien, la Torre en cambio no creo haya sobrevivido- se burló de nuevo el arquero ganándose una carcajada general

-La torre está perfectamente bien- contestó el capitán divertido

-Ya era hora que lo hicieran oficial- dijo Natasha dando un sorbo a su café

-Ustedes tienen el cortejo más largo que he visto en mi vida y mira que soy arcaico- coincidió Loki

-Por Tony valió la pena- contestó Steve mientras servía su desayuno a la par que el moreno tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, todos en la mesa le miraron extrañados

-Tony… ¿quieres tu café?- cuestionó Bruce analizándole e intentando ocultar su ligera preocupación

-¡No, no, no!- contestó de inmediato y sus manos viajaron a su vientre- después de estos días de verdad espero que haya aquí un cachorro así que no pienso correr ningún riesgo

El capitán ronroneó sonoramente, sus feromonas se desplegaron contagiando a todos su alegría, su manada les miraba maravillándose, la idea de pequeños cachorros a los cuales cuidar y malcriar les encantaba, omegas soltaron un aroma dulce y anhelante mientras la esencia de los alfas se tornaba reconfortante y protectora, Visión y Happy sonreían sinceramente mientras Pepper contenía a duras penas sus lágrimas de felicidad. Steve se estiró para besar a su moreno haciendo que su cuello se descubriera ligeramente y todos exclamaron quedamente

-Mira eso…- murmuró Clint con mirada picara al ver la suave marca de dientes que comenzaba a desvanecerse, Pietro le golpeó suavemente el pecho haciendo que se callara

Steve se irguió orgulloso y desplegó su aroma mostrando su rango, los alfas solo sonrieron contentos al ver su reacción, sobre todo Rhodey pues todos sabían lo mal visto que era un alfa con marcas y si su líder se mostraba tan cómodo y orgulloso de mostrar aquella mordida entonces su hermano estaba en las manos correctas.

********************************************

Después de pasar una amena mañana en familia y de ponerse al día después de su tiempo ausentes Tony y Steve se habían separado por alrededor de dos horas, el moreno estaba en el laboratorio con Bruce y Steve se encontraba en su despacho con Natasha mientras el resto se dispersaba por el complejo en variedad de actividades, apenas hace diez minutos el rubio se despidió de la alfa quedándose solo en la amplia oficina, sintió el llamado desde el otro lado de su enlace y sonrió con ganas poniéndose de pie mientras colocaba todo en orden preparándose para pasar el resto de la tarde con su omega. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el delicioso aroma a manzanas acarameladas y café recién hecho inundaron la estancia y un par de brazos le tomaron por la espalda

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- cuestionó el moreno

-Ponía todo en orden- contestó girando para tomarle entre sus brazos

-¿Te importa más el papeleo que tu omega?- murmuró el otro fingiendo indignación

-Jamás, ni de broma digas eso- medio gruñó apresándole contra su pecho y besó su frente devotamente

-Adoro tu intensidad anciano- se burló abrazándose a su cintura y besando sus amplios pectorales

Steve tomó con suavidad su rostro y le besó lento y concienzudo haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa cobrara vida, las manos del inventor viajaron por su torso hasta el cuello donde se aferraron intensificando el beso

-Te adoro Tony- murmuró el mayor una vez se separaron y se miraban a los ojos con los rostros sonrojados

-Eres el mejor alfa del universo- declaró con seguridad- Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por no darte por vencido, por amarme, por enamorarme, por no ser igual al resto- musitó acariciando la marca de su mordida

-Si fuera como el resto no te merecería- contestó

-Sé que con la manada podemos permitirnos esto- murmuró recorriendo la cicatriz- pero ¿De verdad no te importa que lo vea el resto del mundo?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Un alfa no lleva marca, es humillante…

-Yo no la llevaría si no fuera tuya- le interrumpió- soy tan tuyo como tú eres mío. El mundo se puede ir a la mierda si no les parece- declaró besando sus labios castamente

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede Tiny?

-Se desvanece

-Entonces la harás cuantas veces sea necesario por el resto de nuestros días- murmuró antes de besarle de nueva cuenta

-Es una lástima que no sea permanente- se burló el menor

-Siempre hay otras maneras- susurró el rubio sonriendo

-¿Cómo cuáles?- cuestionó Tony con genuina curiosidad

-Podría tatuarme…- miró al castaño divertido por su reacción de incredulidad- Sí, aquí en el pecho, tú eliges el diseño.

-¿Es en serio, Winghead?

-Completamente

-Me gusta la idea- murmuró poniéndose de puntitas para besarle- Yo también podría tatuarme algo ¿No crees?

Steve tragó saliva al imaginarse la cremosa piel adornada por tinta tan oscura como la noche misma

-¿Y qué sería?- preguntó con voz ronca

-¿Qué te parecería…- es Cataño se separó y levantó su camiseta mostrando su plano abdomen y su mano viajo despacho hacia su cadera izquierda- un S.G.R. justo aquí?

El alfa gruñó con fuerza antes de cargarle hasta su habitación

***************************************************

Las semanas pasaban con relativa tranquilidad, la manada tenía algunas misiones menores con terroristas o contrabandistas que no implicaban un gran riesgo ni reto por lo que se permitían relajarse y dispersarse, ahora Pepper, Happy y Rhodey habían vuelto a Malibú, Thor y Loki estaban en Asgard y Clint y Pietro habían decidido ir a Japón en una especie de luna de miel. Wanda no se encontraba del mejor de los humores al encontrarse lejos de su gemelo por lo que pasaba la mayoría del día encerrada en su habitación a no ser que Visión apareciera para distraerla con una partida de ajedrez o una sesión de guitarra, Sam por su parte pasaba el tiempo con Steve y Natasha a no ser que estos estuvieran con sus parejas en cuyo caso el militar se la pasaría entrenando solo o perdiendo el tiempo ante el televisor si no es que decidía darse una vuelta por DC para ver a su antiguo grupo de apoyo.

Eran las cinco por la tarde y Steve junto con Tony se encontraban en la sala tonteando, haciéndose mimos y cosquillas mientras veían una película cubiertos por una cálida y suave frazada, el rubio se la pasaba inhalando el dulce aroma de su pareja que dicho sea de paso últimamente era más intenso y cautivador, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba sus cienes y cuello

-Steve cariño, creía que querías ver la película- se burló girándose para verle de frente

-se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer- murmuró juguetón tomándole de la cintura y haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuales capitán?- murmuró besando sus mejillas y tentando sus labios

-Podría ocupar tu piel de lienzo- contestó acariciando su espalda

-Esa idea me agrada- susurró coqueto- pero para eso tendrías que llevarme al estudio y creo que tendríamos un pequeñito problema

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó sin entenderle

-Steve, todos sabemos que es tu santuario y nadie entra nunca…

-Nadie que no sea tú- le interrumpió el rubio- no tengo nada que ocultarte, tú puedes entrar siempre que lo desees

-¿Es en serio?- el moreno sonreía radiante

-Claro que sí Shellhead, es más ven…- dijo haciendo que se levantara y le guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que ahora compartían y se dirigieron a la puerta de madera que siempre se encontraba con llave

-Me siento como colegiala en su primera vez- murmuró Tony riendo por lo bajo

-Bienvenido a mi santuario- murmuró el alfa con una sonrisa mientras concedía el paso a su pareja

El moreno quedó impactado con lo que le recibió, la estancia mezclaba a la perfección el delicioso aroma a Petricor de su destinado con el del papel, carboncillo y pinturas, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden y en la pared más alejada decenas de copias de su propio rostro y otros tantos del resto de la manada le regresaban la intensa mirada, sus feromonas se desplegaron mostrando su alegría y satisfacción haciendo al mayor ronronear mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Tony tenía razón este lugar era un santuario y él era el ídolo al cual se alababa ahí.

-¿Qué opinas?- susurró Steve besando su cuello

-Tú dibujaste todo esto… ¿de memoria?- cuestionó admirando algunas escenas que le eran familiares

-Sí ¿Te gustan?

-Steve esto es hermoso- declaró girándose para abrazarle por el cuello

-No tanto como la musa- dijo el otro mirándole a los ojos y el moreno se adueñó de sus labios con suavidad, volcando su amor en esa caricia

-Sabes que podrías haberme pedido que fuera tu modelo ¿cierto?- Tony se separó para mirar su reacción y no fue decepcionado

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción

-Por supuesto que sí cariño- Steve le besó de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta y guiarle al centro de la habitación

El rubio con suma excitación se movió por el estudio tomando materiales, colocó un banquillo alto en el centro y otro más bajo en frente para tomar asiento mientras abría su cuaderno de bocetos donde estaban aquellos trazos que eran para él los más importantes y casi sagrados, mientras el ojiazul hojeaba Tony pudo verse repetidas ocasiones desnudo y en toda clase de poses sugerentes

-¿Cómo me quieres?- murmuró el moreno tomando asiento frente a él y haciendo posturitas tontas

-Sólo se tú- pidió con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado

El de ojos avellana se sentó lo más cómodo posible cruzando las piernas y recargando los codos en las mismas mientras miraba fijamente a su artista con una genuina y sincera sonrisa. Steve tomó el carboncillo para despacio y con suma concentración comenzar con los delicados trazos sobre el papel haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para capturar hasta el más minúsculo detalle de la esencia de su bella musa, su mirada se encontraba con la del omega y ambos se sonreían como colegiales disfrutando de aquella cálida atmósfera de intimidad que les envolvía.

-Alfa- Steve le miró deteniendo su mano al instante dándole su completa atención a su destinado pues eran pocas las ocasiones en las que le llamaba de esa manera

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciendo que el moreno le sonriera aún más ampliamente

-Estamos esperando- declaró sin dejar de verle

El alfa se quedó congelado y el cuaderno y carboncillo cayeron de sus manos haciendo reír quedamente al menor, fue es risita la que le hizo reaccionar para levantarse y tomar a su omega en brazos y darle vueltas en el aire mientras le besaba con suma ternura.

***************************************************

Steve se encontraba en el cuarto del guardarropa acomodándose aquella camiseta de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color borgoña y alisando sus pulcros pantalones negros

-Sabía que te luciría bien- susurró Tony abrazándole por la espalda

-siempre tienes la razón cariño- contestó girándose para admirarle enfundado en aquellos pantalones de vestir ajustados color azul medianoche y camisa blanca

-Muy cierto- rio quedo antes de robarle un dulce beso- ¿Listo para la fiesta?

-Sí, aunque preferiría algo pequeño sólo con la manada- susurró acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad

-Bueno es tu culpa por nacer el cuatro de julio, cada año te hacemos una fiesta igual así que deberías estar acostumbrado. Además, es el cumpleaños de mi alfa y tengo que presumir y restregárselo en la cara a todos los que te miran como si quisieran devorarte

Steve sólo rio ante las ocurrencias de su pareja, sus manos viajaron a su vientre aún plano y lo acariciaron con suma delicadeza

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó a un a sabiendas que era la quinta vez en el día que lo hacía

-Estamos bien- murmuro mirándose con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Les diremos después de la fiesta?

-Sí, muero por ver sus expresiones

**********************************************

La fiesta era amena, habían decidido celebrarla en la Torre para que nadie ajeno estuviera en su hogar que consideraban sagrado, la música llenaba la estancia de manera agradable mientras todos charlaban y reían alegremente, Steve y Tony se la pasaron conviviendo y charlando con todos los invitados deslizándose con gracia y elegancia por el lugar como si se trataran de un solo ser, un todo.

-Debería visitarnos en Dubái- murmuraba uno de los tantos invitados quien estaba ignorando deliberadamente al rubio

-Lo consultare con mi alfa y le daré una respuesta- contestó cortésmente sintiendo la mano del mayor apoyándose en su espalda baja

-Con todo respeto Tony, pero un omega como tú no debería depender de las decisiones de un troglodita- Steve gruñó con fuerza, era evidente que ese beta era demasiado estúpido como para notar la obvia verdad

-En eso tiene razón- intervino Steve- Tony puede viajar a donde desee siempre que lo quiera, sólo me gusta saber dónde se encuentra mi pareja

-Oh tonto de mí- murmuró Tony con una sonrisita- ¿No le dije que el Capitán Rogers es mi pareja?

-Yo lo siento… no sabía…- murmuraba rojo de vergüenza

-Si nos disculpa un momento- el rubio guio a su omega lejos de aquel idiota

-Que grosero de su parte capitán- se burló el moreno

-¿Quieres bailar?- cuestionó alejando el incidente de sus pensamientos

-¿En serio Steve? Creí que no bailabas

-Sí, baila conmigo- murmuró tendiéndole la mano

-Con gusto- contestó dejándose guiar a la pequeña pista que nadie utilizaba

El alfa buscó a cierto hechicero pelinegro mientras caminaban y le hizo señas discretas, Loki sonrió al notar sus intenciones y movió suavemente sus dedos sacando chispas color verde, de inmediato comenzó una melodía lenta y el rubio tomó a Tony entre sus brazos dejándose llevar.

Never thought that you would be  
standing here so close to me  
there's so much I feel that I should say  
but words can wait until some other day

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear

Toda la estancia se quedó en silencio al escuchar las trompetas anunciando el cambio de ritmo y miraron a la pareja bailando, sus pies se movían en perfecta sincronía, sus respiraciones se acompasaron y se miraban a los ojos sonriendo sin decir una sola palabra pues sus miradas les decían todo, así como sus feromonas se lo anunciaban a sus invitados.

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you

Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

Steve deslizó su mano por la estrecha cintura y estrechó a su genio con más fuerza contra su pecho y olisqueó sus cabellos embriagándose de ese aroma que era para el tan importante como el oxígeno mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se olvidaba de todos a su alrededor, no había cosa que pudiera interesarle más que el suave y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos con el cual sus latidos y respiraciones estaban perfectamente sincronizados gracias a aquel enlace que en estos momentos le hacía sentir lo feliz y pleno que se sentía su omega, sin poderlo evitar pensó en todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a este punto y sin dudarlo se dijo que había valido la pena y pasaría por todo ello de nuevo de ser necesario.

Tony suspiró de satisfacción ante los pensamientos que su alfa le hacía llegar por su enlace y se separó tan sólo lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios castamente, el mayor le sonrió como tonto enamorado antes de separarle de su cuerpo para darle una suave vuelta y volver a estrecharle para juntar sus frentes mirándose a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellas preciosas gemas chocolate

Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long time  
Haven't felt like this my dear

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you

-Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto- murmuró sin dejar de verle

-Discrepo- murmuró Tony sonriendo

-¿Qué hay más bonito que el café de tus ojos?- cuestionó

-El azul de los tuyos- le contestó sin dudar un segundo

-Discrepo- dijo Steve haciéndole reír quedamente

-Te amo Winghead- murmuró el moreno sonriendo aún más

-Y yo a ti Shellhead- contestó el rubio- y cariño…

-¿Qué?

-Sí bailo, pero sólo con la pareja perfecta- declaró después de darle otra suave vuelta mientras la canción se desvanecía

Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

************************************************

Después de los fuegos artificiales los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y ahora por fin se encontraba tan sólo la manada relajándose

-Vamos Steve, queremos ver tus regalos- dijo Thor desde el sofá con Loki en su regazo

-Yo quiero ver que le dio Tony- bromeó Pietro quien había estado platicando con su hermana, pero su mano descansaba en la pierna de Clint y su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el alfa

-Lo siento, pero ese es privado- dijo el moreno siguiéndole el juego y todos rieron

-Antes de ver sus regalos quiero agradecerles a todos por esta velada, ustedes son mi familia y significa mucho el poder pasar un año más a su lado- declaró Steve mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban

-Por Steve- dijo Pepper alzando su trago y todos le imitaron

-¡Por Steve!

-Por el mejor alfa del universo- murmuró Tony mirándole a los ojos antes de tomar su cóctel sin alcohol

-No, no, no, te estas confundiendo porque ese es mi Thor- exclamó Loki, todos rieron con ganas

-¿Tú no vas a decir nada sobre mí?- pidió Clint mirando a su pareja

-Déjalos vivir engañados, todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor- dijo el albino

-Por eso te amo- dijo el arquero besándole

-No necesito ser omega para saber que todos están equivocados- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Esa es mi Pep- Rhodey besó su cabeza con cariño

-Me parece que nos desviamos del tema- intervino Visión

-sí, los regalos Steve- murmuró Bruce- pero que quede claro que la mejor es mi Nat…

Todos soltaron una carcajada llenando la estancia del suave y dulce aroma de la felicidad

-Sí, bueno… primero un pequeño anuncio- Tony se puso de pie mientras hablaba

-Como les dije, somos familia y por eso queremos darles la noticia- Steve se había puesto de pie abrazando al genio por la espalda y recargó el mentón en su hombro

-Steve y yo seremos padre, y el médico nos ha confirmado que estamos esperando a dos cachorros completamente sanos- dijo el omega sonriendo radiantemente

-¡Oh por dios Tony!- Pepper se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarle con emoción

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se acercaron a felicitarles, la estancia se saturó de los aromas de los omegas y alfas emocionado ante la perspectiva, los abrazos y risas, incluso algunas lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras la pareja líder recibía el completo apoyo de su manada, aunque para Steve no pasó desapercibida la duda y ligera incomodidad en los rostros de Sam y Wanda.


	21. Capítulo Diecinueve

Tony sentía que el estómago se le volteaba mientras se inclinaba contra el inodoro y su alfa impotente acariciaba sus cabellos y espalda soportando sus propias náuseas, apenas tenía dos o tres días que las náuseas matutinas habían atacado al moreno, pero eran tan intensas que Steve también las sufría a través del enlace.

-Agh… lo detesto- se quejó el omega recargándose contra el pecho del mayor

-Lo lamento cariño- murmuró limpiándole los labios con una toalla y acercándole un vaso de agua fresca

-Deberías- susurró antes de dar un largo trago- es tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?- cuestionó con una suave risita mientras ocupaba sus feromonas para reconfortar a su pareja

-Mmmm bueno, admito mi parte en este asunto- bromeó antes de ronronear suavemente

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó besando sus cabellos

-Sí, mamá solía decir que la intensidad de los síntomas es reflejo de la fuerza del cachorro- murmuró con nostalgia

-Si eso es verdad entonces debiste hacerla pasar un muy mal rato- se burló acariciando su vientre

*******************************************

Steve entró a la cocina después de su sesión de entrenamiento con Nat, Wanda y Visión para encontrarse con una escena que le derritió el corazón, últimamente los antojos de Tony llegaban a todas horas y en este momento parecían hacerle atacado con fuerza pues el moreno sumergía tocino frito en un frasco de mantequilla de maní y ronroneaba de placer al saborearlo

-¿Disfrutando tu comida Tiny?- rio bajo mientras se acercaba

-¡Stiff! Necesitamos más tocino… y donas- exclamó sin dejar de comer

-Lo que quieras precioso- aseguró abrazándole por la espalda y besando su nuca mientras sus manos seguían la suave curva de su pancita- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-De hecho… se me antojan tus famosos hotcakes- pidió con mirada brillante y emocionada

-Hotcakes serán- besó su mejilla antes de poner manos a la obra

***********************************************

El capitán se encontraba debajo de su omega quien besaba cada palmo de piel que encontraba a su disposición

-Eres jodidamente perfecto Steve- susurró antes de engullir por completo el enorme falo

-Ah sí, así cariño- el rubio acariciaba sus cabellos con rudeza marcando el ritmo a seguir

El ambiente era caliente como el infierno y las feromonas en el aire eran asfixiantes, en el último mes el omega era insaciable y entraba en pequeños lapsos parecidos al celo que hacían que atacara a su pareja sin importar donde se encontraran en esta ocasión fue un milagro que llegaran a la habitación

-Carajo Tony… si sigues así no voy a… ahhh… aguantar mucho- gimió el ojiazul tensando las mandíbulas, pero el aludido no se detuvo, continuó con sus movimientos mientras su mano acariciaba los testículos y lentamente llegaba a la entrada del alfa y la acariciaba tentativamente

-Mierda…- el rubio le jaló con rudeza para besarle con necesidad

-Steve… ¿puedo?- cuestionó el moreno entre besos

-Hazlo- siseó ansioso y excitado a partes iguales

Tony llevó la mano a su propia entrada para llenarla de su lubricación y guiarla a la virginal entrada de su alfa introduciendo un dedo

-Prometo que disfrutaras esto tanto como yo- susurró Tony besándole de nuevo mientras introducía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a prepararle a consciencia

-Tony… hazlo ya cariño- gimió el mayor necesitado

El moreno de inmediato retiró sus dígitos introduciendo su falo con lentitud mientras jadeaba extasiado

-Oh… carajo Steve eres tan estrecho

-Muévete, por favor. Sólo ten cuidado con los niños…- pidió tomando su brazo para acercarlo y poder besarle

Tony comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente con cuidado de no presionar su vientre, el alfa arqueó la espalda cuando sintió su próstata ser golpeada repetidamente

-¡Oh sí! ¡De nuevo, ahí!- gimió audiblemente

-Ahhh… alfa, voy… ah, voy a…- el moreno comenzó a moverse con más velocidad mientras masturbaba el erecto miembro del alfa que se deshacía en gemidos ante el mar de sensaciones que le embriagaban, ambos gritaron con fuerza estallando a la par y cayendo en un vórtice de éxtasis.

-Eso… fue… increíble- jadeó el omega besando los labios de su pareja

-Sí, lo fue…- coincidió tomando su rostro para intensificar el beso

-Te amo alfa- murmuró suspirando mientras salía de su interior

-Y yo a ti mi amor- abrazó al menor con fuerza y giró sobre sí mismo para colocarle contra el colchón y perderse mientras degustaba la piel de su cuello y pecho, su lengua viajó a los sensible pezones succionando suavemente y haciendo que los primeros vestigios de leche materna inundaran su boca haciéndole gruñir satisfecho mientras tragaba

-Ah… Steve…- gimió arqueando la espalda mientras su miembro cobraba vida de nuevo

-Voy a extrañar esto- murmuró mientras se dirigía a atender el otro pezón y dispuesto a seguir adorando a su omega

********************************************

Después de una extraordinaria sesión de sexo la pareja líder de los Vengadores dormía plácidamente, sin embargo, algo hizo que el moreno despertara exaltado

-Steve, despierta Steve- susurró moviéndole por los hombros

-Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa rollito?- murmuró aun medio dormido

-Se movieron- dijo con voz emocionada

-Mmm…- el rubio se quedaba dormido de nueva cuenta hasta que analizó bien las palabras de su omega- Espera ¿Qué?

-Anciano idiota- se rio- se movieron, los sentí

El magnate tomó la mano de su pareja y la colocó en un costado de su vientre

-Tony yo no…- cuando iba a quejarse sintió el golpe haciéndole callar de inmediato, su pecho se llenó de un suave y muy agradable calor mientras tragaba saliva y con ojos llorosos observó a su genio quien le miró a los ojos sonriendo casi eufórico.

************************************************

Tony regresaba al complejo en la parte trasera de aquel Audi negro, sus manos recorrían su pancita de seis meses sin que pudiera hacer algo para contener la sonrisa en su rostro ni sus feromonas dulces que inundaban el ambiente

-¿Le dirás cuando llame o esperaras a que regrese?- cuestionó Happy sonriéndole al ver su felicidad a través del retrovisor

-¿Crees que regrese hoy?- preguntó preocupándose brevemente, detestaba no poder acompañar a su alfa en las misiones, pero no podía arriesgar a sus cachorros

-Tony, es un milagro que no haya regresado ya- se burló con una risita- Tranquilo, enviaste a casi toda la legión de hierro con él, Thor y Loki están con él además de que tengo todo monitorizado… Ya verás que por la noche Steve estará en casa

-Eso espero, tengo que darle la noticia en persona- murmuró regresando la vista a su vientre- Gracias por traerme Happy

-No podía dejarte venir solo- le sonrió con ganas

-Extrañaba tenerte cerca todo el tiempo- rio quedo

-No me necesitabas como Iron-man y sé que eres un omega fuerte y capaz de protegerte, pero no podría dejarte solo en estos momentos por ningún motivo- declaró con seguridad

-Gracias por creer en mí, por ser parte de la manada…

-Gracias a ti por volverme parte de ella- susurró sonriéndole ampliamente antes de cambiar de tema- ¿Donas para celebrar?

-Sólo si pasamos por una hamburguesa con queso antes- dijo el moreno

-Hamburguesa y donas serán…

******************************************

El capitán llegó por la tarde noche completamente agotado pues la misión se había alargado más de lo que esperó, pero de inmediato salió en busca de su pareja que según F.R.I.D.A.Y. se encontraba en su antigua habitación que ahora fungiría como la habitación de sus hijos

-Hola cariño- susurró el omega girándose en cuanto su aroma le avisó de su presencia

-Ven acá- murmuró el rubio tomándole entre sus brazos para esconder el rostro en su cuello y aspirara su aroma con fuerza

-¿Todo bien amor? Te ves cansado- preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, sólo me hacías falta- balbuceó contra su piel y besó la marca

-¿De verdad?- el castaño le obligó a mirarle mientras su aroma se tornaba un tanto triste y preocupado

-De verdad precioso- besó sus labios castamente- sólo necesito una ducha y a ti entre mis brazos

-Una lástima que quieras ducharte…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabes cómo me pones cuando se mezcla el olor de tu sudor y la sangre- susurró con voz baja y seductora

-Carajo Tony- gruñó el alfa antes de besarle con necesidad, separándose hasta que la necesidad de aire fue mayor a la de sentirse

-Happy me acompañó al obstetra- murmuró el omega pegando sus frentes

-Se lo agradeceré más tarde- dijo acariciando su espalda baja en gesto posesivo

-No tienes que estar celoso del médico- dijo soltando una risita

-No me gusta cómo te toca- gruñó con más fuerza

-Cariño él es un omega- esta vez rio con ganas

-No me importa, no tiene marca y…

-Hey, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío- le interrumpió tomando su rostro- Me importa un carajo lo demás

-Lo siento- murmuró mirándole a los ojos- detesto que tengamos que alejarnos, aunque sea poco tiempo y no tolero la idea de que intenten alejarte de mí

-Lo sé, pero eso no pasará- aseguró contra sus labios

-Te amo- dijo dándole un suave beso

-Yo también te amo- dijo acariciando los vestigios de barba- ¿Quieres saber que me dijo?

-Seguro

-Bueno tendremos un muy saludable niño… y una niña igual de sana- murmuró sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Es enserio?- cuestionó el rubio sin poder creerlo y las lágrimas de felicidad le traicionaron

-Sí alfa- le respondió mientras sus ojos también se anegaban

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- murmuró mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos y su omega reía feliz

*********************************************

Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

La manada se encontraba en Alberta, Canadá pues después de pasar las navidades en su hogar decidieron que era tiempo de vacaciones en familia y pasarían Año Nuevo en un hermoso complejo de esquí maravillándose con las vistas nevadas. Llevaban dos semanas aquí divirtiéndose con todas las actividades que el lugar les ofrecía, pero en estos momentos su felicidad se veía opacada. Steve veía a Tony con su hinchado vientre de casi ocho meses sostener por el cuello con el guantelete de la armadura puesta a una omega y estrellarla contra la pared

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi alfa, maldita perra?- gruñía el menor

-Tony, te hará daño- Steve se acercó tomándole de los hombros mientras trataba de clamarle con su aroma

Habían tenido un día maravilloso, cenaron a solas para después pasear por el jardín nevado, Steve había dejado a su pareja sentado en una banca y entró en busca de una manta y chocolate caliente cuando una mujer le acorraló, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar gruñendo asqueado y de inmediato su moreno había llegado gruñendo cual poseso.

-Y... yo… no…- la mujer comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad azulosa

-Cariño piensa en los bebés, esto le hará daño a Peter y Morgan. Esas palabras hicieron magia, de inmediato Tony soltó a la mujer casi con asco y se sobó el vientre con aprehensión

-Entonces hazlo tú- gruñó mirándole decidido

-Como desees mi amor- susurró besando su frente y se acercó a la insulsa pelirroja que aun boqueaba con dificultad.

El alfa se plantó frente a ella tomándola con fuerza de los cabellos y le amordazó con la otra mano, con un simple movimiento rompió las cervicales y la dejó caer al suelo, fácilmente la podrían hacer pasar por un accidente de esquí

El moreno le miraba excitado y de inmediato saltó a sus brazos besándole con ferocidad e inundando aquel pasillo con sus feromonas, Steve gruñó de deseo mientras Tony descubrí su cuello para morder la leve marca sobre su glándula para después se dejarse caer de rodillas y liberar el hinchado miembro del alfa para devorarlo

-Aggh mierda Tony- gimió acariciando sus cabellos

Tony marcó un ritmo rápido y demandante mientras sus feromonas se tornaban territoriales, movía la cabeza sobre aquel eje relajando la garganta y atragantándose mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Ahhh mi amor… Tony, ahhhh Tony me vengo…- el rubio jadeaba con fuerza, el moreno dejó el falo y lo lamió desde la base hasta el glande haciendo que el alfa se corriera en su rostro

Steve gruñía con las mandíbulas apretadas mientras su pene palpitaba vaciándose, su castaño lamía el nudo hinchado haciéndole estremecer, el mayor le tomó de los hombros poniéndoles de pie y lamió su propio semen de aquel bello rostro para después capturar sus labios

-Eres mío Rogers- gruñó el alfa aun celoso- Mi alfa, ¡Mío!

-Sólo tuyo- murmuró contra sus labios y con la sensación de felicidad llenando su pecho justo en la zona donde aquel bello tatuaje descansaba

**********************************************

Era uno de los días más fríos de febrero y aun así Steve no era consciente del clima helado, por la mañana Tony había comenzado con las contracciones, habían llamado al obstetra quien de inmediato se trasladó al complejo pues no habían logrado convencer al omega de parir en un lugar que no fuera el nido que él mismo había armado con las ropas de su pareja. Por suerte Steve y Happy habían contemplado esa situación por lo que el beta tenía todo listo para trasladar al médico y su equipo al complejo donde habían equipado el área médica mejor que cualquier hospital militar en el continente (en ese momento no sabían que acababan de sentar las bases para que todos los omegas de la manada parieran en su hogar en el futuro)

-Muy bien Sr. Stark es hora de que puje- dijo el obstetra después de checar el canal de parto

-Alfa…- el moreno tomaba la mano de su pareja con fuerza

-Aquí estoy amor, no me iré- murmuró besando sus cabellos empapados en sudor

-Yo… agh…- el omega se tensó y pujó con fuerza

-tú puedes hacerlo, eres el omega más fuerte que existe. Tú puedes cariño- declaró acariciando su frente

-¡AGHHHH!- gritó con fuerza y enseguida se escuchó el fuerte llanto inundando la habitación, el médico cortó el cordón umbilical y lo entregó a la enfermera que le revisó y sanitizó

-Quiero verlo… aghhhh- Tony se vio interrumpido por otra contracción

-Su niña ya viene en camino, puje de nuevo…

-No… no puedo… ahhhhh- de nuevo el llanto inundó la sala y el castaño cayó contra la cama sin fuerza y completamente agotado

-Lo hiciste mi amor- susurró Steve besando su rostro

-Mis bebés… mis…

-Aquí están señores, dos cachorritos muy sanos- dijo la enfermera entregándolos mientras el obstetra terminaba con el alumbramiento de la placenta y se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden

-Son hermosos- susurró el omega tomando a la niña mientras Steve tomaba al pequeño

-Son perfectos- Steve s duras penas contenía sus sollozos y lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes- Gracias Tony, gracias…

-Steve mírales, son tan pequeños. - sollozó Tony con emoción antes de dirigirse a la pequeña en sus brazos- Hola preciosa, yo… yo soy tu mami

-Toma cariño- murmuró Steve acomodando al bebé en el otro brazo de su pareja quien sollozó aún más

-Hola pequeño…

-Lamento interrumpir, pero debo hacer las partidas de nacimiento ¿Ya tienen nombre para estos cachorritos?- cuestionó el médico

-Sí, los tenemos- contestó Steve sonriendo sin apartar la vista de su familia

-Ella es Sarah Morgan y él es Peter Joseph- declaró el omega orgulloso de sus pequeños castaños

-Sus apellidos serán compartidos ¿correcto? ¿Rogers-Stark?

-No contestó el rubio de inmediato- son Stark-Rogers

-Muy bien, con permiso- el otro omega se retiró dejando a la familia sola

Steve no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad ante la hermosa escena, tenía una familia… su propia familia y dedicaría cada día de su vida a amarles incondicionalmente.


	22. Capítulo Veinte

La vida en el complejo era maravillosa, no había persona que pudiera resistirse al encanto de los cachorros Stark-Rogers quienes con sus escasas semanas de vida se pasaban el día con los ojos bien abiertos como si buscaran absorber cada detalle de su entorno y sus risitas inundaban cada rincón de su hogar

-¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo?- susurró el moreno mientras jugaba con la pequeña castaña

-Ciertamente no hay cachorrita más bella- con una radiante sonrisa desde su lugar en la alfombra mientras acunaba a Peter contra su pecho. El rubio se sentía demasiado afortunado de que sus hijos fueran físicamente una copia de su amado

-su aroma se está intensificando ¿Lo notaste?- cuestionó Tony con mirada ilusionada

-Por supuesto que sí Tiny, Morgan huele como a pan casero- aseguró sonriendo

-¡Sí! Mi pequeña Magoona es un pandito dulce y mi Petey huele a chocolate casero- exclamó emocionado- Tenemos que presentarlos con la manada y asignarles padrinos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Lo haremos amor. Pero baja las revoluciones un poco- rio suavemente y desplegó su aroma para relajarle

Tony suspiró con fuerza para tomar asiento en el suelo junto a su marido

-Lo siento, sólo… quiero hacer todo bien

-Y así lo haremos cariño- susurró besando su mejilla lo cual causó una tierna carcajada en los gemelos que parecían adorar las demostraciones de amor de sus padres

-¿Sabes?- el omega jugaba con las manitas de Peter- creo que el aroma de este pequeñín es aún más específico. Inhalo su aroma y juro que regreso en el tiempo a aquellas tardes solitarias y tristes en las que Jarvis me preparaba el chocolate con malvaviscos más delicioso que he probado en la vida

-Me pasa lo mismo- confesó el rubio- Morgan tiene el aroma del pan casero de mi abuela, yo era muy pequeño cuando murió, pero mamá siguió preparando su receta y recuerdo ese aroma a la perfección, además…

-¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó al ver que se callaba

-¿Qué oliste esa tarde en el Hellicarguer?- cuestionó mirándole a los ojos

-Yo…- el moreno se sonrojó con violencia- Papel tibio y carboncillo, y petricor, pero olías exactamente como la tierra cuando jugaba en la lluvia en los lindes del bosque de la Villa Carbonelli, la casa de verano de mamá en Italia…

-Bueno, yo primero olí el café, un café intenso y caliente recién hecho que me recordó a mi hogar, al café que preparaba mi madre y que era el único que no me sabía cómo a calcetines- susurró sonriendo- después sentí las manzanas acarameladas

-Entonces es cierto que el destino te hizo enteramente para mí- murmuró el omega

-Y a ti para mí- contestó Steve sonriendo

La pareja se veía a los ojos sin decirse nada, con sus feromonas hablando por si mismas y haciendo a los pequeños ronronear gustosos por tantas sensaciones agradables

-Fui un completo idiota al negarme en redondo a esto, por poco lo arruino…- por fin se atrevió a decir el menor

-No Tony- susurró el capitán haciendo que le mirara- Me hiciste demostrar que era digno de ti, hiciste que demostrara que te merecía y eso hizo que te amara como lo hago ahora

-¿Cómo es que ves cosas en mí que yo no logro ver?- cuestionó con una suave sonrisa

-Porque ese es mi trabaja-aseguró besando castamente sus labios- ahora, deja de torturarte, eres el mejor esposo, el mejor omega y estoy seguro de que no habrá madre que se te pueda comparar.

********************************************

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala del complejo, se encontraban de pie con sonrisas divertidas a excepción de dos parejas que parecían congeladas en sus lugares después de lo que se les comunicó

-Oficialmente rompiste su salud mental Tony- se burló Loki

-¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?- murmuró el castaño a la pareja que él había seleccionado como padrinos de su hijo

-Es… ¿Es enserio?- cuestionó el alfa aún sin creérselo

-Por supuesto que sí

-Pero Tony… yo no soy una omega- la mujer sollozaba quedamente por la emoción

-Pero confío en ti plenamente Pep- susurró tendiéndole al pequeño castaño que sonreía feliz, ella lo acunó contra su pecho y besó su frente

-Es un honor Tones- contestó Rhodey abrazando con suavidad a su pareja- y una responsabilidad que asumimos gustosos

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?- cuestionó Steve mirando a la pareja que él había elegido para apadrinar a Morgan

-¿Están seguros?- cuestionó el omega llenando la estancia del suave aroma de du anhelo, era evidente cuanto deseaba un cachorro propio

-Completamente- aseguró el capitán acercándose para que pudiera tomar a la niña en brazos

De inmediato la niña fue acunada en el pecho del hombre quien besó su frente y desplegó su aroma aceptándola como suya para proteger

-Es un honor y una responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos, Steve- susurró Natasha irradiando felicidad mientras se acercaba para acariciar los suaves cabellos de su ahijada desplegando su aroma

Steve y Tony se abrazaron contentos con sus decisiones y sabiendo que sus hijos estarían seguros si ellos les faltaran algún día pues tenían una manda fuerte que mataría por esos cachorros.

*********************************************

Pasaban los meses mientras Los Vengadores continuaban con sus labores, los sistemas de vigilancia y seguridad que Tony había diseñado durante su embarazo así como las constantes actualizaciones a Ultrón 2.0 hacían que las cosas fueran más sencillas pues en cuanto una situación se presentaba ellos ya estaban preparándose para neutralizarla, la manada era cada vez más efectiva por lo que sus misiones eran cada vez más cortas. El tener cachorros en su hogar ayudó en muchos aspectos, todos sabían los grandes riesgos que corrían los pequeños Peter y Morgan si esos villanos seguían sueltos o si una vez encerrados llegaban a escapar por lo que no fue sorpresa para ninguno cuando Pietro tomó una vida “una vida de un hijo de perra que nadie extrañará” fue lo que dijo cuando su hermana le cuestionó aquella decisión, así fue como poco a poco incluso las misiones más sencillas llegaron a tomar el estatus de letales cuando alguno de ellos consideraba que el bien común lo justificaba y su líder no haría nada por detenerles mientras ayudaban a crear el mundo que deseaba para su familia; los únicos que no se mostraban conformes con esa evolución fueron Sam y Wanda, ninguno parecía dispuesto a matar a sus enemigos, cosa que sorprendió sinceramente al rubio viniendo sobre todo de una joven con suma facilidad para el rencor y poderes inestables (pues por más que Loki le entrenó ella siempre se mostró cerrada a alcanzar su verdadero potencial) así como del exsoldado que debería estar acostumbrado a la idea del bien mayos por sobre la vida de los enemigos, Sam incluso había confesado que no se sentía como parte de esa manada por lo que había comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo alejado de la base, retomando su vida de antes de conocer a Steve.

-¿En qué piensa capitán?- murmuró Tony entrando a su despacho y sacándole de sus cavilaciones

-En Sam- confesó estirando el brazo hacia su omega y guiándole a su regazo

-Bueno… fue su decisión irse, sinceramente Steve él nunca se sintió como parte de nosotros y lo sabías- dijo tomando su rostro para verle a los ojos

-Hice lo posible…

-Lo sé cariño, pero no puedes obligar a nadie a aceptar una manada de corazón- acarició sus mejillas para darle un beso que poco a poco profundizó haciéndoles ronronear de placer

-¿Hace cuánto que no te hago el amor?- cuestionó Steve deslizando sus labios por el suave cuellos hasta la marca que mordisqueó

-Con los niños es imposible- gimió Tony dejándose hacer

-Podemos dejarlos una noche con sus padrinos y darnos una escapada- sugirió el ojiazul mientras abría la camisa ajena buscando los sensibles pezones

-¿Qué dices de una follada rápida aquí y ahora? Nat y Bruce los están bañando- dijo mientras se levantaba para acomodarse en el escritorio

El rubio no perdió ni un segundo y se abalanzó sobre aquella obra de arte que tenía el placer de llamar su esposo.

**********************************************

Peter y Morgan tenían ya siete meses de edad y sus padres jugaban con ellos en el suelo de aquellas preciosa habitación adornada con todos los colores del arcoíris

-Vamos amor- murmuraba Tony a su hijo que se arrastraba hacia su madre

-No puedo creer que ya estén tan grandes- murmuró Steve mientras observaba a la pequeña alfa golpeando el suelo divertida y mordisqueaba sus juguetes con aquellas perlitas que eran los primeros indicios de sus dientes

-Lo sé, cuando menos lo esperes este pequeño estará trayéndonos a su alfa para presentarlo- bromeó alzando al omega en brazos pero Steve gruñó ante tal idea

-Más le vale no hacerlo hasta la universidad- siseó celoso

-Cariño, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero será una realidad- dijo divertido con las reacciones de su pareja

El rubio bufó de nueva cuenta ganándose una carajada del moreno quien se acercó para besar sus labios castamente.

************************************************

-¡Steve!- el grito del castaño asustó a todos en la cocina, el rubio sintió el otro lado de su conexión tensarse emocionado por lo que corrió a la habitación de los niños donde encontró a su omega con una enorme sonrisa y ojos llorosos mientras observaba a sus hijos

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó entrando

-Escucha… Morgan, di mamá

-Mmm… mma...- la niña les observaba perfectamente sentada y sonriendo

-Ma-má- repitió el moreno despacio

-Mmm… ma… mama… ma- la niña reía emocionada

-Oh mi dios- Steve contenía las lágrimas con dificultad, se acercó para tomar a la niña en brazos y besar su cabecita llena de finos cabellos color chocolate

-¿Creen que Peter pueda también?- cuestionó Nat desde la entrada obviamente orgullosa de su ahijada, toda la manada (a excepción de Wanda y Visión) estaba ahí con tontas sonrisas en el rostro

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- dijo Steve entregando a la niña a su madre y tomando a su hijo en brazos, el niño rio feliz en cuanto le alzaron- Petey, di papá… pa-pá…

-… p-ppp… da- el niño fruncía el ceño de manera tierna

-Pa-pá- repitió el rubio

-Ppp-pa… pa… pa… pa…- Peter aplaudía feliz con sus manitas- pa… pa-pa… papa… papa…

-Eso es mi amor- el rubio besó sus mejillas con el pecho lleno de orgullo

-Sólo tienen nueve meses- susurró Pietro maravillado

-Obviamente mis hijos son unos genios- declaró Tony con sonrisa orgullosa y todos rieron

*********************************************

Los gemelos dormían plácidamente en el sofá, ambos dejando suaves hilillos de saliva sobre el pecho de su madre quien les miraba embelesado

-¿Acaso no son bellísimos?- murmuró el castaño con voz suave

-Sí, lo son- coincidió Steve mientras deslizaba con delicadeza el carboncillo contra el papel, capturando cada detalle de su familia para la posteridad

El mes de diciembre había llegado con rapidez y hacía unos días que sus pequeños habían cumplido los diez meses pero ya eran todos unos diablos, se la paseaban gateando e intentando morder todo, incluyendo a sus padres y tíos por lo que estos momentos calmados eran únicos y muy preciados. El resto de la manda aprovechó para adornar el complejo para estas fiestas mientras ellos tenían su momento en familia, sin embargo las cosas no saldrían como esperaban.

-Tony…- el rubio detuvo su mano en cuanto detectó el suave cambio en el aroma de su destinado

-Mmm…- el moreno gimió quedo y tragó saliva al sentir el repentino calor y su aroma tornándose sumamente dulce- No puede ser cierto, es demasiado pronto…

El alfa se levantó tomando a los niños en brazos para que las feromonas no les alteraran y se dirigió a la habitación de los pequeños

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. dile a Natasha que la necesito de inmediato- ordenó mientras dejaba a los niños en la cuna y salía hacia su habitación comenzando a empacar a las prisas

-¿qué sucede Steve?- cuestionó la pelirroja entrando

-El celo de Tony llegó

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo sé, no lo esperábamos por lo menos en otros seis meses, no estábamos preparados- contuvo un gruñido al sentir el lazo tensándose y llamándole con necesidad

-Supongo que se irán a la Torre…

-Sí, ahora mismo antes de que le induzca el celo a alguien más- siseó luchando por mantenerse tranquilo

-Ustedes los Prime pueden ser muy molestos en ocasiones- se burló ayudándole a cerrar la pequeña maleta negra- anda váyanse, nosotros nos encargamos de los cachorros

-Si llegan a…

-Te llamaré si los necesitan- le interrumpió

-Gracias Nat- murmuró saliendo de la habitación cual tormenta

****************************************************

Tony gemía con fuerza ante las rudas caricias de su alfa quien torturaba su piel con aquella fusta de color negro para después besar las zonas lastimadas haciéndole suspirar

-Alfa… alfa…

-Sólo un poco más precioso- murmuró acercándose para besarle con necesidad, su mano viajó por el pecho tomando con cuidado la diminuto cadena que unía las pinzas metálicas que sujetaban los erectos y sensibles pezones que ahora escurrían la dulce leche materna

-Steve no puedo… más…- gemía ante el mínimo roce

-No voy a poder detenerme- advirtió besando la marca

-No importa… agh por favor… papi te necesito- gruñó necesitado

-Di lo que quieres mi niño- dijo con voz gutural y sin poder resistirse ante aquel pedido. Había intentado aliviarle el celo sin tomarlo, sin arriesgarse a otro embarazo tan pronto pero sabía que sería débil ante su perfecto y seductor omega

-Papi, follame ahora- demandó colgándose de su cuello

Steve le besó con fiereza mientras le penetraba de una y certera estocada

-Agh… carajo Tony

-Muévete- dijo mientras mecía las caderas contra su pelvis

El rubio le obedeció comenzando con un vaiven profundo y preciso que torturaba de manera deliciosa la próstata del menor

-Agh, papi… más, dame más- gemía aferrándose a sus hombros y sus labios buscaban incesantes la roza náutica tatuada en su pecho mientras las toscas manos del alfa viajaban a los muslos de su pareja y se hundían en la suave carne para aumentar el ritmo mientras buscaba a tientas la pequeña máquina eléctrica que estaba conectada a la base del miembro del moreno

-¿Confías en mí?- gruñó mientras seguía penetrándole

-Ahhh... sí, sí alfa

-Entonces no te corras- murmuró encendiendo el aparato que de inmediato comenzó a mandar ligeros pulsos eléctricos al hinchado miembro

-¡Ahhhh, mierda!- gritó el omega con fuerza arqueando la espalda

-Eres tan perfecto, tan malditamente perfecto- susurraba contra su oído con voz grave y ronca- Me encantas amor, follarte es… agh, la cosa más adictiva del… mmm del universo, ah sí, tan cálido y estrecho

-¡Ah sí! Papi… dime… ahh dime más

-Me encanta hundirme en ti… ahhh, en tu hambriento agujero y estrujar tus redondas nalgas mientras me recibes tan profundo- gruñía mientras su mano se posaba inconscientemente en las caderas donde aquel S.G.R. había quedado plasmado permanentemente en la cremosa piel

-Ah, alfa… alfa me…

-No- gruñó con su voz de mando, aumentando el ritmo y desplegando sus feromonas sometiendo al otro a su voluntad quien tan sólo reaccionó con un jadeo sorprendido- Te prohíbo correrte, no hasta que me lo ruegues llorando

Su ritmo se volvió frenético, su pelvis golpeando contra aquellas deliciosas nalgas como si la vida se le fuera en ello llenando el cuarto con su morboso sonido y sus aromas mezclándose creando un perfume peligrosamente adictivo mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección

-Ahhh… carajo, alfa…- gemía el menor con fuerza e impotente sin poder desobedecer la orden

-Pídelo- dijo mientras continuaba con ese ritmo salvaje y su mano izquierda tomaba la cadena en sus pezones y tiraba de ella lentamente haciéndole arquearse más

-Ya no… por favor… alfa…- gemía erráticamente

-Te voy a joder hasta que no puedas más- gruñó- te voy a llenar tanto que no quedará huella de esos imbéciles que te tomaron…ahhh todos esos que maté por ti…

-¡OH! Ahhh papi… ¡Alfa, por favor!- los ojos del menor se anegaron en gruesas lágrimas de puro placer, su espalda y pies se arqueaban imposiblemente- Por favor… déjame venir.. por favor… ahhh…

-Córrete- ordenó de nuevo con esa condenada voz mientras tiraba de las pinzas con un movimiento certero, haciendo que la leche brotara

-¡ALFA!- Tony gemía cual poseso mientras chorro tras chorro de semen manchaba su abdomen y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

-Tony, mi Tony- Steve gimió con fuerza antes de buscar la marca y reafirmarla, cuando sus dientes se clavaron en la suave carne sintió los de su omega clavarse en su propia marca, gruñó de placer mientras el nudo se hinchaba y llenaba a su moreno

-Mierda…- fue lo único que dijo el omega una vez sus labios se separaron de la piel del otro y respiraban con dificultas, el alfa desconectó la máquina eléctrica y le miró avergonzado

-¿Qué sucede?

-Perdóname- murmuró el rubio- usé mi vos de mando, debes odiarme…

-Increíblemente me gustó- murmuró tomando su rostro para besarle lento y profundo, el rubio gimió quedamente al sentir cómo le exprimían en el interior de su pareja

-Tony…

-Te amo tonto alfa- le interrumpió besándoles de nuevo

***************************************************

Siete días después, el veintidós de diciembre para ser exactos la pareja arribó al complejo, el moreno de inmediato corrió a tomar a sus bebés en brazos y les llenó de besos y mimos mientras les decía cuanto les había extrañado pues en esos siete días solo habían logrado verlos por videollamada cuando el celo se desvanecía lo suficiente después de un baño o mientras se alimentaban.

-¿Y? ¿Esperamos otra camada?- se burló Clint cuando el moreno saludaba y le agradecía a la manda por cuidar de los pequeños

-Es pronto para saberlo Legolas, pero tomando en cuenta las cantidades de…

-Tony- el rubio le interrumpió

-Aguafiestas- murmuró antes de dar de nuevo su completa atención a sus hijos mientras su alfa negaba divertido

**************************************************

Llegó la mañana de navidad y todos se encontraban alrededor del árbol en pijamas. La noche anterior tuvieron una maravillosa cena tradicional y una velada llena de villancicos, brindis y mensajes de felicidad y buenos deseos, los niños podían ser muy pequeños, pero Tony sabía que algunos recuerdos quedarían en su subconsciente y lo que no él y su padre se los recordarían a base de videos, fotos y por supuesto el retrato que Steve dibujaba cada año. Ahora Tony ayudaba a los pequeños a tomar regalos y abrirlos para ver como se maravillaban con los bonitos y llamativos juguetes que recibían.

-¡Oh dios!- exclamó Pepper llamando la atención de todos y giraron para ver a Peter de pie sosteniéndose de la mesita de café mientras reía feliz por su hazaña

-Ven con el tío Rhodey- susurró el alfa hincándose unos pasos alejado del niño y estirando los brazos en su dirección, el niño rio fuerte antes de soltarse y dar temblorosos pasos hacia su padrino

-¡Oh!- Tony lloraba con ganas absortó en la escena

-Buen niño- Rhodey le tomó en brazos y besó su frente- ¿quieres ir ahora con tu papá?- preguntó señalando hacia el rubio que se había acercado

-¡Papa!- gritó el niño emocionado

-Tomemos eso como un sí- soltó una risita divertida poniéndole sobre sus pies otra vez en dirección al alfa que ahora le esperaba de cuclillas

-Ven con papá, ven Pet- murmuró el capitán con voz suave y melosa

-¡Papa!- Peter dio cuatro pasos tambaleantes hasta los brazos abiertos de su progenitor antes de que el peso le venciera, el rubio le atrapó antes de que cayera y le abrazó contra su pecho

-Eres un niño muy inteligente- dijo besando sus mejillas

-¡Pet! ¡Pet!- Morgan reía y aplaudía mientras llamaba a su hermano

-¡’Goona!- balbuceó el pequeño omega estirándose hasta que logró que le dejaran en la alfombra con su hermana

-Ya no crezcan por favor- murmuró Tony acariciando los cabellos de sus pequeños y ganándose una risita por parte de todos

*************************************************

Diez de febrero a las nueve de la noche y el complejo se encontraba en silencio, hoy fue el primer cumpleaños de los cachorritos Stark-Rogers y Tony se lució con una enorme fiesta, había invitado a una docena de personas a eso de la una de la tarde en la Torre y habían celebrado toda la tarde la existencia de los que a su parecer eran los bebés más preciosos del universo. Decidieron regresar temprano a su hogar y ahora Steve observaba a su destinado cambiarse con calma después de haber arropado a sus hijos

-Fue una fiesta maravillosa- murmuró el castaño

-Sí que lo fue- coincidió el rubio tomando asiento en la cama sin dejar de observarle

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, papi?- preguntó el moreno girando en sus talones para caminar hacia el alfa

-Me gusta y mucho- aseguró tomándole de la cadera

-Pues está a punto de gustarte más- declaró sentándose a horcajadas sobre él

El capitán ronroneó complacido y sus manos viajaron a la espalda baja de su pareja donde se coló debajo de la camiseta mientras le besaba lento y a consciencia

-Te amo Steve, más que a nada…

-Te amo Tiny, eres mi vida entera. Tú y nuestros dos cachorros son lo más importante de mi universo- declaró con seguridad

-Me parece que “dos” no es la cifra adecuada- murmuró con una sonrisita nerviosa

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No hueles algo diferente?- preguntó divertido por la confusión de su esposo. Steve de inmediato aspiró con fuerza contra el iluminado pecho de su pareja y se quedó helado al instante, ese dulzor tan característico… ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

-Tú… estas…

-Estamos- le corrigió tomando su rostro con suavidad- serás papá de nuevo

-¡Tony!- el alfa con voz llorosa se puso de pie sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo y le dio vueltas en el aire antes de dejarlo caer en la cama bajo su propio peso- Gracias, mil gracias…

-No llores cariño- murmuró Tony sonriendo conmovido hasta la médula por las reacciones de su alfa

-Es que… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- declaró antes de besarle de nueva cuenta.


	23. Capítulo Veintiuno

La manada desayunaba lo que su líder había preparado con esmero entre pláticas y risas, Steve salía de la cocina con una nueva de tanda de hotcakes cuando sintió el lazo tensarse y el aroma amargo les llegó a todos anunciando la llegada del embarazado

-¿Por qué carajos he despertado sin mi esposo a lado?- siseó molesto, aun en pijamas con el pelo desordenado y tallándose el rostro

-Se hacía tarde, me levanté a preparar el desayuno y checar a los niños. Estabas muy cansado y no quise despertarte- contestó el rubio dejando las cosas en la mesa y acercándose al moreno que le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Detesto despertar solo- se quejó amargamente

-Lo sé, te me has adelantado, planeaba despertarte con el desayuno en la cama. Lo siento- dijo tomándole de la cintura y robándole un casto beso

-Te perdonare una vez pruebe esos hotcakes- murmuró por lo bajo haciendo reír al menor

-Te daré una docena entonces- le dijo mientras le guiaba a la mesa

-Primero déjame atender a mis cachorros- dijo antes de tomar asiento

-No te preocupes Tones, ya lo tenemos cubierto- dijo Rhodey quien le daba la papilla a su ahijado

El aludido se quedó congelado a mitad del movimiento, su aroma se tornó pesado y frío, sus ojos viajaron en busca de su otra bebé quien comía feliz en su sillita junto a Bruce y entonces sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas

-¿Tony?- Steve le miró preocupado al sentir el lazo retorcerse por el dolor y tristeza de su pareja

Todos se detuvieron al sentir las feromonas de Tony desplegarse demostrando su sentir, antes de que pudieran preguntar que lo puso así el genio salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación

-¡Tony!- gritó Steve caminando tras él, pero entonces los gemelos comenzaron a llorar desconsolados

-Shh… no llores hermoso- susurraba Pepper tomando al pequeño omega en sus brazos

-Ya, ya…- canturreaba Bruce acunando a Morgan contra su pecho

-Es el lazo omega-cachorro, sienten el dolor de su madre- murmuró Pietro

-Será mejor que hables con él. Los cachorros no se calmarán mientras su madre no lo haga- intervino Visión

Steve solo asintió y salió corriendo tras su omega guiándose por el fuerte rastro que dejaba su aroma, siempre detestó el efluvio de Tony al estar triste pues le recordaba al insípido café que servían en la fábrica de latas en la que trabajó en su juventud. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a su castaño hecho un ovillo y llorando quedamente aferrándose a las mantas que conservaban sus aromas mezclados.

-Amor… Tony por favor dime que pasa- susurró acercándose lentamente a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas

-Y...y-yo…- el moreno no podía hablar por sus intensos sollozos

-Me rompe el corazón verte así- declaró el rubio recostándose tras él y abrazándole por la espalda, desplegó su aroma para rodearles y tranquilizar al omega mientras sus labios besaban sus hombros delicadamente

-Soy… s-soy pésimo- sollozó de nuevo- soy el peor de los o-omegas, sniff pésima madre y todavía peor vengador…

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- cuestionó sorprendido por aquella confesión

-La manada no… n-no me necesita, pueden seguir su día sin mí y no hay diferencia alguna… ni siquiera mis cachorros me necesitan- lloró con más fuerza

-Tony mírame- ordenó con suavidad mientras le hacía girar lentamente. Esta manada estaría perdida sin ti

-No mientras…

-No lo hago- le interrumpió con una insinuación de su voz de mando- Todos saben lo difícil que está siendo este embarazo, son conscientes que entre los gemelos y este pequeño de aquí casi no descansas por eso nadie quiso molestarte. Querían hacerse cargo de Peter y Morgan para que descansaras el máximo posible…- murmuró acariciando la suave curva que apenas y se insinuaba en su vientre

-¿Nadie cree que soy una madre irresponsable?- preguntó con un pequeño hipo

-Por supuesto que no hermoso- declaró besando su nariz enrojecida

-¿No crees que soy un omega flojo y desinteresado? ¿No me cambiaras por un omega mejor?

-¡Hey! ¿De dónde salió eso? Yo moriría antes que alejarme de ti- le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos

-Sé que es estúpido pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así- confesó ocultando su rostro contra el pecho del alfa-Casi no duermo y cuando lo hago sólo sueño contigo cambiándome por un buen omega, uno que te obedezca y sea el esposo perfecto

-Cariño eso nunca pasará- besó sus labios castamente

-¿Lo prometes alfa?

-Con mi vida- juró besándole nuevamente- Tú eres perfecto cariño, eres el amor de mi existencia, mi destinado. No puedo concebir una vida sin ti en ella, Tony.

Se quedaron unos instantes así, abrazados con los ojos cerrados y llenándose con la presencia del otro dejando que sus almas se reconocieran y reafirmaran su lazo.

-Creo que todos los cambios que te ahorraste con Pet y Magoona se juntaron con este cachorro- dijo el rubio con una suave risita abrazándole con más fuerza

-Odio sentirme así- murmuró el moreno con un puchero- Y yo también te amo Steve

**********************************************

Tony con su casi imperceptible pancita de tres meses entró al complejo refunfuñando mientras Steve y Happy entraban tras de él, el beta reía quedamente y el alfa era todo sonrisas

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó Loki sin entender

-Oh, ya lo verán- Hogan rio de nueva cuenta

-¿Alguien me explica porque Tony grita como loco psicópata en el laboratorio?- cuestionó Bruce entrando a la sala

Poco a poco todos se aglomeraron curiosos e intrigados por la actitud de la tercia que acababa de llegar de la revisión médica del omega

-No lo puedo creer- siseó Tony entrando con Morgan en brazos, detrás de él Pep y Pietro quien cargaba a Peter- Maldita sea tu puntería de alfa ¿De verdad Steve?

-Yo no lo planee Shellhead- se defendió con las manos al aire

-No volverás a acercar esa cosa a mi durante un celo nunca más- exclamó señalando la entrepierna del otro y haciendo que su público riera audiblemente

-¡Hey! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que…

-Shh, shh, shh, ese no es el punto- le interrumpió- ¡Cuatro hijos, Rogers! ¿cómo demonios voy a controlar a cuatro cachorros?

-¿Juntos?- murmuró el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-No me pongas esa carita de cachorro- se quejó el moreno sabiendo que había perdido, no podía molestarse con Steve cuando le miraba así

-Espera ¿cuatro?- cuestionó Thor interrumpiéndoles

-¿Gemelos de nuevo?- preguntó Natasha conteniendo la risa

-Necesito tu secreto para lograrlo Steve- se burló Clint

-Estas jodido hermano- se rio Rhodey con fuerza antes de que Pepper le hiciera callar con un suave golpe en la cabeza

-Gracias Pep- susurró Tony- y sí, este cavernícola me preñó de gemelos de nuevo

-Bueno, es común entre parejas prime que se presenten camadas debido a su alta fertilidad- la voz de Visión era neutra mientras soltaba datos sin pensar

-Pues a este ritmo terminaré pariendo al remplazo de cada uno de nosotros- se quejó quedamente distraído por la pequeña alfa que jugaba con el cuello de su camiseta

-O tal vez a un equipo de futbol- sugirió Pietro mientras entregaba al pequeño Peter a su alfa

-Muy gracioso niño- murmuró Tony

-Sí eso es un problema y tanto te importa puedo hacerme la vasectomía- dijo Steve como si nada, el silencio se hizo presente y todos le miraban atónitos

-¿Lo harías? ¿No va eso en contra del instinto alfa?- preguntó el moreno maravillado, en pleno siglo XXI alfas se negaban a someterse al procedimiento haciendo que sus parejas tomaran cantidades industriales de supresores y anticonceptivos

-Sí, pero tú importas más Tiny y cuatro hijos son más que suficientes – declaró acercándose a su pareja quien ronroneó complacido

-Papa… a mi…- murmuró la pequeña estirando los brazos en su dirección

-Claro que sí preciosa dijo tomándola y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Eres maravilloso, alfa- susurró Tony tomando su rostro y poniéndose de puntitas para besarle

**********************************************

Las brisas de junio eran perfectas para sofocar el húmedo calor de verano por lo que Tony se encontraba tumbado en un diván en el jardín trasero observando a su alfa y cachorros jugar en el pasto, los pequeños ya comenzaban a caminar con mayor seguridad y entre risitas intentaban huir de su padre quien caminaba tras de ellos hasta atraparles y los alzaba para hacer trompetillas en sus barriguitas.

-¡Mami! mi’aa- gritó Peter emocionado con la mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor

-Es bonita- contestó el omega poniéndose de pie para acercarse al niño y limpiar la tierra de su cara

-‘Onita- dijo el cachorro sonriendo feliz- ¡’Goona! mi’aaa

-Ohhhh, ¡Papi!- la niña señaló emocionada el descubrimiento de su hermano para que su padre la llevara hasta allá

-Mira qué bonita mariposa- murmuró el rubio tomando asiento junto a su pareja y dejando a la niña con su gemelo

-¿’iposa?- preguntó la castaña

-Ma-ri-po-sa- dijo Tony despacio para que pudieran repetirlo

-Ma’posa- dijo Peter aplaudiendo contento

La pareja sonrió orgullosa de sus hijos y les admiraron en un cómodo mientras el omega se acomodaba contra el pecho del mayor y suspiraba feliz acariciando su vientre suavemente

-¿Se están moviendo?- preguntó el ojiazul besando su sien

-sí- murmuró tomando la mano de su pareja y colocándola justo en el sitio donde sentía los movimientos

-Nunca me cansaré de esto- susurró Steve ronroneando con fascinación al sentir los suaves golpes contra la palma de su mano

-Ni yo…

-¡Ah! ¡Mami!- Morgan reía feliz porque la mariposa se había posado sobre su manita

-Mira princesa…- Tony estiró la mano tomando con cuidado al animalillo para hacerle volar de nuevo y los niños rieron maravillados, Peter observó la mano de su padre acariciando con cariño el vientre de su madre y se acercó a gatas

-¿qué sucede Pet?- cuestionó el rubio pero el niño no hizo caso, se colocó sobre sus rodillas e imitando al alfa colocó sus manitas sobre la panza de seis meses, cuando sintió las patadas abrió los ojos grandes como platos y su boca formaba una graciosa “o”

-Son tus hermanos- dijo Tony enternecido con la reacción

-¡’Goona! ¡He’manos!- canturreó llamando a su hermana

Steve se incorporó para acercar a la niña y colocar su manita sobre el vientre, de nuevo los nonatos respondieron al tacto haciendo que Morgan soltara un gritito de emoción, en ese momento Steve no podía sentirse más dichoso

************************************************

Tony y Steve entraron al complejo pasando de la una de la madrugada, sus feromonas inundaron el ambiente con el amargo aroma del enojo y celos del rubio que caminaba detrás del omega que iba en mangas de camisa y se aflojaba el corbatín

-Tony…- gruñó Steve

-Aquí no- siseó el moreno mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus bebés

El mayor gruñó con molestia siguiéndoles, entraron en la infantil habitación respirando profundo para tranquilizarse y no perturbar a sus cachorros, Steve sabía lo que su omega estaba haciendo, era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos que el territorio de sus gemelos era zona neutral, Tony estaba intentando calmarse para no desatar una pelea irreversible

-Buenas noches preciosos- susurró el moreno besando las cabecitas morenas, ambos pequeños suspiraron entre sueños- ¿No vas a arropar a tus hijos?

-Sabes que sí- murmuró dejando salir un suave suspiro y se acercó para acariciar sus cabellos y les cubrió con la mantita.

Tony ronroneó satisfecho con la escena antes de salir dirigiéndose a su habitación, Steve le seguía de cerca cerrando la puerta tras entrar, observando a su pareja aflojando los botones de su camisa

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. insonoriza y sella la habitación- murmuró con voz contenida

-Hecho jefe- contestó la I.A.

-Si vas a actuar así empezaré a ir a las galas solo- murmuró el omega aun dándole la espalda

-¿Disculpa?- Steve siseó molesto y sus feromonas se desplegaron de nuevo

-Lo que oíste- siseó encarándole- Te comportaste como un maldito troglodita sin cerebro y recuerdo que prometiste que no eras igual a otros alfas

-¡Te estaba tocando!- gritó el rubio acercándose

-Era un omega de baja categoría con marca que está buscando desesperadamente un embarazo ¡Obviamente se emocionó al verme y pidió mi permiso para tocarme el vientre!- gritó el moreno masajeándose la panza de ocho meses

-No me gusta que te toquen ¡Eres mío!

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- le interrumpió- creí que eso ya había quedado claro y hago lo que me plazca. Si quiero que mil omegas toquen mi vientre así lo haré, es más si quiero que un alfa…

Antes de que pudiera continuar el rubio le tenía acorralado contra la pared, el capitán respiraba pesado y su puño se había impactado en la pared a lado de su cabeza donde creó un pequeño cráter

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase- gruñó con ira y las mandíbulas tensas- Tú eres mío, mi esposo, mi omega, madre de mis cachorros…

Sus ojos se conectaron con los chocolate y Tony pudo ver aquella chispa de locura en la mirada azul del super soldado, por primera vez pudo ver frente a él al psicópata que había matado a todas aquellas personas en su nombre, pero no sintió miedo alguno, al contrario sintió deseo y el lazo tensándose con más fuerza reafirmando su unión

-No voy a hablar contigo mientras estés así- murmuró con calma y empujó al alfa para salir de su encierro

Steve se apartó viendo al omega quien se encerró en el closet, el rubio suspiró con fuerza, se quitó la corbata y saco, se retiró el cinturón para después doblarse las mangas de la camisa antes de tocar la puerta intentando controlar su instinto

-Abre la puerta- dijo con fría calma

-No…

-Tony, abre la maldita puerta- siseó tensando las mandíbulas

-¿O qué? ¿Me lo vas a ordenar?- le contestó del otro lado

-Por un carajo omega, abre la puta puerta- gruñó

-¿Es una orden, alfa?- siseó el moreno abriendo la puerta y encarándole nuevamente

-No lo es, sabes que no lo haría- murmuró molesto por su actitud

-Lo hiciste hoy…

-No lo hice contigo- le interrumpió

-No, pero sometiste a un omega a mitad de una gala con decenas de testigos y si no intervengo lo hubieras matado…

-Debería haberlo hecho…

-¡No puedes matar a todo el que se me acerque!- gritó golpeándole el pecho

-Puedo y lo volveré a hacer- gritó conteniéndose para no lastimar a su pareja por accidente- no puedes reclamarme por algo que ya ha pasado y aceptaste gustoso

-¡Eres un idiota Steve! Acepté tu retorcido cortejo, tomé tu marca y llevé a tus cachorros ¿No confías en mí?

-Confío en ti pero no en esos imbéciles- siseó entre dientes

-Steve no puedes hacer esas cosas…

-¿Y tú sí?- le interrumpió- ¿Te debo recordar a las omegas que maté por ti? O tal vez quieras recordar quien es el que se pone como puta en celo cuando le describo los asesinatos que cometí en su nombre…

-Escúchame bien idiota- siseó el menor acercándose y tomándole del rostro- Me importa un carajo a quien mates ¿Crees que no me di cuenta del beta de hace dos semanas?

-Entonces…

-Cállate, estoy hablando- le interrumpió- ¿Quieres matarlos? Adelante, pero sé que eres más inteligente. No puedes comportarte como un alfa sobre hormonado y sin cerebro ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Matarlo a mitad del salón de baile? Sabes que si su alfa hubiera estado cerca te habría atacado y nada ni nadie habría logrado separarles. Te detuve porque no puedo permitir que mi alfa termine muerto o vaya a la cárcel ¿Quién cuidaría de esta manada? ¿Qué explicaciones les daría a mis cachorros?

Sin decir palabra alguna el rubio se apoderó de los carnosos labios que tanto adoraba y le tomó de los glúteos para cargarle y empotrarle contra la pared, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha de poder mientras las feromonas caldeaban el ambiente

-Me… me encanta que me celes- susurró Tony entre besos- pero detesto que te comportes como el resto

-Tony…

-Tienes que controlarte- murmuró tomando sus mejillas y besó su frente- hazlo y te prometo que yo mismo te ayudo a desaparecer a los idiotas que osan mirarme porque yo ya tengo a un alfa y nadie le llega siquiera a los talones

-Te adoro- susurró Steve antes de besarle de nuevo para después colocarlo en la cama dispuesto a volverle loco de placer

*************************************************

Steve daba vueltas como loco, en esta ocasión las cosas no salieron tan bien como en el parto anterior, se supone que las cosas debían ser más fáciles pero no fue así. El rubio acompañó a su pareja durante todo el trabajo de parto al igual que la vez anterior, estuvo ahí para tomarle en sus brazos y darle ánimos, para recordarle cuanto le amaba y toda la felicidad y dicha que vendría cuando sus pequeños nacieran pero las horas pasaron y el avance era poco, el médico les dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse pero Steve sentía el dolor y la angustia de su omega cuando el lazo se tensaba suplicando por su ayuda, cuando Morgan y Peter se pusieron a llorar desconsolados el capitán supo que algo iba mal

-Escúchame bien imbécil- había dicho el ojiazul tomando al obstetra por el cuello de la bata- Has algo si quieres conservarla cabeza sobre tus hombros

Fue así como Tony terminó sedado y en una cesárea de emergencia, por supuesto que Steve tenía razón, sus pequeños nacieron bien pero estuvieron a punto de no estarlo, uno de ellos tenía en doble circular de cordón y ya tenía signos de sufrimiento fetal y su Tony, su amado omega tenía una mala recuperación, sus signos vitales eran inestables pues perdió mucha sangre durante el procedimiento quirúrgico

-Ya puede verlo- murmuró el médico saliendo de la sala médica en el complejo. Steve se encaminó a ver a su pareja de inmediato

-Si algo le pasa, dese por muerto- gruñó Steve pasando a su lado y pudo escuchar el gruñido de toda su manada apoyándole

Cuando entró y vio a su omega dormido y con el rostro calmo sintió que el corazón se le helaba, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, tomó su rostro con cuidado y besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último sus labios.

-Despierta por favor- pidió mientras le llamaba a través de su enlace, sintió al omega respondiendo a su llamado pero su cuerpo no reaccionó

Con un suave suspiro tomó asiento a su lado y acarició su rostro con la misma devoción de siempre

-Morgan y Peter ya están tranquilos, en un rato más los traeré para que te sientan- murmuró sintiendo que Tony estaba contento con la idea- lo sé, ellos también se mueren por verte. Y nuestros nuevos cachorritos se encuentran bien, los mantendrán en observación pero parece que todo estará bien, no he querido nombrarlos aun, necesito que estés conmigo para hacerlo juntos…

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro mientras Steve continuaba hablando en susurros con su inconsciente moreno, sus feromonas se desplegaban de manera lenta y constante para mantenerle relajado y reconfortarle llenando la sala con un suave y delicioso aroma a lluvia otoñal.

-¿Steve?- la alfa pelirroja entró a la sala con cautela

-¿Qué sucede Nat?- cuestionó sin despegar la vista de su pareja

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, pero le tomará un tiempo despertar

-Me alegra, nos ha dado un buen susto

-Lo sé pero es fuerte, el omega más fuerte de todos- declaró con seguridad

-Que Bruce no me escuche pero tienes razón. No hay nadie más fuerte que Tony- murmuró la mujer con una suave risita

-Hablando de sustos…

-No te preocupes Steve- le interrumpió mientras su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa casi malévola- Rhodey ya se encargó, ese obstetra está rezando para que Tony se recupere lo más pronto posible…

***************************************************

Tony se encontraba en su cama aún convaleciente por la cirugía, en sus brazos una pequeña omega rubia y de ojitos azules se alimentaba ávidamente

-Hey, con calma preciosa- ro bajito al sentir las fuertes succiones

-No me decías eso a mí- se burló Steve

-Cállate idiota- se rio más fuerte golpeando el brazo del alfa

-Gracias amor- murmuró Steve arrullando al pequeño alfa recién alimentado

-¿No te cansas de agradecer cada cinco minutos?- murmuró con el rostro sonrojado

-No Tiny, jamás lo haré porque me lo has dado todo

-Oww, que cursis- se burló Rhodey entrando a la habitación con Peter y Morgan en brazos

-¡Mami1- gritaron a la par estirando los brazos en su dirección, los morenitos fueron colocados en la cama y de inmediato gatearon hasta quedar junto a sus padres observando fascinados a sus hermanos

-Gracias Rhodey- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Un placer cuidar a esos angelitos, avisen cuando necesiten una mano- susurró retirándose

-¿Verdad que tu hermana es bonita?- preguntó Tony a Morgan que observaba a la pequeña María comer

-¡Sí! Es muy chi...chiquita- susurró la alfa

-ustedes también fueron así de chiquitos- murmuró Steve- por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden a cuidar a sus hermanitos

-Yo ‘yudo- dijo Peter sonriendo ampliamente

-Gracias alfa- murmuró el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Tú también me lo has dado todo

Steve se acercó para darle un suave beso haciendo reír a sus pequeños, en ese momento el alfa se sentía indestructible, no había cosa que no pudiera hacer por su familia y no sabía que ´pronto tendría la oportunidad de demostrarlo.


	24. Capítulo Veintidos

La manada estaba reunida en la sala principal del complejo a la espera de la pareja líder, era la segunda ocasión que cachorros serían presentados oficialmente pero aun así el ambiente se llenaba de feromonas haciendo evidente la excitación de cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Todos se encontraban de pie formando un semicírculo, cada pareja tomada de la mano o abrazada mostrando su comodidad a excepción de Wanda que se mostraba un tanto distante a pesar de las muestras de cariño de Visión.

Cuando Steve y Tony entraron con los nuevos miembros de la manada en brazos todos sonrieron ampliamente, Peter que estaba en brazos de Rhodey soltó una suave risita y Morgan que se encontraba con Bruce comenzó a aplaudir emocionada

-Manada- la voz de Steve era orgullosa- Les presento a los nuevos miembros de la familia

-Conozcan a Ana María y Harley Edwin- prosiguió Tony inflando el pecho al presentar a sus pequeños

-Bienvenidos- coreo la manada mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban para acoger a los rubios

-Saben que confiamos en todos y cada uno de ustedes para cuidar y proteger a nuestros cachorros, pero somos conscientes del peligro que representa ser un vengador y debemos asegurarnos de que tendrán quien vele por ellos si nos sucediera algo- murmuró Steve tomando con suavidad la mano de su omega

-Jamás permitiríamos que algo les sucediera Steve- intervino Pietro- somos familia y nos cuidamos entre nosotros

-Lo sé- contestó el rubio sonriendo- por eso nos gustaría que tú y Clint sean padrinos de Harley

-Y-yo… p-por supuesto- murmuró el albino con voz emocionada y los ojos anegados

-¿Qué hay de ti cuernitos?- cuestionó Tony mirando a los asgardianos ¿Tú y Thor aceptarían ser padrinos de María?

-No tienes que siquiera preguntar- contestó el pelinegro con aparente calma pero su aroma delataba su emoción

Ambas parejas se acercaron a sus líderes, Loki y Pietro tendieron sus brazos recibiendo a los cachorritos y de inmediato desplegaron sus feromonas recibiendo les como si fueran sus hijos

-Amigo Tony, te juro que esta pequeña tendrá en nosotros a los más fieros protectores, es un honor y una responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos- murmuró Thor con una mano en la cintura de su omega y la otra jugando con las pequeñas manitas de la bebé

-No puedo expresar lo agradecidos que estamos Steve- dijo Clint mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a un Pietro extasiado y casi eufórico- Es un honor y responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos

-Sabemos que cuidaran bien de ellos- murmuró Steve satisfecho mientras abrazaba a su moreno

**********************************************

Han pasado tres semanas desde la presentación de María y Harley, la manada tuvo una pequeña misión en Asia de la cual se encargaron Nat y Bruce sin ningún incidente, ahora la familia disfrutaba de un día común y corriente en sus vidas.

Steve y Tony vestían a los recién nacidos después de una tibia ducha para que tomaran su siesta de la tarde mientras Peter y Morgan jugaban en su habitación con Happy, Visión y Wanda, el resto de la familia estaba disperso por todo el complejo.

-Capitán Rogers, hay un visitante en la entrada- la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. llamó su atención mientras colocaban a los pequeños en la cuna

-¿Quién es F.R.I.D.AY.?- cuestionó Steve extrañado

-Sam Wilson, en un principio intentó entrar con sus códigos- contestó la I.A.

-Códigos que obviamente desactive ¿Qué hace aquí Wilson?- murmuró Tony mientras arropaba a los pequeños

-Tal vez se arrepintió…

-Lo dudo cariño, déjalo pasar lo veremos en la sala- dijo Tony en voz alta mientras salían de la habitación

-Avisa a todos y activa el sistema de monitoreo de los niños- pidió el alfa

-Listo, el Sr. Wilson se dirige al interior- dijo la I.A.

************************************************

-Entonces la anomalía que no pude identificar hace meses en mi sistema fueron tus amigos los Guardianes- murmuró Tony molesto

-Me parece que estas desviando el tema principal- dijo Sam con molestia

-Te dije que te detuvieras Sam ¿Por qué carajos haces esto?- siseó Natasha

-El equipo merece saber la verdad, debían ver quien es realmente el hombre al que siguen- el exmilitar hablaba con enojo contenido

-Yo ya lo sabía y aun así lo seguí ¿Qué crees que será diferente con el resto?- declaró la pelirroja

-No puedes hablar en serio- interrumpió Wanda- ¿Los sabías todo?

-Casi todo, no estaba segura…

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?- estalló la sokoviana

-Porque no cambiaba nada- declaró la rusa con la frente en alto

-¡Es un maldito asesino!

-Cuida tus palabras niña- gruñó Tony adelantándose pero Steve le tomó del brazo con suavidad deteniéndole

-La verdad duele Stark- siseó la mujer- Son un par de asesinos, tal para cual…

-Wanda- esta vez la interrumpió su hermano

-¿Vas a ponerte de su lado Pietro?- sin esperar respuesta la joven beta salió de la sala

-Es mejor que te vayas Sam- murmuró Steve con calma

-Lo haré, pero los guardianes no se quedarán tranquilos- murmuró el aludido- mataste a su alfa y quieren que pagues por ello… y sabemos que nadie en la Tierra será capaz de ponerte un alto

-Así que lo harán ustedes- siseó Tony desplegando un aroma tan ácido que todos los presentes sisearon en molestia

-Sí…

-Lárgate Wilson- gruñó el omega, su aroma tan intenso impregnándole, cualquier otra manada al olerle sabría que este hombre había sido expulsado de la suya

Sam sin decir nasa más dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar dejando a todos con la cabeza llena de preguntas

-Me parece que merecemos una explicación- dijo Rhodey con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-¿Qué puedo decirles?- murmuró Steve con un fuerte suspiro- todo es cierto, maté a esas personas e inculpé a otros de dichas muertes

-No pareces arrepentido- intervino Clint

-Porque no lo está- dijo Loki analizando a sus lideres

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Lo hice por el bienestar de mi omega y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario

-No puedes estar siendo serio con esto- dijo Happy sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Sí lo es- volvió a intervenir Loki

-Cariño, no creo que…

-Thor- el pelinegro interrumpió a su alfa- Si yo te pidiera que hicieras algo así ¿Lo harías?

El dios del trueno guardo silencio antes de dejar salir una sonrisa derrotada, su pareja sabía bien esa respuesta

-sí, lo haría…- los betas presentes le miraron impactados pero los alfas gruñeron quedamente, esa era la misma respuesta que ellos darían

-¿Habrías soportado al igual que Steve? ¿Habrías permitido que me acostara con quien me…

-No- gruñó el rubio de inmediato sin dejarle terminar la idea

-Exacto, es mero instinto y tanto alfas como omegas podemos comprenderlo- declaró el dios del engaño

-Pero…- la voz de Pepper era apenas un susurro

-Creo que Loki tiene razón- interrumpió Visión. Para los que no tenemos casta es más complicado de entender, pero es un asunto que se puede razonar con mera y llana lógica: Los instintos alfa y omega dictan que la seguridad de la pareja y los cachorros son la máxima prioridad, estos instintos se acrecientan cuando la pareja se conforma por destinados, y si agregamos que tanto el capitán como Tony son de casta prime… Es lógico que actuara de tal manera si su omega se encontraba de por medio

-¿De verdad estamos justificando esto?- cuestionó Pepper

-El instinto no responde a la ética o moral de la sociedad- declaró el androide

-No voy a obligar a nadie a aceptar o justificar mis acciones- dijo Steve mirándoles de frente- Sí esto hace que quieran dejar la manada lo aceptaré…

-No hiciste nada que ningún alfa presente no habría hecho en tu lugar- declaró Clint, su mirada conectó con la de Pietro

-Tony… ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con eso?- preguntó el albino

-Sí- contestó sin titubear- siempre lo supe y lo acepté como parte de nuestro cortejo

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- cuestionó Rhodey

-Porque no quise. Toda mi vida cada alfa que mostraba interés en mí solo buscaba dos cosas: someterme como su omega y adueñarse de mi fortuna. Y entonces aparece mi destinado sin querer someterme, sin querer mi dinero y dispuesto a matar por mí… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

-Protegido, halagado, amado…- intervino Bruce entendiéndole

-Exacto- exclamó el moreno cuadrándose- sé que si yo no hubiera sido tan tremendamente idiota esas personas no estarían muertas, pero vi lo peor de este hombre y eso me hizo amarle más que a nada en el universo además de a mis hijos, cada muerte me hizo caer más y más ante él porque sé que todo lo hizo por mí

-Y es por eso por lo que no te puedes arrepentir…- susurró Pietro con comprensión

-Gamora está decidida a hacerlos pagar por la muerte de Quill ¿Qué harán?- intervino Loki

-No le pediré a nadie que peleé, esta es mi pelea…

-Nuestra- intervino Tony- no te voy a dejar solo contra los Guardianes

-No pueden pelear solos- dijo Rhodey antes de mirar a su pareja

-James no…

-Es nuestra manada Pep, no los voy a abandonar- declaró decidido

-No los abandonaremos- dijo Clint adelantándose

-No solo hablamos de ti Steve, esto también afectara a Tony y a tus cachorros así que no estarás solo- declaró Natasha

-Esto es una locura- intervino Bruce- Ninguno de nosotros está siendo objetivo, omegas comprendemos porque Tony acepto ese cortejo y alfas apoyan el que Steve lo hiciera porque también lo hubiesen hecho. Siendo tan parciales no podemos “elegir un bando” y pelear

-No tienen que declararlo- susurró Tony

-En eso estás en lo correcto Tony… Thor y yo no pelearemos- declaró Loki

-Pero Loki…

-¡No! Bruce tiene razón- murmuró mirando a su alfa fijamente- entendemos porque actuaron de esa manera, pero no tomaremos partido, por el bienestar de esta manada. Esto es lo que Wilson quería…

-Separar a la manada para dejar a los líderes vulnerables- susurró visón con un asentimiento

-Tony…- Pepper se acercó a su amigo con pasos temblorosos y le tomó de las manos

-Sé lo que piensas Pep y estas equivocada- murmuró el moreno

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- cuestionó- ¿Después de ver de lo que es capaz?

-Sé qué piensas que soy un monstruo- intervino Steve- pero si Tony me lo pidiera me entregaría en este momento

-Pep estoy seguro porque nos ama y todo lo hizo por nosotros. Estoy seguro de que Steven Grant Rogers se arrancaría el corazón antes de hacerme daño a mí o a nuestros hijos- declaró el omega con seguridad

-Esto es demasiado…

-Lo sé querida…

-Tal vez lo mejores nos vayamos a Malibú un tiempo, después de todo hemos estado posponiendo el viaje una y otra vez- intervino Happy- No puedo entender esto del instinto alfa/omega pero entiendo el amor y la lealtad y no tengo la menor duda de que ese hombre daría la vida por ti Tones.

-Son libres de irse- murmuró el castaño

-No te estamos abandonando, jamás dejaríamos esta familia…- susurró Happy

-… pero necesitamos asimilar todo esto- terminó la beta acariciando el rostro del omega

-Lo sé, lo entiendo- contestó Tony besando su mejilla

**************************************************

Hace un par de horas que Sam Wilson se habían retirado, después de la breve discusión las parejas se habían retirado para charlar sobre el papel que asumirían e la batalla que sabían se desataría pronto. Happy, Pepper y Tony habían charlado un rato sin que el rubio estuviera presente y ahora los betas hacían maletas y se preparaban para el viaje a Malibú, Rhodey, Clint y Natasha habían reafirmado su posición pues sabían que su alfa les necesitaría y no estaban dispuestos a abandonarle. Bruce al igual que Thor y Loki decidió que sería neutral, esta era una batalla que no quería librar así que se quedaría con su manada aun después de que el conflicto acabara pero no tomaría partido en él.

Ahora Tony dormitaba en su habitación después de alimentar y dormir a sus cuatro cachorros por lo que el rubio se dirigió a la sala de seguridad…

-Wanda no te vayas- se escuchó la voz de Pietro a través de la pequeña bocina, el capitán observaba el monitor atento

-No puedo quedarme y tú tampoco Pietro…

-No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio ¿Te das cuenta lo que me pides?- murmuró el omega con dolor

-Son asesinos. No hay nada que discutir, nos iremos…

-No- le interrumpió el albino

-¿Vas a preferirlos a ellos? ¡Soy tu hermana!

-¡Y ellos mi manada! ¡Mi familia! ¡Los padres de mi ahijado!

-¡Yo soy tu única familia!- gritó la mujer colérica

-¿Cuándo entenderás que ya no somos tu y yo solos? ¡Yo soy uno de los asesinos que tanto detestas! ¿O acaso ya olvidaste a cuentos malos he matado?- gruñó molesto

-Pietro…

-Toda nuestra puta vida se ha tratado de ti, siempre se trató de proteger a mi hermanita, de ir y hacer lo que tu dijeras porque era mi labor pero ya no más. Me he esforzado en hacerte encajar, en que formes parte de mi familia pero te esmeras en verlos como un equipo que puedes desechar cuando desees tal como hicimos con Hydra. Me pides que elija entre tú y mi destinado, el futuro padre de tus sobrinos…

-Te tiene sometido Pietro- le interrumpió- no eres sólo su omega. Puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo

-¡Lo sé! Y es lo que estoy haciendo, yo no voy a pelear contra mi manada así como no voy a pelear contra mi hermana. No le pediré a Clint que no peleé así como él no me pedirá que lo haga…

-así que te limitaras a ver… No puedo creer cuanto te han cambiado

-¡Porque maduré!- estalló el sokoviano- ¡No me quedé estancado! Encontré mi destino y seguí adelante. Me di la oportunidad de ser feliz en la mejor manada que pude encontrar y con el mejor alfa del mundo

-Pietro…

-¡Por un carajo Wanda! El destino no se equivoca, estoy donde debo estar ¿Has visto a algún omega subyugado aquí? Estos alfas son las más fuertes, poderosos e inteligentes y aun así dejan a sus omegas ser sin restricción alguna. ¡Clint se arrancaría las pelotas antes de usar su voz de mando conmigo! Y bien sabes que en el mundo vimos decenas de omegas sometidos, nuestra propia madre incluida…

-¿Entonces esta es tu última palabra?- cuestionó herida

-Wanda, los conoces y sabes de lo que son capaces por defender a la manada. Steve te considera familia pero si nos abandonas pierdes su protección, no se detendrá ante nada, en el momento que salgas del complejo estas firmando tu sentencia…- suplicó una última vez

-No te reconozco, tú no eres mi hermano- y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a su gemelo destrozado

Rogers siguió los pasos de la hechicera por las cámaras, la vio caminar con decisión a la salida e incluso ignorar a Visión cuando intentaba detenerle. El rubio suspiró con fuerza cuando la vio salir de su territorio pues su hermano tenía razón, él no se detendría ante nadie, mucho menos ante los traidores.

***********************************************

-Queremos hablar con ustedes- susurró Loki desde la puerta del despacho de Steve quien había estado hablando con su omega

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tony tensándose al ver entrar a los asgardianos

-¿Has rastreado a los Guardianes?- cuestionó el pelinegro

-No, el maldito mapache es bueno- siseó el moreno

-Ha pasado un día y no han atacado, eso significa que están planeando su estrategia e incluso reclutando- intervino Thor

-Lo sé- gruñó Steve por lo bajo- por eso desplegamos a toda la legión de hierro para buscarles y vigilar tanto la Torre como el complejo

-Y también a Happy y Pep- añadió Tony

-Mientras más tiempo pase más peligrosos serán sobre todo ahora que esa bruja está con ellos. Po eso es que quiero hablar con ustedes- siseó Loki

.dilo de una vez Loki…

-sabes que los apoyamos pero alguien debe cuidar a tus cachorros durante la batalla- dijo el hechicero

-¿Por eso decidiste ser neutral? ¿Por los niños?- cuestionó Steve

-Sí, siendo neutrales no les extrañará nuestra ausencia- declaró

-Podemos llevar a los pequeños a Asgard. Ahí estarán a salvo como huéspedes de Padre de Todo, no podrán tocarlos sin desatar una guerra con los nueve reinos- sugirió Thor

-Podrían venir ustedes también- murmuró Loki tomando las manos de su amigo

-No podemos huir cuernitos- murmuró Tony antes de desviar la mirada hacia su alfa

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras su enlace les permitía comunicarse sin necesidad de palabra alguna, era claro lo que ambos sentían al respecto, con un fuerte suspiro Steve tomó un hombro de Loki y le miró a los ojos

-Llévenselos- murmuró conteniendo su dolor ante la idea- y si llegamos a fallar…

-Eso no pasará- aseguró Thor con un gruñido

-Pero si sucediera- continuó Steve mirando al dios del trueno- si eso sucede prometan que no regresaran

-Lo prometemos- juro la pareja asgardiana

-Loki te estoy confiando lo más valioso de mi vida- dijo Tony con voz contenida- Nadie puede enterarse de este plan, ni siquiera Bruce y Pietro

-Nadie lo sabrá, me los llevaré cuando la batalla comience…


	25. Capítulo Veintitres

Parte de la manada se encontraba en el quinjet camino a una isla desierta en Micronesia, Steve respiraba lentamente intentando mantenerse en calma y concentrado.

-Ellos estarán bien- aseguró Nat, el rubio asintió sin decir nada mientras la mano de su omega le estrechaba con más fuerza. Por su puesto que sus hijos estarían bien, en estos momentos Loki y Thor debían estar listos para llevarlos a Asgard

-¿Estás seguro de que es el lugar?- cuestionó Tony

-Sí, ahí estarán- contestó Drax

Para todos había sido una sorpresa cuando el alienígena apareció ante un legionario pidiendo hablar con los Stark-Rogers, al principio le trataron como rehén y le interrogaron, pero pronto fue evidente que el alfa era sincero e intentaba ayudarles.

-sigo sin entender porque nos ayudas- cuestionó Clint con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Perdí a mi destinada y nuestra cachorra a manos de los secuaces de Thanos- contestó con calma- sé lo que la venganza puede hacerle al alma y traté de evitarle eso a mis amigos, pero también sé lo que es estar dispuesto a lo que sea por proteger a quien le da sentido a tu vida- terminó mirando directamente a Steve

-Estamos por llegar- informó Rhodey poniendo el piloto en manual y asumiendo el mando de la nave

-¿Podrás convencerles?- cuestionó el rubio

-No lo sé, pero lo intentaré- contestó Drax

-La nave aterrizó con delicadeza en aquellas tierras vírgenes, de inmediato los escudos holográficos desaparecieron mostrando frente a ellos a la Milano, los Guardianes comenzaron a bajar dispuestos a pelear, los Vengadores descendieron con calma, Drax caminaba al frente

-Eres un maldito traidor- siseó Gamora en cuanto le vio

-Gamora, amigos…- el hombre hablaba con las manos elevadas en gesto de paz- Tienen que detenerse, aún están a tiempo

-¡Mataron a Peter!- exclamó la mujer verde y sus feromonas fueron claras, clamaba venganza por un amor perdido, detrás de ella Nebula les observaba analizando cada detalle

-¿Sólo alfas?- cuestionó la ciborg

-Estoy aquí por si no lo notaron- dijo Tony con irritación

-El androide tampoco tiene casta- aseguró Rocket

-¿Dónde están mis Judas?- cuestionó el omega líder de los Vengadores mientras buscaba a Sam y Wanda- ¡Ahí están! ¿Quién es tu amiguito del casco, Wilson?

-No te incumbe Stark- siseó el aludido

-Scott Lang, pupilo de Hank Pymp- susurró Visión dejando a los Guardianes sorprendidos

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Vis- dijo Wanda con decepción

-Tu decidiste dejar nuestra manada- murmuró el aludido

-No tiene por qué haber pelea alguna- dijo Steve acercándose

-Dijo el que trae al equipo listo para el ataque- interrumpió Sam- ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Tranquilos en casa mientras comen helado- interrumpió Tony con voz burlona

-Suficiente… ¿Piensas entregarte asqueroso alfa?- cuestionó Gamora

-Quisieras, perra…- contestó Tony adelantándose con el casco puesto y los propulsores listos para atacar

Gamora siseó elevando sus feromonas de manera violenta haciendo a todos reaccionar con un gruñido gutural, fue entonces cuando la batalla se desató

*********************************************

Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love

Steve peleaba con fiereza desplegando sus feromonas sin restricción, sus enemigos luchaban para no subyugarse (probablemente Sam tuviera que ver en ello) mientras su manada se inspiraba para continuar con la pelea, pero los betas eran su mayor problema, ese tal Lang era como una patada en las bolas y Wanda cubría gran terreno compensando así la brutalidad de Steve.

-¡No!- el grito fue desgarrador y el rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire, podía sentir el enlace tenso, su omega le llamaba con desesperación. Sintió el dolor, pánico y desolación de su pareja y le buscó con ansiedad hasta que le encontró

Tony yacía de rodillas ante Wanda, no tenía el casco puesto y se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ellos no!- sollozaba el omega, Steve tenía que luchar para mantenerse cuerdo pues el dolor de su destinado se estaba apoderando de todo

-No los mereces- escuchó la voz de la beta- Tú serás el verdugo de tus propios hijos…

-¡No! ¡Mis bebés no! ¡Ellos no!

El capitán gruñó con fuerza y desplegó sus feromonas con fuerza, intentando sacar a su moreno de aquel trance

-Suficiente Wanda- siseó acercándose con determinación, ella era la fuerza de sus enemigos, era una traidora y una amenaza para su familia

La mujer liberó al omega del embrujo concentrándose en atacar al alfa de ojos azules, ocupó sus poderes para lanzarle cuanto objeto tuviera al alcance, abrir brechas en el suelo e incluso elevarse lejos de ´´el pero la determinación del hombre era mayor, tal era su concentración que no notaba a los Guardianes emprendiendo retirada al verse afectados por sus feromonas

-Dije suficiente- siseó lanzando el escudo de nueva cuenta haciendo caer a la beta mejorada quien intentó defenderse con hechizos que el rubio logró esquivar, la desesperación de Wanda fue tal que sin pensar se atrevió a enfrentarle cuerpo a cuerpo, fue ahí cuando un simple golpe al rostro de Maximoff terminó con todo, el hueso crujió bajo el puño del capitán y ella cayó cual muñeca de trapo.

-¡Retirada!- gritaba Rocket desesperado dando fuego de cobertura a su manada mientras entraban a la Milano

-¡Deténganlos!- gritó Natasha

-¡No! Déjenlos ir, por favor. No podrán regresar, Gamora está herida y yo tengo el dispositivo que nos permitió venir sin ser detectados…

-¿Steve?- cuestionó la pelirroja mirando a su líder

-Que se vayan, pero Wilson y Lang se quedan- ordenó mientras se acercaba a su pareja

Natasha y Clint no dudaron un segundo antes de correr en pos de los betas y les tomaron en custodia antes de poder llegar a la nave, la Milano emprendió la huida mientras Sam y Scott eran arrastrados al interior del quinjet

-Tony- murmuró el ojiazul tomando a su moreno en brazos y desplegando su aroma- Ya terminó, se terminó Shellhead…

-Mis bebés- susurró

-No era real, ellos están bien, no era real- le interrumpió con tono suave y reconfortante

-Steve, Steve necesito verlos- dijo con ansiedad

-Vamos a casa cariño- cargó a su pareja para llevarle a su transporte, a él también le urgía ver a sus cachorros

****************************************************

Las cosas fueron muy tensas cuando llegaron al complejo, Pietro había salido a recibirles hecho un manojo de nervios y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pues al parecer había sentido “algo”, cuando intentó ver el cuerpo de su hermana Clint se lo impidió apresándole contra su pecho mientras el joven sollozaba con fuerza. Bruce corrió a recibir a Natasha apenas conteniéndose para evitar transformarse, Visión fue el encargado de llevar el cuerpo de la joven beta al área médica mientras Rhodey llevaba a los prisioneros a la sala de interrogatorios. Fue en eso cuando las luces del Bifrost se hicieron presentes, Thor y Loki aparecieron y Tony sin poder controlarse corrió hacia ellos sollozando con fuerza.

Drax les observaba desde una distancia prudente.

*******************************************************

Habían pasado ya tres días, la manada llevaba un silencioso luto por respeto al tiempo que Wanda vivió con ellos y por supuesto a su hermano que tan importante era en la manada. Se hizo un funeral modesto y sus restos se incineraron entregando una pequeña urna escarlata a su gemelo. A la par de ello Steve se encargó de desaparecer las pocas pruebas que Wilson había recopilado en su contra y se encargó de encerrar a su antiguo compañero en La Balsa junto a Scott Lang mientras Tony incorporaba la tecnología creada por Rocket a su sistema para evitar que los Guardianes lograran entrar a la atmósfera terrestre de nueva cuenta sin ser detectados.

Justo ahora Steve mecía al pequeño Harley canturreando mientras a unos metros Tony jugaba con Peter y Morgan rodando por el pasto llenando el ambiente de suaves risitas.

-María es la niña más dulce y tranquila que he visto- susurró Pietro acercándose al corralito donde dormía la pequeña

-Sí. Lo es- contestó el rubio girándose para ver al joven albino

Pietro se veía agotado, ligeras ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos y su piel se notaba pálida, su aroma mostraba su estado emocional pues en lugar de ser esa vibrante brisa montañosa impregnada de salvia de cedro a la que estaba acostumbrado, desprendía un amargo efluvio a naturaleza muerta

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó el alfa desplegando sus feromonas en un intento de reconfortarle

-Siempre tan paternal…- rio bajito- ¿Puedo cargarlo?

-No tienes que preguntar, es tu ahijado- contestó entregándole al pequeño

-¿Sigues confiando en mí, después de todo?- cuestionó con pesar

-Sí, con la vida

-Aun así, hicieron que Loki se llevara a los niños- murmuró

-eso no fue por ti- le interrumpió- Nadie lo sabía y era en caso de que falláramos porque no estaba seguro de si mi muerte le bastaría a Gamora. Te confíe la vida y bienestar de mi hijo porque quiero que tú y Clint sean un ejemplo para él y sigo seguro de mi decisión. Eres uno de los omegas más fuertes que conozco

-Lo dudo Steve- dijo negando levemente

-Mírate- dijo el mayor- Has pasado por tanto y te adaptaste para sobrevivir además tienes la fortaleza de estar frente a mí con tranquilidad a pesar de lo que hice

-No puedo culparte por su muerte- murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas- sabía que algo así sucedería e intente detenerla, pero ella era testaruda. Ella… mi m-mi hermana era el enemigo por vencer, no solo era la más poderosa, sino que los conocía y sabía sus puntos débiles sino lo hacías tú hubiera sido Tony o Rhodey, Nat e incluso Clint…

-No era así como quería que fuera- murmuró Steve

-Lo sé, pero ella no te dejó otra opción, lo que le hizo a Tony fue algo muy bajo… Ataco al omega de esta manada, nos abandonó y se convirtió en un peligro para nosotros. Por más que lo quisieran evitar hubieran tomado la decisión de una u otra manera, te recuerdo que incluso yo he matado por esta familia.- declaró mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras Steve veía a su destinado ser aplastado por sus pequeños y Pietro se perdía admirando a su ahijado mientras ordenaba sus ideas

-Me alegra que Tony se esté recuperando- murmuró el omega

-Por el día se encuentra mejor pero no soporta mucho el separarse de ellos y ni que decir en las noches… Estoy considerando mover sus cunas a nuestra habitación- susurró el rubio sin despegar la vista de su pareja

-Lo imagino, yo estaría histérico aun- confesó el albino

-Cualquiera lo estaría, vamos a tomarnos un descanso. Tal vez ir a Malibú unas semanas…

-Eso suena bien, merecen unas vacaciones

-¿Y ustedes?- cuestionó el alfa- ¿Qué planean hacer Pietro?

-Clint y yo…- el joven suspiró con fuerza- coincidimos en que ya tuvimos suficiente de super villanos y alienígenas

-¿Y a dónde irán?

-Clint habló acerca de una granja pequeña, dijo que ustedes la conocían- susurró mirándole de frente

-Sí, la ocupamos de refugio una vez- le dijo con media sonrisa

-En ese caso saben dónde visitarnos porque quiero ver a este pequeño tan seguido como sea posible- murmuró contestando la sonrisa, aunque esta no llegara del todo a su mirada

-Dalo por hecho…

-Steve… ¿saben que no los estamos abandonando, cierto?- preguntó con preocupación

-Lo sabemos- contestó usando su aroma para relajarle- Puede que se retiren y ya no sean Vengadores, pero siempre serán parte de la manada y este siempre será su hogar

-Gracias- susurró el menor acercándose para entregarle al adormilado bebé- Ahora iré con Vis, quiero hablar con él antes de darle la noticia al resto de la manada

-Nos vemos en la cena- dijo el rubio mientras recibía a su hijo para ver al albino dirigiéndose al interior

El enlace se tensó llamándole y Steve suspiró antes de acercarse a donde su omega descansaba mientras los morenitos seguían correteándose

-Es mi turno- murmuró el genio tendiendo los brazos para recibir al pequeño alfa

Steve besó la frente del moreno y respiró profundo dejando que su sistema se llenara de aquel suave aroma intentando alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente

-Winghead- el menor tomó su rostro con una mano- aleja esos pensamientos y escúchame con atención. Eres un gran líder, esta manada sigue unida gracias a ti. No nos estás dividiendo, todos te entienden y nadie te ha juzgado ni te juzgará

-Tony…

-Escucha- le interrumpió- Para Pietro era importante que supiéramos que no nos están abandonando, que siguen siendo de la manada, aunque no vivan aquí porque para él esta es su única familia y no quiere perdernos también, además Pep y Happy regresaran pronto, esa mujer no soporta estar lejos de su ahijado

-¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Sí. Rhodey llegó a Malibú con la idea de quedarse un tiempo, pero le sorprendió enterarse que tanto su esposa como Happy se mueren por regresar. Así de fuerte es nuestra manada

El moreno juntó sus labios con suavidad para asegurarse de volcar en esa caricia todo el amor que le profesaba al alfa, Steve ronroneo desde lo más profundo de su pecho sintiéndose dichosos por tener el privilegio de ser amado con tal intensidad por el omega que le había regresado el sentido a su vida.


	26. Epílogo

Steve dio un trago a su copa mientras observaba al cumpleañero reclinarse contra la mesa de billar obsequiándole una hermosa vista de su trasero, ronroneó suavemente con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, Tony se incorporó y le guiñó lanzándole un beso.

-Ya están viejos para eso- susurró Pietro rodando los ojos

-Soy de alma joven- contra atacó el moreno haciendo reír a todos

En eso tenía razón, el rubio se maravillaba con la vitalidad de su pareja pues con su apariencia (y la cantidad de sexo que aún tenían) era difícil que creyeran que estaba cumpliendo sesenta y nueve años. Su cuerpo aún estaba bien conservado, con la musculatura justa, su trasero firme y redondo, su rostro apenas surcado por las arrugas que delataban cuanto se la pasaba sonriendo y su cabello que era ahora de un gris plata precioso… Para él, Tony nunca había sido más hermoso de lo que era ahora.

-¡Mamá!- una joven morena y de ojos chocolate entró corriendo a la sala directo a los brazos del genio

-¡Mi bebé! Pensé que no vendrías- Tony la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho

-¡El presidente se puede joder! Tú eres más importante- murmuró contra el pecho del mayor

-Gran ejemplo le darás a Jormund- una suave risa resonó entre todos, acompañado de un dulcísimo aroma a chocolate caliente y libros viejos

-Cállate Pet- murmuró la alfa separándose de su progenitor

-No, no puedes callarme. Tengo completa inmunidad- dijo el omega acercándose a su hermana

-Cuando este precioso nazca, me las pagaras- declaró la joven mientras acariciaba la pancita de cinco meses

-Lo siento cuñada pero no quiero quedarme sin mi baby- boy- murmuró Wade acercándose para abrazarla

-¿Yo no merezco un abrazo?- inquirió Steve con una sonrisa divertida

-Claro que sí pops- Morgan le abrazó con fuerza

-Te dije que había llegado- dijo un joven rubio y de ojos azules entrando a la sala acompañado de una joven omega rubia y una alfa de cabellos plata- su aroma es odioso… pan y brisa de mar, iugh

-Yo también te extrañé Harley- dijo rodando los ojos a lo que el aludido respondió desplegando su aroma a roble ahumado y cuero

-No le hagas caso ‘Goona, sabes que es un idiota- dijo maría abrazándole y envolviéndole con su dulce aroma del bosque fresco y la vainilla

-Hola, hola Luna… ¿y tu hermano?- preguntó la morena después de saludar a la pareja de su hermana

-Por ahí metiéndose mano con Teddy- soltó como si nada

-Más le vale a tu hermanos no hacer una tontería, Teddy aún es muy joven- medio gruñó Clint

-Pues díselo tú papá, ya deberías saber que Billy nunca hace caso…

-Sí tu hijo embaraza a mi niño, lo castro ¿Entendido Barton?- murmuró Bruce con molestia mientras Natasha besaba sus sienes para calmarle

-¿A quién van a castrar?- preguntó Drax entrando en compañía de dos jóvenes pelinegros y un niño rubio

-¡Morgan!- el niño corrió a sus brazos y ella lo atrapó para cargarle dando vueltas

-Hola precioso- dijo besando las mejillas de su destinado

-Que no te escuche mamá o la castrada será otra- se burló la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-Déjala en paz Hela…- murmuró el pelinegro de ojos azules

-Además no creo que el tío Loki me haga nada, si mamá y pops no le hicieron nada a Wade…

-Aun en ocasiones quiero matarlo- intervino Tony ganándose una carcajada general

-Nadie va a matar a nadie y no Tony, ni porque sea tu cumpleaños- murmuró Pepper

-Aguafiestas…

-Escuché que querían matar a alguien- dijo Loki haciendo su entrada del brazo de Thor

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- cuestionó Rhodey antes de lanzarle una cerveza al dios del trueno

-Nos entretuvimos con Heimdall- contestó el rubio- está preparando todo para la llegada de los chicos

-Aun no me convence la idea de dejar ir a los mocosos solos a Asgard- intervino Happy con mirada seria

-¡Oh vamos!- gritó Harley- ya habían aceptado, además Heimdall y Drax estarán ahí, nadie conoce mejor el lugar que ellos ¿Verdad tío?- exclamó el rubio mirando al de piel azul/grisáceo

-El mocoso tiene razón…

-Oh vamos, tu siempre apoyas a los chicos en sus travesuras- se rio Natasha con ganas

-Ya hablaremos de eso después- intervino Tony- yo muero de hambre

-Tío Tony ¿habrá donas?- cuestionó Jormund emocionado

-Todas la que quieras cariño- le contestó acariciando su mejilla

-Vamos todos al comedor- ordenó Steve con voz suave y de inmediato todos se movieron

-Vis ¿Podrías ir por Billy y Teddy?- pidió Pietro con un suspiro cansado

-Por supuesto Pietro

-De preferencia no toques, dales un buen susto- intervino Bruce

-Eso será divertido- murmuró el androide saliendo de la sala

Steve observó a la manada caminar entre platicas y risas amenas y el pecho se le infló orgullosos y satisfecho, vio a sus compañeros de aventuras por tantos años, sus hermanos y sonrió al ver su felicidad. Pensó en todo lo que habían logrado, este mundo casi perfecta en el que no había hombre o grupo que se atreviera a desafiar la sagrada paz impuesta por los Vengadores y observó a los cachorros por quienes habían hecho todo eso, ya todos eran grandes e incluso ahora su Peter tendría a su primer hijo y al igual que Morgan y Harley habían dado grandes avances tecnológicos al mundo (eso sin contar su labor como héroes) y María con tan sólo veinte años dirigía exitosamente Stark Industries. Pietro y Clint tenían la vida que siempre desearon con sus gemelos y sus extraordinarias habilidades, Nat y Bruce lograron después de mucho intentar traer al mundo a uno de los omegas más inteligentes del planeta, Thor y Loki tuvieron tres hijos, todos guerreros extraordinarios y que era su más grande orgullo y aunque Pepper y Rhodey nunca tuvieron hijos propios amaron a cada cachorro de la manada como si fueran de su sangre. Happy, Visión y Drax eran los eternos solteros de la familia, pero su felicidad era genuina, la amistad entre esos tres era tan sólida como cualquier enlace de pareja, tal vez lo único que Steve podría lamentar era que Drax no se considerase de esta manada pus a pesar de los años seguía pensando en los Guardianes como su familia, pero agradecería eternamente la idea de Thor de llevarle a recorrer los nueve reinos y darle al hombre ese sentido de aventura que ahora guiaba su vida.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- susurró Tony acercándose y deslizando suavemente sus manos por el pecho de su alfa para abrazarse a su cuello

-Pienso en todo y en nada- contestó sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándole por la cintura

-Que profundo y misterioso eres Winghead- se burló contra sus labios

-Eso fue lo que te enamoró- contestó divertido

-En parte, la gran mayoría fue tu trasero- ambos rieron bajito antes de darse un suave y corto beso

-Te amo Tiny, ni importan los años que pasen, yo seguiré amándote siempre- declaró solemnemente

-También te amo cariño, no tienes idea de cuanto- contestó acariciando su tupida barba

Se besaron de nuevo esta vez con mayor intensidad, sus lenguas bailando en perfecta sintonía antes de separarse y caminar al comedor donde la familia les esperaba, Tony se adelantó tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y el rubio observó la escena con fascinación pues todos sin excepción de manera inconsciente y casi imperceptible adaptaban sus posturas, posiciones y acciones en dirección al omega líder quien destilaba un aroma cálido y hogareño en respuesta. Su adorado omega siempre dijo que era él quien mantenía a ma manada unida, pero si pudiera verse en este momento como él lo hacía entendería cual equivocado estaba pues aquel omega que tanto tiempo temió ser subyugado por un alfa ahora tenía una manada dispuesta a lo que sea por él, con estos últimos pensamientos el hombre con más de un siglo de vida se dirigió a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love

En su juventud Steve Rogers jamás se habría llegado a imaginar esta maravillosa vida y sin embargo ahora no podía concebir los sucesos de su vida de manera diferente. Hubo un tiempo en el que tan sólo había deseado una bonita y humilde casita en los suburbios a la cual llegaría después del trabajo y donde le recibirían el cariño de su destinado y las risitas de sus cachorros, eso fue lo máximo a lo que se atrevió a aspirar aun sabiendo que para él eso representaba un imposible debido a las limitantes que le imponían su cuerpo y sus múltiples enfermedades, aun así cuando el Dr. Ernskine y su maravilloso suero llegaron a su vida aquella fantasía pareció estar al alcance de sus manos pero claro los destinos nunca habían estado a su favor y no parecían haberlo estado después pues le habían enviado a dormir en el frío hielo del ártico por sesenta y seis años.

Hace veintiocho años tampoco se habría imaginado esto pues creía haberlo perdido todo ¿Qué podía ofrecerle aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo? Nunca pudo imaginar todo lo que un simple vistazo a aquellos hermosos ojos le ofrecerían… Si pudiera verse ahora ¿Qué pensaría aquel soldado dispuesto a sacrificarse? ¿Qué sentiría el joven enfermizo de Brooklyn? ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Se decepcionarían? ¿Llegarían a odiarlo? Bueno a final de cuentas eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía lo que deseó y muchísimo más y antes mataría a Dios mismo a permitir que se lo arrebataran.

**FIN**


	27. Capítulo Extra: Thorki

La tarde transcurría amenamente mientras aquella gran manada se divertía, parejas tanto jóvenes como viejas se demostraban amor abiertamente y otros aun solteros reina y jugaban entre charlas. Desde una mesita cierto Aesir y un Jotun les miraban con alegría.

La vida de Thor y Loki no había sido fácil, mirándola en retrospectiva había situaciones de su juventud de la que ambos se arrepentirían por eones, pero si al final tenían que pasar por todo ello para estar en el punto en el que se encontraban entonces que así fuera porque si de algo estaba segura esta pareja era que el destino nunca se equivocaba.

*********************************************************

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermano?- cuestionó Loki con falsa tranquilidad desde el diván instalado en su celda mientras continuaba leyendo_

_-Necesitamos hablar- dijo el alfa entrando a la celda que se cerró de inmediato a su espalda_

_-Podría matarte muy fácilmente- murmuró el omega manteniendo sus instintos a raya con la práctica que más de mil años le habían dado_

_-Hazlo entonces, tienes que librarme de este dolor de una forma u otra, pero ya no puedo seguir así- dijo Thor destilando un aroma triste y melancólico_

_-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó el pelinegro dejando su libro a un lado y poniéndose de pie con calma_

_-¿Seguiremos fingiendo que no somos destinados?- cuestionó el rubio sin más_

_-Somos hermanos…_

_-No lo somos y aunque lo fuéramos ya no me importaría en absoluto…- le interrumpió_

_-Thor…_

_-Loki por favor- murmuró tomando sus manos- ya perdí suficiente tiempo sin comprender mis sentimientos hacía ti y mucho más aun negándolos. Supe que eras mi destinado en el momento que madre te presentó ante mí, pero era tan joven que no comprendí que había reconocido al alma que fue creada para que yo la resguardara e hiciera feliz por el resto de mis días, no lo asimilé hasta nuestra juventud_

_-Y aun así vi el desfile de omegas y betas que se dirigían a tu cama cada noche- le reprochó el ojiverde apartando sus manos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

_-Lo sé, fui un estúpido, no entendía que mis celos hacia ti no eran como tu germano sino como alfa. Me avergüenza admitir que utilice a todas esa personas…- confesó el ojiazul mirando el suelo_

_-¿Incluyendo a Jane Foster? ¿No la amaste?- cuestionó Loki sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo pues temía tanto esa respuesta_

_-Creí amarla- confesó mirándole a los ojos- pero después te vi caer del Bifrost ¡Dioses Loki! De verdad te creí muerto, no podía sentir más tu presencia y eso me volvía loca. Te lloré noches enteras creyendo que te había perdido para siempre y después cuando apareciste en Midgard_

_-Estabas furioso conmigo_

_-¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Me hiciste sufrir tanto, estaba feliz, casi eufórico pero mi enojo era mayor_

_-Eres más idiota de lo que creí si esperas que con esto simplemente corra a tus brazos como si nada- murmuró el hechicero molesto_

_-Déjame ser optimista- murmuró Thor tomando de nuevo sus manos y besándolas_

_-Y más idiota yo por considerarlo- susurró bajito desplegando un suave aroma a frutos silvestres invitando al alfa a acercarse_

_El rubio no perdió tiempo y le tomó por la cintura mientras su otra mano acunaba el suave rostro desplegando su fuerte aroma a madera, ese que le recordaba al pelinegro a un tronco ardiendo después de ser alcanzado por un relámpago_

_-Te amo Loki- susurró mirándoles directo a aquellos jades tan hipnóticos_

_-Eres un alfa idiota- contestó intentando mantenerse indiferente ante las palabras que llevaba eones esperando_

_-Lo soy- coincidió con una sonrisa_

_-Un confiado, idiota sin cerebro- murmuró con la voz comenzando a quebrarse_

_-Sí, lo soy…_

_-Eres… eres… e-eres mi alfa- susurró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras relajaba por fin la postura y se abrazaba a su cuello_

_-Completamente tuyo- juró antes de tomar sus labios de forma suave y lenta, como había deseado por lo que parecía una vida entera._

_***_

_La habitación se encontraba a oscuras con tan sólo unas cuantas velas que permitían que apreciaran las suaves líneas de la figura del otro. Sus aromas se mezclaban de manera violenta viciando el ambiente con un delicioso perfume que les volvía locos, las manos del dios del trueno recorrían la suave piel del pelinegro de manera firme como intentando grabarse aquella textura a fuego en la memoria, las manos de Loki se perdían en las suaves hebras doradas del mayor mientras sus bocas se unían en una salvaje danza_

_-Eres… eres tan hermoso- susurraba Thor entre besos_

_-Alfa… tómame- murmuró Loki sonrojado y sudoroso víctima del celo_

_El alfa gruñó de placer y sin perder tiempo se colocó entre aquellas cremosas piernas, su mano masajeó el hinchado miembro de su pareja mientras con cuidado se alineaba y comenzaba a invadir aquella entrada goteante y lista para recibirle_

_-¡Ah! Sí, Thor… muévete- Loki arqueaba la espalda y sus manos estrujaron las sabanas con fuerza_

_El rubio retiró las caderas lentamente para después entrar de una sola estocada que les hizo gemir a la par, poco a poco el mayor comenzó a marcar un ritmo certero y constante estrellando la pelvis contra aquellos suaves glúteos esforzándose en llegar lo más profundo y torturando deliciosamente la próstata del omega con cada movimiento_

_-Más… ah sí… dame más- pedía el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados y ofreciendo el cuello_

_Thor se inclinó sobre su cuerpo colocando sus manos por debajo de la espalda del otro y le cargó para colocarle sobre su regazo_

_-¡Oh dioses!- gritó Loki al sentirle llegar tan profundo, las manos que le sostenían comenzaron a moverle sin esfuerzo alguno sobre aquel palpitante pedazo de carne que le llenaba de manera tan exquisita_

_-Te adoro, mi... ahh mi amado omega- gruñó el ojiazul contra la piel de su cuello, comenzó a besar y lamer con necesidad y adoración justo sobre la unión del hombro y el cuello donde sabía se encontraba la glándula…_

_-Hazlo, márcame alfa…- dijo el ojiverde jadeando_

_El rubio ronroneó de placer con aquella petición y le movió con vehemencia buscando llevarles al extasis, sus cuerpos se tensaban y el calor se acumulaba en su bajo vientre advirtiéndoles del inminente orgasmo_

_-Agh… Loki, mi Loki- gimió antes de morderle con fuerza, fue entonces cuando el nudo de hinchó y chorro tras chorro su semilla llenó al menor_

_-¡Ah! ¡Alfa! Te amo alfa…- gritó el pelinegro enterrando las uñas en aquella amplia espalda y manchando el abdomen de ambos_

_Con cuidado el alfa se acomodó en el amplio colchón abrazando a su pareja contra su pecho llenándole de mimos y cariños aun sintiendo las suaves paredes de su interior apresándole y ordeñándole. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron ambos fueron conscientes de los pequeños cambios en ellos, podían notar sus latidos y respiraciones perfectamente sincronizados y cerrando los ojos el jotun buscó aquella conexión que le uniría el resto de sus días, sonrió satisfecho al detectarla y de inmediato la felicidad de su alfa también fue palpable para él._

_-Te amo- murmuró Thor acariciando su rostro para después besar su frente con delicadeza_

_-Y yo a ti- contestó repegandose contra su pecho_

_***_

_Loki esperaba en sus habitaciones, estaba desesperado y parecía fiera enjaulada. Thor estaba en Midgard con Jane Foster y él no podía evitar sentir los celos apoderándose de su ser, sabía que era necesario para detener a Malekith pero también era consciente de que la mujer aún tenía sentimientos por su marido, además su amada madre había muerto protegiendo a la midgardiana haciendo que du odio contra ella se incrementara exponencialmente, no había cosa que deseara más que arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer y ser él quien apoyara a su alfa pero después de sus heridas en aquella excursión a Svartalfheim sabía que no haría más que estorbarle._

_El omega se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el enlace tensarse y su aliento se heló, sin importarle su estado salió de la habitación corriendo y apartando a un lado a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio hasta la salida, técnicamente aún era prisionero y tenía prohibido salir del palacio pero poco le interesó mientras recorría la plaza principal y las aun destrozadas calles en dirección al puente arcoíris, su respiración era errática y sus latidos martillaban en sus oídos debido al esfuerzo_

_-Él está ahí… siéntelo- se decía a si mismo intentando mantenerse cuerdo hasta llegar a Heimdall_

_-Él está bien- declaró el de mirada dorada en cuanto le vio llegar_

_-Dejé… de sentirlo… un instante…- jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento_

_-Thor está bien, la convergencia ha terminado y pronto estará aquí Loki- murmuró desplegando un suave aroma para relajarle_

_Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras el ojiverde esperaba en la sala del Bifrost, caminaba de un lado a otro y sus manos se perdían entre sus cabellos una y otra vez mientras se obligaba a concentrarse en el enlace para asegurarse de que su esposo estuviera bien_

_-Ya está listo- murmuró Heimdall después de casi una hora y con rapidez y precisión activó el Bifrost, la luz multicolor se hizo presente y segundos después Thor se encontraba de regreso_

_Loki de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos sin permitirle palabra alguna y restregó su rostro contra el amplio pecho desplegando sus feromonas_

_-Estoy bien, lamento haberte preocupado- susurró besando sus cabellos_

_-Dejé de sentirte, casi me muero del susto- confesó con voz queda_

_-Aquí estoy- dijo tomando su rostro para que le viera_

_-No volveré a separarme de ti ¿Entendiste?_

_-Como ordene mi amado- murmuró besándole con calma y cariño_

_***_

_Loki suspiró satisfecho mientras veía a su pequeña ahijada, la linda María tenía ya un año y hace poco ella y su hermano habían dejado de ser los pequeños de la familia pues Pietro había dado a luz a unos hermosos y peculiares gemelos. El jotun nunca se imaginó que su vida sería así, jamás pasó por su mente que podría sentirse tan a gusto entre midgardianos, mucho menos que podía llamarlos hermanos y formar una manada con ellos, pero aquí estaba después de tantos años disfrutando de los pequeños momentos que el universo le regalaba_

_-Yo tampoco lo imaginé así- murmuró Thor abrazándole contra su pecho- aun en ocasiones me cuesta creer que somos parte de una familia tan grande_

_-Aún le falta crecer mucho más- murmuró el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa_

_-Supongo que tienes razón- contestó sin entender_

_-Cariño, tengo una noticia que darte…- declaró separándose del alfa y tomó sus manos para guiarlas a su aun plano vientre_

_-Es… tú… ¿De verdad?- balbuceó el rubio mirándole con ojos brillantes_

_-Sí, hicimos un pequeño cachorro- susurró sonriendo_

_Thor no dijo nada, simplemente tomó su rostro y lo besó con ferocidad para después repartir besos fugaces por el mismo mientras sus feromonas se desplegaban llenando la estancia, la pequeña María reía feliz mientras les observaba_

_***_

_La manada estaba reunida en el patio posterior del complejo, Steve y Rhodey ponían carne en el asador con cervezas en mano mientras el resto se repartían la preparación de las ensaladas y los postres. Loki observaba a todos trabajar desde su silla acolchada mientras acariciaba su vientre de ocho meses_

_-¿Cómo está el pequeño hoy?- cuestionó Bruce tomando asiento a su lado mientras mecía a su pequeño de casi un año_

_-Bastante calmado y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco- dijo el ojiverde suspirando_

_-Con Hela lo llevaste muy tranquilo- dijo Pietro acercándose con una suave risita_

_-Sí, mi niña fue un angelito- coincidió mientras observaba a su marido jugar con su primogénita de apenas dos años que intentaba correr a la par de sus primos mayores_

_-¿Ya eligieron padrinos?- intervino Tony acercándose_

_-No serás tú Anthony, tú ya eres padrino de Hela- murmuró Loki riendo por lo bajo_

_-Tengo la teoría de que si te molesto lo suficiente lo lograré- bromeó el moreno- me debes un ahijado, Bruce me traicionó al entregarte a Teddy_

_-¿Nunca dejaras ese drama?- cuestionó el aludido riendo_

_-Sin mis dramas morirían de aburrimiento- aseguró ganándose una gran carcajada_

_***_

_Cuando Thor y Loki se enteraron de su tercer embarazo sabían que sería toda una aventura pues ya habían pasado siete años desde el nacimiento del último cachorro en la manada, ya todos eran niños grandes algunos adolescentes incluso, para todos había sido una gran sorpresa descubrir que entre sus hijos se encontraban parejas destinadas y ellos no podían estar más satisfechos con eso pues al crecer con sus parejas destinadas su lazo sería más fuerte incluso que el de la pareja líder de la manada, era adorable ver los inicios del amor infantil entre las dulces Luna y María y los traviesos Billy y Teddy pero aun así nada les había preparado para esto._

_Cuando Loki y Thor presentaban a Jormundgander ante la manada sintieron las feromonas de la joven Morgan revolotear por los aires mientras su mirada incrédula no podía despegarse del recién nacido_

_-Hey, tranquila princesa- susurró Tony abrazándola contra su pecho al sentir el miedo de la joven alfa, Bruce de inmediato se encontraba también consolando a su ahijada_

_-No lo hice a propósito- sollozaba la castaña contra el pecho de su madre_

_-Nadie controla eso cariño- intervino Bruce acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad_

_-Pero es un bebé…_

_-Princesa, tranquila. Tu madrina y yo ya te hemos hablado de esto- murmuró Steve tomando su rostro y desplegando sus feromonas para calmarle_

_-Preciosa, ya sabes mucho sobre el enlace, sobre cómo ser un buen alfa… sé que sabrás ser lo que ese pequeño necesite, su niñera, amiga, confidente y cuando tenga la edad adecuada entonces las cosas se darán por sí mismas- murmuró Natasha mirándola a los ojos_

_Loki suspiró con fuerza obligándose a salir de su shock y se acercó a la joven arrodillándose a su altura_

_-‘Goona… no tienes por qué tener miedo. Sé que tu cuidaras bien de Jormund- murmuró con voz cálida_

_-¿No estás enojado conmigo tío?- cuestionó limpiándose el rostro_

_-Claro que no… ¿Acaso tus padres se enojan con Luna? ¿O tus padrinos con Billy?_

_No, pero ellos tienen casi la misma edad- susurró aun temerosa_

_-Sé que doce años pueden ser aterradores, pero mira a tus padres, ellos se llevan más de cincuenta años, tu padre es mayor pero tu madre tiene más edad biológicamente hablando y aun así son la mejor pareja que he visto_

_-¿De verdad no te molesta?_

_-No cariño, toma cárgalo- la niña lo tomó en brazos con suma delicadeza desplegando un sutil aroma de satisfacción_

_-Morgan ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a entregarlo a sus padrinos?- pidió Thor_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, ven- Loki se puso de pie y guio a la joven a su lado- ¿Lista?_

_-Sí tío- murmuró sonriente_

_-Bien… Pietro, es hora del show. Sería un honor si aceptan apadrinar a nuestro pequeño- murmuró el pelinegro son una sonrisa ladeada_

_-El honor será nuestro- declaró el albino acercándose de la mano de su pareja_

_*************************************************_

Thor y Loki salieron de sus pensamientos con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, sí, su vida fue complicada pero igualmente feliz, habían sorteado obstáculos juntos y continuado con sus caminos con la frente en alto sabiendo que habían tomado las decisiones correctas, es decir, ni siquiera cuando Sam Wilson les quiso separar dudaron de la lealtad que tenían a esta manada o sus líderes, ni cuando Odín murió y Thor fue coronado Rey de Asgard dejaron de ver a este pequeño lugar en Asgard como su verdadero hogar.

La pareja asgardiana observó a su enorme familia disfrutando de esta celebración en honor al omega líder de su manada y se permitieron sumergirse en el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que les rodeaban y tan merecido tenían. Su vida era perfecta, no había otra forma de describirlo.


	28. Capítulo Extra: Brutasha

El sol comenzaba a descender poco a poco en la bóveda celeste mientras la peculiar familia celebraba a su querido Tony Stark, Bruce jugaba naipes con Wade, Happy y Hela mientras su adorada pelirroja sentada en su regazo mantenía un ojo sobre su hijo; la mujer sonreía feliz de ver tanta vitalidad y juventud en ese lugar que siempre sería su verdadero hogar y jamás dejaría de agradecerle al universo por poner a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark en sus camino. Sintió la mano de su omega acariciar su muslo delicadamente y sintió a través de su enlace que el científico estaba completamente de acuerdo con el tren de sus pensamientos.

***************************************************

_Cuando Bruce Banner y Natasha Romanoff se conocieron aquel día en Calcuta jamás se imaginaron el rumbo que sus vidas tomarían, Bruce recordaba la maraña de sentimientos que invadieron su pecho la primera vez que la vio y de no haber sido porque había conocido a Betty Ross, es ese momento habría jurado que la pelirroja era su destinada pues desde el primer instante no logró sacarse de la cabeza aquel aroma otoñal a pay de calabaza y té negro cargado. Por su parte Natasha había quedado prendada a primera vista con el inteligente omega, cuando le conoció ella no vio peligro alguno y desde ese momento se dedicó a rondarle con la única esperanza de poder impregnarse con el sutil aroma de las piñas secas y avellanas con toques de lluvia otoñal, todo mundo se quejaba del aroma “corrupto” del omega pero a Natasha le fascinaba, A pesar de eso ella no se atrevía a cortejarle pues era una delta y por eso mismo sabía que no podían ser destinados, ella jamás podría darle lo que realmente merecía pero aun así cuando sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse en los momentos que la Torre les servía a ambos de refugio, en esos momentos se permitía lanzar una plegaria al cosmos “Déjenlo ser mi destino, por favor.”_

_***_

_Con el paso de los meses Bruce podía sentir como poco a poco caía rendido ante la pelirroja, a veces incluso se avergonzaba de lo colegial e inmaduro que se vería, pero no podía evitar lanzar feromonas dulces para atraer la atención de la alfa quien a pesar de reaccionar a él siempre parecía contenerse_

_-¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en un lugar como este?- murmuró Nat acercándose a él_

_-Disfrutando de una noche con mi manada- contestó sonriéndole suavemente_

_-En ese caso ¿Qué haces solo aquí?_

_-Yo… tan sólo esperaba- susurró desviando la mirada y con un ligero sonrojo sintiendo al alcohol envalentonarle_

_-¿Qué esperabas Bruce?- cuestionó la alfa reduciendo aún más la distancia entre ellos_

_-A ti Tasha- soltó atreviéndose a mirarle de frente_

_-Bruce… eres un omega sin igual- dijo la mujer sonriéndole ampliamente- Querido, yo no soy lo que piensas…_

_-No me importa tu pasado, sólo sé que quiero ser parte de tu futuro- declaró Bruce con completa seguridad_

_-Nada me haría más feliz…- Nat tomó la mano del omega entre las suyas mientras desplegaba sus feromonas de manera tentativa, el doctor desplegó un aroma dulce en respuesta aceptando así su cortejo- Ven Bruce, tenemos que hablar con Steve…_

_***_

_Las últimas semanas fueron una montaña rusa emocional para Bruce Banner quien había conocido la nación soberana de Wakanda cuando parte de su manada ayudó al Rey T’Challa a resolver el asesinato de su padre, sin embargo, sin embargo, el omega no había logrado estar del todo tranquilo sabiendo que su alfa y los líderes de su manada se encontraban luchando su propia batalla en Washington. Por suerte aquello se había solucionado y después de la extraña desaparición y asesinato del nuevo Rey Wakandano la manada había regresado a su rutina diaria en su hogar y hoy, hoy era un día importante para el omega con tres doctorados._

_Bruce suspiró nerviosamente mientras sentía el calor en su vientre y sus feromonas inundando el húmedo ambiente del baño, hoy tomaría la marca de su hermosa pelirroja y estaba ansioso por ello, pero al mismo tiempo tenía aquel miedo ya tanto tiempo arraigado en su ser. Para él un celo nunca fue algo bueno, toda su juventud fue subestimado por su cata a pesar de su gran inteligencia por lo que debía pasar los celos huyendo de alfas imbéciles que creían que él solo estaba en la universidad “exhibiéndose como un pedazo de carne” en busca de un buen marido, después del incidente los comenzó a pasar encerrado en el fin del mundo y bajo cantidades industriales de supresores rogando por mantener el control suficiente para que el otro sujeto no apareciera… Ni siquiera con Betty Ross (a la que el abandonó antes de poder tomar su marca por miedo a las represalias que su padre podría tomar contra ellos), ni con ella tuvo un celo agradable._

_-¿Todo bien cariño?- preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta_

_-Sí, ya voy- contestó suspirando de nueva cuenta antes de salir del cuarto de baño_

_-El omega quedó embobado al salir, en la orilla de la cama que compartían se encontraba sentada la ex espía enfundada en un diminuto camisón de seda negra_

_-Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto- murmuró la mujer sonriéndole ampliamente en cuanto le vio_

_-No dirías eso si te vieras en este momento- contestó Bruce acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado con la respiración ligeramente acelerada y el calor invadiendo su cuerpo en constantes oleadas_

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le cuestionó acariciando su rostro con delicadeza antes de relamerse los labios tentada por su dulce aroma_

_-Sí, te quiero y no me importa lo que el mundo opine. Tu eres un alfa Tasha, mi alfa…_

_-¿Qué cosa pude haber hecho para merecerte?- murmuró para después besarle suavemente_

_Poco a poco el beso cobró intensidad, las feromonas inundaron la habitación haciendo ronronear a la pareja en anticipación, las manos de la pelirroja recorrían el torso del pelinegro quien se acomodaba en el centro de la cama respirando pesadamente y sintiendo la lubricación escurriendo por sus muslos_

_-Relajate querido- murmuró ella contra sus labios mientras de deshacía de la toalla alrededor de su cintura para después sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo y seguir la línea de su mandíbula entre besos y suspiros_

_-Ahhh… Tasha…- el omega suspiraba de placer ante las suaves atenciones que recibía_

_-Te adoro- murmuró la alfa masajeando en hinchado y ansioso miembro de su pareja a la par que su boca se adueñaba de un erecto y necesitado pezón_

_-M-mierda… alfa… alfa por favor- Bruce gemía con fuerza_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó adueñándose de nuevo de su cuello_

_-A ti…_

_-Como desees- murmuró ella separándose solo lo justo para retirarse el camisón_

_Natasha comenzó a mover las caderas en amplios círculos, restregando su feminidad contra la dura erección mientras sus manos se perdían en el sedoso cabello de su científico favorito, pronto sus fluidos ya bañaban su entrepierna, estaba tan deseosa por tomar a su omega pero luchaba consigo misma para hacer las cosas correctamente y hacerle ver a su querido cuanto le importaba. Sus labios de adueñaron de los ajenos y una de sus manos viajo hasta aquel falo palpitante y lo tomó con cuidado empalándose de un solo movimiento._

_-Aghhh, Tasha…. ¿Q-qué haces?- el pelinegro gimió cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalada, aun así, su parte racional, esa que parecía que pronto desaparecería se preguntaba porque no estaba siendo tomando, él era el omega… él debía recibir a su alfa y no al revés_

_-Bruce…- la ojiverde comenzó con un suave vaiven moviendo las caderas en círculos, sus manos tomaron el rostro del omega haciendo que le viera a los ojos_

_-Alfa… ahhh se siente bien- gemía tomándola de las caderas con manos temblorosas y sintiendo como las feromonas de la mujer le mantenían bajo control, pero sin intentar subyugarle en ningún momento_

_-Déjate llevar amor- pidió la pelirroja contra sus labios- Todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré… Quiero que me tomes, que me hagas tuya y una vez que termines en lo más profundo de mí voy a marcar ese bonito cuello_

_Sin resistirse más el pelinegro afianzó su agarre y se adueñó de los carnosos labios proyectando las caderas hacia arriba, sus manos ayudaban a su pareja a impulsarse más alto haciéndoles rebotar contra su pelvis en un ritmo casi frenético que les enviaba directamente a un vórtice de lujuria y desenfreno_

_-Ahhh, Bruce… así cariño, jódeme duro- las manos de la mujer se aferraban a su espalda dejando marcas rojizas_

_-Tasha, carajo… me vas a volver loco- gemía contra la suave piel de sus pechos dejando marcas de sus dientes y labios sobre ellos_

_-Es… ahhh es lo que quiero amor_

_Bruce gimió con fuerza antes de abrazarla conta su pecho y girar sobre sí mismo sin salir de su interior, una vez la tuvo contra el colchón afianzó sus caderas y sin temor alguno comenzó a arremeter cual poseso haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda ofreciéndole el cuello mientras gritaba de placer._

_-Ah, Tasha… alfa, alfa me vengo- gruñía él con las mandíbulas apretadas_

_-Ahh sí... termina, termina para mí hermoso- pidió adueñándose de nuevo de sus labios y acallando los gemidos de ambos_

_Bruce jadeo con fuerza y sus manos se aferraron a las caderas donde seguramente mañana había marcas y dio una última estocada profunda sintiendo el violento orgasmo apoderarse de su ser dejando espesos chorros de semen en el interior de Natasha quien se abrazaba a él con las piernas y buscaba su cuello para morderle con fuerza mientras se corría_

_-Mío, mío, mío- balbuceaba contra la marca sangrante lamiéndola suavemente, sintiendo sus corazones latir como uno solo_

_-Soy tuyo- murmuró el omega abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho aun recuperando el aliento y sin poder creer la dicha que le albergaba_

_-Yo también estoy feliz cariño…_

_-Te amo Tasha- murmuró dándole un suave beso antes de dejarse caer a su lado aun sin querer separarse_

_-Te amo Bruce- contestó repartiendo besos por todo su rostro_

_-Gracias, ha sido increíble- murmuró con una sonrisa cansada_

_-Sólo deseo tu felicidad, además muchos alfas se olvidan que sus omegas son hombres después de todo, tienen un pene que se puede utilizar- declaró ella acariciando su rostro_

_-Si así será siempre nunca podré quitarte las manos e encima- ronroneó el omega respirando profundo el delicioso aroma de su alfa y sintiendo el calor correr directo a su entrepierna de nuevo_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- murmuró la mujer incorporándose y recostando a su pareja, sus manos recorrieron con suavidad su torso hasta llegar a las cremosas piernas que se abrieron gustosas permitiéndole colocarse entre ellas_

_-Alfa… te necesito- susurró con un suave ronroneo mientras sentía las delicadas manos masajear su pene de nuevo hinchado y dispuesto, su espalda se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacía atrás removiendo las caderas y abrió más las piernas tentando a la mujer al darle un vistazo a su entrada._

_Cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscar el rostro de su mujer ella sonreía felinamente, le miraba como una leona a punto de atacar y él se estremeció en anticipación al ver el esbelto y delicado falo ahora desplegado en su máximo esplendor_

_-Prepárate hermoso, esta vez no voy a parar hasta anudar ese preciosos agujero- declaró con un gruñido apenas contenido_

_***_

_Habían pasado ya años desde su enlace y Natasha nunca se arrepentiría de ello, ella amaba a su omega con el alma y haría lo que fuera por él. Era justamente por eso que había peleado a lado de Steve cuando Wilson y los Guardianes intentaron separar a la manada, decisión que con el paso de los años reafirmaba aún más, sobre todo cuando veía a su familia crecer más y más._

_Por su parte Bruce tenía sólo una cosa que tal vez se reprochaba en ocasiones, pero se permitía ser egoísta diciendo que él se merecía esta felicidad: antes de tomar la marca de Nat el pelinegro dudó y no lo hizo porque no lo quisiera o porque dudara sino por una extraña revelación que tuvo poco después de los eventos de su enfrentamiento con el soldado de invierno. Ella le había contado lo que ese hombre le ocasionaba y esas extrañas reacciones a su aroma que la desconcertaban y fue ahí donde la teoría se formó en su hiperactivo cerebro. Él sabía que ellos no eran destinados ya que su pareja tenía el estatus de delta (cosa que a él le importaba un comino, Tasha era su alfa y punto) ya que había nacido como omega pero en la habitación roja donde la entrenaron habían experimentado en ella cambiando radicalmente su casta entonces, ¿Y si esas extrañas reacciones eran el antiguo omega en su interior intentando reconocer a su destinado? Era esa idea la que le había carcomido por un tiempo haciéndole sentirse mal por el cruel destino que se había asegurado de que se conocieran mientras evitaba que pudieran estar juntos, al final Bruce decidió callar pues después de todo Barnes había muerto y no había forma alguna en la que interfiriera en su relación y era justamente ese último pensamiento tan egoísta el que aun en ocasiones le atormentaba._

_-Morgan y Luna ya están con sus padres, ninguna quería dormir- murmuró Natasha entrando a la habitación y sacándole de sus cavilaciones_

_-Con lo consentidas que las tenemos no es de sorprenderse- dijo el omega riendo bajito, obligándose a desterrar su anterior tren de pensamientos_

_-Voy a consentir a mis ahijadas todo lo que quiera- declaró la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose de pies frente a su pareja- ¿Todo bien cariño?_

_-Sí amor. Y sí, sé que no hay poder que haga que no las consientas_

_-¿Seguro? Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- murmuró ella acariciando sus cabellos_

_-Seguro- murmuró diciéndose a sí mismo que no valía la pena pensar en aquel hombre hace tanto muerto, Tasha era suya y solo suya._

_-¿Hablaste con el médico?- le cuestionó aun un poco preocupada por su pelinegro_

_-Sí, me entrego los resultados de todos los estudios que me hizo- murmuró sin poder contener su sonrisa_

_-Supongo por tu reacción que no es nada malo…_

_-No, al contrario mi amor… Tendremos a otro cachorro para consentir- declaró mirándole a los ojos y desplegando un suave y dulce aroma_

_La mano que peinaba sus cabellos se quedó congelada y la mujer le miró con la boca abierta y sin parpadear, sus feromonas mostrando una maraña de emociones_

_-Pero… tu aroma…- balbuceó_

_-Mi aroma está alterado por la radiación y lo sabes Tasha- le dijo con voz tranquila mientras sus manos la tomaban por la cintura_

_-¿De verdad?¿Un cachorro? ¿Nuestro?- cuestionó con una sonrisa eufórica extendiéndose por su rostro pues eran en la manada (por lo menos hablando de los terrícolas) la pareja que más tiempo tenía junta y la única que aún no tenía cachorros_

_-Sí alfa_

_-Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro- murmuró la ojiverde besando su rostro antes de ponerse de rodillas y besar su aun plano vientre, Bruce tan sólo rio feliz por las acciones de su esposa._

_***********************************************_

Natasha y Bruce continuaron con su partida de naipes mientras observaban a su alrededor y desplegaban feromonas de manera sutil, salieron de su tren de pensamientos más que felices y satisfechos con la vida que les había tocado compartir pues eran estos momentos en los que veían a su amplia familia y la feliz y despreocupada sonrisa en el rostro del omega al que tenían la dicha de llamar hijo que ambos reafirmaban las decisiones que habían tomado pues tal vez no habían sido hechos para estar juntos pero las circunstancias se habían encargado de que así fuera: El cambio de casta de la pelirroja y la muerte de quien probablemente era su destinado y la poca resolución de Betty Ross ante su padre por lo que Bruce la dejó a sabiendas del dolor que le causaría romper toda conexión con su destinada… sí, ellos no eran destinados pero no lo necesitaban para ser felices, tan felices como todas las parejas destinadas que les rodeaban.

Ellos tenían algo bastante claro y su vida juntos se los había confirmado: Los destinos nunca se equivocan.


	29. Capítulo Extra: Hawksilver

Pasaban de las diez y la noche era fresca, toda la manada reunida en la sala platicando amenamente mientras degustaban el delicioso y seguramente muy caro pastel de cumpleaños, Clint observó a su familia con una gran sensación de orgullo en el pecho y se detuvo unos segundos a admirar a sus hijos mimando y consintiendo a sus omegas como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Y espera a que lleven su marca- susurró Pietro tomando asiento a su lado con una nueva rebanada de pastel. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero no es de sorprenderse después de todo tuvieron a dos grandes alfas de ejemplo…

-Dame eso mocoso- murmuró tomando el platito en un intento de esconder la vergüenza tras los halagos de su omega

-Eso es mío anciano- se quejó con una risita

-Lo sé- contestó tomando una cucharada y ofreciéndola a su pareja quien abrió la boca y degustó alegremente

El mayor ronroneó quedamente pues no importaban los años que pasaran, seguía maravillándose con la belleza de su esposo y esforzándose por ser el alfa que merecía.

**************************************************************

_Clint miraba el suelo sin saber que decir y dejando que sus feromonas demostraran lo fuera de lugar que se sentía. Él que creía que sería eternamente soltero después del fracaso de su relación con Laura, él que tanto se burlaba de los tortolos en su manada y aquí se encontraba sonrojado y sin palabras, pero bueno no podían culparle pues cualquiera se quedaría sin aliento al descubrir que esa belleza de ojos azules y ojos color plata era su pareja destinada._

_Aun recordaba el shock que sufrió la primera vez que le vio en los campos sokovianos a mitad de la batalla con Hydra, sus ojos se habían encontrado tan sólo una fracción de segundo y probablemente el omega no se había percatado por la rapidez de sus movimientos, pero para él fue suficiente, sintió sus feromonas desplegarse con violencia y su mundo perdió el piso…_

_-¿No piensas decir nada?- cuestionó el joven interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos_

_-Ni siquiera sé que decirte chico- confesó tallándose el rostro, ahora que por fin habían acabado con Ultrón tenían tiempo para discutir lo sucedido_

_-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó el velocista mirándole fijamente_

_-La primera vez que te vi en Sokovia- contestó el alfa sin titubear_

_-¿Por qué no lo sentí?_

_-No lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver con la velocidad con la que te fuiste, pero nadie podrá saberlo jamás- murmuró atreviéndose a mirarle_

_-No me buscaste…_

_-Error, de inmediato le dije a Steve y nos pusimos a buscarlos como locos. De hecho, admito que en Sudáfrica me moví de mi posición por buscarte- le dijo interrumpiéndole_

_-¿Qué harás ahora?- cuestionó con cierto deje de pesar en la voz_

_-Más bien ¿Qué haremos? Somos destinados, pero apenas nos conocemos…- mientras hablaba se acercó despacio desplegando su aroma y rogando por ser aceptado_

_-¿No me vas a marcar?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa_

_-No hasta que tú lo quieras. Planeo hacer las cosas bien y que estés conmigo porque tú así lo desees- aseguró el rubio_

_-Me agrada la idea, anciano- susurró el omega ahora más relajado y su actitud cambió por completo mientras se ponía de pie despacio con una sonrisita en el rostro y desplego su aroma en respuesta_

_-¿eso significa que aceptas mi cortejo?- preguntó el arquero aun sin creerlo atreviéndose a tomar sus manos y perdiéndose en la belleza de sus ojos_

_-Sí, lo acepto- murmuró el albino sonriéndole más ampliamente_

_***_

_Habían pasado apenas dos meses, pero su relación iba a pasos agigantados, era evidente la necesidad de cariño y pertenencia del omega pues bastaba ver como revoloteaban sus feromonas cada que le incluían como parte de la manada. Pietro y Clint pasaban casi todo el día juntos, platicando sus vidas y conociéndose, absorbiendo hasta el mínimo detalle de la información obtenida, practicaban y entrenaban, comían, veían televisión, todo siempre haciéndose compañía a excepción de los pocos momentos en los que el albino estaba con su hermana o al dormir… hasta hace unas noches._

_El arquero despertó al sentir los húmedos roces contra la piel de su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un omega de ojos azules y cabellos de luz de luna que tenía el rostro sonrojado y se dedicaba a degustar cada palmo de piel disponible, ahí donde sus labios tocaban su piel, el ex espía sentía que la piel le ardía y al aspirar el dulce aroma que les envolvía entendió porque_

_-Aghh P-pietro… estás en celo- gruñó el mayor_

_-Ujum- fue la única contestación que recibió mientras los rojizos labios continuaban su descenso hasta llegar al hinchado miembro y lo lamió por encima de los boxers_

_-Ahhh mierda…- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas y sin poder contener sus feromonas que revolotearon en respuesta al llamado del joven_

_-Te necesito alfa- murmuro el joven sentándose a horcajadas sobre él mientras movía las caderas en círculos empapándole con su lubricación_

_-Deten… ahhh, detente por favor. Aún no…- el mayo gruñía apretando los parpados y conteniendo el aliento para controlarse_

_-Te quiero ahora- exigió tomando las manos que le detenían y las estampó contra el colchón a los lados de la cabeza del alfa- No vas a arruinar mi plan…_

_-¿Por eso la insistencia en dormir juntos? ¿Quieres mi marca?- cuestionó sorprendido y excitado por el arranque_

_-Si te enterabas ibas a ser todo caballerosidad y tendría que esperar seis meses hasta mi próximo celo- confesó contra los labios del mayor_

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad es lo que deseas?- Clint necesitaba cerciorarse ahora que aún tenía control sobre sus instintos_

_-Sí, te necesito alfa- susurró de nueva cuenta, su aroma a salvia de cedro llenando toda la habitación- Te deseo desde el momento que me diste la opción de elegir y no me tomaste por derecho propio. Decidiste cortejarme y eso fue lo único que necesité para amarte…_

_-¿Entonces qué esperas?- gruñó el mayor apoderándose de sus labios con hambre, sus manos fueron liberadas y de inmediato las llevó a las caderas y glúteos de su pareja donde masajeó maravillándose con la suave textura, con cuidado tanteó la hinchada y húmeda entrada haciendo que el otro arqueara la espalda escandalosamente_

_-Te necesito ya- gimió el omega separándose de sus labios y movió las manos con torpeza para terminar arrancando los estorbosos boxers_

_-Con calma cariño- susurró el rubio a pesar de que él también se moría por hundirse en su interior_

_-Pero…_

_-Tenemos tiempo- murmuró mientras alineaba su erección contra las suaves nalgas para frotarse un poco y después acarició el pene del albino que ya rebosaba de líquido preseminal_

_-Mmmm… Clint- gimió con fuerza retomando el suave mecer de sus caderas_

_-Si pudieras verte… eres precioso Pietro- susurró con voz ronca por el deseo_

_La mano del menor tomó el pene erecto del arquero y lo alineó con su entrada deslizándose sobre él lentamente, permitiendo que ambos se maravillaran con la exquisita sensación de sus cuerpos acoplándose_

_-Ahh… alfa- gimió con los ojos apretados_

_-Tan delicioso- murmuró acariciando las caderas y el torso ajeno- Móntame precioso, hazme tuyo…_

_El omega ronroneó gustoso mientras comenzaba a moverse en círculos y mordía sus labios, sus feromonas viciaban el aire mientras sentía el calor del celo adueñándose de todo y despertando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, ahí donde las manos del mayor le tocaban podía sentir le piel quemándole y haciéndole perder poco a poco la cordura_

_-Eres…. Ahh, eres perfecto Pietro- Clint sentía también los últimos dejes de su cordura abandonándole y sintiendo el dulce celo arrasando con todo e invitándoles a dejar salir su lado más primitivo_

_El albino respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones con el intenso aroma de bosque neblinoso de su alfa y gruñó con fuerza antes de comenzar a moverse con más intensidad haciéndoles gemir a ambos sonoramente por la profundidad con la que le recibía_

_-Ah sí, justo ahí- gimió el menor al sentir su próstata ser golpeada una y otra vez_

_-Agh carajo… sí, sigue así cariño- gruñía el mayor con las mandíbulas tensas y sin quitar la mirada del joven que le regalaba las vistas más eróticas que jamás habría imaginado_

_-Alfa… alfa…- Pietro colocó las manos en el amplio pecho de su pareja y comenzó a dar fuertes sentones que le hacían ver estrellas, las manos del alfa tomaron sus nalgas separándolas con rudeza, dobló ligeramente las rodillas y ancló los tobillos en el colchón para comenzar a mover la cadera con fuerza haciendo que sus pieles al chocar junto con el chapoteo del lubricante natural crearan un sonido morboso y lleno de lujuria. El mayor debió la mirada al espejo que se encontraba frente a la cama y gruñó ante la imagen de su falo entrando y saliendo del menor._

_-Clint… ahhh sí, así, dame más duro…- gemía arqueando la espalda y ofreciendo el cuello por el que corrían finas perlas de sudor_

_-Ante tal petición el arquero se incorporó y giró sobre su espalda quedando se rodillas, el albino nunca tocó el colchón pues el alfa le sostuvo contra su cuerpo ya que quería que su omega se viera en el espejo, y Pietro se aferró a la cintura de su pareja con las piernas mientras su vista se perdía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que le permitía admirar la tensa espalda del mayor mientras le penetraba con fuerza antes de buscar sus labios con desesperación_

_-Oh sí, carajo Pietro- gruñó con fuerza sintiendo como el interior del omega se tensaba, sus labios recorrieron el níveo cuello comenzando a lamer la zona donde iría su marca_

_-Alfa…_

_-Soy tuyo, sólo tuyo… Sé mío, por favor- murmuró el arquero con una suave súplica_

_-Sí, sí, sí. Márcame alfa, soy tuyo…- gemía el albino arqueándose aún más_

_Las fuertes estocadas continuaron a la par que la tosca fricción de sus cuerpos torturaba la erección del menor hasta que el calor de su bajo vientre fue demasiado y no aguantaron más, con un sonoro gemido el orgasmo les golpeó a la par y Clint desgarró la suave piel del cuello dejando su marca y sintiendo como anudaba en el interior de su destinado_

_Clint colocó al menor en el colchón y se recostó cómodamente sobre su cuerpo, los minutos pasaron en absoluto y cómodo silencio con ellos aun en la misma posición y aun abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ello, el ex espía besaba y lamia la punzante mordida sintiendo como su falo era exprimido a intervalos, el velocista ronroneaba satisfecho con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en el maravilloso latido de sus corazones sabiendo que ahora latirían a la par hasta el día de sus muertes._

_-Te amo Clint- susurró con voz cansada_

_-Dilo de nuevo- pidió el alfa besando su yugular y estrujándole aun con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, las suaves manos del omega viajaron de sus amplios hombros hasta su rostro haciendo que le mirara a los ojos_

_-Te amo alfa. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo- declaró antes de besarle con calma y lentitud_

_-Te amo Pietro- contestó contra sus labios antes de girar sobre su espalda para recostarse con su pareja sobre su pecho- yo nunca fui romántico ni creía en las almas destinadas, pero tú me has hecho creer_

_-Siempre tuve miedo de encontrar a mi destinado- confesó el albino- siempre creí que sería un alfa arrogante que me tomaría simplemente porque fui hecho para ser suyo. Y entonces me encontré contigo y no podía estar más agradecido con el universo por darme a este hombre tan maravilloso_

_Ambos enternecidos por las dulces palabras suspiraron antes de darse un casto beso dejándose envolver en una pequeña burbuja de completa felicidad_

_***_

_-¿Cómo pudiste?- gritó Wanda furiosa en cuanto los vio entrar en la sala después de tres días encerrados en su habitación_

_-Wanda por favor…_

_-¡No!- gritó la mujer interrumpiendo a su hermano- Ustedes ni siquiera se conocen ¡Lo conociste hace dos meses Pietro! Se aprovecho de ti y…_

_-¡Basta Wanda!- gritó el albino- di la mierda que quieras de mí, pero no de él. Sí, sé que tenemos poco de conocernos, pero eso es irrelevante. Lo amo y él me ama_

_-¿Lo dices en serio? Te lavó el cerebro- siseó amargamente_

_-Wanda, sé que es difícil de entender- intervino Clint- somos destinados, no tengo mejor forma de explicarlo, no importa lo que hagamos o cuanto lo pospongamos es nuestro destino estar juntos. Tu hermano me aceptó como su alfa y no ha pasado nada que él no consintiera…_

_-Sí claro, un omega consintiendo durante el celo- siseó_

_-El celo no nos vuelve idiotas ¿lo sabías?- intervino Tony, hasta el momento la manada había decidido no intervenir, pero para el omega líder eso ya era demasiado- aun en pleno apogeo del celo podemos razonar y tomar decisiones, además fue tu hermano quien decidió dormir con Clint a sabiendas de que su celo se acercaba ¿o me equivoco Pietro?_

_-Tony tiene razón Wanda- murmuró el albino con cierto pesar al ver a su hermana tan molesta- Nadie me obligó a nada, sabía que el celo llegaría pronto y quería estar con mi alfa cuando sucediera…_

_-Ahí está, tu hermano ya es un niño grande y responsables…_

_-¿con qué derecho te metes?- interrumpió la bruja mirando al hombre de hierro- Ni siquiera eres de nuestra familia_

_El aroma de toda la manada revoloteó ante tal declaración, algunos negaron con la cabeza mientras otros le miraban como si desearan sacarla a rastras del lugar. Tony se irguió antes de acercarse mirándola con desdén pues seguía sin confiar en ella_

_-¿Disculpa?- el castaño rio bajito- vives en mi complejo, bajo el amparo de mi manada. Tengo todo el puto derecho del mundo_

_-Ustedes son parte de esta familia Wanda, los acogimos a ambos para formar parte de ella y se los he reiterado en múltiples ocasiones- intervino Steve de pie junto a su destinado mientras desplegaba feromonas mostrando su autoridad como líder_

_-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido_

_-Por mí- intervino Clint un tanto molesto con la mujer que neciamente seguía negando a verles como algo más que solo un equipo- tu hermano es mi destinado y por ello es aceptado inmediatamente en mi manada y ya que no tienen a nadie más, ese derecho por sangre se extiende hacia ti_

_-Ya no estamos solos hermanita- dijo Clint tomando sus manos- Esta es ahora nuestra familia_

_Wanda suspiró con fuerza antes de soltar sus manos del agarre de su gemelo, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de negra levemente con la cabeza y salir de la habitación._

_***_

_Pietro miraba la pantalla del computador en shock, tragó saliva audiblemente antes de soltar el aire que había contenido sin notarlo, su pecho era una maraña de emociones sin pies ni cabeza._

_Hace tres meses se había retirado como Vengador junto con su pareja y aun le dolía en el alma la muerte de su hermana, aquella con la que había llegado al mundo y a la cual creyó tendría siempre a su lado incluso en la ancianidad, sin embargo, el destino tuvo otros planes para ellos y su gemela se había enfrentado a la manada que les había acogido y esa traición le había costado la vida a manos de su líder. Aún había días en los que despertaba creyendo que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero la realidad llegaba a él de golpe haciendo que se hiciera un ovillo en la cama mientras su alfa le consolaba por horas de ser necesario._

_-No… no puede ser cierto- susurró leyendo de nueva cuenta el mail de Bruce_

_Hace dos semanas había comenzado a sentirse mal, incluso Clint había notado algo extraño en su aroma por lo que habían llamado a su amigo para que le hiciera una revisión completa, pero ninguno habría imaginado nunca el resultado, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras la realización caía en él…_

_-¿Cariño estas bien?- cuestionó Clint entrando en la sala a las prisas, había estado en el patio cortando leña cuando sintió el enlace tensarse con fuerza_

_-Sí… lo estoy- murmuró con voz entrecortada_

_-Me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó arrodillándose frente a su esposo y tomando su rostro_

_-Lo había olvidado- susurró controlando su llanto_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tuve el celo una semana antes de la llegada de Wilson y los Guardianes- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa_

_El mayor le miro sin entender y parpadeando de manera cómica_

_-Alfa… por eso me he sentido mal estos días- susurró despacio tomando una de las manos del mayor para besarla_

_-Dime que no es una broma- pidió el arquero con voz queda_

_-No, llegó un mail de Bruce con los resultados… Estamos esperando- dijo con una risita nerviosa_

_Clint llevó la mano del rostro de su pareja hasta el estómago donde la colocó con suma delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de dañarle y sin poderse contener una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras la estancia se llenaba del suave perfume de su infinita felicidad._

_***_

_Clint y Pietro estaban de pie frente a la manada en la sala del complejo que siempre sería el hogar de todos, su familia les miraba con suma emoción y sendas sonrisas en el rostro, quienes más emocionados estaban eran los gemelos Stark-Rogers, Peter y Morgan estaban de pie junto a su madre y se cuchicheaban ansiosos por ver a sus primos, los pequeños Harley y María miraban desde los brazos de sus padre curiosos por saber que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor_

_-Manada, conozcan a los nuevos miembros de la manada- declaró Clint con el pecho henchido de orgullo mientras mecía a una pequeña de cabellos plata_

_-Les presento a Luna Wanda y William Nathaniel- murmuró Pietro acomodando al pequeño castaño entre sus brazos_

_-Bienvenidos- coreo la manada_

_-Jamás creí que tendría la dicha de ser padre- susurró Clint- ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin estos pequeños y es pensando en ello que hemos elegido a quienes sabemos van a guiar sabiamente a estos cachorritos toda la vida_

_-Tony, te estoy confiando el cuidado de mi primogénito- declaró Pietro mirando a sus líderes, el moreno chilló de emoción antes de da un beso a su pequeña y entregarla a su padrino_

_-No se muevan querido- pidió en voz suave a sus hijos mayores antes de tomar la mano de su pareja (quien había entregado a Peter al cuidado de Pepper) y acercarse al centro_

_-Bruce ¿Aceptarías a mi pequeña como tu ahijada?- cuestionó Clint_

_-Mil veces sí Clint- contestó el omega guiando a su esposa al centro_

_Ambos omegas recibieron a sus ahijados en brazos desplegando sus feromonas haciendo que los pequeños se removieran a gusto contra sus pechos_

_-Esto significa mucho- declaró Steve abrazando a su esposo por la cintura mientras este le hacía caritas y mimos al pequeño- Les prometemos que daremos lo mejor de nosotros. Este es un honor y una responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos_

_-Siempre supe que caerías- susurró Natasha a su mejor amigo- me alegra ver lo felices que son y prometo que esta pequeña estará a salvo con nosotros. Es un honor y una responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos_

_Las feromonas de los alfas se desplegaron sellando así el lazo de apadrinamiento, sin embargo, un suave despliegue de feromonas hizo a todos voltear hacia la pequeña María quien desde los brazos de Loki estiraba su cuellito mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña Luna quien dormitaba tranquila_

_-No puede ser cierto- susurró Tony sin creer lo que veía_

_-Las feromonas no mienten- murmuró Loki acercándose mientras Bruce acomodaba a la recién nacida en sus brazos y descubrís su carita_

_Cuando María vio bien a la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y estiró sus manitas en su dirección mientras sus feromonas le reconocían_

_-¡Mami!- gritó emocionada- Mi’a… ‘una es mia_

_Toda la manada sonrió con genuina felicidad, Clint y Steve henchidos de orgullo desplegaron sus feromonas mientras Tony y Pietro sonreían mirándose con entendimiento ¿Qué más necesitaban para reafirmar que sus matrimonios estaban destinados a ser? ¿Qué mejor prueba tendrían que ver surgir parejas destinadas entre sus cachorros?_

_********************************************_

La pareja salió del tren de sus pensamientos al oír la risa feliz de su hija quien tomaba a María entre sus brazos para llenarle el rostro de besos y a su hijo soportando el regaño de su padrino por intentar escabullirse se nueva cuenta con Teddy

-¿Algún día le hará caso a Steve?- dijo Pietro riendo bajito

-No mientras Tony lo siga mimando- contestó Clint con una sonrisa ladeada

-Lo dice quien hace competencia con Morgan para ver quien consiente más a Jormund- dijo el albino riéndose de su alfa

-Como decía- dijo con tono de supuesta indignación, pero su sonrisa le delataba- a pesar de lo mimado, Billy ha aprendido mucho de Steve y eso es lo que importa

-Aún le falta madurar por ahora es todo hormonas, pero estoy seguro de que será un hombre de honor. No podría esperar otra cosa siendo tu su padre- declaró el menor sonriendo y con una mirada que reflejaba el inmenso amor y orgullo que sentía por su pareja

-Te amo cariño, más que a nada o nadie…

-Y yo a ti alfa, aún no he agradecido lo suficiente porque tu hayas sido mi destino

-El destino nunca se equivoca cariño- declaró Clint reclamando un suave y tierno beso


	30. Capítulo Extra: Pep & Rhodey

Ya casi era medianoche y la manada esperaba en el balcón trasero del complejo para ver los fuegos artificiales, el pobre Jormund luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras Morgan acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, pero se negaba a perderse el espectáculo, el resto se encontraba en parejas charlando amenamente.

Pep soltó una risita discreta al ver al genio cumpleañero recibir gustosos los mimos de Steve recordando a la par la época en la que el castaño se habría burlado cruelmente de tales tratos, aunque claro ese no era el único cambio en la vida de su ex pareja y ahora hermano por elección, bastaba con ver a la cantidad de personas que les rodeaban para ver a qué grado se había transformado aquel hombre, incluso el hecho de que a pesar de ser una fiesta no se encontrara aquí ni una sola persona ajena a su familia por lo que la mujer sonrió con más ganas sumergiéndose en sus memorias.

**************************************************

_Virginia Potts nunca hubiera imaginado esta vida, si alguien le hubiera contado todo lo que detonaría el que comenzara a trabajar para Stark Industries se hubiera reído de aquel sinsentido, pero ahora se encontraba aquí, había tenido una fugaz relación con Harold Hogan la cual no llegó a buen puerto ya que ambos estaban demasiado ocupados evitando que Tony se matara, después pasó de ser asistente personal a CEO de dicha empresa y su relación con su jefe se había estrechado a tal grado que se convirtió en su pareja y por un instante creyó que podría salvar a Tony, que había posibilidades de tener una vida juntos pero de nueva cuenta evitar que el omega terminara matándose con sus comportamientos autodestructivos y el hecho de que ahora fuera un super héroe para ella por lo que cuando crearon a Los Vengadores fue casi un alivio pues sabía que tendría quien le ayudara a cuidar del castaño, sin embargo, debía admitir que nunca esperó que aquel grupo de elite terminara consolidándose en una manada y mucho menos ser cobijada por la misma._

_-¿En qué piensas Pep?- cuestionó James tendiéndole una taza de recién hecha_

_-En todo- murmuró dando un sorbo. Esto también era otra sorpresa en su vida, no supo en que momento el militar dejó de ser Rhodey para convertirse en James, su interés romántico_

_-Supongo que se vuelve un hábito después de toda una vida de cuidar a Tony- susurró divertido tomando asiento a su lado en aquella sala_

_-Definitivamente- coincidió riendo suavemente_

_-Pep ¿Te gustaría ir al teatro? Este viernes se estrena una nueva obra…_

_-Me encantaría James- contestó con una cálida sonrisa_

_-Eres hermosa cuando sonríes- dijo el alfa sin poder esconder lo encandilado que se encontraba con la mujer_

_-Gracias- susurró con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que hizo al moreno ronronear suavemente, si ella fuera una omega estaba segura de que podría sentir el aroma de aquel hombre rodeándola de manera cálida- querido, ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en tu pareja destinada?_

_-Sinceramente no, creo que tal vez el destino es algo que nosotros forjamos, tenemos el derecho a decidir con quien estar- contestó con voz calma_

_-Sí, pero hemos visto a parejas destinadas surgir a nuestro alrededor, veo a diario cómo se comportan y no puedo evitar pensar que algún día encontraras a la tuya…_

_-Tal vez ya la encontré- le interrumpió acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y acarició suavemente su mejilla_

_-Yo no soy un omega…_

_-No, pero no necesito uno. Pep tú eres todo lo que necesito- susurró acercándose para reclamar un suave y tierno beso_

_***_

_La pareja se encontraba en el dormitorio, el ambiente era cálido y ellos se besaban con desesperación, el de piel moreno se encontraba completamente desnudo y sus manos recorrían con suavidad las curvas de la rubia que se encontraba en una sedosa lencería color hueso_

_-Despacio cariño- murmuró Pepper contra sus labios antes de empujarle contra la cama_

_Rhodey se dejó hacer, dejándose caer en el suave colchón para que la mujer enseguida se colocara a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos se dirigieron a la estrecha cintura, pero ella las alejo con un manotazo_

_-Sin tocar- murmuró acercándose a sus labios para reclamarlos con un beso lento y profundo mientras sus manos recorrían los pectorales de su pareja, poco a poco su boca delineó la mandíbula y el cuello para continuar su descenso hasta llegar a la goteante erección y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta_

_-Ahh, carajo Pep…- siseó apretando los puños para contener el enorme deseo por tocarla_

_Virginia sonrió satisfecha al ver a su pareja luchando contra su propio instinto y continuó con sus atenciones al palpitante miembro engulléndolo de forma lenta y trazando círculos con la lengua soltando húmedos sonidos llenos de lascivia y sin perder contacto visual con el coronel que respiraba pesadamente con la boca entreabierta_

_-Oh sí, mierda… sigue así querida- balbuceaba víctima del placer que aquella boca le brindaba_

_La ojiazul sintió las caderas del otro proyectarse hacia arriba buscando su pronta liberación por lo que ella relajó la garganta forzándose a recibirlo en su totalidad mientras contenía las arcadas antes de dejarle sin permitir que terminara para trepar de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y besarle ansiosa_

_-Eres malvada Pep- susurró contra los labios que estaban impregnados con su propio sabor_

_-Como si no te gustara esto- contestó ella mordiendo sus labios con suavidad_

_Rhodey la tomó de la cadera girando sobre su espalda para recostarla entre el colchón y su cuerpo_

_-Tócame James- exigió contra sus labios y él obedeció de inmediato con un suave gruñido brotando desde su pecho_

_De inmediato las manos del alfa viajaron a sus pechos amasándolos mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello, conteniendo su instinto se obligó a quitar el sujetador con delicadeza para arrojarlo a un lado y adueñarse de un erecto pezón con sus labios_

_-Ahh sí, así- gemía la rubia pasando sus dedos por los cortos cabellos del militar_

_-Eres perfecta- susurró contra su piel mientras su mano viajaba hasta su entrepierna y sus dedos acariciaban aquellos dulces pliegues_

_-Sigue…_

_-Te amo tanto- murmuró continuando el sendero de besos mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cálida entrada_

_Rhodey enterró la nariz entre las bragas húmedas y aspiró profundamente antes de retirarlas, abrió con suavidad las cremosas piernas de aquella mujer que era dueña de su ser y recorrió la vulva con la lengua antes de tomar el clítoris entre sus labios y succionar despacio haciéndola gemir con fuerza, continuó torturando aquel botón mientras introducía dos dedos en aquella cálida cavidad que tanto le enloquecía_

_-Ahhh sí… más ¡más fuerte!- pidió la beta con una mano sobre la cabeza de su pareja y la otra estrujando las sabanas_

_El militar obedeció acelerando el movimiento de su mano y trazando círculos con la lengua sintiendo como la mujer se humedecía más y más y su interior se tensaba preparándose para el clímax_

_-Carajo James, m-me vengo…- gimió mordiéndose los labios antes de gritar su placer con fuerza_

_Rhodey bebió sus jugos cual sediento en el desierto antes de retirarse y maravillarse con la imagen de su amada son la piel sonrosada y perlada de sudor, se acercó a su abdomen para depositar un dulce beso y continuar su camino por aquel cuerpo que adoraba hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios._

_-Bésame- pidió ella acariciando sus mejillas y como siempre él le obedeció volcando todo su amor en aquella caricia que poco a poco comenzó a ganar pasión e intensidad_

_-Te amo querido- murmuró contra sus labios mientras su mano masajeaba la tensa erección_

_-Y yo a ti mi amor- con voz ronca de deseo_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas amor?- cuestionó ella mirándole directo a los ojos_

_-A ti…_

_-¿Quieres follarme?- preguntó con voz sedosa_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Deseas escucharme gemir tu nombre? ¿Quieres tomarme con fuerza? ¿Hacerme tuya hasta perder la razón?- murmuró acelerando el movimiento de su diestra_

_-Sí, sí, sí… carajo Pep, sabes que sí_

_-Sabes lo que debes hacer- susurró_

_-Por favor- suplicó con voz jadeante- por favor mi amor…_

_-Eso es alfa, pídelo- dijo contra los labios del otro regodeándose ante tal sensación de poder_

_-Quiero hacerte el amor Pep, por favor- pidió sin vergüenza alguna por el poder que la mujer tenía sobre él_

_-Házmelo James- en cuanto la ojiazul aceptó él atacó sus labios de nueva cuenta mientras se acomodaba entra las níveas piernas, alineo su palpitante pene en la suave entrada mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros y con un movimiento lento pero constante se introdujo en ella_

_-Ahhh sí- gruñó el alfa al sentir el calor rodeando su falo_

_-Mmm sí… muévete cariño- pidió la ojiazul trazando un amplio circulo con las caderas_

_El coronel comenzó retirándose casi por completo y entró de una sola estocada haciéndoles gemir con fuerza, poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos aumentó haciéndoles sentir que llegaban a las estrellas, el alfa se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama tensando los brazos y arremetiendo con mayor fuerza y velocidad según su pareja le exigía, el sudor les cubría por completo y el lascivo sonido de sus pieles chocando se mezclaba con sus jadeos y respiraciones erráticas, él se tensó sintiendo la primitiva necesidad de morder y marcar y ladeó la cabeza para clavar los colmillos en su propio bíceps mientras aceleraba sus penetraciones buscando llevarles hasta el abismo de lujuria que les esperaba._

_-James, ahhh sí… James, m-mi amor… ahhh te amo- gemía Pepper con fuerza y tomó su rostro para que dejara de morderse y le mirara- Puedes… ahhh p-puedes marcarme, sé que lo quieres…_

_-Carajo- gruñó con fuerza tomándola entre sus brazos y penetrando fuerte y profundo hasta que el orgasmo les golpeó, entonces sus colmillos se hundieron en el delicado cuello de la mujer que más amaba en el universo mientras ella gritaba su nombre. Se estremeció al sentir el nudo hincharse y se quedó quieto mientras unas suaves manos recorrían su espalda_

_Era consciente del gran poder que Virginia Potts tenía sobre él, esa mujer no necesitaba feromonas para tenerle a sus pies cual cachorro, sabía cuan controlado le tenía, a él, un alfa de alto rango y aun así no hacía nada para remediarlo porque así la quería y le importaba un carajo si le decían que ella no era su destino, la amaba y la necesitaba tanto como al oxigeno mismo._

_-Cásate conmigo- pidió separándose ligeramente para verla al rostro, ella simplemente sonrió con ganas y asintió antes de besarle._

_***_

_Pepper continuaba maravillándose con su vida, el día de su pequeña y modesta (pero muy feliz) vida, porque obviamente no dejó que Tony hiciera una fiesta de las dimensiones a las que acostumbraba y menos porque el omega estaba de encargo, ese día pensó que sería el día más feliz y maravilloso de su vida pero se equivocó y no porque no amara su esposo sino porque al cargar al pequeño Peter entre sus brazos mientras le nombraban su madrina sintió un inmenso calor en su pecho que jamás creyó posible y amó a ese pequeño desde el primer momento, era esa una sensación que no creyó que repetiría hasta esa noche_

_-¿Qué dices Pepper?- susurró Loki con una sonrisa divertida al ver su reacción_

_-Claro que sí- susurró acercándose a tomar al pequeño Fenrir entre sus brazos y besó su frente con devoción_

_-Gracias por confiar en nosotros- murmuró Rhodey acercándose y les envolvió entre sus brazos- Es un honor y una responsabilidad que aceptamos gustosos_

_Ella miraba al recién nacido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro jurando internamente que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo, puede que los médicos le dijeran que nunca podría tener hijos propios, pero eso no le importaba, ella tenía a sus dos hermosos ahijados y los amaría como si ella misma los hubiera gestado, tenía espacio en su corazón para amar a todos y cada uno de los cachorros de su amada manada._

_***********************************************_

Las luces iluminaron el cielo estrellado seguidos del tronar de la pólvora haciendo que la ojiazul saliera de sus pensamientos a la par que un férreo par de brazos le tomaban por la cintura y un amplio pecho quedaba pegado contra su espalda haciéndole sonreír ampliamente, toda la manada miraba el cielo con rostros emocionados y ella estaba segura de que sus feromonas debían estar llenando la estancia creando aquel dulce perfume que su alfa tantas veces le había descrito.

-Te amo cariño- susurro Rhodey contra su oído antes de dar un suave beso en su cuello mientras ronroneaba satisfecho

-Y yo a ti mi amor- contestó con un suave suspiro

Se permitió un instante para admirar de nueva cuenta a todos a su alrededor sintiendo su corazón llenarse de aquella hermosa y cálida sensación de inconmensurable amor por su manada. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle dudar de su familia, ni siquiera esa ocasión hace años que al no comprender los instintos alfa/omega había decidido distanciarse para analizar la situación con cabeza fría, tal hecho sólo había servido para dejarle aún más claras sus lealtades pues logró comprender a sus líderes aunque su moral había sufrido por ello, podía no ser una omega y no tener un destino pero no había cosa que no haría por su esposos o sus seres queridos, incluso había llegado a matar durante sus misiones, siempre se había justificado pero aquella situación le hizo perder la venda en sus ojos. Ella daría todo por esta imperfecta manada creada por seres rotos e incompletos que al encontrarse lograron crear un todo, pues no importa si ellos lo creyeran o no, fue el destino el que los unió y el destino nunca se equivocaba.

**FIN EXTRAS**


	31. Especial Navideño: Spideypool

Un año más estaba por terminar, era de nueva cuenta 24 de diciembre y el aroma cálido y reconfortante en el complejo de los Vengadores parecía revitalizarse poco a poco mientras cada integrante de la manada iba arribando, algunos viajando tan sólo algunos minutos en auto y otro desde lejanas tierras en otras galaxias, volviendo aquello un paisaje pintoresco de lo más encantador.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar?- preguntó una joven omega prime de apenas diez años mirando a su madre

-Claro que sí cariño, pero primero saluda a tus abuelos- dijo Peter acariciando los suaves rizos castaños de su hija

-Ok… ¿Pero después puedo jugar con Magda?

-Por supuesto amor…

-Ellie- intervino Wade inclinándose hasta la altura de su princesa- sólo ten cuidado con tu fuerza, ella aún es pequeña.

-Sí papi, lo prometo- dijo la castañita antes de correr en dirección a sus abuelos

-Tan impaciente como su padre- susurró el omega con una sonrisa

-Por suerte sacó tu belleza e inteligencia- bromeó Wade tomando a su pareja por la cintura y guiándole a la sala donde sus suegros aguardaban

El menor sonrió ampliamente aspirando con fuerza el delicioso aroma de su hogar…

_*** Flashback***_

_Peter siempre fue tranquilo, un chico sonriente y amable que no socializaba mucho, todos los niños deseaban con ansias ser sus amigos pero él castaño sólo quería pasar el rato con sus hermanos y primos. Sus profesoras se habían preocupado por eso, creían que era la influencia de su gemela alfa lo que lo reprimía y eso no sería algo inesperado, es decir, aunque nadie se atreviera a hablar de ello todos recordaban a la perfección aquel episodio hace años, en el que un muy embarazado Tony Stark tuvo que detener a su alfa para que no matara a un omega de baja categoría por haber tocado a su pareja… Fue por ello que acudieron a Tony, pensando que entendería a la perfección lo que vivía su hijo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta del castaño_

_“-¿Peter controlado por Morgan?- rio entre dientes- No tienen que preocuparse por nada señoritas… Mi hija no hace nada que su hermano no autorice”._

_Los años pasaron, los primogénitos Stark-Rogers crecieron, tuvieron unos cuantos amigos pero nadie a quien consideraran trascendental en sus vidas a excepción claro de Harry Osborn quien se mudó fuera del país después de la trágica muerte de su madre. Después de eso Peter nunca creyó que volvería a encariñarse con alguien de tal manera o que le importaría tanto como alguien de su extensa familia, hasta que conoció a cierto mercenario…_

_-Gran noche hoy Spidey-boy- dijo el alfa sentándose a su lado_

_-Lo fue- coincidió el castaño admirando el trabajo de los músculos del mayor moverse mientras comenzaba a limpiar y afilar su katana, quedándose en un agradable silencio_

_-¿Vas a aceptar cenar conmigo hoy? ¡Conozco las mejores chimichangas de la ciudad!- exclamó el mayor con entusiasmo mientras guardaba sus armas_

_-¿Seguirás insistiendo D?- dijo Peter riendo en voz bajita_

_-Cada noche hasta que aceptes, Redes- declaró_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque eres un canto de sirena para mí- murmuró- algo en ti me llama con desesperación, no puedo adivinar tu aroma y eso me mata…_

_-Yo no soy alguien con quien puedas jugar- susurró el menor frunciendo el ceño_

_-¡Jamás lo haría!- dijo el mercenario quitándose la mascar y arrodillándose frente al otro- Te quiero llevar a mi puesto de chimichangas favorito ¿Qué otra muestra de mi seriedad necesitas?_

_-Deadpool…_

_-Sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrarlo- pidió atreviéndose a tomar las manos del menor_

_-¿Qué pasará cuando aparezca tu destinado?- cuestionó mirándole fijamente_

_-¿Cómo sé que no lo tengo frente a mi en este momento?- dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco más_

_-¿Y si no soy un omega?- preguntó Peter_

_-¡No me importa!- le interrumpió- Puedes ser omega, beta, incluso un puto alfa y no me importaría en lo mínimo Spidey… ¿Me quieres en cuatro? ¿Abierto de piernas para ti? ¡Lo haré! Dejaré que me marques si es lo que deseas, sólo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado…_

_-Estás loco D, ¿Por qué harías algo así?_

_-Porque me enamoré- confesó, sus pulgares acariciando sus nudillos lentamente y su aroma demostrando que era sincero (lástima que el traje no le permitiera olerlo)- Porque te he visto cada noche dándolo todo por los inocentes, por tus ideales y tu sentido de justicia… Porque nunca te he visto cobrar una vida, pero sé que lo harías sin dudar si fuera por el bien común…_

_-Deadpool…- la voz del menor se quebró levemente_

_-Sé que yo moriría por ti, sin importar tu nombre, tu casta o tu rostro, con o sin factor de curación, detendría una maldita bala por ti. Sé que mataría por ti, quemaría el mundo entero si algo te sucediera- declaró solemnemente_

_-… El próximo viernes a las ocho en el lugar de siempre, no llegues tarde- dijo el héroe arácnido poniéndose de pie y acariciando el rostro del mayor_

_******************_

_Peter daba vueltas como loco en la sala del complejo, su ropa aún estaba manchada en sangre y sus feromonas pesadas y asfixiantes inundaban el lugar_

_-Relájate Peter, nos asfixiarás- murmuró Tony entrando en la sala_

_-¡Má! ¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó?- cuestionó acercándose al omega mayor_

_-Está bien, tiene un factor de regeneración increíble…_

_-Lo sé, pero nunca lo vi tan herido- susurró con temor_

_-¿Me explicarás que hacías con ese alfa? Y sin tu traje de por medio- cuestionó el mayor cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho_

_-… teníamos una cita- murmuró el adolescente_

_-Peter…_

_-Escucha- le interrumpió el más bajo- Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero llevamos meses patrullando juntos, no tenía ni idea de quién soy, nunca me vio sin el traje pero aun así insistió en tener una sola oportunidad_

_-Eso no me tranquiliza…_

_-Es mi destinado- dijo rápido soltando el aire de golpe- hoy nos vimos por primera vez sin trajes ni máscaras y lo sentí, fue tan intenso como cuando Morgan reconoció a Jormund- confesó con voz temblorosa_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Tony acercándose, despacio tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y uso sus feromonas para reconfortarle_

_-Unos alfas idiotas me faltaron al respeto, yo me defendí y el los enfrentó pero le pedí que los dejara ir, se fueron pero poco después nos acorralaron en un callejón, eran más que al principio y no teníamos armas ni trajes…_

_-¿Te hicieron algo?- cuestionó el magnate tensándose ligeramente_

_-Lo intentaron pero no pudieron, ocupé mis feromonas como me enseñaste y Wade estaba como loco, en un principio los sometió con sus feromonas pero… eran muchos…-lloró con fuerza dejándose acunar contra el pecho de su madre_

_-Todo estará bien- murmuró el magnate- Él estará bien_

_Ambos omegas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes permitiéndose sentir alivio, todo estaba bien, su cachorro estaba en casa…_

_-Estaba pensando cómo convencer a tu padre de no matar a ese tal Wade una vez que regrese de su “cacería urbana”, supongo que saber que terminó en ese estado por protegerte será suficiente- murmuró Tony contra los cabellos de su hijo_

_Peter rio quedamente, empezaba a compadecer a su alfa un poco_

_*********************_

_-¡Petey- pay!- gritó el mercenario corriendo al encuentro de su pareja_

_-Hola amor- dijo el menor esperándole con los brazos abiertos_

_-Te extrañé tanto, baby-boy- murmuró estrechándole entre sus brazos y girándolo en el aire antes de aspirar su dulce aroma a chocolate caliente_

_-Y yo a ti alfa- murmuró contra su pecho_

_-Estoy seguro que el Capi-suegro esperaba que muriera en esta misión- susurró con un infantil puchero_

_-No seas tonto Wade, sabe que jámas se lo perdonar…- el menor dejó su frase inconclusa y se separó del alfa mirándole con el ceño fruncido_

_-¿Qué sucede Redes?_

_-Hueles a omega…- siseó molesto dejando que sus feromonas envolvieran a su pareja_

_-… rescaté a una omega, estaba asustada así que se aferró a mi- aclaró dejando que su mano acariciara la curva de su espalda_

_-No es excusa- dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas_

_-Lo lamento, sé que lo detestas. Me daré un baño para quitarlo y después pasaremos toda la tarde acurrucados en la cama- declaró el mayor haciendo que le mirara a los ojos_

_-… debí ir contigo- gruñó el castaño por lo bajo_

_-Ni loco te habría dejado- le interrumpió- y seguramente mis suegris tampoco, debes cuidarte por nuestra cachorrita- susurró acariciando la incipiente pancita_

_-Podría ser un niño Wade…_

_-No, es una niña, estoy ciento por ciento seguro- dijo el ex mercenario repartiendo besos por todo el rostro del menor_

_-… sigo molesto- murmuró Peter con un puchero_

_-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo su alfa antes de cargarlo al estilo nupcial y llevarlo a su habitación._

_******************_

_Peter daba vueltas en la sala de la modesta casita que compartía con su esposo, tenían años viviendo ahí, su vida parecía de cuento de hadas, su alfa era un ser cursi, amoroso y en exceso protector, era el padre perfecto, consintiendo y cuidando siempre a su dulce princesa Eleanor. Peter no tenía motivo alguno para dudar de su esposo pero no podía evitar su naturaleza celosa, eso ya les había causado problemas en el pasado, sabía incluso que Wade había dejado de lado parte de su personalidad encimosa con el resto justo por lo mismo…_

_-¡Llegamos Baby-boy!- gritó el alfa mientras entraba con su niña en brazos_

_-¡Llegamos mami!- exclamó la omega con la carita sucia de restos de helado antes de hacer que su padre la bajara y corriera a los brazos del de ojos castaños_

_-Hola preciosa- murmuró tomándola en brazos - ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?_

_-¡Bien! Aprendimos a hacer manualidades y la maestra me felicitó por ser la más lista, me dio un montón de estrellitas y por eso papi me compró un helado- contestó la niña con una amplia sonrisa_

_-Me alegra ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte y juegas un ratito en tu habitación antes de la comida?_

_-Si mami- la niña besó a su madre mientras la bajaban y salió corriendo escaleras arriba_

_-¡Ten cuidado princesa!- gritó Wade viéndola partir_

_-… Dejaste el celular- murmuró Peter una vez que estuvieron a solas_

_-Oh sí, lo noté al llegar a la escuela ¿Necesitabas algo Petey-pay?- cuestionó acercándose_

_-Te llamó Vanessa- dijo directamente con voz controlada_

_-Ah… ¿contestaste?_

_-¿Es lo único que dirás?- siseó molesto_

_-No tengo nada que decir- murmuró torciendo el gesto- no sé qué es lo que quiera_

_-Pero sabías que tiene tu número… ¿Por qué?- el aroma del omega se tornaba ácido haciendo al otro tragar duro_

_-Colossus se lo dio, me enteré ayer por la tarde, obviamente lo mandé a la mierda por eso- confesó_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dijo conteniendo lágrimas de rabia_

_-Porque quería evitar esto, sabía que no te gustaría_

_-¿Pero por qué carajos te está buscando después de tantos años?- siseó furioso_

_-No lo sé cariño- dijo acercándose despacio y usando sus feromonas para reconfortarle- Te juro que no lo sé_

_-Eres MI alfa, ella lo sabe…_

_-Todo mundo lo sabe amor, saben que te amo como un loco y que tú y Ellie son mi mundo entero- murmuró tomándoles entre sus brazos_

_-… la quiero lejos- ordenó el omega mirando a su pareja a los ojos con aquel brillo tan peculiar_

_-No quiero hacer esto- dijo Wade con semblante triste- pero sabes que tus deseos son órdenes_

_-Debiste hacerlo hace año- susurró enojado- Te dije que seguía interesada en ti ¡LA QUIERO LEJOS!_

_-Lo hará Pet, te lo prometo- juró besando los sedosos cabellos castaños_

_*** Fin Flashback***_

-…Sí, por suerte- murmuró el menor mientras caminaban hacia sus padres.

El joven omega sabía lo que la “inteligencia” Stark-Rogers podría significar, pero tampoco era como si no supiera cómo lidiar con ello- Si sus padres pudieron con cuatro, él fácilmente podría con Ellie, aún tenía tiempo antes de tener que preocuparse por ello.


	32. Especial Navideño: Harley & Harry

Harley y Harry entraron de la mano a los terrenos del complejo permitiéndose admirar el hermoso paisaje nevado, Norman detrás de ellos salía del vehículo abrigándose. Ambos jóvenes tenían sendas sonrisas adornando sus rostros pues hoy darían una maravillosa noticia a la manada y sentían que morían de la emoción.

-¿Todo bien Norman?- cuestionó el rubio mirando a su suegro

-Por supuesto, andando, hace demasiado frío- dijo el alfa adelantándoles

-¿Estás listo cariño?- murmuró Harley acariciando el torso de la mano del mayor con sus pulgares

-Lo estoy, si papá no te mató entonces ya pasamos lo peor- dijo burlándose quedamente de su alfa

-Me sorprendió que perdonara mi vida- admitió divertido

-Te quiere más de lo que admitirá alguna vez, me haces feliz y eso es lo único que importa a sus ojos

-Tu felicidad es lo único que interesa…

_***Flashback***_

_Harley siempre fue el estereotipo perfecto de alfa, sus padres le enseñaron tanto a él como a sus hermanos a tener perfecto control de sus feromonas y utilizarlos incluso como parte de su estilo de lucha, por lo que el joven nunca dudó en hacer alarde de lo mismo. Era completamente inmune al celo de un omega y desplegaba sus feromonas a su antojo, demostrando a todos a su alrededor su superioridad como alfa prime._

_Al igual que sus hermanos mayores, tanto él como María no tenían muchos amigos, la pequeña omega (al igual que Peter) juzgaba a todo el que se acercara y era él (al igual que Morgan) quien se encargaba de alejar a quien María no aprobaba, aunque claro, ellos no eran tan unidos como Pet y ‘Goona de quienes incluso llegaron a correr rumores sobre una relación incestuosa alentada por sus padres, si alguien le preguntara al rubio a que se debía esa diferencia, él contestaría sin dudar que era a causa de su prima Luna, pues el lazo de destinados entre ella y su hermana era fuerte, y era evidente que ellas se preferirían en todo momento._

_El joven alfa era de los pocos en la manada que no creció con su destinado, pero eso nunca le afectó, él era feliz de ver a sus primos y hermanos crecer con ese lazo tan fuerte a sabiendas de que algún día podría sentir eso, por lo que en su adolescencia se dedicó simplemente a disfrutar lo que la mayoría de ellos nunca podría: su soltería y sexualidad, tuvo algunos romances con omegas, que por su puesto su padre no aprobaba y se hizo de una fama de playboy digna de competir con la de su madre en su juventud._

_-Escuché el rumor acerca de tu pelea con Morgan, cuando llegué al país esperaba reunirme con mis amigos, no ser enviado a vigilar a su hermano menor- susurró una suave voz acompañada de un desconocido aroma a girasoles y canela que le hizo estremecerse_

_-¿Quién carajos ere…?- el rubio giró molesto, retirando el hielo de su rostro, pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa_

_Se topó con lo que a su parecer era una visión divina, un joven alto y delgado con rasgos delicados y figura fina, de piel pálida y sus ojos tan azules como el agua clara hicieron contacto con los suyos haciendo que soltara todo el aire de golpe, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus feromonas reaccionaron con furia mientras sentía aquella ardiente sensación en el pecho que rodeaba su corazón y sellaba su destino para siempre_

_-Harley Stark Rogers… ¿Quién lo diría?- susurró el pelinegro acercándose mientras mordía su labio nerviosamente_

_-Yo… tú… ¿quién…?- el alfa murmuraba sin sentido_

_-Tus hermanos hablaban mucho de ti y María pero lamentablemente nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos- murmuró el omega sonriendo cálidamente_

_-… ¿Harry Osborn?- susurró el rubio acercándose embelesado, como luciérnaga a la luz_

_-El mismo- murmuró tendiéndole la mano mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y Harley juraba que su corazón en ese momento se había saltado un par de latidos_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Volví de Inglaterra, hablé con Peter y vine aquí apenas aterricé, pero me encontré con la noticia de que un par de alfas prime hormonales tuvieron una lucha a muerte, me pidió que te vigilara mientras ellos controlaban a ‘Goona…_

_-Eres tan hermoso…- fue lo único que el menor atinó a decir, aun perdido en las facciones del otro_

_-Y tú eres tal y como te imaginé, valió la pena tanta espera, alfa- declaró Harry rompiendo la distancia por completo mientras rozaba sus labios con suavidad_

_******************_

_Los jóvenes sudorosos se encontraban abrazados, sus respiraciones aun recuperándose y sus cuerpos unidos por el nudo del menor_

_-Te adoro- murmuró el rubio besando suavemente la recién hecha marca en el cuello de su destinado_

_-Y yo a ti Har- contestó el pelinegro con un suspiro de satisfacción_

_-¿Te quedarás?- cuestionó Harley haciendo un húmedo camino de besos por su espalda_

_-No lo sé, mi padre se pondrá furioso- dijo con una suave risita_

_-Ya eres un adulto- gruñó dejando que su aroma se impregnara en la prístina piel de su omega- aceptaste ser mío, te necesito a mi lado Harry_

_-Alfa…- interrumpió el mayor- Te amo y soy feliz de llevar tu marca, pero debes comprender a mi padre, soy todo lo que le queda…_

_-Falso, nos tiene a todos nosotros…- le interrumpió- ¿Y si yo me mudo con ustedes? No quiero estar lejos de ti, no lo soportaría_

_-¿Dónde quedó el casanova Stark-Rogers?- se burló Harry_

_-Muerto, enterrado y olvidado- declaró el rubio- convertido en un alfa felizmente dominado por su omega, el omega más perfecto en la faz de la Tierra_

_-Eres un cursi- susurró el pelinegro sonriendo, girando un poco al sentir el nudo relajándose_

_-Lo sé, me doy asco- bromeó el alfa acariciando sus cabellos y dándole un tierno beso_

_******************_

_Norman Osborn estaba más que molesto, sus feromonas revoloteaban por la sala y sus músculos se mostraban tensos_

_-Te di mi permiso para cortejar a mi hijo hace apenas un mes, y se aparecen aquí apestando a sexo y con tu maldita marca en su cuello…- gruñó el magnate_

_-Papá por favor…_

_-Eres mi única familia y ahora debo aceptar que seas parte de su manada- exclamó furioso_

_-Sr. Osborn- intervino Harley- sé que hemos actuado apresuradamente pero nada ha sido sin meditar. Amo a su hijo, él es mi destino y no deseo más que su felicidad, hablo en nombre de mi padre, alfa de mi familia al decirle que sería un honor para todos nosotros que usted aceptara ser parte de nuestra manad también._

_Harry sonrió tan amplio como su boca lo permitió, sus feromonas se mostraron satisfechas y orgullosas de la declaración de su alfa, Norman le miró estoico sin embargo su aroma y postura se relajaron gracias a la vibrante felicidad de su hijo, a quien analizó con calma, notando ese brillo que él tanto había amado en su madre_

_-Ok, tomaré en cuenta su oferta- murmuró el mayor con un suave suspiro- no apruebo la rapidez con la que avanza su relación pero no planeo interponerme…_

_-Gracias papá- murmuró Harry acercándose para abrazar a su progenitor_

_-No lo defraudaré Sr. Osborn_

_-Sólo espero que ocupes cada segundo de tu vida en hacer feliz a mi hijo- declaró mirándole fijamente mientras acunaba a su hijo contra su pecho_

_-Así será, yo mismo le ofreceré mi cabeza si algún día lo hago infeliz…_

_*** Fin flashback***_

Tan sólo dos meses habían pasado desde aquella plática, Harley se había mudado al piso de los Osborn y se esmeraba en demostrarle a su suegro que ahora tenían una familia enorme que los respaldaba, una familia que no dejaría de crecer por un rato

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- murmuró el rubio abrazándole

-Lo estamos…

-¿Seguro? Ese idiota en la clínica…- gruñó molesto

-Alfa- interrumpió el pelinegro- no era más que un idiota, uno que se lamentará la falta de dientes- rio bajito recordando el certero puñetazo de su pareja

-Se atrevió a empujarte- bufó molesto- tuvo suerte de que te acompañaba yo y no tu padre

-Lo sé, y por eso los amo. Mi par de alfas celosos- murmuró con una sonrisa sincera antes de besar sus labios

-Sólo me aseguro de tu bienestar- murmuró Harley acariciando sus caderas con delicadeza- y ahora más que nunca

-Si por ti fuera viviría encerrado en el complejo- susurró contra sus labios

-No suena mal y tu padre estaría de acuerdo… imagina, tu aquí, en nuestro hogar rodeado de nuestra familia, mimado por todos y tumbado en un cómodo sofá con una manta cubriéndote y un vientre hinchado, enorme y redondo…

-Aún falta mucho para eso- dijo el pelinegro riendo suavemente

-Me muero por verte así, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra- declaró Harley acariciando el plano vientre de su omega

Harry sonrió antes de besar con suavidad a su alfa, con una amplia sonrisa se dirigieron al interior del completo siguiendo los pasos de Norman y adonde el resto de su familia les esperaba.


	33. Especial Navideño: Luna & María

María sonríe ampliamente mientras ve a su esposa jugando con Magda y Eleanor, puede sentir a su omega interior ronronear a gustosa por tan cálida escena.

-Te la comes con la mirada…- murmuró Billy acercándose a su prima

-¿En serio tú me dirás eso?- contestó la rubia con una ceja alzada

-Ok, lo sé… mala jugada- dijo riendo quedamente y palmeando la espalda de la mayor antes de irse en busca de su pareja

_***Flashback***_

_María y Luna eran inseparables, la rubia de ojos azules se desvivía por cuidar y consentir a su destinada, se supone que la protectora debía ser Luna pero la alfa albina era tan pacífica y tranquila, y no dudaba en demostrar cuanto disfrutaba de los cuidados de su omega. Ninguna de ella se vio nunca en la necesidad de buscar nada en nadie más, su relación fue tan natural, pasaron de forma tranquila y apacible por diferentes etapas que les permitieron conocerse a la perfección, desde primas y compañeras de juegos, amigas, confidentes y ahora como pareja eran envidiadas por todos como la perfección juntas, demostrando su amor de manera tan abierta y sincera_

_-¡Luna!- gritó una joven omega de cabellos y ojos negros mientras se colgaba de su brazo_

_-Hola…- murmuró la aludida mirando a su compañera de clase con extrañeza_

_-¿Vendrás a mi fiesta, cierto?- susurró la otra con sonrisa coqueta y desplegando sus feromonas empalagosas e irritantes, en lo que era su intento de tentar a la albina_

_-Yo no…- Luna no pudo terminar de hablar al percatarse de un suave y familiar aroma que atrapó su completa atención de inmediato_

_María la miraba a cierta distancia, su gesto lucía tranquilo y apacible, no dijo nada, su mirada simplemente se detuvo unos instantes en aquellos brazos entrelazados para después simplemente caminar fuera del campus_

_-Mary, espera…- gritó la alfa deshaciéndose del molesto agarre de la otra mujer y corrió tras su novia a la cual sabía leer a la perfección, esa mirada significaba algo serio- ¡Cariño, espera!- dijo por fin alcanzándola y deteniéndole_

_-¿Qué sucede, Lu?- cuestionó mirándola con una suave sonrisa_

_-No quiero que este molesta, ella se me colgó y…_

_-Está bien cariño- le interrumpió- no tienes que darme ninguna explicación_

_-Pero…_

_-De verdad- continuo la rubia sin inmutarse- puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien te dé la gana… No es como si llevara tu marca_

_La omega le dio la espalada dispuesta a irse, en ese momento sus feromonas mostraron un ligero toque de tristeza_

_-Amor…- la menor le abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca suavemente- si por mi fuera ya llevaría mi marca, sabes que fue condición de tu padre_

_-En verdad estoy bien- mintió la hija del capitán- no me importa, puedes ir con ella si quieres_

_-Pero no quiero- murmuró contra su piel- sabes que te amo con toda el alma…_

_-¿Lo juras?- cuestionó con un sollozo contenido_

_-Por mi vida- juró solemne- tú eres mi destino, jamás voy a desear nada más que a ti_

_Las feromonas de María brotaron de manera suave demostrando su alivio y la mayor se relajó en los brazos de su pareja quien le abrazó con más fuerza, Luna desde su posición no podía ver la sonrisa triunfal de la omega._

_******************_

_La joven pareja entró al complejo en silencio y sin saludar a nadie, la pareja líder de la manada les observó con curiosidad, Tony alzó una ceja interrogante pero sabía que en estos momentos era mejor no molestar a su hija…_

_-Amor, cambiaremos de médico- murmuró la albina una vez que estuvieron en la privacidad de su dormitorio_

_-No pedí eso- contestó la mayor mientras rebuscaba en su closet algo más cómodo_

_-Sé que es lo que quieres- dijo Luna acercándose despacio_

_-No es necesario, estaremos bien- murmuró la ojiazul tomando un blusón de su alfa y se detuvo con un suave suspiro mientras acariciaba su vientre de apenas cuatro meses_

_-Cariño, puedo sentir tu enojo- susurró haciendo que la mirara de frente y acariciando su rostro con devoción_

_-… Siempre será así, con o sin tu marca- declaró con un suspiro molesto_

_-Preciosa…_

_-¿Por qué tuviste que nacer tan atractiva?- preguntó con sorna_

_-¿Para estar a tu altura?- dijo intentando hacer reír a su pareja- Tampoco es grato para mi ¿Sabes? Todo el jodido mundo cae rendido ante los Stark-Rogers…- gruñó_

_-A mí nadie me coquetea frente a ti- le recriminó- No se atreven por la marca, en cambio a ti, incluso se han atrevido a marcarte con su maldito aroma_

_-Lo sé, y lo lamento- susurró besando su frente- Si pudiera hacer algo…_

_-… Puedes mimarme todos los días por el resto de tus días- pidió con un suave puchero_

_-Concedido- dijo Luna abrazándola contra su pecho_

_-Tampoco me molestaría que ese médico idiota recibiera una lección- murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa_

_-Haha… ok amor, me encargaré- prometió contra sus cabellos_

_***Fin flashback***_

-Tal vez ya sea hora de darle un hermanito a Magda- susurró la CEO de Stark Industries por lo bajo mientras se mordía el labio

Su alfa le miró con los ojos abiertos al percibir aquello a través de su enlace y le sonrió con ganas, entusiasmada con aquella idea. María le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse a jugar con su hija y sobrina, sí, definitivamente amaba el olor de cachorro impregnado en su alfa, no había mejor repelente para betas y omegas.


	34. Especial Navideño: Billy & Teddy

Billy se acercó a su esposo quien amamantaba a su pequeña de casi dos años, le miró en silencio embelesado con la belleza de su omega.

-Estás babeando amor- murmuró el menor con una sonrisa burlona

-No puedes culparme, ustedes son la cosa más hermosa del universo- declaró acercándose para besar la cabeza de su amado.

_*** Flashback***_

_Billy y Teddy siempre fueron considerados “precoces” por los adultos de su manada, su relación como destinados estuvo muy marcada desde el principio pues a diferencia de Luna y María, ellos siempre tuvieron un sentimiento de pertenencia mutua demasiado profunda, aun en su tierna infancia no había día en que no escucharan a los niños murmurar un “mío” mientras abrazaban o tomaban la mano de su destinado. Fueron los más unidos desde siempre, el uno siempre estaba impregnado del suave aroma del otro así que cuando llegó su adolescencia y las hormonas hicieron su aparición, Billy decidió pedir permiso para iniciar su cortejo, fue el primero de todos con tan sólo 14 años, el tío Steve le sonrió y concedió el permiso siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran de acuerdo y esperarán a cumplir 21 para enlazarse, ambos creyeron que sería fácil…_

_-Él me necesita- gruñía el castaño dando vueltas como león enjaulado_

_-Es su primer celo, déjalo aprender de si mismo- murmuró su padre de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación_

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada- insistió Clint- no vamos a permitir que pasen juntos su primer celo, son demasiado jóvenes. Son la regla de la manada…_

_-¡Pero él es mío!- estalló el menor mostrando sus colmillos- ¡Me pertenece!_

_-¿Eso piensas?- cuestionó Pietro entrando a la habitación mientras destilaba un amargo aroma_

_-Mamá…_

_-Nosotros no te criamos para pensar así y ciertamente decepcionado al escucharte. Teddy no es un objeto de tu propiedad- susurró seriamente_

_-No quise decir eso…_

_-Lo sé, es tu inmaduro y temperamental alfa hablando. Y justo por eso tu tía Nat está montando guardia en la puerta de Teddy- declaró sin despegar la vista de su hijo_

_-Nos agradecerás después, una vez que controles tu instinto lo entenderás- continuó Clint_

_-Primero debes demostrar que eres un alfa digno de él- susurró el albino_

_-Somos destinados…_

_-¡No es suficiente!- siseó el omega sin tentarse el corazón y tomando a su hijo por la nuca- Te puedo asegurar que no te mereces a ese omega._

_-Por… ¿Por qué?- susurró el alfa mientras sus feromonas demostraban lo herido que se sentía por eso_

_-No lo vas a merecer hasta que entiendas que él jamás te va a pertenecer, porque él no fue hecho para ti- dijo Pietro soltándole con violencia y saliendo de la habitación_

_-Hijo, un omega no fue creado para poseerse- murmuró el alfa mayor acercándose a su hijo y acariciando suavemente la nuca del menor- nosotros existimos para ellos, no al revés…_

_******************_

_-Te amo, eres el ser más perfecto del universo- susurró el alfa abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda_

_-Basta Billy…- murmuró el omega sonrojado_

_-No, no te lo digo lo suficiente- murmuró el castaño contra la tersa piel de su cuello_

_-Alfa…_

_-Eres divino, un ángel en la Tierra, mi vida entera- continuó acariciando el vientre con calma_

_-¿Ya lo sabes, cierto?_

_-Lo sospechaba pero me lo acabas de confirmar- dijo haciéndole girar entre sus brazos- Tu aroma cambió muy drásticamente_

_-¿Estás contento?- cuestionó el omega con mirada baja_

_-Amor, estoy eufórico- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa- es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme_

_-No pensarás así cuando empiecen los antojos raros y me ponga tan gordo como una ballena- susurró Teddy riendo_

_-Te equivocas, te amaré aún más entonces, cumpliré cada capricho que tengas y serás mi ballenita- dijo riendo antes de besar su frente con delicadeza_

_***Fin flashback***_

-¿Todo bien precioso?- cuestionó el castaño

-Sí cariño, Kate estaba hambrienta…

-Yo también lo estaría- murmuró Billy con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo reír a su destinado

-Eres un idiota- rio quedamente

-Tu idiota- declaró el alfa

-Mío- coincidió el pelinegro con una cálida y sincera sonrisa

Billy sonrió contento, al final y para sorpresa de nadie, sus padres habían tenido razón, pues no había un solo milímetro en su ser que no perteneciera a su omega, dispuesto a lo que sea por él y su cachorra, sin dudar nunca un instante en hacer lo necesario por su seguridad. Él podía jurar sin duda alguna que era el hombre más afortunado del universo, teniendo tan perfecta familia no podía pedir más.


	35. Especial Navideño: Hela & Fenrir

La relación de los hijos mayores de Thor y Loki siempre fue peculiar, eran unidos y tenían una conexión increíble que les volvía el equipo perfecto en batalla. Sus padres no son ciegos a lo que ocurre entre ellos, Thor ha llegado a considerar la posibilidad de que sean destinados aun siendo ambos, tal vez Hela al igual que él no había sido capaz de comprender que al conocer a su hermano estaba reconociendo su destino, Loki por su parte observaba en silencio, nunca dijo nada al respecto, parecía incluso indiferente a la situación.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el de ojos azules acercándose a su hermana mayor

-Lo estaré- dijo frunciendo la nariz ante la intensidad de los aromas dulces

-Podemos regresar al palacio…

-No- interrumpió la guerrera- por ningún motivo me iré de mi hogar

El menor sonrió ampliamente antes de besar los cabellos de Hela…

_***Flashback***_

_Hela y Fenrir recibieron la educación tradicional de Asgard, al ser príncipes herederos, estuvieron rodeados de lujos y nanas, sin embargo el tiempo que más apreciaban era el que pasaban en Midgard, las clases con sus tíos eran increíbles, desde física, química, matemáticas y mecánica con Bruce y Tony hasta, estrategia, arte e historia con Steve y Visión, sólo siendo ellos, sin presiones ni expectativas…_

_-Puede que los reyes finjan estar de acuerdo- declaró la vieja nana mientras azotaba un grueso libro en la antigua mesa de la gran biblioteca- pero ustedes tienen un deber como herederos_

_-Eso lo decidirán nuestros padres- gruñó el menor poniéndose de pie, a sabiendas de que sus padres jamás les separarían_

_-Lady Hela debe cumplir con su papel como futura reina, su destinado aparecerá y entonces abandonarán este pueril y anormal capricho- murmuró la mujer con pedantería_

_-¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó Fenrir mostrando los colmillos_

_-Suficiente- murmuró Hela poniéndose de pie con suma calma_

_-Princesa…_

_-Dije suficiente- murmuró la joven alfa- Tus servicios ya no serán necesarios…_

_-Me retiro príncipes- susurró la mujer beta_

_-Como decía- susurró molesta por la interrupción, y gruñó desplegando su aroma territorial y dominante- tus servicios no serán necesarios… nunca más, si te vuelvo a ver en el palacio, mi rostro será lo últimos que veas_

_-…s-sí, majestad- susurró la mujer huyendo despavorida_

_-Es mentira- murmuró el ojiazul acercándose a su hermana- no me importa lo que digan, no vamos a separarnos_

_-Por supuesto que no Fen- dijo la mayor abrazando al otro contra su pecho_

_-… si apareciera, me desharía de ese omega. No me importa si se supone que estamos hechos para estar juntos- confesó contra el pecho de la ojiverde_

_******************_

_Hela estaba en sus aposentos personales, se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama, los brazos recargados contra sus rodillas, su cabeza descansaba entre sus manos_

_-Hela, necesitaos hablar cariño- dijo Loki ingresando a la habitación_

_-¿Sobre qué?- cuestionó relajando su postura_

_-¿Es en serio? Tus feromonas no mienten- murmuró el omega sentándose a su lado_

_-Todo está bien, madre…_

_-La última vez que revisé tu título era el de Diosa de la Muerte, si entiendo bien, el Dios de las Mentiras soy yo y nadie puede engañarme a mí… ¿Qué sucede preciosa?_

_-Yo… la sentí- murmuró la joven alfa_

_-¿A quién?- cuestionó el mayor_

_-A mi destinada- susurró aún sin alzar la mirada- una de las nuevas damas que llegaron desde Vanaheim con Lady Sif, la que asignaron como mi sirvienta._

_-Oh…_

_-Sentí la conexión, sentí el lazo crearse y tensarse en mi pecho- confesó_

_-Eso es bastante inesperado ¿Se lo dijiste a Fenrir?- cuestionó Loki acariciando la lacia cabellera de su hija_

_-No, lo oculté lo más posible…_

_-Y ahora ella desapareció- susurró el mayor- ¿Crees que fue él?_

_-No, no fue él mamá…- declaró la joven alzando el rostro, sus ojos enrojecidos miraban a su madre en busca de consuelo_

_-… debió ser doloroso, lo entiendo querida- dijo Loki tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos_

_-Lo fue al principio, pero después… sentí paz- declaró con voz ahogada_

_-Eres digna hija de tu padre, dispuesta a lo que sea por aquel al que amas… Estoy orgulloso de ti- murmuró besando los sedosos cabellos ébano de su primogénita._

_***Fin flashback***_

-Entiendo amor, pero por primera vez tendremos a dos omegas embarazados viviendo simultáneamente en el Complejo- dijo Fenrir colocando una frazada en las piernas de su alfa y entregándole una humeante taza de té

-Será digno de verse- coincidió Hela con una sonrisa ladeada antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida

-¡Tía Hela!- exclamó Magda acercándose

-¿Qué sucede preciosa?- susurró la pelinegra tomándola en brazos para que se sentara en su regazo

-¿Es cierto que tu también tienes un primito en tu panza?- cuestionó curiosa

-Sí cariño- contestó limpiando el chocolate de las mejillas de la pequeña alfa

-¿Y Santa también le traerá regalos? ¿Se los puedo guardar hasta que ya esté aquí? ¿Voy a poder jugar con él?- preguntó la niña atropelladamente por la emoción

-Por supuesto, tú y Ellie nos ayudarán a cuidarlo- declaró con una sonrisa

-¡Bien! Le diré a Ellie- dijo emocionada mientras bajaba de las piernas de su tía para buscar a Eleanor.

-Muero por tenerlo en brazos- murmuró el alfa menor besando la mejilla de su hermana

-¿Te imaginas el terror que será una vez que pueda jugar con sus primas?- cuestionó la embarazada mientras veía a las niñas correr alrededor del árbol mientras Luna intentaba contenerlas

-Que las Nornas nos amparen- susurró Fenrir acompañando la risa de su alfa.


	36. Especial Navideño: Morgan & Jormund

En cuanto entraron al complejo les miró, algunas sonrisas traviesas aparecieron en los rostros de sus primos y tíos, la hermosa sala ornamentada con un enorme pino y ramas y muérdago fresco les recibió, Steve miró a su hija con cierto dejo de desaprobación en la mirada, pero nada podía hacer ahora y no era como si la joven alfa no les hubiera advertido de sus intenciones.

_***Flashback***_

_Jormundgander Odinson creció siendo el príncipe consentido, y no sólo en Asgard donde le adoraban por el simple hecho de ser un omega de alta categoría, sino también en su hogar en Midgard donde entre sus padres, sus padrinos y su destinada se encargaban de engreírle. El pequeño omega siempre comprendió a la perfección su lazo con la castaña, sabía que ella era de él, que sería todo lo que él quisiera y necesitara y que en algún punto sería su marca la que portaría y sus cachorros los que engendrara, y entonces ese día él sería tan suyo como ella de él, pero aún faltaba tiempo para eso._

_-¡Morgan!- gritó el joven omega de 16 años, había pasado su primer celo en la seguridad de la Torre, cuidado por su madre y custodiado por su feroz padre, apenas se recuperó, exigió ver a su destinada a sabiendas de que ella debía estar tan necesitada de su presencia como él._

_-Hola, precioso- murmuró ella abrazándole con suavidad, sin inmutarse por las hormonas residuales en él_

_-Te extrañé, me hiciste tanta falta, te necesitaba- dijo él restregándose contra el cuello de la mayor_

_-Lo imagino, pero tus padres te cuidaron bien Jormund- contestó la alfa separándose del ojiverde. Besó su frente antes de separarse_

_-¿Tú no me extrañaste?- cuestionó molesto_

_-Claro que sí- dijo Morgan dándole la espalda para continuar con su trabajo_

_Jormund gruñó con molestia antes de salir del taller, en cuanto las castaña estuvo sola soltó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo y gruñó con necesidad, cada vez era más difícil resistirse al omega._

_******************_

_Ahora el rubio tenía dieciocho años, se desvivía por atraer la atención de su destinada quien aún parecía verle como un niño y eso comenzaba a frustrarle, en cada celo en los últimos años ella se había alejado, él incluso conqueteo con algún alfa desconocido frente a ella pero Morgan se mostraba indiferente… Bien, pues había tenido suficiente, este sería su último intento._

_-¡Har!- gritó acercándose al único de sus primos que estaba soltero_

_-Hola mocoso- saludó el alfa abrazándole con cariño_

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué es ese horrible aroma?- se quejó el menor al percibir el sutil aroma a omega por lo que desplegó sus feromonas marcando al mayor_

_-¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu aroma?- dijo Harley con voz ronca mientras estrechaba con más fuerza a su primo y sus feromonas respondían a la invitación_

_-¡ALEJA.TUS.PUTAS.MANOS.DE.MI.OMEGA!- gruñó la castaña desplegando sus feromonas territoriales_

_Morgan había bajado a la sala en busca de Jormund, quería mostrarle su nuevo avance, cuando se encontró con la escena se du estúpido hermano abrazándolo con demasiada emoción, sintió la sangre hervirle y no pudo contener su gruñido. Ella sabía respetar las decisiones del menor, su lado racional quería que él conociera, explorara, incluso toleraría que deseara conocer el placer con otro pero… ¿Su hermano? ¿Era Harley capaz de traicionarla así?_

_-Relájate- siseó el menor Stark-Rogers intentando controlar su instinto pero las feromonas de su hermana le invitaban a pelear_

_-Esto es bajo incluso para ti- gruñó Morgan acercándose dispuesta a atacar- ¡Él no es una de tus putas!_

_Ambos alfas gruñeron y los golpes no se hicieron esperar, los colmillos brillaban peligrosamente al intentar someter a su adversario, las feromonas cargaron el ambiente volviendo el aire demasiado pesado para respirar con normalidad, la batalla era feroz, ninguno contenía su fuerza, sus ataques demostraban el entrenamiento recibido por su padre y tíos…_

_-¡Suficiente!- gritó Steve entrando a la sal pero sus hijos ni se inmutaron_

_-¡Por Odín! ¿Perdieron la cabeza?- gruñó Thor interponiéndose_

_-¡Dije alto!- gruñó de nuevo el líder de la manada utilizando su voz de mando mientras tomaba a su hija por el cuello mientras Thor detenía a Harley_

_-¡Si vuelves a tocarlo, te arrancaré los putos dedos uno por uno!- gruñó Morgan, sus feromonas intentando someter a todos a su alrededor_

_-¡Vas a obedecer!- gruñó el alfa líder destilando sus feromonas, sometiendo de inmediato a sus hijos_

_******************_

_Morgan con el ojo amoratado, el labio roto y el cuello marcado por la palma de su padre, sostenía la mano de Jormund quien mira el piso con pesar, ambos se mantenían de pie frente a Steve quien les observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-¿Me explicaran que carajos pasó?- cuestionó el Capitán_

_-Él estaba tocando a mi omega- siseó la castaña_

_-Es tu hermano…_

_-Y sabemos lo promiscuo que es- interrumpió ella- sus malditas feromonas no mienten, eso no era un simple abrazo_

_-Fue mi culpa- intervino el omega con la cabeza baja_

_-Jormund, ella es responsable de sus actos, no tú- dijo Steve con voz firme_

_-Lo sé, pero Har reaccionó así por mí- confesó mordiendo su labio- tenía el olor de un omega y yo lo marqué con el mío…_

_-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la castaña con el ceño fruncido_

_-Es mi primo, yo quería… quitarle ese odioso aroma, no esperaba esta reacción- contestó con voz afectada_

_Morgan le miró por un instante, soltó un suspiro cansino al darse cuenta de adonde estaba llegando por negarse a cortejar al rubio, ya no eran sólo los extraños, había atacado a su propio hermano_

_-…Padre, quiero tu permiso para cortejar a mi destinado- declaró la alfa mirando a su progenitor_

_-Te lo concederé, pero sabes cuál es mi única condición, ha sido así con todos y ustedes no serán la excepción- dijo el líder de la manada_

_-Con todo respeto padre, marcaré a mi omega en su próximo celo, me he contenido por demasiado tiempo y este fue el resultado- contestó con completa seguridad._

_Sí su padre supiera todo lo que había hecho…_

_***Fin flashback***_

Jormund desfiló orgulloso de su reciente marca, sabía que con apenas diecinueve años cumplidos les recriminarían por ser demasiado joven pero no le interesaba, estaba eufórico, había esperado demasiado por esto.

-Estoy segura de que ahora si tu madre intentará matarme- murmuró la castaña con una suave risita

-Puede intentarlo, no voy a dejar que dañen a mi alfa- dijo el menor con una amplia sonrisa

Terminaron de entrar en la sala, sus aromas se unieron a los del resto, completando así el delicioso perfume de su hogar, las luces cálidas y los villancicos junto con las risas de su familia terminando con el hermoso cuadro de tarjeta navideña.

Jormund suspiró placenteramente mientras saludaba a sus padres y a sus ahora suegros, observó a su alfa cuadrarse orgullosa y sin remordimientos ante su padre y líder de tan singular manada, el rubio suspiró por lo bajo antes de sonreírle a su hija y estrechándola contra su pecho. El joven omega no pudo evitar mostrarse orgulloso, la aceptaba tal y como era, y eso significaba hacer de la vista gorda en ocasiones y fingir que no sabía de ciertas desapariciones que comenzaron desde sus dieciséis años. Ella había valido la pena, por esa mujer estaba dispuesto a todo.

**FIN DEL ESPECIAL**


End file.
